


Wilted

by lucifluttuanti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory Dies, Comfort/Angst, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Depression, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Lucius Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sirius Black, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy Dies, M/M, Mentioned Remus Lupin, Mentioned Sirius Black, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Third Person, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Room of Requirement, Self-Harm, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Temporary Amnesia, The Golden Trio, The Marauder's Map, Top Harry Potter, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifluttuanti/pseuds/lucifluttuanti
Summary: Durante il suo sesto anno a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy riceve un terribile incarico che segnerà il suo futuro. Prima di cedere ufficialmente al male, però, decide di togliersi un enorme peso dal petto: rivelare, anche se apparentemente per errore, il suo amore a Harry Potter.[ rivisitazione di "harry potter e il principe mezzosangue"e "harry potter e i doni della morte" ]© lucifluttuanti, 2020
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessia (proudofmascolo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alessia+%28proudofmascolo%29).



> Questa storia è stata inizialmente postata su Wattpad, per poi approdare anche su AO3! Purtroppo non ho avuto il tempo di riguardare i primi capitoli, quindi chiedo scusa per eventuali errori e/o elementi incoerenti con la trama originale. Buona lettura! <3
> 
> Playlist ufficiale di "Wilted": https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1NLfT0Sl5CB0a5KMGGCw8g?si=RYB7b239SCyBF2N7RFERgA

**L** 'onore e la morte camminavano adesso sullo stesso sottile filo. La fine era vicina: poteva percepirlo, ma non immaginava di dovere affrontare forze così superiori a lui. Non così presto.

Passò l'intera estate a maledirsi per non avere un fratello maggiore, o un tutore, o chiunque altro a cui Lui potesse rivolgersi. Adesso era l'erede e aveva un unico compito: fare rialzare una dinastia, a partire dal suo stesso padre.

Non era mai stato educato a fallire. Era cresciuto nella grazia e nella ricchezza, tra la fredda violenza di un ambizioso gentiluomo e il segreto e addolorato affetto della donna a lui subordinata. Il primo marciva ora in prigione, la sua anima veniva divorata fino a scomparire. La seconda viveva in una villa troppo vuota mentre il male bussava ininterrottamente alla sua porta. Avevano fallito. Dipendeva tutto da lui: doveva salvare la sua enorme casa delle bambole, e doveva farlo da solo.

Aveva acconsentito, seppur terrorizzato e consapevole di non avere nessuna possibilità di opporsi alla forza maggiore. Lui gli aveva garantito gloria, sicurezza e un posto di grande rilevanza nel regime che si sarebbe stabilito. Non era quello che aveva sempre desiderato. Quello che aveva sempre desiderato era finire gli studi con il massimo dei voti, ottenere un lavoro che gli permettesse di dimostrare le sue capacità, continuare ad eccellere nel Quidditch e vivere una vita felice lontano dalla guerra. Questo non era ciò che desiderava, ma era lo stretto necessario a cui doveva attenersi.

Aveva finto di avere una scelta. Aveva finto di essere un ragazzino spensierato, di tenersi fuori dagli affari degli adulti, di avere ancora la possibilità di rivelare al mondo chi era veramente. Restava in piedi su una profonda spaccatura del terreno che divideva la distruzione dalla triste convenienza. Sapeva troppo bene quale avrebbe scelto, per amor proprio e della sua famiglia.

Non gli restava molto. Il tempo stava finendo e il suo orgoglio doveva ridursi al minimo, se voleva farcela. Un terribile peso gravava sul suo cuore al semplice pensiero, mentre qualcosa di insopportabile sul suo braccio sinistro bruciava. Era il prezzo di trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata, e Lui solo sapeva che lo stava pagando.


	2. Atto I: Primavera

_Le sue mani erano sempre fredde come il ghiaccio; tuttavia la sua stretta era ferma e sicura. Il gesto aveva l'aria di un diffidente nuovo inizio._


	3. Capitolo 1

« **H** arry! Harry, per Merlino, vuoi darti una mossa?» continuava a urlare Ron, bussando con poca delicatezza sulla cabina doccia di Harry. La situazione andava avanti da cinque minuti ininterrottamente, soprattutto perché il suo amico non riusciva a sentirlo a causa dell'acqua che scorreva e batteva rumorosamente sotto i suoi piedi.

Harry gemette, frustrato, e ripeté: «Ho detto che sono quasi fuori, Ron». Chiuse il rubinetto per un secondo in modo da imprecare liberamente. «Che diavolo ti prende stamattina? Vai nelle docce accanto, se hai tanta fretta» consigliò, riaprendo poi il rubinetto per sciacquarsi un'ultima volta. L'aria fredda di febbraio non aveva risparmiato neanche i dormitori di Hogwarts, e a Harry piaceva sentire l'acqua calda sul suo corpo prima di cominciare la giornata.

«Sono tutte occupate» urlò Ron in risposta, «e sai che preferirei vomitare cento lumache che entrare nella stessa doccia che ha usato Neville».

Harry si lasciò scappare una risatina. Neville era il mattiniero dei Grifondoro del sesto anno, in quanto gli piaceva andare a leggere in biblioteca prima di colazione: si alzava ogni mattina alle sei, faceva la sua doccia di routine e lasciava silenziosamente i dormitori. «Be', potevi fare un'eccezione» commentò poi, sfilando una tovaglia rossa e oro dai cardini superiori della porta e avvolgendosela alla vita. Aprì la porta, trovando un Ron così agitato da emanare il suo nervosismo nell'aria e contagiare tutti i presenti.

«Non possiamo fare tardi a colazione, Harry, _non oggi_ » lo avvertì, picchiandolo delicatamente sulla guancia. In quel momento Ron gli parve almeno cinquant'anni più vecchio. «Quindi fai il bravo ragazzo, pettina i capelli e annoda bene la cravatta. Siamo fuori tra dieci minuti.»

Harry maledì la sua ignoranza da Prescelto cresciuto insieme ai Babbani, non ricordandosi l'ennesima ricorrenza di Hogwarts di quello che sembrava un banalissimo lunedì mattina. «Cosa c'è oggi?» domandò, asciugandosi con un'altra tovaglia contrassegnata Grifondoro. Le casate di Hogwarts tenevano a non mescolarsi tra di loro, anche nei dettagli degli oggetti più ordinari. Tovaglie, quaderni, etichette delle camicie: tutto portava i colori o lo stemma della casata in cui ogni studente era stato smistato. Harry lo riteneva inquietante, all'inizio, ma poi aveva deciso che gli dava un maggiore senso di appartenenza e di orgoglio.

Mentre Harry recuperava i suoi vestiti, che aveva lasciato con nonchalance nell'angolo di uno dei lavandini posti a schiera del dormitorio, ascoltò Ron spiegare con il fiatone sul rumore scrosciante dell'acqua. «È la settimana di San Valentino. Oggi, con la posta, arriveranno tutti gli inviti al ballo di venerdì sera. E io, al contrario tuo, aspetto un dannato segno da Hermione.»

Harry sorrise sistemandosi il colletto della camicia. Maledetto Ron e la sua cotta storica per Hermione: dal terzo anno non parlava di altro. Tifava certamente per i suoi due migliori amici, sebbene a volte avesse paura di perderli nella loro storiella romantica. Nell'ultimo periodo, infatti, sembravano chiusi nella loro bolla di flirt e sguardi zuccherosi, e Harry aveva cercato di stare dietro a tutti i commenti che Ron gli riservava la sera, prima di spegnere la luce e mettersi a dormire. Molte volte, però, si addormentava anche prima, chiedendosi se Ron se ne accorgesse o se semplicemente continuasse a parlare della pelle di Hermione fino a orari improponibili. Sentì il rubinetto chiudersi, quindi parlò con un tono di voce non troppo alto: «Non puoi semplicemente invitarla _tu_ , al ballo?».

Ron uscì dalla cabina con una tovaglia attorno alla vita, i capelli fradici e un'espressione incredula. «Ci conosciamo da _sei anni_ , Harry, e tu pensi ancora che io abbia le palle di fare una cosa del genere? La ragazza mi piace da impazzire, ma sono ancora spaventato a morte di aver interpretato male la situazione» ammise senza il minimo contegno. Iniziò a vestirsi con più attenzione delle mattine precedenti, ma non curò i capelli se non strofinandoli con la tovaglia un paio di volte e lasciando che le punte arancioni gocciolassero sulla sua fronte.

Harry scrollò le spalle, finendo di pettinarsi e cercando di coprire la sua cicatrice a forma di saetta con i capelli. L'intera scuola, ormai, lo conosceva; ma non aveva nessun desiderio di ricordare a se stesso di essere Il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto. Non dopo aver perso Cedric, un ragazzino innocente che aveva appena due anni in più di lui, né dopo aver perso Sirius Black, il suo amato padrino, per la cui morte non si dava pace. Si sentiva estremamente responsabile per tutte le vite che non erano state risparmiate, e il solo pensiero delle vittime di Voldemort (e, in fondo, dello stesso Harry) gli provocavano un dolore lancinante al petto. Sospirò, cercando di trascinare se stesso lontano dai suoi pensieri negativi, mentre Ron invece lo trascinava fuori dal dormitorio in direzione della Sala Grande di Hogwarts.

Molti studenti erano eccitati per la settimana che li aspettava. Si avvicinava per tutti la grande occasione di dichiararsi e, con un po' di fortuna, di vedersi ricambiati e di vivere una delle serate più magiche dell'anno scolastico. I maghi adolescenti davano al ballo della scuola lo stesso patetico valore dei Babbani adolescenti. Quanto a Harry, invece, non sentiva alcuna differenza: perfino la Sala Grande era adornata come per una mattina qualsiasi, la colazione era la stessa di ogni lunedì mattina e anche quest'anno avrebbe rifiutato le avance di Cho Chang. Ron lo aveva incoraggiato spesso a buttarsi, e Harry ci aveva provato l'anno precedente; ma la verità era che il suo cuore aveva fatto un grosso buco nell'acqua. Forse Cho non era la ragazza giusta, o forse Harry era troppo particolare per impegnarsi dal punto di vista romantico.

Harry vide Hermione seduta al lungo tavolo dei Grifondoro e le si avvicinò per prendere posto, ma Ron gli diede un pizzicotto tremante sull'avambraccio. «Non oggi» scandì le parole sottovoce, indicandogli dei posti liberi alla giusta lontananza dalla ragazza. Harry sospirò per quella che sembrava la settima volta quella mattina e lo seguì.

Pochi istanti dopo, mentre Harry gustava un dolcetto inglese alla marmellata, le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono, dando il benvenuto a decine di gufi che si avvicinavano agli studenti tenendo delle lettere strette al becco o legate alle loro zampe. Leo, il minuscolo gufo di Ron, si posò stanco sul tavolo accanto al suo padrone, che non aveva neanche provato a fare colazione dal nervosismo. «Guarda che roba!» commentò il rosso, indicando la lettera blu profumata che pendeva dal becco del volatile.

«Aprila, no?» fece Harry con la bocca piena, continuando a mangiare indisturbato.

Ron si affrettò ad aprirla sotto gli occhi divertiti di Harry. «Te la leggo» avvisò lui senza che Harry ne fosse sorpreso, per poi rivelare un invito al ballo di San Valentino da parte di... «Hermione Granger! Harry, non avevo frainteso, quindi!» disse trionfante e sorridente.

«Ce l'hai fatta, amico» commentò Harry, dandogli un cinque sporco di zucchero a velo.

Ron, ancora incredulo, guardò verso Hermione che, ignorando le due letterine che il suo gufo le aveva consegnato, stava poco discretamente spiando la reazione del rosso al suo invito. «Be', se permetti, devo andare ad accettare di persona» osservò con gentile ironia, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la ragazza. Ormai era chiaro: Harry era rimasto l'unico tra i due per cui Hermione era soltanto un'amica.

Harry stava continuando la sua apparentemente tranquilla colazione quando Edvige atterrò sul tavolo proprio accanto a lui, candida e nobile come sempre, presentandogli una piccola pergamena arrotolata. Era chiusa con un nastrino nero e portava un marchio che Harry non ricordava di aver visto prima: un serpente sottile, con la lunga lingua biforcuta in fuori. Una ragazza Serpeverde, molto probabilmente, lo aveva contattato. Harry roteò gli occhi mentre, diffidente, aprì l'inaspettata e insolita lettera.

_Spesso ti guardo di nascosto e mi perdo nei tuoi movimenti. Non mentirò: questa cosa va avanti dal primo anno, e ho forse aspettato troppo tempo per dare un'opportunità a te, a me, ad entrambi. Il tempo stringe, io non posso più trattenermi e le mie prospettive non si fermano a una sola serata. Mi concedi l'onore di accompagnarti al ballo di San Valentino del nostro sesto anno insieme, qui a Hogwarts?_  
_Speranzoso,_  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

«Draco Lucius Malfoy!» Harry si ritrovò a sussurrare, esitante, ma qualcuno aveva urlato le stesse parole nella parte opposta della Sala Grande, al tavolo dei Serpeverde. Si voltò, il cuore ancora in un pericoloso e confuso trambusto, mentre Pansy Parkinson si alzava e si scagliava contro Malfoy, gli occhi ricolmi di rabbia. Il ragazzo si era alzato a sua volta ma rimase immobile, mantenendo uno sguardo confuso pari a quello di Harry.

«Come diavolo ti sei permesso?» ringhiava, adesso puntandogli la bacchetta al collo e tenendo un coltello per la crema alle nocciole nell'altra mano. « _Io_ , un maiale! _Io_ , un'offesa vivente al mondo magico! _Io_ , degna di niente se non di delusioni! Se questo è il tuo modo di reagire a un anno e mezzo di ufficioso corteggiamento, ti avviso: l'unica cosa che hai conquistato è...» E poi si fermò, nel silenzio della Sala Grande, regalando a Malfoy un violento calcio in mezzo alle gambe.

Harry permise a se stesso di godersi la scena, mentre un Malfoy visibilmente smarrito e dolorante si paralizzava sul pavimento della Sala. Il professor Piton e la vicepreside McGonagall si stavano avvicinando per dividere i due, ma Parkinson si era allontanata da sé una volta completata la sua scenata. Tutti i Serpeverde ridevano di gusto, ma le altre casate, forse impaurite, si guardavano tra di loro con dei ghigni furtivamente intrattenuti sul volto. Hermione era crollata sulla spalla di Ron e cercava di nascondere il suo divertimento.

I professori aiutarono Malfoy a rialzarsi, ma il ragazzo ebbe bisogno di reggersi sulla superficie di legno del suo tavolo. «Pansy» disse a fatica, la voce ancora spezzata dal dolore. «Dev'esserci stato un errore. Quelle parole erano parte di uno scherzo a-» Poi il suo volto sembrò illuminarsi, e il suo sguardo audace attraversò la stanza fino a raggiungere Harry. Tutta la Sala Grande lo imitò, e in un baleno Harry Potter fu di nuovo sotto gli occhi di tutta la scuola.

Harry teneva ancora la sua pergamena in mano e cercava di metabolizzare l'enorme scherzo del destino. «Questo spiega sicuramente tutto» mormorò tra sé e sé.

*

«È un disastro! Una tragedia!» urlò Hermione quella sera nella Sala Grande, durante la pausa pranzo, presa da una nervosa foga e agitando le braccia. «Harry, come hai fatto ad essere così _stupido_?»

E non aveva assolutamente torto. Harry non aveva idea del tempo limite per accettare o rifiutare l'invito al ballo, che era stato impostato a tre ore fin dall'originale istituzione del ballo di San Valentino di Hogwarts. Essendo adesso le nove di sera, ed essendo passate ben dieci ore dall'orario limite, i gufi avevano considerato il silenzio di Harry come un'approvazione, e si erano occupati automaticamente di consegnare un brillante e positivo bollino verde a Malfoy durante il pranzo.

«Scusami, Hermione, se non mi è mai arrivato nessun invito a nessun ballo, prima di oggi» disse sarcasticamente all'amica, che gesticolava esasperata. «In più, la campanella è suonata subito dopo il litigio tra Parkinson e Malfoy. Se non avessi ascoltato Piton e Flitwick ancora una volta per sistemare civilmente la situazione, si sarebbe messa male con i miei voti.» Nella sua mente si stava giustificando perfettamente, ma Ron sembrò molto contrariato.

Fu proprio lui a prendere la parola. «Ed essere costretto ad andare al ballo con Malfoy _non_ è peggio di prendere un brutto voto in Pozioni o Incantesimi? In quale universo?» chiese, ma la risposta era ovvia per tutti e tre.

Harry alzò le spalle. «Non mi presenterò al ballo, allora. Farò un favore sia a me che a Malfoy» propose con una calma che Hermione e Ron trovarono scandalosa.

«Non puoi» puntualizzò Hermione. «Una volta accettato un qualsiasi invito firmato ufficialmente, si crea una specie di piccolo giuramento tra le due parti. Malfoy verrà inevitabilmente a prenderti direttamente nella sala comune dei Grifondoro se non ti presenterai, sempre se uno di voi due non sarà prima fisicamente condotto dall'altro.»

Ron indicò Hermione in segno di supporto. «Per questo è sempre meglio rifiutare un invito ed essere onesti, nel mondo magico.»

Harry stentò a crederci. «Quindi sono costretto a passare una serata con la mia nemesi per giuramento ufficiale?» domandò finalmente. «Ma non è giusto!»

«Amico, te la sei un po' cercata» commentò Ron, seguito da un gesto poco gentile di Harry.

«Oh, no» mormorò Hermione, guardando da qualche parte dietro Harry. Doveva decisamente smetterla di dare le spalle al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Pochi secondi dopo, due dita scheletriche stavano affondando nella mantellina di Harry. Quando si voltò, fece appena in tempo a riconoscere Draco Malfoy prima che lui si gettasse su Harry, colpendo con un pugno secco il tavolo dei Grifondoro. «Sei un buono a nulla, Potter. Non hai saputo neanche rifiutare un dannato invito» ringhiò.

«Malfoy-» provò a dire Harry, bloccato dal tono aggressivo del ragazzo praticamente chinato lui, che lo metteva terribilmente a disagio. Poté sentire gli sguardi dei presenti fissati su di loro.

«No, niente _Malfoy_ , imbecille» lo imitò in modo infantile, a pochi centimetri dal viso di Harry. «Verrai a questo stupido ballo con me, ci concederemo la formalità di una stupida canzone e mi lascerai stare con Parkinson per il resto di quella stupida serata, per il bene della mia reputazione e del tuo bel faccino. Intesi?»

«S-Sì, certo» balbettò Harry, «non avrei proposto un'idea migliore». Assecondare Malfoy era la soluzione più adatta al momento. Pregò che tutto ciò finisse il prima possibile.

«Bene.» Malfoy si sollevò, guardando Harry e i suoi amici in cagnesco e sistemandosi la veste. Dopodiché si allontanò con la sua solida fredda eleganza.

Ron e Hermione erano rispettivamente terrorizzato e infastidita, ma Harry sembrò ingenuamente sollevato. Partecipare al ballo di San Valentino non era mai stato nei suoi piani, specialmente con il suo nemico storico. Lui voleva solo stare in un angolo, ignorato dagli altri, mentre Malfoy ballava con la sua inquietante e conveniente dama Serpeverde. Questa era l'unica cosa sulla quale erano pubblicamente andati d'accordo in sei anni e, dopotutto, scendere a freddi e comodi compromessi per mantenere la loro ostilità non doveva essere così difficile.


	4. Capitolo 2

**H** arry provò comunque a non presentarsi, il 14 febbraio, al ballo di Hogwarts. Vestito tutto in tiro, se ne stava seduto in silenzio su una delle poltrone della sala comune di Grifondoro, mentre un via vai di compagni finiva di prepararsi e si dirigeva verso la Sala Grande.

Poi, mentre Ron e Hermione uscivano a braccetto, lui in smoking e lei in un adorabile vestito acquamarina, Harry sentì un formicolio nell'esatto punto in cui il braccio di Hermione stava toccando quello di Ron, come a ricordargli la mancanza di un accompagnatore. Ridacchiò tra sé, scegliendo di prenderlo come un promemoria, quando per il mondo magico si trattava probabilmente già di un calcio nel sedere che lo avrebbe spedito direttamente fuori dalla sala comune.

«Non vieni, Harry?» gli chiese poi Dean Thomas, aspettando che Seamus Finnigan fosse pronto. Partecipavano ad eventi pubblici insieme ormai da due anni, quindi la loro relazione non fu mai oggetto di grande sorpresa. Harry si sentì sollevato: non era il solo ragazzo a portare un altro ragazzo al ballo, quella sera. I maghi della sua età sembravano non curarsi del sesso del loro accompagnatore, ma Harry, essendo cresciuto in un mondo di Babbani e di pregiudizi, sentiva un sottile disagio al pensiero di un primo appuntamento con Malfoy. Dopotutto, però, qualsiasi cosa con Malfoy lo avrebbe messo a disagio.

«Sì, Dean, tra un po' vi raggiungo» rispose distratto Harry. La sua attenzione era adesso rivolta alla porta della sala comune, mentre Lavanda Brown usciva e qualcuno le urlava di fare spazio.

«Non puoi entrare se non conosci la parola d'ordine» ricordò la ragazza a chiunque stesse creando il caos là fuori.

«Be', e allora dimmi la dannata parola d'ordine, stupida Grifondoro» rispose a tono l'altro, e con suo grande dispiacere Harry capì che si trattava proprio di Malfoy. Si alzò, irritato al pensiero della presenza di Malfoy alla Torre della sua casata, e si avvicinò alla porta. «Ah, ecco la celebrità della serata» commentò un Malfoy in smoking completamente nero. L'unico tocco di luce nel suo aspetto era la rosa bianca dentro il taschino della sua giacca, dentro la quale brillava un diamante. _Raffinato_ , pensò Harry con una punta di ironico disprezzo. «Dimmi, pianificavi di sederti sul tuo stesso didietro nella tua sala comune per tutta la sera?»

Harry non rispose, del tutto disinteressato a ricevere le battutine amare di Malfoy. Fece semplicemente segno a Lavanda di lasciarli e riguardò dentro la sala comune, salutando Dean e dicendogli che si sarebbero beccati alla festa. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di portare il Serpeverde lontano dalla sua zona, in quel momento.

«Per Merlino, Potter, muoviti e basta» disse Malfoy, afferrando appena il colletto della sua camicia e trascinandolo nei cupi corridoi in penombra di Hogwarts. «Ti diverti proprio a torturarmi, non è vero?» lo provocò mentre camminavano verso la Sala Grande. Harry diede per scontato che parlasse dello stesso prurito che lui stesso aveva sentito fino a qualche istante prima.

«Dopo sei anni di torture da parte tua, un po' di prurito non sarà niente di rilevante, Malfoy» rispose, ancora disinteressato, ricevendo un altro verso innervosito dal biondo.

La Sala Grande era addobbata in modo grazioso, questo bisognava ammetterlo. I lunghi tavoli delle casate avevano ora lasciato spazio a numerosi tavoli rotondi apparecchiati con tovaglie bianche, per permettere agli studenti di diverse casate di mescolarsi liberamente tra loro. Uno spazio ampio era stato dedicato a creare una pista da ballo, mentre un incantesimo si occupava di riprodurre musica ininterrottamente a un volume appena sopportabile. Il soffitto incantato non proiettava altro che un semplice cielo stellato, e lunghi fili dorati con estremità a forma di cuore pendevano sulle teste degli invitati.

Ron e Hermione salutarono Harry da lontano, mimandogli di sedersi accanto a loro. Harry guardò Malfoy, concentrato com'era a evitare il contatto visivo, e parlò per primo. «Ti va bene sederci con i miei amici?»

Malfoy sbuffò, deridendolo. «No, ovviamente» rispose. «Tu vai dai tuoi amici e io vado dai miei. Il resto è fuori discussione.» Guardò Zabini, Parkinson e Goyle, seduti a un tavolo nella parte opposta della Sala. «Sarebbe gentile se fossi tu a chiedermi di ballare il Ballo del Mago e della Strega, più tardi» concluse, allontanandosi.

Harry, d'istinto, bloccò il polso di Malfoy, che sussultò infastidito da quel gesto. «Il Ballo del Mago e della Strega?» gli fece eco con tono interrogativo.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi. «È l'unico ballo obbligatorio per tutte le coppie partecipanti. Santo cielo, la tua mancanza di esperienza non è neanche divertente» spiegò, e senza ulteriori commenti andò a sedersi con i suoi amici.

Harry si diresse verso Hermione e Ron, notando che quella sera avrebbero diviso il tavolo con Neville e la sua accompagnatrice, Luna Lovegood di Corvonero. Salutò i due, sorridenti, e poi si rivolse ai suoi migliori amici: «Questa sera mi lancerò un Crucio da solo piuttosto che continuare con quello, statemi a sentire».

Hermione alzò le sopracciglia, assumendo un'aria superiore. «Ammesso che Malfoy non te lo lanci per primo.»

Ron sorrise. «Ma come, sotto sotto non è un tesorino?» chiese con una piccante punta di sarcasmo, ricevendo da Harry un invito a quel paese che Ron si ricordò attentamente di rifiutare.

Sorprendentemente, la serata procedeva in modo sereno. Il banchetto era delizioso e gli innumerevoli dolci al cioccolato erano la consolazione perfetta per Harry, insieme alla Burrobirra che lo stava distraendo dal fastidioso formicolio del giuramento. Hermione e Ron avevano chiaramente cominciato a costruire un dolce legame, ma si preoccupavano di non lasciare Harry da parte. I loro imbarazzanti balli a tre avevano attirato l'attenzione della scuola e le risate dei presenti, ma a loro importava realmente soltanto di divertirsi.

Era capitato che Malfoy guardasse nella direzione di Harry mentre Pansy Parkinson, sicuramente poco sobria a causa di una delle famose pozioni inebrianti che avevano inventato i Serpeverde qualche anno prima, ballava incollata al suo corpo come un gatto attorcigliato a un manico di scopa. Harry colse l'ironia nel vedere quella coppia interamente vestita di nero a una festa così gioiosa e romantica, presumendo che forse l'avevano scambiata per un funerale o la celebrazione di un rito oscuro.

«E ora, miei cari innamorati di tutte le età» annunciò con enfasi, Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa, a cui era stata affidata la cura della scaletta per la serata, «avete pochi minuti per riempire la pista e riunirvi tutti nella danza più romantica della serata: il Ballo del Mago e della Strega.»

Harry sospirò allo sguardo ammiccante e divertito di Ron, che aveva forse aspettato di vedere questo disastro con ancora più emozione di ballare per la prima volta con Hermione. Indicò il tavolo dei Serpeverde dall'altra parte della Sala Grande, come per avvisare i suoi amici che sarebbe andato e tornato in poco tempo, e si allontanò da loro.

Malfoy lo aspettava, seduto a gambe accavallate e con uno sguardo assente verso qualsiasi direzione eccetto quella di Harry. Il modo in cui lo ignorava era fastidiosamente aristocratico e quasi poetico. Il diamante nel suo taschino brillò mentre le luci si soffusero nella sala.

«Premetto di star facendo quello che mi hai chiesto. Permette, Draco Lucius Malfoy?» disse Harry, protendendo una mano verso di lui. Cercò di nascondere il divertimento che provava nel prendersi finalmente gioco del suo nemico.

Ma il piacere non durò molto, e Harry se ne accorse quando Blaise Zabini, seduto accanto a Malfoy, scoppiò a ridere. «Molto virile, Potter. Sai, il nostro Draco era impaziente all'idea di sentirti chiamare il suo nome.» Goyle rise insieme a lui, mentre Pansy Parkinson cercava disperatamente di inscenare una conversazione con un'altra ragazza Serpeverde per evitare tutti gli altri.

Malfoy sembrò distruggere Zabini con uno sguardo, visibilmente innervosito dall'atmosfera umiliante della serata. «Chiudi il becco» lo zittì freddamente. Si alzò, poggiando la sua mano gelida su quella di Harry. Harry la strinse e lo fece sussultare inspiegabilmente per la seconda volta, come vittima di una scossa elettrica, e lo trascinò con sé in un angolo poco affollato della pista da ballo. Erano sicuramente entrambi d'accordo sul non farsi vedere da troppi studenti o professori.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio a Malfoy. «Non dirmi che stai sprofondando nella vergogna» disse sarcasticamente al volto impassibile e freddo.

«Puoi semplicemente stare zitto e ballare?» lo rimproverò il biondo, gettandogli le braccia dietro la nuca con poco garbo mentre il lento cominciava a suonare.

«Wow, va bene» esclamò Harry, riposando le mani sui fianchi di un rigidissimo Malfoy e cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo. Sperò che Colin Creevey non fosse in giro a scattare alcun tipo di fotografie. Al solo pensiero di vedersi ballare con Malfoy dall'esterno, di vedersi ondeggiare per la sala in una fotografia animata, Harry non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

«Posso avere un contatto umano con qualcuno che non sia ubriaco come una spugna, stasera?» si lamentò Malfoy, più a se stesso che con il suo compagno di ballo. Harry pensò che Pansy non fosse l'unica brilla al tavolo dei Serpeverde.

«Non mi abbasserei mai a provare una delle vostre ridicole pozioni, lo sai. Però tu non sei comunque un grande bevitore, eh, Malfoy?» commentò Harry sottovoce. Il formicolio si era fermato, ma adesso la testa gli girava a causa della coreografia confusa che stavano eseguendo. La Burrobirra in sé non era mai stata una bevanda forte per i maghi, né aveva mai avuto effetti strani su di lui nel corso degli anni.

Malfoy fece un suono di disapprovazione. «Apprezzo semplicemente gli alcolici più fini e autentici. Niente è più ridicolo di ubriacarsi con una stupida pozione da principianti fatta in casa.» Harry si ritrovò sorpreso a immaginare Lucius Malfoy mentre beveva tranquillamente un brandy davanti al caminetto con il suo figliol prodigo.

«Come vuoi» convenne Harry. «Molti preferiscono approfittarne, però. Sai, i vanti dell'adolescenza e quant'altro.»

Sul volto di Malfoy apparve un'espressione schifata. «Abitudini da Babbani, queste. O da idioti, nel caso di Pansy.»

Harry fece un sorrisetto. «Pansy, eh? Scommetto che lo spettacolo che ha dato stasera non ha funzionato, allora.»

«Non sono affari tuoi, Potter. Se non ricordo male, ti avevo detto di stare zitto» rispose Malfoy, recuperando la freddezza che aveva perso in quella che sembrava essere stata la prima vera conversazione tra i due. Poi la musica lenta si fece sempre più bassa e lasciò spazio ad altri balli movimentati, segno che l'ultima parte della serata era appena cominciata.

Poco più di quarantacinque minuti dopo, in cui Harry e Malfoy si erano magistralmente ignorati, quest'ultimo lo raggiunse accanto a Hermione e Luna grattandosi furiosamente il braccio. «Credo sia ora di andare» suggerì.

Così, Harry e l'elegante guastafeste seguirono decine di studenti fuori dalla Sala Grande. Malfoy si rifiutò di fare avvicinare Harry alla sala comune dei Serpeverde, dove i suoi compagni aspettavano di deridere entrambi, e accettò piuttosto di accompagnarlo alla sala comune dei Grifondoro. Quando Harry aprì la porta, trovando una coppia intenta a pomiciare sui divanetti della sala, la richiuse frettolosamente e si rigettò imprecando nel corridoio deserto.

«Diamine, Potter, non ti facevo così... vittoriano» commentò Malfoy, che non era ancora andato via e si era evidentemente sbizzarrito nella ricerca dell'aggettivo da affibbiargli. «Ti facevo decisamente un moralista, ma questo?»

Harry si sedette sul pavimento accanto alla porta, dando le spalle a una grande vetrata. «Non sono nessuno dei due» rispose amaro, alzando la testa verso Malfoy ma sentendolo prendere posto alla sua sinistra.

«Che cosa c'è?» chiese il biondo in risposta allo sguardo sorpreso di Harry. «Non sono così malvagio da lasciarti in balia di Filch mentre quei due lì dentro finiscono.»

Harry concluse che in realtà sì, era sicuramente abbastanza malvagio da farlo, ma non disse niente a riguardo. Lo fissò mentre si grattava ancora il braccio. «È strano» commentò, «a me il formicolio è passato».

Malfoy sbuffò noncurante. «Stupide formalità. Potevi semplicemente rifiutare l'invito, invece di procurarci questa enorme figuraccia.»

Harry decise di non umiliarsi ulteriormente con le sue ancora limitate conoscenze delle regole più marginali del mondo magico. «Non puoi lamentarti, Malfoy. Hai avuto il tuo spazio vitale e il tuo tempo con Pansy Parkinson, in fondo.»

«Sì, direi proprio di sì» si arrese Malfoy.

«Mi stai dando ragione?»

Malfoy gli diede una gomitata spigolosa, ma non si disturbò a guardarlo. «Smettila, Potter» sputò. Harry non aveva molto da aggiungere. Guardò il ragazzo accanto a lui cogliere delicatamente la rosa bianca dal taschino della giacca e porgergliela. «Ecco... È tradizione per la mia famiglia regalare una rosa bianca al proprio accompagnatore» mormorò, così velocemente che Harry lo capì con fatica.

Harry sorrise, sfiorando la sua mano con quella di Malfoy, gelida come quando lo aveva trascinato a ballare, e prese la rosa. «E tutte devono avere un diamante argentato al loro interno?» domandò.

Malfoy scrollò le spalle. «È il modo in cui abbiamo deciso di abbellire la tradizione nelle ultime generazioni» spiegò.

Harry annuì, soddisfatto della risposta, e ripose la rosa nella tasca interna della sua giacca. Non sarebbe stato intelligente ringraziare, quindi i due entrarono in un silenzio che sembrava scomodo, ma che era in realtà l'unica cosa coerente che avessero fatto insieme quella sera.

Malfoy sembrava fremere ed evitava di guardarlo. Harry, invece, lo osservò di nascosto. Un qualsiasi estraneo avrebbe pensato che il suo carattere rispecchiasse i suoi lineamenti morbidi, o lo avrebbe addirittura ritenuto affascinante. Indugiò per un attimo, pensando a come sarebbe stato conoscerlo da capo. In un certo senso, la serata appena trascorsa era servita come una nuova opportunità. Ma Harry non aveva mai realmente sperato di concedergli una seconda possibilità: la rabbia che provava verso la sua famiglia superava ogni limite, ed era sicuro che Malfoy si sentiva allo stesso modo nei suoi confronti.

Un rumore di passi distrasse i due ragazzi, e Harry si sentì sollevato nel vedere Ron avvicinarsi con le mani nelle tasche degli pantaloni una volta appartenuti a Percy. «Harry, amico! Perché non sei rientrato?» lo salutò Ron. Quando vide Malfoy si sforzò di trattenere una divertita sorpresa, ma non poté evitare di sgranare gli occhi.

«Qualcuno si stava dando da fare, lì dentro. Ma adesso dovrebbe esserci via libera» rispose Harry, controllando l'orologio. Stava per giustificare l'imbarazzante presenza di Malfoy, quando quest'ultimo parlo per sé.

«Io tolgo il disturbo» disse, mettendosi in piedi. Guardò Harry in modo stranamente sereno. «Non posso dire che è stato un piacere, Potter.»

«Lo stesso vale per me, Malfoy» disse Harry. Malfoy gli rivolse un cenno del capo, dedicò uno sguardo aggressivo a Ron e si allontanò nell'ampio corridoio e giù dalla scalinata di marmo.

Ron alzò le sopracciglia. «Pesante» commentò con ironia. Protese il braccio verso Harry, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

I due amici si sentirono sollevati quando non trovarono nessuno nella sala comune ed entrarono, per poi raggiungere il dormitorio del sesto anno. «Allora» disse Harry, in procinto di cominciare la solita chiacchierata notturna con Ron, «pensieri sul primo appuntamento con Hermione Granger?».

La voce di Ron era appena udibile da dietro le tende del suo baldacchino. «È stato... giusto» disse con grande sorpresa di Harry, che si aspettava un'abbondanza di paroloni. «Avremo bisogno di trovare un equilibrio tra le smancerie da coppietta e la vita quotidiana, i primi tempi, ma è giusto così.»

Harry ripose gli occhiali sul comodino e si distese a pancia in su. «Ne sono contento. Andrà tutto bene, Ron» lo assicurò, fissando il soffitto.

«Lo spero, Harry» rispose. «In fondo, ogni relazione prevede il giusto equilibrio. Io e Hermione non saremo certo un'eccezione. Ma sembra surreale poter dire che ricambia i miei sentimenti. Una ragazza come lei, lo sai...»

E così Ron si perse in una prevedibile telecronaca dell'intera serata, partendo da Hermione, passando per Dean e Seamus fino ad arrivare a Neville. Ne parlava in completa libertà, in quanto nessuno di loro era ancora rientrato. Harry chiuse gli occhi debolmente, scrutando nell'oscurità un diamante argentato scintillare. Desiderò di lasciare alle sue spalle il prima possibile l'ambiguità di essere stato l'accompagnatore di Draco Malfoy e di non avere completamente odiato quella serata.


	5. Capitolo 3

**Q** uando Harry sentì un sibilo provenire da dietro una colonna dei corridoi di Hogwarts, la settimana successiva, si stava recando a Divinazione. Si voltò confuso e la sua confusione non poté che aumentare quando scoprì di chi si trattava. Malfoy teneva i libri al petto e, attento a non farsi notare da nessun altro oltre Harry, stava attirando la sua attenzione chiamandolo col suo cognome.

Harry si avvicinò a lui alzando un sopracciglio. «Che cosa vuoi, Malfoy?» gli chiese.

Malfoy sembrò volerlo picchiare per un attimo. Più del solito, almeno. «Cerca di abbassare il tono di voce, idiota» lo rimproverò sottovoce. Si raddrizzò la cravatta verde e argento e rafforzò la presa dei libri. «Devi darmi una mano. Pansy ha dato di matto, vuole la rosa» spiegò, alludendo al fiore che aveva regalato a Harry il fine settimana precedente.

«Cosa?» disse Harry, contrariato. «Sei stato tu a darmela perché ero il tuo accompagnatore. Non hai pensato alle conseguenze?» In realtà gli importava poco di quella rosa luccicante. Harry era consapevole che si sarebbe appassita nel giro di pochi giorni, perdendo così il poco valore che aveva. Tuttavia volle tenere testa al ragazzo di fronte a lui che, evidentemente, non aveva considerato le conseguenze delle sue tanto formali azioni.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi. «La rosa è l'unica prova che abbiamo per evitare che la notizia degli inviti esca da Hogwarts. Come ti ho detto più volte, Potter, la mia reputazione conta, e lo stesso vale per quella di Pansy.» Gli rivolse un'occhiata di ribrezzo. «Non tutti siamo degli eroi sui libri di storia, pensavo che lo sapessi.»

La mente di Harry viaggiò fino al suo baule nel dormitorio, incerto se la rosa fosse ancora nella tasca della sua giacca dopo averla lavata e ripiegata con cura. Il giorno dopo il ballo Harry aveva messo a lavare i suoi vestiti con Ron e non voleva assolutamente che il suo amico vedesse la rosa; quindi, essendo troppo tardi per estrarla, l'aveva lasciata dov'era, come se non contenesse una dannata pietra preziosa. «Non sono sicuro di averla ancora, Malfoy. In più, sono in ritardo dalla Trelawney-»

«Non sono stato chiaro, Potter?» sibilò Draco, afferrando la veste di Harry e tirandolo verso di sé. «Me lo devi, dopo avermi rovinato il ballo di venerdì. Quindi vedi di recuperare la rosa e di portarmela giovedì mattina dietro il campo di Quidditch, prima dell'allenamento. Non puoi tirarti indietro.»

Harry sospirò, troppo impegnato a non arrivare in ritardo a lezione. La Trelawney probabilmente sapeva già che si sarebbe presentato cinque minuti dopo, e il solo pensiero lo irritava immensamente. «Va bene. Vedrò cosa posso fare» cedette e, facendosi spazio con una spallata, si recò in classe. A Divinazione avrebbe sicuramente passato il tempo inventando crudeli profezie contro Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

Qualche giorno dopo Harry riuscì, con suo grande sollievo, a trovare la rosa. Era ormai umida e i suoi petali candidi rischiavano di strapparsi al tocco maldestro di Harry. Il diamante era invece intatto. Harry pensò malvagiamente di rimuoverlo e non restituirlo al proprietario, ma sapeva che era fondamentale per identificare Draco.

Durante la colazione, Ron accettò di coprire il suo ritardo alla lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche. «Cosa devi fare?» gli chiese, ingozzandosi di croissant mentre Hermione giudicava con un solo sguardo il suo modo di mangiare.

«Niente di importante» disse Harry. «Devo restituire una cosa a Malfoy. Sarò breve» mugugnò, sperando che i suoi amici non capissero e che non facessero domande.

Invece, con grande sgomento di Harry, due sguardi accesi e insospettiti lo colpirono. «Non puoi fidarti di Malfoy, Harry. Vorrà prenderti in giro come di suo solito» lo richiamò Hermione.

«Ha ragione» concordò Ron. «Lascia che ti accompagni, per sicurezza» propose poi.

«Non ce n'è bisogno. Te l'ho detto, ci metterò poco e so difendermi in caso voglia farmi del male.» Harry, tuttavia, non credeva che Malfoy volesse fargli un brutto scherzo. Non aveva bisogno di usare Pansy Parkinson per farlo. Inoltre, aveva l'aria di non voler perdere tempo in stupidaggini, quella volta.

«Non lo dire neanche» si intromise Hermione. «Andate. Vi coprirò io.»

Così uno svogliato Harry, accompagnato dal suo amico, si recò verso il campo di Quidditch subito dopo aver mangiato. Era la giornata perfetta per andare a volare, si rese conto Harry mentre camminava nel verde prato della scuola. La primavera si avvicinava lentamente e faticosamente, donando un cielo pallido agli studenti di Hogwarts. Harry desiderò di potersi allenare, invece che seguire l'ennesima goffa lezione di Hagrid con i Corvonero.

«Cosa ti aveva dato Malfoy?» chiese Ron mentre evitava un gruppo di erbacce.

Harry stringeva la rosa in mano, ma si assicurò di nasconderla dietro la veste. «Niente di importante, te l'ho detto.»

I due ragazzi raggiunsero il ripostiglio dietro il campo, dove trovarono Blaise Zabini e Malfoy in divisa da Quidditch ad aspettarli.

«Finalmente» commentò Zabini, visibilmente infastidito. «Volete darvi una mossa?»

«Calma» rispose Malfoy. Era la seconda volta che Harry lo vedeva rimproverare il comportamento arrogante di Zabini. Si voltò verso Harry mentre una ciocca di capelli chiari gli ricadeva sulla fronte pallida. «Ce l'hai?» sussurrò.

«Sì» rispose Harry riluttante. Si guardò intorno, ma non c'era modo di liberarsi degli sguardi impiccioni di Ron e Zabini. Sollevò dunque il braccio e aprì la mano, rivelando la rosa ormai in gran parte rovinata.

«Harry, ti ha dato _una rosa_?» esclamò Ron, gli occhi spalancati. «Una rosa che luccica?»

Zabini era scoppiato a ridere, incapace di contenersi. «Draco, non mi hai mai parlato del tuo debole per Potter. Quasi non ti riconosco più» commentò, schernendo apertamente quello che doveva essere il suo migliore amico.

«Non c'è niente da ridere, Blaise» rispose Malfoy serio, prendendo la rosa dalla mano di Harry e sfiorandola. «Quanto a te, Weasley, spero ti sia deliziato guardando questo diamante. So che non se ne vedono molti, dalle tue parti.»

Ron fece una smorfia e guardò Harry. Il suo sguardo era piuttosto semplice da leggere. «Abbiamo finito qui?»

«Oh, sì certo» parlò Zabini. «Almeno fino alla partita di sabato. Ti consiglio di tenerti stretto a quello scempio che indossi per giocare, Weasley. Sarà difficile procurartene degli altri quando saranno completamente stracciati.»

Ron sfuggì alla presa di Harry e si avvicinò a Zabini. «Prova a dirlo un'altra volta» lo minacciò, «e a sabato ci arriverai in orizzontale».

Malfoy guardava passivamente la scena. Harry poté giurare che fosse totalmente disinteressato, oltre che distratto. «Blaise, per piacere» esortò infine il suo amico, «non trasformare in dramma anche la mia ultima partita nel campionato».

Harry si voltò verso il biondo. «Smetti di giocare?» chiese, sinceramente interessato. Malfoy era suo rivale specialmente sul campo di Quidditch, gioco nel quale ricoprivano brillantemente lo stesso ruolo. Era difficile immaginare una partita contro Serpeverde senza inseguirlo ostinatamente alla ricerca del Boccino.

«Povero piccolo Harry Potter» si lagnò poi Zabini, «senza Draco a darti del filo da torcere non sarà nemmeno divertente guadagnarsi i favori di Silente, immagino». Malfoy spalancò gli occhi in seguito alla frase del suo amico.

Adesso fu Harry ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente al ragazzo. «Non nominare Silente» continuò Harry, spingendolo abbastanza forte da farlo arretrare di un passo. Il preside di Hogwarts aveva svolto un ruolo fondamentale nella vita del ragazzo, avendolo supportato e aiutato in tutte le situazioni pericolose in cui si era ritrovato negli ultimi anni. Era per lui come un padre o un nonno, un esempio da seguire e una fonte di preziosi consigli, e Harry semplicemente non tollerava nessun tipo di odio nei suoi confronti.

Zabini ricambiò lo spintone con maggiore forza, destabilizzando Harry fino a fargli quasi perdere l'equilibrio. Ron e Malfoy erano come pietrificati. «Io nomino chi voglio» rispose acido.

Harry stava per lanciarsi sul suo avversario e sistemarlo per le feste quando un giocatore Serpeverde aprì la porta dello spogliatoio. «Ma insomma, che diavolo state combinando?» si lamentò, guardando Harry e Ron con la coda dell'occhio.

«Niente» gli rispose immediatamente Malfoy. Poi si riavvicinò a Harry, squadrandolo dal mento alla cicatrice sulla sua fronte. «Prendi il tuo amico e sparisci dalla mia vita privata una volta per tutte, o mi assicurerò di farvi fare un volo di quindici metri dalle vostre stupide scope» sussurrò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, con una malvagità che Harry non poteva avere previsto. Con prepotenza trascinò Zabini per il braccio e raggiunse il resto della sua squadra, lasciando Harry e Ron davanti al ripostiglio, uno più confuso dell'altro.

*

Harry pensò a lungo al suo battibecco con Zabini e Malfoy e alle parole che quest'ultimo gli aveva rivolto. Non avrebbe negato di averlo mandato al diavolo numerose volte. Non era inusuale per lui o Ron litigare con qualcuno della cerchia di Malfoy, ma non si era mai menzionata la sua vita privata. La quale, tra l'altro, a Harry non interessava neanche. Si era ritrovato coinvolto in essa, ma non lo aveva mai desiderato.

Grifondoro e Serpeverde semplicemente non funzionavano: questo era risaputo in tutta Hogwarts e nel mondo magico da anni, specialmente dopo che numerosissimi Serpeverde purosangue avevano dichiarato lealtà a Lord Voldemort ed erano diventati Mangiamorte. Ma lui e Draco Malfoy erano sempre stati su un piano totalmente diverso. Erano nemici giurati, a scuola così come nella guerra. L'unica volta in cui Malfoy si era mostrato gentile nei suoi confronti era il giorno del suo undicesimo compleanno, quando Harry era appena venuto a conoscenza di essere un mago e stava facendo compere a Diagon Alley. Quando aveva visto Hagrid, tuttavia, Malfoy aveva cominciato a blaterare sui privilegi dei purosangue e a parlare male del suo gigante amico. In quel momento, Harry aveva capito di non volere niente a che fare con un bambino così viziato, arrogante e colmo di pregiudizi.

Pensare anche solo di diventare amico di Malfoy faceva venire il voltastomaco a Harry. Si rimproverò mentalmente per averlo ritenuto diverso, la sera del ballo. Parlare con lui era stato quasi piacevole, quasi divertente, almeno quando Malfoy non lo punzecchiava. Ma Harry aveva fatto l'ennesimo errore cercando di vedere del buono perfino in uno come lui.

Le parole di entrambi i Serpeverde contavano meno di una sterlina nel mondo magico, concluse Harry, e non valeva la pena rimuginarci su. Provò a lasciarsi la situazione alle spalle come aveva fatto anche Ron, ormai abituato a diverbi di quel genere. Forse per Ron era più facile, comunque: non era stato lui a trascorrere la serata con Malfoy, non gli era stata data in dono erroneamente nessuna rosa e non era stato costretto a restituirla.

Eppure, nei suoi pochi momenti di solitudine a Hogwarts, la mente di Harry non poteva fare altro che tornare a quel litigio, come stava accadendo quella mattina all'alba. La partita di Quidditch si sarebbe svolta tra due ore e i Grifondoro avrebbero dovuto affrontare i Serpeverde in campo. Malfoy era il Cercatore migliore che i Serpeverde avessero visto in diversi anni, e Harry era l'unico a Hogwarts che poteva competere con le sue abilità. E adesso, inaspettatamente e senza ulteriori spiegazioni, stava lasciando lo sport. Harry voleva rifiutarsi di crederci.

Si sollevò dal suo letto, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi, e afferrò i suoi occhiali per controllare l'ora: le sei. Era sveglio da un'ora e mezza a causa di uno dei suoi soliti incubi, e sapeva che pensare così tanto non gli avrebbe fatto bene. Cercò di scacciare i brutti pensieri con una doccia fredda, si vestì, afferrò la sua scopa e si recò in Sala Grande. Fece colazione da solo, quella mattina, e poco prima delle sette era già in campo a riscaldarsi.

I Grifondoro avevano bisogno di vincere, in modo da sconfiggere i Serpeverde ed incontrarsi alla finale del campionato invernale contro i Tassorosso. Dopo la tragica perdita di Cedric Diggory la squadra aveva perso la sua reputazione. Harry pensava che, in fondo, i Tassorosso dovessero rivendicare il loro periodo d'oro con il loro più abile capitano. Guardò il cielo, sperando che chiunque fosse lassù avesse avuto pietà con il suo vecchio amico.

«Mattiniero, Potter?» Una voce lo distrasse dalla sua insolita nostalgia. Harry si voltò per vedere Malfoy in divisa da Quidditch, scopa di ultima generazione in mano, scortato da alcuni suoi compagni di squadra, Gregory Goyle e Theodore Nott. Malfoy gli fece un cenno col capo che riportò Harry alla sera del ballo. «Avresti dovuto riposare, prima della grande sconfitta» disse mentre i suoi amici ridacchiavano.

Harry scelse di ignorarlo e i Serpeverde si allontanarono proprio mentre il resto della squadra dei Grifondoro si riuniva in campo. Ron e Ginny, rispettivamente il Portiere e una delle Cacciatrici, si avvicinarono al loro capitano sorridendo, mentre Jimmy, Ritchie, Katie e Demelza dedicavano occhiatacce al terzetto Malfoy.

«Possiamo farcela, ragazzi. Nessuna distrazione, occhi puntati sulla Pluffa» ricordò Harry con convinzione. Non era mai stato bravo nei discorsi da capitano. Gli mancava Oliver Wood, il capitano dei Grifondoro di diversi anni prima, che sapeva sempre come motivare la sua squadra. «E soprattutto, lasciate che mi occupi io di Malfoy.»

Ginny sembrò intrigata. «Non finirà bene» cominciò, ma poi le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso obliquo quasi cattivo. «E io sono pronta a guardarli crollare» affermò tra gli urrà dei compagni di squadra.

Alle otto in punto, Madame Hooch aveva fischiato l'inizio della partita. Harry non aveva idea di che ora fosse adesso, ma sembravano essere passate ore: lui e Urquhart, capitano dei Serpeverde, avevano chiamato a turno almeno tre time-out ciascuno. Le due squadre competevano con tenacia e il Boccino sembrava irraggiungibile.

Malfoy cercava di tenere Harry lontano dal Boccino, più che di prenderlo da sé, mentre Zabini e gli altri due Cacciatori segnavano decine di punti. Era difficile, per le Cacciatrici di Grifondoro, mantenere il pareggio: Harry doveva a tutti i costi afferrare quel boccino.

«Per Merlino, è quasi ora di pranzo» strillava da lontano Lee Jordan, il commentatore. «Sedetevi comodi, tifosi: pare che i nostri beniamini ci terranno inchiodati agli spalti per un bel po'!»

Malfoy colpì Harry sfrecciandogli di fianco e quasi ribaltandolo dalla scopa. «Stanco, Potter?» notò mentre Harry respirava affannosamente, la fronte imperlata di sudore.

Harry avrebbe giurato che un'altra delle pozioni dei Serpeverde fosse coinvolta nell'incredibile resistenza dei suoi avversari, quel giorno, ma non aveva tempo per cospirare. Diede una spinta alla sua scopa e con uno sprint raggiunse Malfoy, che tendeva una mano verso il Boccino d'Oro.

«Adesso, Harry, forza!» urlava Ron subito dopo avere eseguito l'ennesima notevole parata.

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore. Doveva rischiare. Mollò la presa dalla scopa, reggendosi solo con la forza delle gambe, e si gettò sul Boccino sorprendendo Malfoy. Sentì per un attimo le piccole ali sfiorargli il braccio, ma era troppo tardi: le grida di gioia non provenivano dai Grifondoro. Alzò lo sguardo, notando Malfoy a un paio di metri sopra di lui. Teneva il Boccino tra l'indice e il pollice, sorridendo fiero verso i tifosi della sua casata e agitando il braccio libero. Harry non volle credere ai suoi occhi.

«Malfoy conquista il Boccino d'Oro! È un netto 230 a 180 per i Serpeverde, che affronteranno i Tassorosso nella finale del campionato invernale, tra due settimane. Ai nostri Grifondoro non resta che mangiare la polvere» commentava sconcertato Lee, incapace di rimanere imparziale. Ron era atterrato e aveva cominciato a saltare spazientito sulla sua scopa, mentre le ragazze ringhiavano sconfitte.

Harry atterrò a sua volta e ignorò il sudore che grondava dalla sua divisa per abbracciare Ron e mettere un braccio sulla spalla di Ritchie. «Ottimo lavoro, ragazzi. Non molliamo» cercò di consolarli. «Siamo ancora in gioco per il terzo posto.»

«Io non ho mai scelto di giocare per il dannato terzo posto, Harry» rispose Ginny Weasley, forse più agguerrita che all'inizio della partita, ma stavolta verso il suo capitano. Il suo spirito sportivo l'aveva decisamente abbandonata.

Malfoy era atterrato a qualche metro dalla squadra sconfitta, mantenendo un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto. Tutti i suoi compagni e alcuni dei suoi tifosi lo accolsero con gioia, mentre il professor Piton si avvicinava fiero. «Ben fatto, Malfoy» si congratulò. «La squadra sentirà certamente la tua mancanza.» E in quel momento il lampo deciso nello sguardo del ragazzo si spense di colpo.


	6. Capitolo 4

**H** arry soffrì le conseguenze della svista del Boccino per settimane. La motivazione della sua squadra calò vertiginosamente, Ron era inconsolabile al pensiero di affrontare i Corvonero, squadra ancora abbastanza forte, e Ginny avrebbe preferito smettere di rivolgergli la parola. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per ripetere la partita contro i Serpeverde e cercare di vincerla, ma non gli restò che tifare per i Tassorosso alla finale.

E fu con suo grande piacere che quel sabato pomeriggio Summerby, Cercatore di Tassorosso, catturò il Boccino, segnando la fine del campionato invernale e vincendo la Coppa della stagione alla sua casata. La mente di Harry raggiunse tristemente Cedric tra gli applausi e i festeggiamenti.

«Ho sentito che i Tassorosso festeggeranno la loro vittoria ai Tre Manici di Scopa, stasera» disse Hermione mentre si dirigeva verso la Torre di Grifondoro con Ron, Harry e Ginny. «Non ti vedevi con il loro Portiere, Ginny?» chiese poi alla rossa, ammiccando curiosa.

Ginny confermò con timidezza e Ron roteò gli occhi, lasciando trasparire il fratellone protettivo che tendeva solitamente a nascondere. Nonostante ciò, Ginny non ne aveva affatto bisogno: sapeva chiaramente il fatto suo e nel corso degli anni era uscita con diversi ragazzi, tenendosi lontana dagli occhi curiosi dei fratelli maggiori e mantenendo un passivo interesse verso Harry. Il quale, in realtà, ne era alquanto sollevato.

«Dovresti raggiungerlo a Hogsmeade, sai» continuò Hermione. «Un po' di euforia, un po' di Burrobirra... _chissà_ cosa potrebbe succedere!» Diede una gomitata incoraggiante a Ginny e sorrise elettrizzata. Hermione non era solita a ficcare il naso nella vita amorosa dei suoi amici, ma da quando era sbocciato l'amore nella sua vita, sembrava interessarsi maggiormente. Harry presunse che avesse finalmente trovato un argomento di confronto con le sue coetanee, che certamente non erano interessate quanto lei a parlare di libri o di scuola.

«Potrei» la assecondò Ginny scrollando le spalle. Harry si voltò schivo quando lei incontrò i suoi occhi.

«E noi potremmo accompagnarla» suggerì Ron sottilmente mentre inserivano la parola d'ordine per la sala comune, «non si sa mai».

Hermione gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, ma non sembrò esattamente gentile, dato lo sguardo del povero Ron. «È deciso, quindi» decise invece con un tono di voce più alto. «Fate in modo di essere pronti alle sette e mezza, ragazzi. Invitate Neville e gli altri!»

I ragazzi si diedero dei turni per fare la doccia e si vestirono per lasciare Hogwarts al momento accordato. Harry poté giurare di aver sentito qualcuno ridacchiare al piano di sotto, in cortile, ma a causa della fretta non ebbe il tempo di controllare. Molti studenti dal terzo anno in poi approfittavano dei sabato sera per fare un giro a Hogsmeade, quindi non si sarebbe stupito di fare incontri indesiderati. Eppure, quando il loro tavolo era esattamente di fronte a quello di alcuni Serpeverde, ai Tre Manici di Scopa, gli risultò piuttosto difficile credere alla sua sfortuna.

«Non possiamo trovare un altro tavolo?» propose ai suoi compagni.

«O trovare un altro locale» suggerì Ron aspro, adocchiando Zabini e ricordandosi sicuramente delle sue provocazioni il giorno in cui Harry aveva restituito la rosa bianca a Malfoy.

Hermione afferrò il braccio di Ron e, minuta com'era, sembrò avvolgersi attorno ad esso. «La squadra dei Tassorosso è proprio qui accanto: è perfetto per Ginny» gli ricordò, invitando poi tutti a sedersi a uno dei bassi e tozzi tavoli del locale.

«Draco, guarda! Il tuo fidanzatino è venuto a consolarti» cantilenò Goyle con un ghigno ridicolo sul volto, indicando Harry.

L'attenzione di Malfoy fu immediatamente catturata e i suoi occhi brillarono di rabbia. «Non stasera, idiota» disse con la maggior quantità possibile di veleno nelle sue parole. Guardò Harry negli occhi, mostrandosi l'esatto opposto di quello che era sembrato la sera del ballo, quando non faceva che evitare il contatto visivo: adesso era spavaldo, talmente coraggioso che il Cappello Parlante lo avrebbe rismistato in Grifondoro solo a causa dello sguardo che gli rivolgeva.

Ron diede una lieve gomitata a Harry, che scosse la testa come risvegliandosi da un sogno ad occhi aperti quando, in realtà, stava solo ricambiando lo sguardo di Malfoy. «Ignoralo» disse a voce bassa, ma Harry non aveva comunque mai dato troppo valore alle parole di Goyle. Ron non sapeva perché Harry era così turbato alla vista del suo nemico biondo.

«Certo» rispose però, tagliando corto e rialzando lo sguardo per vedere Malfoy ridere e poggiare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Pansy Parkinson, vestita in abiti firmati e truccata con cura. L'anello di famiglia di Malfoy, lo stesso che aveva usato per timbrare gli inviti, brillava nella penombra del locale e dava personalità alle sue mani lisce.

«Se vuoi il mio parere, il secondo posto li rappresenta perfettamente, quegli imbecilli» continuò Ron, distraendosi dai noiosi discorsi da donne che avevano intrapreso Ginny e Hermione accanto a loro. Dean e Seamus si erano fermati al villaggio, e Neville chiacchierava animatamente con un Tassorosso al tavolo accanto.

«Mmm» fece Harry, distratto, mentre giocava nervosamente con le pellicine intorno alle unghie delle mani. Fu inevitabile per lui notare come le sue mani torturate fossero l'esatto opposto di quelle eleganti di Malfoy.

«Non c'è niente di peggio del secondo posto, stammi a sentire. I Serpeverde si credono chissà chi, ma qualcuno li supera sempre. Che siamo noi o un'altra casata, non mi importa; ma è sempre un piacere vederli a un passo dalla vittoria e consapevoli di non raggiungerla mai.» Per qualche motivo, gli offensivi commenti di Ron quella sera erano abbastanza cattivi da pareggiare con gli insulti che Malfoy e la sua cricca gli dedicavano regolarmente.

Tutti furono interrotti dall'arrivo di Dean e Seamus che, mano nella mano, sorridevano sereni. Avvicinarono due sedie al tavolo di Harry e i suoi amici e, per fortuna, l'argomento Quidditch fu abbandonato non appena la coppia si unì a loro.

Gli sguardi malvagi di Zabini provenivano adesso dal bancone, dove lui e Malfoy si erano recati per procurare da bere all'intero tavolo. «Potreste piantarla di catturare l'attenzione di tutti, ogni volta che entrate in una stanza» commentò verso Dean e Seamus, che si guardarono imbarazzati. Harry e i suoi amici non avevano mai mostrato di avere problemi con loro e li avevano rassicurati di accettarli più che volentieri; tuttavia non poteva biasimare la loro paura dovuta ai commenti arroganti di gente come Blaise.

Ron quasi scattò dalla sua sedia prima che Malfoy stesso afferrasse il braccio del suo amico. «Ne abbiamo parlato» gli rammentò, parlando a denti stretti, ma Harry riuscì a sentirlo. «Il trattamento deve essere uguale per tutti.»

Harry si chiese che diavolo volesse dire con quelle parole, ma fu presto rapito dai vestiti di Malfoy, che notò solo in quel momento. Solitamente, quando non portava la veste dei Serpeverde, completava la sua immagine con un liscio completo nero. Quella sera, però, portava dei jeans stretti, una maglietta verde bottiglia e una giacca di pelle nera. Il suo stile e l'orgoglio per la sua casata erano sempre stati inconfondibili, ma adesso dalle borchie argentate della giacca passava un chiaro messaggio di intraprendenza che Harry pensò di non vedere mai in Malfoy.

Accorgendosi di essere ancora il bersaglio degli occhi verdi e curiosi di Harry, Malfoy diede una gomitata a Zabini e i due si diressero insieme verso il tavolo, il biondo a mani vuote e il suo amico che si sforzava di portare tra mani e avambracci il maggior numero possibile di boccali di Burrobirra. Harry si concesse un sorriso quando ricordò che, in fondo, la Burrobirra a Malfoy non piaceva neanche.

*

La serata proseguì in modo sereno e gli studenti furono sollevati dalla tiepida brezza che l'equinozio di primavera aveva riservato per loro. Ginny era andata a fare una passeggiata con il suo nuovo ragazzo, Dean e Seamus erano rientrati prima a Hogwarts, Neville era rimasto a parlare con alcuni amici e Ron e Hermione adesso passeggiavano abbracciati.

«Morirò di sonno» constatò Hermione, assumendo un'aria stanca mentre camminava lentamente e sembrava crollare tra le braccia di Ron.

«È quasi ora del coprifuoco» osservò Ron. «Forse dovremmo rientrare al castello.»

«Passate pure avanti» suggerì Harry, «io farò un giro per assicurarmi che Ginny torni in tempo.» Pensò di doverlo a Ron, che aveva sempre desiderato del tempo da solo con Hermione e che ne aveva avuto poco a disposizione.

Ron gli rivolse uno sguardo di intesa. «Grazie, amico.»

«Buonanotte, Harry» si congedò Hermione prima di dirigersi verso Hogwarts insieme a Ron, che la stringeva ancora goffamente. Fino all'estate precedente, Harry aveva pensato di dovere aspettare anni prima di vederli insieme in quel modo.

«Buonanotte.» Vedendo i suoi amici allontanarsi, Harry ripercorse la via principale di Hogsmeade, guardandosi intorno tra i negozi chiusi e i viottoli bui: nessuna traccia di Ginny e del suo accompagnatore. Mentre camminava nella via tra i Tre Manici di Scopa e Sweet Sweet, a mezzanotte meno dieci, decise di arrendersi.

Il suo sguardo fu attratto dal retro del locale, dove si stendeva un ampio prato illuminato solo dalla luce della luna, a cui Harry non aveva mai fatto caso e dal quale provenivano deboli singhiozzi. Harry si avvicinò, notando il grande albero di mele, ai piedi del quale un ragazzo biondo sembrava stare piangendo.

«Malfoy?» insinuò una volta aver riconosciuto il suo insolito abbigliamento, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Lui sollevò il capo, le guance bagnate, ma si affrettò a ricomporsi quando si accorse di Harry. «Santi numi, Potter» imprecò, rimettendosi a sedere con rapidità. «Che diavolo ci fai qui?»

«Passavo» rispose Harry, facendo apparire questa frase come una domanda insicura. L'immagine di Malfoy che si sedeva accanto a lui la sera del ballo di San Valentino gli balenò nella mente. Decise di ricambiare il favore, prendendo posto accanto a lui e poggiando la schiena contro la corteccia ruvida dell'albero. «Stai bene?» si sentì di chiedere.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. «Non devi restare qui» rispose. Aveva certamente l'aria di non volere Harry lì con lui. O forse non voleva nessuno lì con lui. Harry preferì la seconda opzione.

«Non ho nessun altro con cui stare» si giustificò Harry, in parte mentendo: Ginny era probabilmente ancora in giro per Hogsmeade, ma le avrebbe soltanto fatto un favore se non si fosse intromesso nel suo appuntamento romantico. Malfoy annuì in segno di comprensione. «E tu?»

Malfoy liberò una risatina, ma non riuscì a mascherare il suo lieve pianto di qualche istante prima: la stessa voce del ragazzo sembrava essere bagnata dalle lacrime. «Io ho scelto di restare da solo, piuttosto che sorbirmi le loro voci da idioti e le loro stupide battutine.»

Harry pensò con disagio all'equivoco di qualche ora prima. Mentre lui era abituato ad essere preso di mira dai Serpeverde, Malfoy veniva umiliato solo recentemente, e da parte dei suoi stessi amici. Dopo una pausa di silenzio mormorò: «Ehi, mi dispiace per non aver rifiutato subito il tuo invito».

Il biondo sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo. «Non è stata interamente colpa tua. Sono stato io a scambiare le lettere per errore» ammise. Harry apprezzò la sua onestà, ma pensò che non fosse ordinario vedere Draco Malfoy ammettere i suoi errori. Il suo comportamento era insolito e... _gentile_. «O il mio gufo, almeno. Ma io rispondo anche delle sue azioni.»

Mentre Malfoy aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso il cielo adornato da stelle candide, Harry guardò in basso e notò un piccolo quaderno nascosto tra la mano di Malfoy e la sua coscia magra. «Tu scrivi?» domandò curioso.

Anche lo sguardo di Malfoy si spostò verso il suo quaderno. Lo richiuse, forse vedendo invaso il suo spazio personale, ma rispose con un tono calmo. «Canzoni, sì. Ho una chitarra nel mio dormitorio.» Harry cercò di non ridacchiare al pensiero di Malfoy che strimpellava allegramente sulla sua chitarra negli inquietanti sotterranei dei Serpeverde. «Mio padre non mi permette di suonare né di scrivere a casa, quindi lo faccio qui a Hogwarts.»

Harry pensò alla sua infanzia fino all'ultima estate, passata nella casa mondana e insopportabile dei Dursley. Conosceva perfettamente l'oppressione a lui imposta, l'impossibilità di esprimersi o di fare ciò che gli piaceva. Il semplice fatto di aprire un libro relativo alla magia gli costava punizioni indicibili. Per un istante, Harry vide se stesso nel ragazzo che pensava fosse il suo esatto opposto, e anche le loro somiglianze sembravano essere in antitesi: Harry non poteva svolgere attività tipiche del mondo magico, e presunse che Malfoy invece non poteva abbassarsi agli hobby di un Babbano. «Perché non te lo permette?» chiese infine.

«Mio padre non mi permette tante cose» sospirò Malfoy, tagliando corto. La sua mente sembrò volare fino ad Azkaban, dove Lucius Malfoy era adesso rinchiuso e stava scontando la sua pena. Era uno dei Mangiamorte più fedeli a Lord Voldemort, e successivamente all'imboscata al Ministero della Magia in cui Sirius Black aveva perso la vita l'anno prima, l'uomo era stato rinchiuso. Nonostante avesse ristabilito un senso di freddezza nei confronti di Harry, Malfoy incontrò il suo sguardo. Non era più lo stesso sguardo spavaldo e intimidatorio che gli aveva rivolto ai Tre Manici di Scopa, notò Harry. Adesso grondava di angoscia e aveva perso tutta la sua sicurezza.

Harry cominciò a provare pietà e compassione per Malfoy. Un sentimento decisamente nuovo, che lo confondeva. Era come se la guerra del mondo magico si stesse svolgendo nel suo cervello. Scosse la testa, confuso, e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Forse dovremmo tornare al castello. È mezzanotte» suggerì, cambiando scomodamente argomento.

«Tu vai pure, se vuoi. Io non ho intenzione di perdermi lo spettacolo.»

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, spostando lo sguardo verso il prato vuoto e le vie disabitate. «Quale spettacolo?»

Malfoy aveva appena aperto la bocca per parlare quando dalla modesta torre dell'orologio di Hogsmeade si sentirono cominciare i dodici rintocchi della mezzanotte. Indicò il prato intorno a loro, dal quale si stavano sollevando decine di lucciole, illuminandosi debolmente e volando con estrema delicatezza. Harry le ammirò schiudendo le labbra, dimenticandosi quasi completamente del coprifuoco.

Una lucciola si posò lentamente sul ginocchio piegato di Malfoy. Il ragazzo, che aveva assunto un'aria più serena di pochi istanti prima, chiuse le mani a coppa intorno all'insetto. «Ho scoperto tre anni fa che succede a ogni equinozio di primavera» raccontò a bassa voce. «Credo sia per via di un incantesimo. Da quel momento, vengo qui da solo ogni anno.» La lucciola si levò, confondendosi in volo con tutte le altre. Malfoy sorrise lievemente e rimase a guardare per minuti.

«Non lo sapevo.»

«Non direi che sappiamo molte cose l'uno dell'altro» ribatté il ragazzo.

Harry stava ancora cercando le parole da pronunciare, ma decise semplicemente che sarebbe rimasto di compagnia a Malfoy e avrebbe ammirato il dolce segnale della natura che la primavera era arrivata. Ci aveva pensato a lungo, durante l'anno. Dopo avere visto così tante morti, aveva perso la speranza in ogni tipo di rinascita. Eppure c'era qualcosa di attraente e positivo in quei minuscoli animaletti luminosi, che illuminavano la notte in una silenziosa gioia.

Malfoy si schiarì la gola, attirando l'attenzione di Harry. Con grande sorpresa di quest'ultimo, tese la mano destra nella sua direzione. «Al primo anno hai scelto di non stringermela. Che ne dici di riprovarci adesso, Potter?»

La mente di Harry viaggiò a duecento all'ora, partendo dallo sguardo di sfida che Malfoy gli aveva rivolto quando lo aveva battuto sul campo di Quidditch, passando per sei anni di guerra aperta e arrivando al suo indimenticabile primo giorno a Hogwarts, quando un Malfoy notevolmente più basso e dalla voce gracchiante si era presentato e gli aveva proposto la sua amicizia con una stretta di mano, subito dopo avere umiliato Ron. Harry aveva risposto a tono, causando stupore sia in Malfoy che in tutti i compagni che avevano assistito alla scena. Quel giorno aveva scelto di difendere Ron, il suo primo migliore amico indifeso che non meritava nessun tipo di odio. Harry non era altro che un bambino spaesato, in quel momento, essendosi tuffato in un mondo nuovo e sconosciuto. La politica e la fama non rientravano nei suoi interessi, nonostante la notorietà del suo nome, e non comprendeva ancora il peso che quel gesto avrebbe avuto nella vita di entrambi. Malfoy, al contrario, era sempre stato educato allo stile di vita di suo padre, all'onore della sua famiglia e ai pregiudizi verso le differenze. Ciò che lo accomunava a Harry, però, era l'essere soltanto un ragazzino.

Harry esitò, insospettito, e si perse nello sguardo di Malfoy, che improvvisamente era privo di odio e malvagità e adesso appariva timido e autentico. Ron sarebbe stato deluso da lui e gli avrebbe ricordato di non fidarsi. Ma Ron non era lì e, soprattutto, non aveva mai parlato al Malfoy del ballo. Non lo aveva mai visto piangere, non aveva mai neanche considerato che potesse essere vulnerabile. Così sollevò la mano destra a sua volta e, vacillante, la unì a quella di Draco.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo sembrò essere colpito da un lampo di luce. Strinse la presa, sorridendo senza mostrare i denti e agganciando il suo sguardo a quello di Harry. Harry cercò di ricambiare il sorriso, ma il suo volto mantenne un'espressione vagamente confusa. Malfoy accarezzò il dorso della sua mano con il pollice. Una lucciola si stava per avvicinare a loro, ma fu involontariamente scacciata dalla mano sinistra del ragazzo, che si era posata sulle altre due. Le sue mani erano sempre fredde come il ghiaccio; tuttavia la sua stretta era ferma e sicura. Il gesto aveva l'aria di un diffidente nuovo inizio.

Harry poté sentire il suo stomaco contorcersi in un miscuglio di perplessità e curiosità. Sembrò accorgersi della lacrima piccola e solitaria che riposava sul solco delle occhiaie profonde di Malfoy ancora prima che lui stesso lo facesse e, a disagio, sussurrò: «Sarebbe meglio tornare a Hogwarts, adesso».


	7. Capitolo 5

**_A_** _ttenzione: questo biglietto NON è indirizzato per nessun motivo a Pansy Parkinson._  
_Potter,_  
_ho fatto delle ricerche in biblioteca, nell'ultima settimana. Mi sono documentato sull'equinozio di primavera, e pensa un po': un giovane mago del Cinquecento ha offerto l'Incanto delle lucciole come regalo di compleanno alla sua amata, che cade esattamente il giorno dell'equinozio. Secondo la leggenda, la presenza di questi luminosi insetti permetteva alla ragazza di sentirsi a suo agio e concentrarsi per scoprire il suo Patronus, processo che durò diversi anni (a quanto pare, lei aveva alle spalle un passato profondamente traumatico)._  
_Questo fenomeno avviene soltanto in cinque parti del Regno Unito:_  
_Stonehenge, luogo in cui i due maghi si sono conosciuti;_  
_Hogsmeade, dove il loro amore è sbocciato durante il loro quinto anno a Hogwarts;_  
_Cardiff, luogo di nascita della strega;_  
_Londra, luogo di nascita del mago;_  
_Edimburgo, città in cui si sono uniti in matrimonio._  
_Trovo questa storia estremamente smielata. Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa la consapevolezza di essermi seduto nel luogo in cui, cinquecento anni fa, quei due si divertivano in chissà quale modo._  
_Comunque, ti auguro un buon fine settimana._  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sorrise leggendo il messaggio che Malfoy gli aveva mandato dopo quasi una settimana di silenzio. Come sempre, avevano condiviso le loro lezioni in un clima di estrema indifferenza, agevolato sia dagli amici dell'uno che dagli amici dell'altro. Harry pensava che raccontare a Ron e Hermione il motivo per cui era rientrato in ritardo quella sera fosse troppo imbarazzante. Malfoy, sicuramente, non ne aveva fatto parola con i suoi amici: forse sarebbe stato ancora più imbarazzante, per lui.

Malgrado l'indifferenza, tra i due si era stabilita un'insolita complicità, visibile solo dai due ragazzi coinvolti. Malfoy era solito punzecchiare Harry e i suoi amici, ma aveva minimizzato la pesantezza delle sue parole. Talvolta, durante le lezioni pratiche di Pozioni, Malfoy suggeriva le risposte alle domande di Lumacorno, assicurandosi che il professore e gli altri studenti non lo notassero. Spesso, poi, attraversava i corridoi con una furtiva vicinanza a Harry e, di proposito, sfiorava la sua mano. Harry lo considerava come un saluto o un augurio di buona giornata e tratteneva sempre la mano di Malfoy per un impercettibile secondo. Altre volte, mentre Harry andava a lezione di Erbologia attraversando il cortile, alzava lo sguardo verso le finestre del terzo piano, dove Malfoy si prendeva una pausa prima di Aritmanzia e si affacciava per salutarlo agitando le dita. Una volta era quasi stato beccato da Zabini e, per coprire ciò che stava realmente facendo, aveva mostrato a Harry il dito medio e si era frettolosamente ritirato.

Le uniche volte in cui le interazioni tra Harry e Draco si limitavano a degli sguardi o delle sopracciglia alzate erano le ore del tardo pomeriggio passate in biblioteca. Harry e Ron seguivano la fitta tabella di studio di Hermione, ma i due combinati non finivano neanche la metà di tutto ciò che riusciva a fare la ragazza. Ron metteva tutte le sue forze nell'evitare di flirtare con Hermione e, di conseguenza, distrarla dallo studio. Harry, invece, trovava sempre un modo per distrarsi dai libri. Quelle settimane, Malfoy si presentava in biblioteca alle sei del pomeriggio e rimaneva ad esaminare libri su solstizi ed equinozi fino a sera inoltrata. Avevano silenziosamente stabilito un goffo schema per non darsi le spalle: Harry lasciava che Ron e Hermione si sedessero di fronte a lui e Malfoy, quando arrivava, prendeva posto dietro di loro, in modo da poter fermarsi a guardare Harry indisturbato ogni volta che voleva.

Harry non si aspettava questa improvvisa ondata di attenzioni, ma si ritrovò sorpreso da se stesso quando si rese conto che non gli dispiaceva affatto. Stavano imparando a conoscersi in un modo diverso dal solito. Forse, un giorno, avrebbero ufficializzato la loro bizzarra affabilità.

Adesso Harry era appena tornato dal solito allenamento di Quidditch del sabato mattina e, uscito dalla doccia, aveva letto il biglietto mandato da Malfoy tramite il suo gufo reale. Leggere le parole con l'altezzoso tono di voce di Draco provocò a Harry un certo divertimento che, misto al sollievo di avere appena volato per due ore sulla sua scopa, lo faceva sentire leggero. Si sedette accanto a una finestra della sala comune di Grifondoro, prendendo un foglio di pergamena e la sua penna, e cominciò a scrivere una risposta.

**_A_ ** _ttenzione: questo biglietto NON è stato scritto da Pansy Parkinson. Nessun calcio nei genitali è previsto per il destinatario._  
_Malfoy!_  
_Mi ha fatto piacere la tua lettera. A quanto pare siamo finiti nel bel mezzo di una vecchia fiaba._

«Harry!» esclamò Ron a voce insolitamente alta, scendendo le scale dei dormitori del sesto anno. Harry quasi sussultò, in quanto aveva immaginato di essere solo. «Pensavo fossi andato a trovare Hagrid.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Ci andrò dopo pranzo, te l'ho già detto» gli ricordò.

«Sto morendo di fame» squittì una voce fin troppo familiare dal piano di sopra. Hermione stava scendendo le scale proprio dietro Ron. Entrambi diventarono del colore delle loro cravatte. «Harry, cosa ci fai qui?» disse la ragazza, sorridendo nervosamente mentre Harry cercava di trattenere un ghigno.

Il panico negli occhi di Ron non aveva prezzo, a giudizio di Harry. «E-Ecco, Hermione mi stava aiutando a...» balbettò, guardando Hermione in cerca di aiuto.

«A trovare il suo quaderno di Incantesimi. Sai, è un tipo maldestro, Ron» continuò farfugliando Hermione. Harry trovò il tutto estremamente esilarante.

Sorrise. «Non importa, ragazzi» li rincuorò, non riuscendo più a nascondere quanto era intrattenuto. «Vi stavo solo prendendo in giro. Fate pure.»

Ron e Hermione si guardarono tra il sollievo e l'imbarazzo. «Io però andrei seriamente a mangiare, adesso» propose il rosso, e la sua ragazza annuì convinta.

«Passate avanti, io devo finire questi esercizi di Pozioni» mentì Harry, che pochi secondi prima aveva deciso di non menzionare nessuna lettera e nessun gufo, per evitare la curiosità dei suoi amici. Ron e Hermione acconsentirono e si avviarono verso l'uscita della sala comune. Harry attirò la loro attenzione. «Devo immaginare che andrete entrambi via per le vacanze di Pasqua» disse.

«Hermione voleva presentarmi i suoi genitori» spiegò Ron. «Se non ti dispiace...»

«Certo, era solo per chiedere» chiarì Harry, ormai felicemente abituato a rimanere a Hogwarts durante le festività. Non aveva più Sirius con cui festeggiare, e avrebbe preferito rimanere solo piuttosto che tornare dai Dursley. Pochi istanti dopo, Ron annuì e uscì stringendo la mano di Hermione e Harry si immerse di nuovo nella scrittura.

_...nel bel mezzo di una vecchia fiaba._  
_Cambiando argomento: ti faccio sapere che rimarrò a Hogwarts da solo, durante le vacanze di Pasqua. Potremmo approfittarne per pranzare insieme, uno di quei giorni. Che ne dici?_  
_Harry Potter_

*

«Fa' il bravo, Harry» stava raccomandando Ron prima di salire sull'Hogwarts Express qualche giorno dopo. Hermione aveva già preso posto in uno scompartimento e lo salutava dal finestrino.

«Al massimo _tu_ fa' il bravo, Ron» ammiccò Harry in risposta. I due si unirono in un abbraccio. «Sono felice per voi, amico.» Ron rispose con un sorriso e salì sul treno, che in un baleno sparì nell'orizzonte.

Harry fece un cenno a Hagrid, che sul binario aveva appena finito di passare in rassegna tutti gli studenti autorizzati a tornare a casa. «Ehilà, Harry!» lo salutò il gigante. «Vieni a prendere un tè alla capanna di un vecchio amico, ragazzo?»

«Magari domani, Hagrid, grazie. Devo fare delle compere a Hogsmeade» disse Harry. Hagrid gli sorrise, comprensivo, e dopo avergli rivolto un cenno si avviò da solo verso la sua capanna.

La risposta di Malfoy era arrivata il giorno dopo. Senza aggiungere troppi dettagli, aveva accettato l'invito di Harry. Quella mattina, infatti, tutti gli amici di Malfoy erano partiti sull'Hogwarts Express, come a causa di una strana coincidenza. Si sarebbe visto con Malfoy in cortile a mezzogiorno in punto, ma non si erano accordati su cosa né dove mangiare. Harry, tuttavia, decise di passare da Mielandia e comprare una ventina di caramelle da dividersi con Malfoy, sperando di apparire gentile. L'idea gli era venuta quella stessa mattina, ricordandosi di quanti dolcetti Malfoy ricevesse da bambino, doni via gufo da parte di sua madre.

E sembrò una strana coincidenza. Infatti, nei corridoi di Hogwarts, prima di raggiungere il cortile, Harry si sentì disorientato alla vista di Narcissa Malfoy, che si incamminava per i corridoi portando con sé un'aura malinconica. I suoi capelli castani, in parte colorati di biondo, erano raccolti con poca cura; teneva un fazzoletto in mano e guardava il pavimento. Il professor Piton la scortava in giro per la scuola. 

Incapace di evitarlo, Harry gli fece un cenno col capo che Piton notò a malapena. «Buon pomeriggio, Potter» salutò con fermezza, dedicandogli uno sguardo ostile, per poi allontanarsi verso le scale per i sotterranei.

Quando arrivò al cortile dell'orologio, Malfoy era seduto sotto il pallido sole primaverile e dava le spalle alla fontana, tenendo una mano al petto e guardandosi le scarpe. Il rumore di passi provocato da Harry lo spaventò ma, una volta riconosciuto il ragazzo, Malfoy sembrò tranquillizzarsi. «Potter» disse, la voce quasi tremante. «Hai visto-»

Harry non lo lasciò finire. «Tua madre, sì. E Piton. Come al solito, è impossibile leggere le sue emozioni, quindi non riuscirei a dirti altro.»

Malfoy sorrise lievemente. «Non mi serviva nient'altro.» Abbassò lo sguardo verso il sacchetto di Mielandia nella mano destra di Harry. «Pranzeremo con le liquirizie, quindi?»

Dopo un paio di battute pungenti sui dolciumi che Harry aveva comprato, Malfoy si alzò in piedi. I due si accordarono per andare ognuno al tavolo della propria casa, nella Sala Grande, riempire ciascuno un grande tovagliolo di cibo e incontrarsi nei giardini della scuola. Una volta arrivati sul prato, Harry trasfigurò un rettangolo d'erba in un lenzuolo su cui sedersi e, una volta preso posto, i due rivelarono il loro pranzo. Harry aveva riempito il suo tovagliolo di sandwich al tonno, cosce di pollo e frutta, mentre Malfoy non aveva preso nulla se non un paio di mele verdi.

«Mangerai solo quelle?» chiese Harry.

Malfoy scrollò spalle. «Non ho molta fame. Punterò anche sulle caramelle, però» rispose. Harry non sembrò preoccuparsene e, in un attimo di silenzio, cominciarono a mangiare.

«Cosa hai detto agli altri per liberarti di loro?» chiese ancora Harry, addentando un panino.

Malfoy lasciò andare un ghigno e deglutì un piccolo morso della sua mela. «Niente. Ho soltanto messo a loro disposizione la casa al mare dei miei genitori.»

Harry cominciò a ridere. «Li hai invitati a casa tua senza neanche presentarti?»

«Non serviva che mi presentassi, a loro basta la casa» ribatté Malfoy.

«È per questo che tua madre è venuta a visitarti?»

Il volto del biondo si incupì. «No» mormorò semplicemente, dando un altro morso alla sua mela e strofinando per la seconda volta la sua mano sul petto. «Granger e Weasley, invece?»

«Lui va a conoscere i genitori di lei» raccontò Harry.

Malfoy liberò un brivido di disgusto. «Hanno sedici o trent'anni?» chiese sarcastico. Harry non si sentì in colpa nel ridere a quella che sembrava la battuta più gentile che Malfoy avesse mai rivolto a una nata Babbana e a un Filobabbano povero. Tuttavia, qualche secondo dopo, anche l'espressione di Harry divenne più cupa, investita dalla stranezza della situazione.

«Stai bene?» domandò Malfoy a bassa voce.

«Non pensavo che stringerti la mano significasse cominciare una corrispondenza epistolare» ammise Harry, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi e cercando di continuare il suo pranzo.

Malfoy continuò a mangiare con indifferenza. «Una corrispondenza epistolare non sembra male, per due che fino a poco tempo fa si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda» commentò. «Dopotutto, è improbabile che gente come noi funzioni.»

Harry stesso non poteva non essere d'accordo. La famiglia di Draco rappresentava tutto ciò che Harry aveva combattuto sin da neonato, quando si era procurato la sua famosa cicatrice sulla fronte. «È davvero un peccato» sospirò, «ma la cosa più triste è doverlo nascondere anche dai nostri pari».

Malfoy sapeva a cosa stava alludendo Harry. «Loro non capirebbero» disse.

«Cosa c'è da capire, Malfoy?» Harry aveva ora smesso di mangiare, troppo coinvolto nella conversazione. «Siamo ancora giovani e possiamo lasciarci certe cose alle spalle. Me l'hai fatto notare tu stesso, al ballo e a Hogsmeade. Non siamo chiamati a odiarci a vicenda. Insomma, la migliore amica di Parkinson è una mezzosangue! E Zabini non fa alcuna differenza con nessuna delle sue conquiste.» Harry pensò che il suo ragionamento avesse senso, specialmente quando coinvolse gli amici di Malfoy.

Tuttavia, qualcosa non quadrava nella risposta del biondo. «Blaise non è mai-» Scosse la testa, interrompendosi. «Lascia perdere, Potter.» Perdendo quasi tutta la spensieratezza che aveva mostrato in precedenza, si alzò e cominciò ad allontanarsi da Harry.

«Per amor del cielo, Malfoy, lascia che la gente ti capisca, ogni tanto» lo esortò Harry ad alta voce.

Malfoy si voltò, gli occhi adesso scuri e adirati. «Lasciare che la gente mi capisca?» gli fece eco, aggressivo. «Vuoi davvero sentirtelo dire, Potter?»

Harry si alzò in piedi a sua volta, tenendo i pugni chiusi lungo le braccia. «Non ho idea di cosa dovrei sentirmi dire» ringhiò, adesso spazientito a un livello equiparabile a Malfoy, che sembrava sul punto di esplodere per la rabbia.

«Blaise non è mai stato sottoposto alla stessa pressione in cui mi trovo io costantemente. Blaise non è il figlio omosessuale di una famiglia centrata sulla dinastia e la reputazione. Il padre di Blaise non è il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro, non sta marcendo ad Akzaban e suo figlio non ne sta soffrendo la conseguenze. Blaise non è destinato a stare dalla parte opposta. E soprattutto, Blaise non è mai stato costretto a nascondere dei sentimenti verso il suo stupido nemico Prescelto» sputò velocemente Malfoy, gli occhi brillanti per le lacrime. La sua voce si era rotta solo alla prima frase. «Quindi no, loro non capirebbero, Potter.»

Harry si ritrovò spaesato dal pesante flusso di informazioni che Malfoy aveva riversato su di lui. All'improvviso seppe spiegarsi le attenzioni, le battute offensive di Zabini che colpivano lo stesso Malfoy, l'umiliazione di essere andato al ballo con lui; addirittura l'insofferenza verso Pansy Parkinson. Il suo stomaco era in subbuglio e guardarlo negli occhi peggiorava la situazione. Il suo sguardo non gli permise di finire la sua stessa frase. «Draco, io-»

Malfoy si avvicinò, tutta la sua frustrazione raccolta nei suoi movimenti veloci e lo sguardo attaccato al volto di Harry come un magnete a del metallo. «Per tutto questo tempo ho cercato di tenerti lontano e convincermi che non era vero. E adesso guardati, lì in piedi come un idiota, non riesci neanche a formulare una frase.»

Aveva ragione: Harry non sapeva affatto cosa rispondere. «Io non ne avevo idea» disse così.

«Sei così ridicolo da farmi male.» La distanza tra i due era molto minore di ciò che Harry era abituato a sopportare. Non ricordava di essersi mai trovato talmente vicino alla sua nemesi da sentirne il respiro. La loro differenza di altezza obbligò Harry a fissare gli occhi sulle rotonde labbra tremanti di Malfoy. «Posso-» sembrò voler dire.

Ma Harry si arrese alle sue labbra ancora prima di lasciarlo concludere.

Nonostante un'iniziale esitazione, Malfoy posò una mano sulla guancia di Harry, stabilendo l'atmosfera del loro bacio leggero e rigido. Si ritirò per un momento, notando la stessa reazione da parte dell'altro. Poi lo baciò a sua volta timidamente, il respiro mozzato e la camicia di Harry adesso tirata e stropicciata dalla sua presa. Questa volta stava durando più a lungo, e i due imparavano lentamente ad ammorbidirsi l'uno con l'altro e ad esplorarsi teneramente.

Si staccarono per riprendere fiato. Il cuore di Harry batteva più forte che mai, mentre la sua mente non riusciva a spiegarsi i due minuti appena trascorsi e la sua maledetta impulsività. Sapeva, però, che _questo_ valeva più del dialogo senza senso che avrebbero altrimenti inscenato. Draco lasciò un altro bacio sulle labbra di Harry, accarezzandogli la nuca, come per porre fine a qualcosa di incompleto. 

Harry lo ricambiò ancora una volta. «Io non sono sicuro di cosa ho appena fatto» si arrese poi.

«Non avere paura di chiudermi la porta in faccia, Potter. Non saresti il primo e non mi aspetto nient'altro.» Così dicendo, un Malfoy apparentemente deluso aveva cominciato a rimettere gli avanzi del suo pranzo sul tovagliolo e a riavvolgerlo.

«Non ho finito» puntualizzò Harry. Malfoy lo guardò smarrito, e Harry sentì il bisogno insolito di ripetere quello che avevano appena fatto. «Il mio dormitorio è vuoto. Dovremmo parlarne lì.»

*

Le ultime due ore si erano svolte nel seguente ordine: baciarsi, ridere, baciarsi, scambiarsi occhiate confuse, baciarsi ancora e infine sdraiarsi sul letto di Harry e fissare il soffitto in completo imbarazzo. Il silenzio stava dominando la stanza mentre dalle finestre cominciava a filtrare un tramonto dorato.

Harry si sistemò gli occhiali sul viso, che prima aveva riposto frettolosamente sul comodino, quando Malfoy non smetteva di colpirli e di imprecare. «Non ho mai baciato nessuno così a lungo» confessò infine a bassa voce. Voleva chiedergli se per lui era stato lo stesso, voleva saperne di più, voleva tornare indietro nel tempo e decifrare ogni possibile dimostrazione d'affetto nei suoi confronti che prima non aveva notato.

Malfoy si voltò, regalandogli uno sguardo che Harry avrebbe ricordato per sempre. Sorrideva mentre il suo respiro si faceva leggermente irregolare. «Scommetto che ti ci abitueresti» insinuò.

«Be', potrei, ma non senza capire cosa diavolo succede» rispose Harry.

Malfoy si mise a sedere, massaggiandosi scomodamente il braccio. «È semplice: prima volevamo saltarci addosso per ammazzarci a vicenda. Adesso ci saltiamo addosso perché siamo attratti l'uno dall'altro» spiegò la sua versione. Harry fece una smorfia. «Non lo siamo?» chiese quindi il biondo.

Anche Harry si sedette composto sul letto ed incrociò le gambe di fronte a Malfoy. Cercò di mettere a posto i capelli, ma essi risultarono ancora più arruffati. «Tu lo sei. O almeno, è ciò che mi hai detto.»

«Tu mi hai baciato per primo, però.»

«Tu hai ricambiato.»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Rettifico: forse voglio ancora ammazzarti» concluse.

Harry si sentiva allo stesso modo, ma non disse niente. «Non so nemmeno cosa significhi _per me_ , tutto questo.» Sentiva la stessa confusione che gli aveva provocato andare al ballo con un ragazzo, ma adesso era amplificata. Adesso era successo qualcosa di concreto, non a causa di un incantesimo o di un giuramento andato male. Adesso contava realmente.

«Non devi saperlo per forza subito» lo rassicurò Draco, avvicinando le sue mani a quelle di Harry e sfiorandole delicatamente.

Il corpo di Harry si pervase di brividi. «T-Tu quando l'hai saputo?» balbettò.

«Avevo tredici o quattordici anni. Nessuna delle ragazzine della mia età sembrava interessarmi, al contrario di ciò che stava succedendo ai miei coetanei» cominciò, intrecciando con esitazione le sue dita con quelle di Harry, mentre un debole sorriso gli segnava il volto. «Mi confidai con mia madre, perché di lei potrò sempre fidarmi. Mi disse che andava tutto bene, che anche un suo cugino era come me e che ero assolutamente normale. Ma io sono pur sempre figlio unico: sta a me portare avanti il nome della mia famiglia. Mio padre non doveva saperne niente.»

Harry rimase in ascolto e rispettò i suoi spazi, ricambiando soltanto le carezze che Malfoy, mentre parlava, gli faceva con i polpastrelli sul dorso della mano. Sperò che potessero consolarlo e renderlo meno rigido, anche se non era mai stato molto bravo nel dimostrare affetto.

«Però, ovviamente, mio padre lo scoprì dopo i G.U.F.O. Inizialmente fu furioso, poi cominciò a negarlo e ad ignorare quello che aveva saputo. Mi considerava peggio di un...» Esitò, la voce rotta ma lo sguardo ancora fisso sulle loro mani unite.

«Non sei obbligato a parlarne, se non vuoi» gli ricordò Harry.

«No, va bene. Ecco, diciamo soltanto che non abbiamo avuto occasione di chiarire questo problema prima che fosse rinchiuso ad Azkaban.»

Harry sentì per la prima volta nella sua vita il bisogno di abbracciare Draco Malfoy, ma lo soffocò. Si schiarì la gola. «E i tuoi amici lo sanno?»

«I ragazzi, sì. È per questo che mi sono allontanato da loro, ultimamente. Hanno giurato di supportarmi, ma spesso non sono altro che dei bastardi conservatori» rispose amaro. «Pansy non lo sa. Lei si è abituata ad avermi intorno e credo si aspetti dell'altro da parte mia. A San Valentino ha provato ad avvicinarsi, ma io non riesco neanche a fingere che mi piaccia.»

Harry ridusse i suoi occhi in due fessure. «Quindi... non sei bisessuale» tentò, avendo cercato di seguire e comprendere il più possibile.

«Non lo so come lo chiamano i Babbani, Potter.» Draco lo guardava dritto negli occhi con una sincerità spiazzante e ridacchiava. «Mi piacciono soltanto i ragazzi.»

Harry annuì ma, non reggendo gli occhi ghiacciati di Malfoy, abbassò lo sguardo per primo. Se avesse dovuto darsi un nome in quel momento, avrebbe scelto quello? Decise di non pensarci immediatamente e di seguire il consiglio di Malfoy: avrebbe semplicemente aspettato. L'attesa, però, appariva migliore in sua compagnia.

Il pollice di Malfoy premette più intensamente sul dorso della mano di Harry, per attirare la sua attenzione. «Ti ho reso triste» sussurrò cercando i suoi occhi.

Harry sorrise e gli strinse la mano. «No, certo che no» rispose. «Mi chiedevo soltanto come fare funzionare questa cosa, se non vogliamo che finisca qui.»

«Tu vuoi che vada avanti?»

La domanda di Malfoy confuse Harry. Si rese conto di non potere rispondere in modo certo. «Io... credo proprio di voler vedere dove ci porta» concluse, «anche se è pericoloso ed estremamente improbabile».

Draco fu inizialmente colpito da un bagliore di felicità, che la risposta finale di Harry spazzò via velocemente. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegarono all'ingiù, confermando che ne era consapevole esattamente quanto lui. Guardò in basso per alcune decine di secondi, ma Harry non disse niente per dargli il tempo che gli serviva. Infine fu il biondo a parlare, sommesso: «Possiamo goderci queste giornate da soli e trovare lentamente una soluzione».

Harry pensò confuso a tutte le ore che aveva a disposizione con Malfoy e Malfoy soltanto: Ron e Hermione sarebbero stati lontani da Hogwarts per una settimana, così come tutti i ragazzi del suo dormitorio e gran parte dei Grifondoro e dei Serpeverde in generale. Un lento rivolo di eccitazione gli attraversò il petto.

«Che ne dici, Potter?» cercò conferma il ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Harry guardò il tramonto riflettersi sul volto pallido e nostalgico di Draco, colorandolo di tutte le sfumature di una serata primaverile. Non avrebbe permesso a se stesso di abbandonare la possibilità di rivedere quell'inaspettata meraviglia. «Ci sto» mormorò.


	8. Capitolo 6

**L** e vacanze di Pasqua trascorrevano più velocemente di quanto Harry avesse sperato. Approfittò del suo tempo con Malfoy con curiosa attenzione, rimanendo in guardia almeno finché il biondo non lo guardava negli occhi e si avvicinava per baciarlo. Harry sentiva dentro di sé quanto ogni bacio di Malfoy fosse completamente fuori dall'ordinario e moralmente scorretto. Eppure, nel momento in cui si sfioravano, a entrambi non sembrava importare un accidente della morale né della politica.

Draco stava baciando Harry sull'angolo delle labbra quando il caminetto della sala comune dei Grifondoro, che fino a quel momento ospitava solo i due ragazzi, cominciò a brillare di una luce più intensa. La voce di Ron echeggiò debolmente per tutta la stanza, mentre il cuore di entrambi i ragazzi perdeva un battito. Nel giro di pochi secondi li avrebbe visti.

«Nasconditi» sibilò Harry mentre cercava di spingere via il corpo del biondo.

«Grazie tante del consiglio» rispose Malfoy con sarcasmo e silenziosa fretta. «Dove dovrei nascondermi?»

«Harry, amico!» esclamò Ron mentre il suo volto compariva nel caminetto. Malfoy era riuscito a saltare giù dalla spalliera del divanetto con un pericoloso tonfo e Harry lo sentì imprecare sottovoce. Non gli importava, però, finché Ron non venisse a saperlo. Non in quel modo, non in quel momento. Improvvisamente si sentì protagonista di uno dei ridicoli romanzi rosa che leggeva zia Petunia.

«Ron!» esclamò di rimando, sforzandosi di sembrare tranquillo. «Buona Pasqua.»

L'immagine di Ron dentro il camino era sfocata, probabilmente a causa della quantità di polvere limitata che aveva usato per chiamarlo. I Weasley avevano sempre tenuto al risparmio, anche quando riguardava i loro effetti personali di minor valore. «Buona Pasqua anche a te! Come sta andando, lì?» Il ragazzo sembrava raggiante e un grande sorriso illuminava il suo volto.

Harry si guardò le ginocchia. «Mi tengo impegnato» rispose. Sentì Malfoy sghignazzare dietro il divano e pregò che la connessione via camino fosse il meno efficiente possibile. «E da voi?»

«Non male» fece Ron con una smorfia non troppo convincente. «I genitori di Hermione le somigliano molto. Sono brave persone, anche se non si fidano del fatto che noi maghi comunichiamo con i camini al posto dei... _telefoni_ , hai detto che si chiamano?» Harry annuì. «Ecco, i telefoni. In ogni caso, è una bella giornata. Hermione sta dando una mano a sua madre in cucina, e suo padre mi insegna le regole del calcio Babbano.»

«Ne sono felice» sorrise Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e accorgendosi che Malfoy li aveva ridotti peggio del solito.

«Mi dispiace averti lasciato lì da solo» ripeté Ron. «Passeremo la prossima Pasqua tutti insieme alla Tana, l'anno prossimo.»

Harry scosse furtivamente la mano dietro la poltrona per avvertire Malfoy di non fare rumore, in quanto sembrava particolarmente divertito. «Sai che non è un problema, Ron. Però non potrei mai rifiutare l'offerta del prossimo anno.» Contrariamente a quanto potesse pensare Malfoy, ogni giornata in casa Weasley era caratterizzata da puro divertimento. Arthur e Molly avevano regalato a Harry la famiglia grande e spensierata che non aveva mai avuto.

«È lì?» esordì poi una voce. Una Hermione sorridente era comparsa accanto a Ron, che aveva annuito. «Ciao, Harry! Buona Pasqua!» salutò sorridente e agitando una mano. Harry ricambiò calorosamente. Poteva giurare di non vederla così felice da tempo, e solo in quel momento realizzò l'effetto positivo che Ron e Hermione avevano l'uno sull'altra. Si chiese per un momento come sarebbe stato trovarsi talmente in sintonia con qualcuno. Avrebbe mai trovato la stessa serenità con Malfoy?

«Allora, non è ancora ora di pranzo, a Hogwarts?» lo punzecchiò Ron, sempre curioso di sapere in cosa consisteva ogni banchetto della scuola. A Hermione dava ancora fastidio sentire come godesse del duro lavoro degli elfi domestici, ma Ron faceva sempre finta di non notarlo.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo verso l'orologio della deserta sala comune. Era mezzogiorno inoltrato. «Sì, può darsi» mormorò. «Stavo per scendere a dare un'occhiata.» Si chiese se Malfoy avesse un minimo di fame: durante quei giorni sembrava mangiare meno della media.

«Be', allo stomaco non si comanda, Harry, quindi non ti tratteniamo. Volevamo solo assicurarci che la solitudine non ti stesse consumando» scherzò il goloso Ron che Harry aveva conosciuto sin dal primo anno, sul treno per Hogwarts, quando avevano allegramente aperto e mangiato delle Cioccorane insieme. Gli mancava la spensieratezza di quei bambini di undici anni.

Harry rise, sia per il ricordo della sua infanzia che per la battuta del suo migliore amico. «Sto bene, Ron! Dopotutto ci vedremo solo tra due giorni.» Malfoy lasciò andare uno sbuffo e Harry sperò di essere stato l'unico a sentirlo.

«Hai ragione» convenne Hermione. «Quindi ci vediamo presto?»

«Certo, come sempre» rispose Harry leggermente a disagio, prima di scambiarsi ulteriori saluti e auguri ad alta voce con i suoi amici più cari e di vederli sfumare via nel Fuoco Parlante.

Malfoy tornò a sedere sul divano scarlatto accanto a Harry con la sua solita felpata eleganza. Era quasi fastidioso, il modo in cui trasformava tutto in una scena teatrale. La sua espressione era adesso più cupa e delusa, ma non smetteva di cercare l'attenzione di Harry. Era impossibile ignorare la graziosa peculiarità dei suoi lineamenti o il suo broncio pallido mentre evitava di guardare Harry.

«Abbiamo più tempo di quanto credi» gli ricordò lui.

«Hai fatto i compiti?» rammentò a sua volta Malfoy. «Non ti ho visto studiare neanche una volta, da quando passi ogni santo giorno aggrovigliato a me.»

«Potrei dire lo stesso di te» ribatté Harry divertito. «Potremmo fare anche questo insieme, per passare il tempo. Dopotutto abbiamo la stessa relazione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure da consegnare.»

La proposta di Harry sembrò convincere Malfoy, in quanto Pozioni era sempre stata la sua materia preferita. «Vedremo» borbottò, e si protese verso Harry per baciarlo ancora una volta sulle labbra. Lui si trattenne dal ridacchiare: persuadere Draco Malfoy non era affatto difficile come credeva. Non da quando avevano cominciato ad affrontare i sentimenti che nascondevano.

Il giorno di Pasqua, Harry e Draco decisero di mangiare nella Sala Grande, decorata con sobri festoni dai colori pastello, e di festeggiare ognuno al tavolo della rispettiva casa con i pochi compagni che erano rimasti a scuola. Mentre i professori mangiavano felici e gli studenti si scambiavano gli auguri, Harry non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da Malfoy. Sorrideva, anche se assente, insieme ai Serpeverde, ma sul suo piatto non c'era che una coscia di pollo leggermente rosicchiata.

Harry cominciò a farsi diverse domande, una più preoccupata dell'altra, ma non aveva il coraggio di porle direttamente al ragazzo. La sua risposta standard sarebbe stata sicuramente " _Non sono affari tuoi, Potter_ " o " _Mangio quanto mi pare, Potter_ ". In ogni caso, sarebbe stata molto arrogante e avrebbe contenuto il suo cognome alla fine della frase, non importava quanti pisolini facessero insieme nel primo pomeriggio.

Quel pomeriggio, tuttavia, Harry e Malfoy non poterono riposare. Malfoy aveva il diritto a una chiamata con suo padre che, sebbene si trovasse ad Azkaban, aveva trovato un modo per mettersi in contatto con la famiglia almeno durante le festività. Harry odiava Lucius Malfoy con ogni cellula del suo corpo e sapeva che aveva pagato qualcuno di rilievo per ottenere del Fuoco Parlante in una prigione, ma non aveva fatto troppe storie: almeno Draco aveva ancora un padre, e non poteva privarlo di passare con lui tutto il tempo che avevano a disposizione.

Di ritorno dal tè che aveva promesso ad Hagrid qualche giorno prima, come accordato con il biondo, Harry entrò al castello e si diresse direttamente verso la sala comune dei Serpeverde nei cupi sotterranei di Hogwarts. Ne riconobbe l'entrata, ma Malfoy non gli aveva detto di più. Non conoscendo la parola d'ordine e sentendo ancora la voce ovattata del ragazzo dall'altra parte, Harry aspettò.

Passarono circa un paio di minuti prima che il tono di voce di Malfoy si facesse più alto e poi si rompesse debolmente, tanto da diventare udibile attraverso i pesanti muri di pietra e la maestosa porta di legno. «Non posso farcela, Madre, non posso!» si lamentava. Harry era confuso, fino a quel momento convinto che Malfoy stesse parlando con Lucius e non Narcissa. Tese curiosamente un orecchio contro la porta, ma la voce della donna era troppo soffusa e difficilmente comprensibile. I singhiozzi di Malfoy, al contrario, erano dolorosamente nitidi. «Non è una buona Pasqua, Madre, lo sai. Va bene. Ci sentiremo presto» concluse con piccole pause per tirare su col naso. Harry si allontanò dalla porta e riposò la schiena contro la parete opposta, in modo da non destare sospetti.

Ma il ragazzo aveva aspettato un altro paio di minuti prima di aprire la porta, presentandosi con il viso umido e i capelli fuori posto a un Harry perplesso. «Da... Da quanto tempo sei qui?» chiese, la voce ancora tremante.

«Solo pochi minuti» rispose Harry. Ci fu una lunga pausa. Malfoy sembrava una statua di ghiaccio. «Stai bene? Hai pianto?» chiese Harry, avvicinandosi a lui e sollevando una mano verso il suo viso.

Malfoy si ritrasse ed evitò di guardare Harry. «No» mentì, «sto bene. Entra». Aprì la porta in modo da fare sgattaiolare dentro Harry.

La sala comune di Serpeverde non era cambiata molto dal secondo anno, quando Harry e Ron si erano introdotti sotto copertura come Crabbe e Goyle per scoprire informazioni sull'erede di Serpeverde. Malfoy non avrebbe dovuto saperlo per nessun motivo, ricordò a se stesso. Stessa aria cupa, stesse lanterne verdi appese al soffitto, stessa luce acquamarina proveniente dai fondali del Lago Nero.

«Bella, vero?» si vantò Malfoy.

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non è nel mio stile.»

Malfoy lo invitò a prendere posto su uno dei divani rivestiti di pelle nera. Erano estremamente lucidi e lisci, tanto che Harry pensò di poter scivolare da un momento all'altro. «Difesa?» propose il ragazzo, chiaramente più a suo agio che nella sala comune dei Grifondoro.

Harry non rispose, troppo attento a notare quanto la pelle di Malfoy e i suoi capelli biondi fossero gli unici elementi chiari in un ambiente così scuro. Perfino il suo completo era totalmente nero, dalla camicia alle scarpe eleganti. Harry fu per un attimo sicuro di non avere mai messo gli occhi su qualcosa di più affascinante. Eppure questo ragazzo così particolare, così malinconico e sorprendente non funzionava del tutto secondo i suoi calcoli. Negli ultimi giorni si era certamente mostrato diverso da quello che gli avevano detto le apparenze per sei lunghi anni, ma forse non era abbastanza diverso da diventare degno di fiducia. Dopotutto, aveva appena parlato con un Mangiamorte detenuto o, se non lo aveva fatto, era comunque costantemente in contatto con la sua fedelissima moglie. Guardarlo e farsi mille domande erano le uniche due cose che Harry non poteva controllarsi dal fare con Draco, né nella privatezza della sala comune né in pubblico.

«Potter!» lo richiamò lui. «Per Merlino, ti hanno mangiato la lingua?»

Harry scosse la testa e cercò di accantonare i pensieri. «No. Scusa. Difesa, sì» rispose. Si sentì uno degli stupidi robot che tanto adoravano i Babbani.

Ma anche dopo mezz'ora davanti alla scrivania di mogano della sala, Harry non riuscì a mettere giù più di due frasi. Malfoy aveva quasi finito la sua relazione, concentrato nello scappare dalla realtà, mentre Harry lo guardava dubbioso.

Il ragazzo sospirò e lasciò cadere la sua penna sulla pergamena, chiudendo gli occhi nervosamente. «Va bene, che ti prende, Potter?» domandò.

Quando incontrò lo sguardo di Harry, quest'ultimo si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia.

Malfoy sembrò capire all'istante. «Te l'ho detto, sto bene. Adesso puoi semplicemente concentrarti?» insistette. Una ciocca di capelli biondi gli cadde dolcemente sulla tempia e incorniciò il suo sguardo apparentemente innocente. Harry sentì che le sue gambe avrebbero potuto cedere, se fosse stato in piedi.

«La verità è che non posso, Malfoy» rispose Harry. «So che stavi piangendo, prima. E che non stavi parlando con tuo padre.» Malfoy abbassò gli occhi. «E che sta accadendo qualcosa» osò infine.

«Padre non aveva molto da dire. Azkaban non gli sta facendo bene. Ne ho parlato con mia madre subito dopo» disse Malfoy senza guardarlo.

«Perché hai mollato il Quidditch, Malfoy?» Harry riuscì a tirare fuori la domanda che lo tormentava ormai da settimane.

Malfoy non ne sembrò contento. «Preferirei non parlarne.»

«Perché?»

«Perché non ti riguarda.»

«Be', riguarda te» ribatté Harry, «quindi ho comunque bisogno di saperlo».

Il viso di Malfoy si fece più cupo. «Altre priorità si sono poste nella mia strada» disse. La sua allusione, tuttavia, non sembrò abbastanza esaustiva. «E non stiamo neanche insieme, Potter, non sono tenuto a raccontarti tutto.»

«Non stiamo insieme?» gli fece eco Harry.

Malfoy sghignazzò. «Merlino, no.»

«Scusami» precisò Harry offeso, «non sono esattamente esperto in materia».

«Potter, sono stato per caso il tuo primo-»

Harry lo interruppe ancora prima che potesse finire di prenderlo in giro. «No» disse, imitando la freddezza dello stesso Malfoy. «Semplicemente non mi ero mai spinto così in avanti con nessun altro» si sentì poi di puntualizzare. E disse la verità: con Cho non aveva provato neanche la metà dei sentimenti contrastanti e coinvolgenti che gli aveva riservato Draco.

Il ragazzo alzò gli avambracci. «Messaggio ricevuto» disse. «Nel caso tu abbia bisogno di chiarimenti, no, non stiamo insieme e questa favola è destinata a finire martedì.»

Una leggera tristezza attraversò Harry, che ricordò la loro breve conversazione di quella mattina. «Tu vuoi che finisca martedì?»

«Io non posso permettermi di volere niente, Potter» ammise. «Non in questo momento della mia vita. Ho alleanze da mantenere e un nome da onorare, e ufficializzare una simpatia per il Prescelto non mi permetterà di fare nessuna delle due. Se vuoi la verità, dirti tutto è stato uno sbaglio.»

Harry rifletté. La politica e l'immagine erano sempre state i motivi principali della rivalità tra lui e Malfoy. In nessun caso sarebbe stato ragionevole avere a che fare l'uno con l'altro. Agli occhi di Harry, tuttavia, essere così vicino a Malfoy non era mai sembrato più conveniente che in quel momento. Ogni tocco lo lasciava bisognoso di più contatto, ogni bacio gli provocava un fremito diverso e ogni sguardo rubato faceva nascere domande a cui nessuno sapeva realmente rispondere. Nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire in modo così intenso, così repentinamente. Harry non sapeva se era pronto a rinunciare a un sentimento del genere.

«Possiamo fingere» propose, «nasconderlo».

Malfoy sorrise. «Davvero riusciresti a sopportarlo, Potter?»

Harry si sentì tirato in causa, forse riconoscendo quanto in realtà era maldestro. «Certo. Mi chiedo se ce la faresti tu, invece» lo stuzzicò.

«Io fingo da tutta la vita» disse lui. Harry non poté immaginare come ci si sentisse.

«Fingeresti per me?» domandò.

Adesso il sorriso di Draco era sottile e sommesso. «Non sarà facile gestire tutto insieme» rispose.

«Lo hai detto tu stesso, non stiamo insieme» ricordò Harry. «Semplicemente non vogliamo smettere di averci intorno. Mi sbaglio?»

Harry vide il suo viso illuminarsi lievemente mentre si ripiegava sulla scrivania. «Non ti sbagli» concluse.

*

Harry e Malfoy erano ancora d'accordo sul passare la notte ognuno nel proprio dormitorio. Harry non si sentiva a suo agio e avrebbe probabilmente spinto troppo in avanti il loro rapporto; inoltre aveva il leggero presentimento che Malfoy ne avrebbe approfittato per pianificare scherzi contro di lui o i suoi amici. Non avevano mai dormito per troppo tempo l'uno in presenza dell'altro, non si sarebbero mai concentrati abbastanza per farlo ed entrambi avevano comunque un gran bisogno di riposare.

Prima che il sole tramontasse su una Pasqua stranamente serena, i due ragazzi passarono le ultime ore del pomeriggio nei giardini dove si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio. Alla fine, Malfoy aveva svolto anche la relazione di Harry, che scoprì di avere completamente frainteso la consegna data dal professor Piton. Adesso era disteso sull'erba a godere del suo meritato riposo, si reggeva su un gomito e cercava di guardare Harry, ma la luce del sole gli impediva di aprire completamente gli occhi.

«Maledizione» imprecò, portando una mano sulla fronte per proteggersi. «Mi si scotteranno le guance.»

Harry scoppiò a ridere. «Sarebbe l'unico modo per dare un po' di colore al tuo viso, Malfoy» commentò. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo in un modo che Harry trovò esilarante.

Era l'esatta copia di suo padre: stessa pelle cadaverica, stessi occhi ghiacciati e vitrei, stessi capelli di un colore spaventosamente vicino al bianco. Sarebbe stato impossibile confonderlo con un'altra famiglia, pensò Harry, se Draco si fosse trovato al suo posto. Anche Harry somigliava inconfondibilmente ai suoi genitori: lo aveva notato nelle foto e grazie ai racconti di chi li conosceva; ma i Malfoy avevano dei tratti decisamente meno comuni dei Potter. Harry si chiese se fosse tradizione dei purosangue mantenerli e, di conseguenza, organizzare matrimoni tra maghi fisicamente simili. Sirius gli aveva detto, una volta, che tutte le Sacre Ventotto erano imparentate in un modo o nell'altro. La sola idea lo inquietava profondamente.

«A cosa stai pensando?» lo distrasse Malfoy, strappando una margherita dal prato e giocandoci, facendola ruotare tra il pollice e l'indice.

Harry si avvicinò a lui e riposò la testa sul terreno, decidendo che aveva fatto troppe domande sulla famiglia per quella giornata. «Sembri quasi una Veela» scherzò.

Malfoy gli regalò quel suo solito sorriso delicato e malinconico, un sorriso che Harry aveva conosciuto solo negli ultimi giorni e che si era sostituito al ghigno beffardo che tutti erano abituati a vedere. Guardò Harry negli occhi ed esitò prima di togliergli gli occhiali. Era abbastanza vicino, quindi Harry non fece fatica a ricambiare il suo sguardo. «Sembro una Veela?» ripeté, riponendo gli occhiali sull'erba accanto a Harry.

«Mh-mh» fece Harry in approvazione.

Draco sembrava divertito. Sfiorò il naso di Harry con la piccola margherita e Harry, ridacchiando, gliela rubò. Ma lui non si fermò e decise invece di percorrere i lineamenti del viso di Harry con il lieve tocco di un dito. «Sta' attento a non farti incantare, allora» sussurrò.

«Forse è un po' tardi per quello» rispose Harry, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi trasportare. Draco unì finalmente le loro labbra e diede inizio a una lunga serie di baci che, notò Harry, sarebbero bastati a spiegare perché si fossero addentrati in quella follia, e perché non avessero alcuna intenzione di uscirne.


	9. Capitolo 7

**I** l lunedì dopo Pasqua era l'ultimo giorno che Harry e Draco avevano a disposizione, l'ultimo giorno da passare soli e quasi completamente indisturbati. Una settimana prima, Harry non si sarebbe mai aspettato neanche di toccare Draco Malfoy; adesso, invece, sembrava essere il centro della sua attenzione e stargli lontano diventava sempre più difficile.

La cosa più incredibile dell'intera situazione è che era stato Malfoy stesso ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti per primo. E, sorprendentemente, Harry voleva costringersi a credere che si trattasse di dimostrazioni genuine. Aveva il timore di non potersi fidare di Draco, reduce da sei anni di ostilità e cattiveria reciproca, ma quando vedeva quei meravigliosi occhi chiari fermarsi sui suoi non faceva altro che sperare. Sperava che non fosse tutta un'illusione, che non fosse una trappola, che quelle giornate non finissero così in fretta. Sperava di non dovere mai ritrovarsi nella posizione di spiegare i suoi sentimenti a chi non avrebbe capito. Prendeva quelle due iridi insicure e senza speranza e le trasformava nel suo appiglio più grande.

Tutto si stava muovendo in un modo talmente veloce da fargli girare la testa, i pochi momenti in cui si fermava a pensarci. Harry non ne aveva fatto parola con nessuno; neanche a Ron e Hermione, i suoi amici più fidati, che sicuramente gli avrebbero lanciato una maledizione soltanto per essersi immaginato in situazioni tenere con Malfoy. Non c'era stato momento in cui Draco non aveva mostrato odio verso Harry e i suoi alleati: a lungo il bullismo era stata la sua arma principale. Harry, Ron e Hermione odiavano Draco allo stesso modo in cui lui odiava loro. Da generazioni, i Malfoy si guardavano bene dai maghi con origini Babbane e dai Babbani stessi. Essendo Hermione figlia di Babbani e Ron appartenente a una famiglia simpatizzante, Malfoy non poté che essere indottrinato a considerarli rispettivamente un abominio e un traditore del proprio sangue. Harry, secondo la genetica del mondo magico, era sullo stesso livello del temuto e rispettato Lord Voldemort, ma non perdeva mai l'occasione di rispondere a tono agli insulti discriminatori di Malfoy.

Sospirò, mettendosi più comodo sul suo letto e rinunciando ufficialmente a Trasfigurazione. Studiare in presenza di Malfoy era difficile, ma forse farlo senza di lui lo era il doppio. Riordinò le pergamene di appunti in un malloppo disordinato, che infilò in mezzo al suo libro e abbandonò sul comodino. Sentì l'enorme orologio di Hogwarts rintoccare sette volte: anche questa giornata stava per finire.

Pochi istanti dopo, Edvige lo raggiunse alla finestra. Harry notò che portava al becco un piccolo rotolo pergamena. Lo afferrò e, dopo avere dato da mangiare al suo amato gufo, ne lesse il contenuto.

_Potter,_  
_ultimo giorno. Raggiungimi in cortile._

Il biglietto non era firmato, ma non poteva essere stato mandato da nessun altro. Harry non esitò: si lavò i denti velocemente, cercò invano di dare una forma ai suoi capelli, si infilò una felpa pulita e uscì dai dormitori, dirigendosi verso il luogo indicato nella calma del pomeriggio inoltrato.

Quando arrivò in cortile non c'era traccia di Malfoy. Fece il suo cognome un paio di volte ma, non ricevendo risposta, decise di aspettarlo pazientemente e sedersi ai bordi della fontana. Sorrise lievemente, ricordandosi che, il giorno in cui aveva scambiato il suo primo bacio con Draco, era stato proprio il biondo ad aspettarlo nello stesso luogo. Al contrario, però, Harry non lo aveva trovato con un sorriso sul volto: sembrava invece contrariato dopo un breve colloquio con Narcissa, sua madre, e il professor Piton. 

Diversi secondi dopo, Harry sentì fischiettare. «Potter.» Malfoy aveva adesso conquistato la sua attenzione. Harry si accorse che era poggiato con la schiena a una delle colonne del chiostro, dietro di lui. «Aspettavi qualcuno?»

Harry si voltò verso di lui, mantenendo il suo sorriso. «Sì, in realtà» rispose. «Aspettavo questo ragazzo del sesto anno, affascinante, arrogante, un po' troppo altezzoso. Mi ha mandato un gufo.»

Malfoy non riuscì a reggergli il gioco e si arrese a una risatina. Poi inclinò la testa di scatto, indicando il corridoio dietro di lui. «Forza, vieni.»

Harry non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta. Si alzò, mantenendo il passo veloce di Malfoy, che lo stava conducendo direttamente verso la porta principale della scuola. Da lì avevano preso le scale e si erano diretti, dedusse Harry, alla Torre di Astronomia.

Prima di salire ulteriormente, Harry afferrò il polso di Malfoy e lo fece voltare. «Sei sicuro che non ci sia nessuno, lì sopra?» domandò, preoccupato. Non erano ancora pronti ad inventare delle scuse, nel caso fossero stati trovati l'uno nell'insolita compagnia dell'altro. Il pensiero che un professore potesse essere il primo a scoprirli, inoltre, era ancora meno rassicurante.

Malfoy, al contrario, sembrava non curarsene affatto. «Me ne sono occupato io» lo rassicurò, «non saremo disturbati». Poi strinse la mano di Harry e cominciò a correre su per le scale. Sprizzava contentezza da tutti i pori, un atteggiamento che raramente Harry aveva visto in lui. «Andiamo, o ti perderai la parte più bella.»

Harry riusciva con fatica a stare al passo saltellante e veloce del ragazzo mentre salivano. Si fermò ancora una volta sulla maestosa scalinata a chiocciola della torre, bloccando Malfoy con le spalle contro il muro di mattoni. «Ci farai espellere» sussurrò sarcasticamente avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

Malfoy sorrideva mentre un lampo di eccitazione attraversava il suo volto, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Harry. Harry si sentì soddisfatto nel sentire il respiro di Draco contro il suo, il suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava, la voglia di proseguire la salita impedita dalla tensione crescente. «Merda, Potter, così non vale» imprecò a bassa voce.

Harry sorrise compiaciuto. «Non importa cosa vale» sussurrò a sua volta. Baciò Draco sulle sue labbra tiepide, e lui ricambiò come se lo stesse aspettando da un secolo. Per assicurarsi di non lasciarlo sfuggire, Harry teneva la presa salda sui suoi fianchi. Si ripeteva di lasciarsi andare, sentendosi ancora vittima di un leggero disagio. Lui e Draco funzionavano. Stavano funzionando in quel momento, nascosti dal mondo, ma esposti l'uno all'altro. Dovevano solo accettare che, insieme, andavano meglio di quanto pensassero.

Malfoy gettò la testa all'indietro quando Harry osò sfiorargli il collo con le labbra. «Giochi troppo sporco, così» commentò. Harry notò che la sua rigidità non diminuiva, quindi decise timidamente di andarci piano.

Raggiungere l'aula di Astronomia fu più complicato di quanto sembrasse. Non a causa delle interruzioni o della chiusura delle classi: Malfoy si era davvero occupato di tutto impeccabilmente. Tuttavia, i due avevano cominciato ad inseguirsi ridendo, a bloccarsi a vicenda e a fiondarsi l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro come se fosse l'unica cosa che dovessero fare. Come due normalissimi ragazzi che infrangevano le regole e facevano echeggiare le loro risate per tutta la lunghezza della torre. Come se non fossero chiamati ad essere o a fare nient'altro. 

Harry aveva scoperto di adorare quella parte giocosa di Draco, nonostante lo lasciasse ancora un po' incredulo. Realizzò che sì, anche a Draco piaceva giocare. Anche a Draco provocava un certo brivido ribellarsi. Anche Draco rideva di gusto alle azioni più infantili. Tuttavia, quello era un lato di se stesso che non lasciava mai trasparire, forse per scelta personale, per abitudine o perché era costretto a mantenere un perfetto decoro. In qualche modo, però, il comportamento di Draco tendeva a mutare in presenza di Harry. Con lui, sembrava sorprendentemente e semplicemente più vero.

Giunto finalmente alla ringhiera della torre più alta del castello, Harry si sporse e liberò un sospiro spensierato. Per un istante, non contava nient'altro. Malfoy non smetteva di guardarlo e il suo sorriso era mozzafiato quanto la vista di Hogwarts al tramonto. Raggiunse il ragazzo con gli occhiali e intrecciò le loro dita sulla ringhiera di metallo. Harry si voltò verso Draco: nelle sue iridi grigie e opache spiccavano ora gli spiragli arancioni del crepuscolo di fronte a loro. E poi in un secondo, ancora prima di accorgersene, gli gettò le braccia al collo.

Le dita di Malfoy gli sfiorarono leggermente la schiena, e Harry sentì il suo corpo pervadersi di brividi. Era questo, ciò che voleva. Ciò che anche Draco, seppur con esitazione, sembrava volere.

Si staccarono, e fu quello l'unico momento in cui Harry si guardò realmente intorno. La stanza non era diversa da come si presentava durante le lezioni, ma Harry era consapevole del fatto che, da quel giorno in poi, avrebbe assunto un significato completamente nuovo e privato.

Malfoy indicò il cielo che si faceva sempre più scuro. «Vuoi infrangere un altro coprifuoco?» chiese a Harry, che annuì immediatamente.

Lo portò con sé ancora più in alto, dove si tenevano le lezioni notturne di Astronomia. Al centro del terrazzo si trovava un grande ammasso di coperte bianche e cuscini, nel quale erano affondati due binocoli. Harry non credette ai suoi occhi.

«Ti piacciono le stelle, Potter?» domandò Malfoy. «Ho pensato di renderle più piacevoli per entrambi.»

«Certo che mi piacciono» biascicò Harry, ancora incredulo.

Passarono ore sotto le coperte calde, osservando le stelle, commentandole, indicandole e ammirandole. Ogni silenzio era smorzato da un breve bacio o una risata. Harry si sforzò di non pensare a nient'altro.

«Grazie per questo» sussurrò mentre un Malfoy stanco si stropicciava gli occhi. L'ultima volta che avevano sentito l'orologio, esso aveva segnato la mezzanotte.

Malfoy scrollò le spalle. «Non so quando né se potremo rifarlo. Tanto vale approfittarne» si giustificò, riportando Harry alla vita reale, nella quale le vacanze di Pasqua erano praticamente finite. Ma Harry non smise mai di desiderare che potessero tornare su quella torre anche solo per un'altra notte.

Si avvicinò a Malfoy per stringergli le mani, abbandonando il suo binocolo tra le coperte. Le dita pallide del ragazzo erano lisce e morbide e accarezzavano le mani di Harry con una delicata calma, proprio come quando si erano toccate per la prima volta. Non ci fu bisogno di riempire quell'invitante silenzio.

Harry, qualche minuto dopo, si accertò che Malfoy non si fosse addormentato. «Ho intenzione di dirlo a Ron e Hermione» mormorò infine. Una parte di sé si pentì immediatamente di averlo detto.

Malfoy si sollevò con gli occhi sbarrati. «Quando?»

«Non lo so. Non subito» rispose, «ma se questa cosa va avanti, voglio che lo sappiano. Non gli ho mai nascosto niente, in tutti questi anni». Malfoy non rispose, probabilmente considerando l'affermazione di Harry e maledicendolo nella sua mente. «Forse all'inizio mi considererebbero pazzo, ma capirebbero. Loro stessi si sono innamorati, in fondo.»

«Non è esattamente lo stesso. Mi mangerebbero vivo, se sapessero.»

«Considerando che anch'io sono parte di questa cosa, farei sicuramente da antipasto, quindi non saresti solo» ironizzò Harry, ma il biondo rimase impassibile.

Ci fu un altro lungo silenzio. Malfoy guardava le stelle mentre un visibile turbamento gli offuscava lo sguardo sereno che aveva avuto fino a qualche minuto prima. «Io e Madre abbiamo una paura tremenda» disse poi improvvisamente. Harry alzò un sopracciglio, ma gli diede la possibilità di continuare. «Padre... lui ci ha lasciati in mezzo a una catastrofe, da soli. _Davvero soli_ , Potter, e tutti si aspettano che io rimetta le cose al loro posto.»

Harry fece peso sul suo gomito e si voltò nella sua direzione. «Chi si aspetta che tu lo faccia, Malfoy?»

«Tutti» ripeté lui, ancora piuttosto vago. «Tutte le famiglie nostre alleate, tutta la gente che conta... Loro...» I suoi occhi erano adesso spalancati in quella che Harry riconobbe essere paura. Scosse la testa, come risvegliandosi da una strana trance. «Merlino, perdonami. Non è un bell'argomento» mormorò.

«Ne abbiamo parlato» gli ricordò Harry, «non sei obbligato a dirmi niente». In realtà voleva sapere, più di qualunque altra cosa, e capire se bisognava proteggere chiunque si trovasse in pericolo; ma era consapevole di non potersi immischiare nei piani del nemico. Malfoy non avrebbe mai rivelato i piani di suo padre, né di qualunque altro mago dalla sua parte.

«Lo so» rispose Draco. Harry lo guardò torvo. «Pensavo solo di volertelo dire.»

«Che cosa intendi?»

«Per anni hai salvato Hogwarts e il mondo magico. Diamine, lo fai da quando eri un neonato» spiegò Malfoy, portando lo sguardo verso la sua cicatrice per un breve attimo. «Lascia perdere. Promettimi soltanto che, qualunque cosa accada, tu combatterai per ciò che è giusto» lo esortò.

«Certo» disse Harry, «quello lo faccio sempre». Malfoy aveva l'aria di esserne consapevole. Harry desiderava che ci fosse un dialogo più completo, ma era chiedere troppo. Non poteva invadere proprio _quello_ spazio, e continuava a ripeterselo ogni volta, prima di cedere la parola al suo istinto. «Ma vorrei che entrambi ne uscissimo tutti interi, se è possibile» aggiunse poi, mentre il pensiero di perdersi a vicenda avanzava minaccioso nella sua mente. Anche quella, realizzò Harry, era una sensazione nuova.

Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, non lo negava, anche se non fosse stato coinvolto in alcun modo con Malfoy. Gli dispiaceva per il ragazzino arrogante che camminava calpestando l'ombra di suo padre. Gli dispiaceva per quello sguardo di vetro che lo guardava in cagnesco a lezione, e con curiosità quando erano da soli. Gli dispiaceva per uno dei migliori giocatori di Quidditch con cui si fosse mai trovato in competizione. Gli dispiaceva per l'anima che aveva toccato attraverso le sue labbra. Gli dispiaceva per il Malfoy che aveva conosciuto in tutti quegli anni, e per il Draco che lo aveva recentemente sostituito.

«Chissà» sospirò il biondo. «In qualche modo, questa guerra deve finire. Una delle due parti deve essere sconfitta.»

Harry si accoccolò vicino a lui mentre il sonno cominciava a farsi sentire. L'unica soluzione che vedeva in quel momento era stargli vicino. «Quando arriverà l'ora di affrontarci, Draco» sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio, «ci affronteremo. Ma adesso preferisco l'idea di sopportarci a vicenda».

Lui annuì e tenne gli occhi fissi sull'infinita trapunta di stelle sopra di loro, mentre i due cadevano in un silenzio che sarebbe durato tutta la notte.

*

Il martedì, nella fresca brezza mattutina, Harry e Draco sgattaiolarono giù dalle scale della Torre di Astronomia. Prima di addentrarsi negli antichi corridoi si scambiarono un bacio veloce, poi si recarono in Sala Grande, sedendosi ordinatamente ognuno al tavolo della propria casata.

Dopo colazione, Harry fece una doccia e si recò a Hogsmeade, dove si fermò ad aspettare l'Hogwarts Express insieme a Hagrid.

«Hai passato delle belle vacanze, Harry?» domandò il gigante mentre il treno si avvicinava.

Harry rivide per un fugace secondo il viso astratto e raggiante di Draco a pochi centimetri dal suo. «Sì, direi di sì» rispose.

Durante il tragitto fino al castello, Ron lo aveva riempito di racconti su Hermione e la sua affascinante famiglia Babbana al punto che Harry non sarebbe riuscito a menzionare Malfoy neanche se avesse voluto farlo. La loquacità del suo migliore amico non si era mai rivelata così utile. Hermione, invece, una volta arrivata in sala comune, si era gettata sulla scrivania per completare i compiti che non era riuscita a svolgere a casa. Il pomeriggio era passato velocemente tra aneddoti, pergamene e dolcetti nel caldo accogliente della sala comune di Grifondoro. Harry si sentì sollevato: aveva sentito la mancanza della sua famiglia, un gruppo di persone simili a lui e alle quali si sentiva di appartenere.

«Ron, vergognati» cominciò Ginny quella sera, dopo cena, stravaccata sui divanetti, «hai parlato talmente tanto da non aver chiesto al povero Harry com'è stata la sua Pasqua senza di noi».

Ron masticava una Caramella Mou mentre rispondeva alla sorella minore. «Hai ragione, Ginny. Come te la sei cavata, Potter?» chiese con noncuranza, voltandosi verso il suo amico.

Harry sussultò all'insolito suono del suo cognome che proveniva dalle labbra di Ron. Non suonava allo stesso modo. Guardò il suo migliore amico, ignaro della lieve malinconia che cominciava a sentire. Decise che non avrebbe mentito del tutto. «È stata una Pasqua piacevole, tutto sommato.»

Da qualche parte nei sotterranei del castello, tuttavia, un bellissimo ragazzo biondo era tornato a fingere, adesso coinvolgendo anche Harry. Qualcosa era cambiato, ed era a stento sopportabile. Harry pregò perfino i santi dei Babbani affinché potesse riabbracciarlo il prima possibile.


	10. Capitolo 8

« **V** a bene, classe, adesso potete sperimentare l'incantesimo da soli» blaterava Piton mentre Harry faticava a seguire il suo discorso. I metodi di Piton in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure erano profondamente discutibili: probabilmente non era legale scagliarsi maledizioni a vicenda e aspettarsi di riuscire a liberarsene. Forse era per questo che Silente lo aveva tenuto lontano da quella cattedra per tutti quegli anni. La mente di Harry, comunque, si trovava in un posto completamente diverso dalla classe di Difesa.

Il professore faceva un giro tra i banchi. «Fa' attenzione, Longbottom. Non vorrai combinare uno dei tuoi soliti baccani» disse severo a Neville, seduto tra Harry e Hermione.

Quando Piton fu abbastanza lontano, Hermione diede una gomitata gentile al ragazzo demoralizzato. «Ignoralo» consigliò, «faresti meglio a concentrarti soltanto sul tuo lavoro». Neville annuì e, ancora intimorito dagli sguardi di Piton, fissò la sua attenzione sulla bacchetta davanti a lui. Hermione lo imitò con calma, ma non smetteva di lanciare occhiate nella sua direzione, nel caso in cui qualcosa andasse storto.

Harry non poteva essere meno interessato. Tre banchi più avanti, insieme a Ron, Zabini e Seamus, Malfoy stava lavorando alla stessa maledizione. Harry cercava disperatamente un contatto visivo con il ragazzo, che non lo aveva guardato più di due volte in tutta la mattinata.

Era solo il secondo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze e i due non avevano avuto nessun tipo di contatto. Malfoy soleva ancora sfiorarlo in corridoio come per confermare la sua presenza, ma non aveva mai provato a parlargli né aveva cercato lo sguardo di Harry durante le lezioni che avevano in comune. Ciò che stupì Harry fu però come Malfoy non sembrasse interessato neanche alla scuola, in quel periodo. Gli tornarono alla mente le parole sul Quidditch, sulla sua famiglia e le difficoltà delle quali Lucius Malfoy lo aveva caricato, e provò una vaga preoccupazione. Aveva soltanto bisogno di parlargli, pensò, solo per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Diversi minuti dopo, Malfoy si allontanò dal suo banco per raggiungere quello di Pansy Parkinson. Harry sussultò per il nervosismo appena se ne accorse. Colpì la tavola di legno con la mano senza fare troppo rumore, colse l'occasione e si diresse nella sua direzione, in fondo alla classe, mentre Piton era occupato a trascrivere dei nuovi incantesimi di difesa alla lavagna.

«Harry, dove diavolo vai?» lo riprese Hermione sottovoce, ma Harry agitò semplicemente la mano in sua direzione per dirle di piantarla. Hermione si scambiò un'occhiata confusa con Neville, a cui però la faccenda non sembrava importare granché.

Draco si era già procurato il quaderno di Pansy e si era fermato a sfogliarlo in un angolo quando Harry toccò il suo braccio. «Malfoy!» disse a denti stretti.

«Potter, per la barba di Merlino, cosa ti salta in mente?» lo rimproverò lui sibilando, guardandosi intorno e accorgendosi che solo Blaise e Hermione li avevano notati. «Non in pubblico.»

Harry lo ignorò. «Stai bene?» chiese. «Non mi parli da martedì mattina.»

Lo sguardo di Malfoy si fece più cupo e il suo tono di voce lasciava trasparire un certo turbamento. «Dobbiamo mantenere un basso profilo a scuola, lo sai» si giustificò.

«Lo so, ma pensavo di avere diritto almeno a parlarti, per decenza umana.»

«Io e te non parlavamo» gli ricordò, «ci insultavamo e basta. Tra noi non c'era mai decenza umana. Nessuno deve intuire che è successo qualcosa di diverso dal solito». Malfoy si fermò a guardare il viso di Harry. Quest'ultimo si rincuorò: lo voleva ancora, glielo leggeva dal modo in cui le sue labbra si erano arricciate e le sue iridi si erano vagamente illuminate.

«C'è qualche problema che desiderate segnalarmi, studenti?» Una voce stoica e severa tuonò nell'intera classe, facendo voltare tutti gli alunni. Harry e Draco videro il professor Piton in piedi dietro di loro. Teneva le mani dietro la schiena e i suoi occhi si assottigliarono alla vista dei due ragazzi coinvolti in una conversazione.

«No, signore» rispose immediatamente Draco.

Piton mugugnò qualcosa mentre si avvicinava a Harry. «La sua relazione era particolarmente notevole, Potter» osservò, le sopracciglia alzate. «Mi chiedo come mai lei abbia aspettato tutti questi anni per dimostrare di non essere un buono a nulla come suo padre.» Harry deglutì mentre Piton lanciava uno sguardo fugace a Malfoy, il vero responsabile della relazione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che si stringeva nelle spalle. «Oppure devo pensare che le sue vacanze siano state particolarmente... illuminanti?» insinuò mentre tornava a guardare Harry.

«Oppure non è mai stato lei ad insegnarmi Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, signore, e ha pensato che io non sappia cavarmela» si giustificò con tono acido. Guardò Malfoy per un'ultima volta mentre chiudeva il quaderno di Pansy tra le sue mani e si allontanò, dopo aver aggiunto: «Adesso, se volete scusarmi...».

Piton sembrò ignorare la sua improvvisa maleducazione e, a grande sorpresa di Harry, non si accanì contro di lui togliendo dei punti a Grifondoro. Si rivolse invece a Malfoy, minaccioso come Harry non l'aveva mai visto nei confronti di un Serpeverde, e gli disse qualcosa che Harry da lontano non udì, ma che sembrò spaventare i tondi occhi spalancati di Draco.

*

Il sabato sera, mentre Ron e Hermione andavano a Hogsmeade per un appuntamento romantico sotto i commenti disgustosamente divertiti di Harry, il barbagianni di Malfoy picchiettò furtivamente contro la finestra del dormitorio. Era la seconda volta in tutta la settimana che Harry entrava in contatto quasi diretto con il ragazzo.

Harry si mostrò riconoscente al volatile e gli offrì un paio di biscotti gufici mentre leggeva velocemente il biglietto.

_Potter,_   
_Settimo piano. Non farti vedere._

«Breve, ma accattivante» commentò Harry, sarcastico e deluso, mentre il gufo di Malfoy terminava il suo pasto e volava via nel silenzio della notte. Non gli restava altro che seguire le indicazioni.

In meno di cinque minuti Harry si catapultò al settimo piano del castello di Hogwarts dove, in fondo al corridoio e di fronte a un arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo bastonato dai Troll, Draco Malfoy lo aspettava con lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento. Harry ricordò immediatamente cosa si trovava di fronte a quell'arazzo e, con le lacrime agli occhi, trasalì.

Malfoy tese una mano nella sua direzione. Il serpente inciso nel suo anello d'argento scintillò nella penombra. «Fidati di me» sussurrò, cercando di calmare Harry da quella che sembrava un'inevitabile e dolorosa ondata di ricordi sull'anno precedente, sui suoi amici e sui suoi segreti.

Harry aveva ancora il respiro irregolare quando prese la mano di Malfoy. Insieme camminarono avanti e indietro tre volte. Harry pensava alla sua reale necessità. Si concentrò su Malfoy: poiché funzionasse, il desiderio doveva essere comune ed intenso. Pensò ad accontentarlo, si convinse che avrebbe ceduto a qualsiasi cosa desiderasse il biondo in quel momento.

In un battito di ciglia apparve una porta di legno scuro, Malfoy abbassò la maniglia dorata e si ritrovarono dentro. La Stanza delle Necessità adesso non era che un comodo salotto, che ricordò vagamente a Harry la sua sala comune. Malfoy, preso dalla foga, non lasciò che ispezionasse oltre: afferrò la sua camicia, tirandolo verso di sé, e lo baciò. Harry poté solo ricambiare e affondare le dita tra i capelli biondi e lisci, disordinandoli volontariamente. Draco cercava goffamente di fare sedere Harry sul divano di fronte al camino e, dopo diversi tentativi, ci riuscì e prese posto a cavalcioni su di lui.

Il suo tocco era delicato, ma contemporaneamente risultava intenso. Era questa, la necessità di entrambi? Trovare un posto dove essere liberi di amarsi, di rilassarsi e di dimenticare il mondo esterno? Harry si rese improvvisamente conto che non gli mancava niente proprio nel momento in cui Draco gli sbottonò la divisa. Si fermarono per respirare, e la mano di Harry accarezzò la guancia del biondo. Prima di baciarlo senza timore un'ultima volta, ansimò contro le sue labbra umide.

«Potter» gemette debolmente Draco. «Stupido bastardo, mi sei mancato.» Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e puntati sulle labbra di Harry che, spiazzato, provò a mormorare un " _anche tu_ ". Rimasero l'uno sul respiro dell'altro, fronte contro fronte, contemplando la loro vicinanza con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava.

Harry si sentiva fremere, vagamente imbarazzato da quello che stava provando. «F-Forse è meglio parlare, prima» balbettò, sentendosi arrossire. Malfoy annuì, ma non si scostò dal suo corpo. Tutta quella tensione era difficile da contenere, ma Harry proseguì. «Non ho intenzione di andare avanti così fino alla fine dell'anno. Dobbiamo pensare a un metodo per comunicare.»

Malfoy lo stava chiaramente maledicendo nella sua mente per aver rovinato l'atmosfera. Prese posto accanto a Harry e, ricomponendosi, mormorò: «Be', hai qualche idea?».

«Forse sì» rivelò Harry. Malfoy lo lasciò esporre l'idea che gli era venuta in mente qualche giorno prima. «È un sistema Babbano, ma è molto facile da imparare, te lo garantisco.» Ignorò la smorfia di disgusto sul suo volto. «Si chiama codice Morse. Possiamo usarlo in pubblico, in classe, tutte le volte che vogliamo dirci qualcosa. Nessuno se ne accorgerà, neanche chi studia Babbanologia.»

Malfoy sospirò. «Suppongo sia necessario» considerò. Harry annuì convinto e si avvicinò a lui. «Me lo insegnerai?» chiese, bramando con lo sguardo gli occhi verdi di Harry.

«Certo.» Si guardò intorno, pensando di avere bisogno di carta e penna. In un baleno notò un piccolo tavolino alla destra del divano che avrebbe giurato di non aver visto prima. Su di esso riposavano un malloppo di pergamene vuote, una penna e un calamaio. Harry si chinò sul legno, intinse la penna nell'inchiostro e si concentrò per abbozzare un alfabeto Morse. «È un sistema di punti e linee. Puoi disegnarli, trasformarli in suoni o addirittura trasmetterli con la luce» spiegò.

Quando Harry si rimise comodo sul divano, Malfoy aveva uno sguardo accigliato. Guardare l'alfabeto che aveva scritto Harry non fece altro che accentuare la sua espressione. «Come diavolo dovrò memorizzare questa roba?» disse riluttante.

Harry sorrise. «Non è più difficile di tutta la robaccia che studi ad Aritmanzia» lo rassicurò. «In più dovrai fare pratica. Possiamo allenarci insieme.»

Con dei movimenti sicuri della penna su un'altra pergamena vuota, Harry provò a mostrargli la prima parola. Malfoy era concentrato, ma ancora poco convinto. Perciò, Harry scrisse anche la lettera sotto i punti e le linee che tracciava. «Linea, punto, punto. È una D. Punto, linea, punto: R. Punto, linea: A. Linea, punto, linea, punto: è una-»

«C» rispose Malfoy, interrompendolo e fissando pensieroso la pergamena con l'alfabeto. «Stai scrivendo il mio nome.»

«Perspicace» commentò Harry con un sorrisetto. «Tre linee per la O. D-R-A-C-O» concluse. Malfoy annuì. «Vuoi provare tu, adesso?» Gli passò la penna, rabbrividendo al contatto delicato delle loro dita.

Malfoy disegnò cinque punti distrattamente, cercando di separare i primi tre dagli ultimi due. Era un S-Ì. Harry gli sorrise, soddisfatto, ma Malfoy alzò gli occhi come se lo trovasse smielato. La parola seguente fu M-A-L-F-O-Y. Mentre la scriveva, i suoi occhi ghiacciati erano fissi sul foglio, la bocca semiaperta e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Molto bene» commentò Harry. «Te lo avevo detto. Impari in fretta.»

Malfoy accennò un sorriso. Si avvicinò a Harry, puntando alle sue labbra. Imprecò quando Harry lo schivò.

«Un'ultima cosa» mormorò sollevando l'indice, «è importante. Se dovessi avere bisogno di vedermi, mandami la parola S-O-S. Ci troveremo qui il prima possibile».

Malfoy annuì, ma Harry non era sicuro che lo avesse ascoltato. Si gettò sulle sue labbra, lasciando scivolare le pergamene sul pavimento di pietra. Harry non lo aveva mai visto così preso da qualcosa o qualcuno come lo era da lui.

Dopo avergli baciato il collo per minuti che passarono troppo in fretta, il ragazzo crollò di nuovo accanto a lui. «Andremo piano» disse pigramente. Harry riconobbe dalla sera sulla Torre di Astronomia il suo sguardo stanco e assonnato. Gli accarezzò il viso.

«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo» sussurrò. Pensare al futuro, tuttavia, risultava in qualche modo ironico.

«Sì» rispose Malfoy, evitando di guardarlo mentre si alzavano, intenti a lasciare la Stanza della Necessità e dandosi la buonanotte. «Forse ce l'abbiamo.»

*

La settimana successiva si sentiva già aria di sollievo tra gli studenti. Era la metà di aprile, la fine dell'anno scolastico a Hogwarts si avvicinava e Hermione aveva cominciato a pianificare ora per ora le sue giornate. Questo era il segno più chiaro dell'imminente arrivo degli esami.

Harry, tuttavia, non era mai stato troppo agitato riguardo agli esami di fine anno. Quell'anno in particolare non poteva essere più lungi dal preoccuparsi: i suoi pensieri erano occupati quasi completamente da Draco Malfoy.

Quella mattina, durante la colazione, entrambi stavano ignorando i loro rispettivi amici e si guardavano da lontano. Harry sorrise al ragazzo e lui, con la testa che riposava sulla sua mano, ricambiò. Harry realizzò che non era mai sembrato così bello nelle prime ore del mattino.

B-U-O-N-G-O-R-N-O, gli comunicò con il codice Morse durante l'ennesima lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che Grifondoro e Serpeverde condividevano. Harry fece finta di ignorare la divertente dimenticanza della lettera I e apprezzò il suo sforzo.

«Harry, puoi passarmi il tuo calamaio, per favore? Il mio è vuoto» gli chiese Ron, che era seduto accanto a lui, e lo distrasse dal suo pensiero fisso.

Harry fece come richiesto, ma si cimentò quasi immediatamente nella sua risposta a Malfoy. C-I-A-O, picchiettò con la penna sul banco cercando di minimizzare il rumore. Solo Hermione sembrò notarlo: lo guardò interrogativa, ma quando Harry la ignorò, lei tornò sui suoi appunti, forse pensando che Harry stesse accompagnando i suoi pensieri con quel piccolo tic.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta dell'aula e il professor Piton liberò un sospiro spazientito. «Avanti» disse in tono impassibile.

La classe fu estremamente sorpresa quando Silente in persona aprì la porta. Le visite da parte del preside durante le lezioni non erano affatto ordinarie e, la maggior parte delle volte, indicavano che qualcuno era nei guai.

«Perdonate l'interruzione.» Silente si rivolse gentilmente agli alunni, poi guardò Piton con gli occhi insolitamente spalancati dietro i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna. «Severus, ho bisogno di te nel mio ufficio» gli disse. «Adesso.»

Piton non ebbe il tempo di controbattere. Aprì la bocca, come cercando una scusa, ma percepì l'urgenza nello sguardo di Silente. «Va bene» cedette. Si avvicinò alla porta e gettò uno sguardo di pietra alla classe. «Posizionatevi in gruppi per il prossimo compito. Quando torno, voglio trovarvi in condizioni impeccabili» avvisò. Poi chiuse la porta dell'aula dietro di sé e sparì nei corridoi del primo piano insieme al preside.

«Cavolo, sembrava roba seria» disse Ron all'orecchio di Harry.

Gli studenti di Grifondoro e Serpeverde, mentre si alzavano per eseguire gli ordini del professor Piton e riunirsi in gruppi da tre o quattro, sussurravano le loro opinioni su quanto era appena accaduto o si chiedevano che cosa stesse succedendo.

Harry si voltò verso Malfoy. I suoi occhi si muovevano in modo veloce e confuso per la stanza, ma sembrava troppo distratto per curarsi dei suoi stessi professori. Poi incontrò finalmente lo sguardo curioso di Harry e inclinò la testa verso un banco vuoto. Comprendendosi l'un l'altro in un istante, entrambi si alzarono e si diressero verso di esso. Ron e Hermione, inaspettatamente, seguirono Harry a ruota.

«C'eravamo prima noi, Malfoy» borbottò Hermione, creando inconsapevolmente una scusa per allontanare Malfoy e risolvere la situazione scomoda che si era appena creata ai suoi occhi.

Draco guardò Harry spaesato, ma si impegnò per rispondere come di suo solito. «Per favore, non comportarti come se me ne importasse qualcosa, Granger. Fuori dai piedi.»

«Sta' attento a come le parli» ringhiò Ron cercando di avanzare all'attacco, rapito come sempre dal suo istinto, ma Harry gli afferrò la divisa nera.

«Fermo, Ron» lo riprese. Contemplò il resto della classe, che si era ormai ordinata e che era troppo impegnata a speculare su Silente. L'insolito quartetto non doveva per forza dividersi. «Non ci resta che metterci in gruppo» risolse infine Harry.

Malfoy nascose la sua soddisfazione alzando gli occhi. «Come vi pare» sbuffò, secco. Poi picchiettò le dita sul banco e Harry, incapace di ascoltare nel chiasso generale, concentrò gli occhi su di esse. S-O-S. P-R-A-N-Z-O. Malfoy lo guardò recepire il messaggio e annuire.

Il professor Piton rientrò in classe qualche minuto dopo e, schiarendosi la voce, zittì la confusa massa di studenti. Osservò i gruppi con riluttanza, facendo smorfie diffidenti e giudicanti e muovendosi con passo ovattato attraverso la stanza. Tutti evitavano di guardarlo, tranne Hermione che, coraggiosamente, non lo aveva mai trattato diversamente dal resto dei professori.

Piton si fermò di fianco al tavolo di Ron, Harry, Hermione e Malfoy, guardandoli insospettito. «Malfoy, vorrai unirti piuttosto a chi dà maggior visibilità alle tue competenze» presunse. «Puoi raggiungere Parkinson e Nott.»

Malfoy sospirò infastidito, cosa che lasciò stupiti Ron e Hermione. Tuttavia, si alzò e prese posto dove gli era stato indicato, e Harry immaginò che aspettasse la fine delle lezioni del mattino con la sua stessa agitazione.

Seppur dopo quella che era sembrata una mattinata infinita, arrivò il momento di raggiungere la Stanza delle Necessità. Harry disse ai suoi amici che doveva passare in dormitorio per lasciare alcuni libri, ma saltò il pranzo e si diresse direttamente al settimo piano. Malfoy lo stava aspettando esattamente come il fine settimana prima, la schiena contro il muro e lo sguardo perso verso il suolo.

Harry si avvicinò il più velocemente possibile per coglierlo di sorpresa. Malfoy lo guardò negli occhi con quello che sembrava un temporaneo sollievo. Harry sorrise e provò a baciarlo. Ci riuscì, ma non si sentì ricambiato come si aspettava. Malfoy si limitò a prendergli la mano e ad invitarlo a pensare insieme a lui. Harry si concentrò con tutte le sue forze nello scoprire cosa avesse in mente Malfoy e, quando furono dentro, si rese conto di avere totalmente frainteso il suo messaggio.

La stanza era fredda e vuota e sembrava anche più piccola rispetto alle altre volte in cui Harry l'aveva visitata. Una luce azzurra risplendeva al centro di essa, provenendo da una finestra inesistente sul soffitto, come invitando Harry e Draco a sedersi lì sotto. E fu quello che fece il biondo, quasi in simbiosi con la stanza. Harry lo imitò, posizionandosi a gambe incrociate di fronte al ragazzo.

Malfoy sfiorò le ginocchia di Harry con entrambe le sue mani pallide. La strana luce stava adesso sfumando sul verde. «Potter, dobbiamo parlare» annunciò a bassa voce.

Harry deglutì a disagio, ma non smise per un secondo di guardarlo fisso, mentre la cicatrice sulla sua fronte cominciava a formicolare. «Ti ascolto» disse, perché gli sembrava la cosa più ragionevole da dire. Si mise in ascolto con la massima attenzione possibile, mettendo da parte la preoccupazione e lasciando che la voce di Malfoy risuonasse per tutta la Stanza delle Necessità.


	11. Capitolo 9

**L** 'ansia cresceva fino ad essere palpabile. Le mani di Draco erano salde sulle ginocchia di Harry come se fossero l'unica cosa a tenerlo concentrato. Erano passati minuti, ma lui non aveva detto niente. Sembrava pietrificato, e l'unico movimento tremante era provocato dai suoi occhi, che si strizzavano sofferenti.

«Draco, stai-» fece per chiedere Harry, ma fu interrotto, come se la sua frase avesse innescato le corde vocali del ragazzo di fronte a lui.

«L'invito al ballo è sempre stato destinato a te» rivelò. Harry spalancò gli occhi ma non disse niente, sicuro di ricevere ulteriori spiegazioni. «O così mi ritrovo costretto a pensare. Stavo pensando a te quando l'ho dato al mio gufo, lui l'avrà percepito e l'ha portato al legittimo destinatario, scambiandolo con quello di Pansy. Li stregano sempre a San Valentino. Sono stato stupido. È stata unicamente colpa mia.»

Harry unì i puntini e soffocò una risata quando pensò alla lettera di insulti, quella che Malfoy avrebbe dovuto mandare per fargli uno scherzo ma che era giunta a Pansy Parkinson, che da anni aveva avuto una cotta per Malfoy. «Va bene, ma perché me lo dici adesso?» domandò, piegando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. Posò la sua mano destra su quella di Malfoy, più fredda che mai. «Non importa più, ormai.»

«Perché non dovevo farlo» rispose. «Perché non c'era momento peggiore per lasciare trasparire quello che ho sempre provato per te, anche se pensavo di cogliere i pochi attimi da innocente che mi restavano.»

Harry alzò un sopracciglio. «Cosa...» Esitò, cercando di dare spazio ai pensieri. La luce sopra di loro si era spostata dall'acquamarina a un verde più intenso. Harry spalancò gli occhi e pregò, invocò tutta la forza d'animo dei Grifondoro, affinché si sbagliasse. «Cosa intendi, Malfoy?» domandò, la voce insicura.

Ma quella luce, adesso di un pericoloso verde smeraldo, unita al pulsare della sua cicatrice, poteva significare soltanto una cosa. Con uno scatto, Malfoy tirò la manica della sua divisa di Hogwarts, rivelando uno dei simboli più pericolosi nel mondo magico, nonché un elemento che Harry aveva sperato di non associare mai a Draco. Il Marchio Nero spiccava glorioso sul braccio cereo del ragazzo. Dai bordi del teschio e del serpente che usciva dalla sua bocca si potevano scorgere delle minuscole gocce di sangue.

Harry trasalì mentre lo shock attraversava il suo corpo. Di colpo tutto ebbe senso: gli sguardi colmi di lacrime e paura, l'aria assente, l'allontanamento dai suoi amici, l'abbandono del Quidditch, i momenti di estrema freddezza, le allusioni alla famiglia e all'onore, i sussulti al minimo contatto. Tutti questi indizi si riunirono nella sua mente e cominciarono a ferirlo senza ritegno. oltre a causargli un'estrema confusione. Provò a deglutire a fatica. «Non ce l'hai da molto» commentò, cercando invano di mantenere la calma.

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Ce l'ho da quest'estate, ma non ho mai provato ad usarlo né a seguirlo» spiegò. Harry notò che negli ultimi mesi non aveva avuto occasione di vedere il braccio di Malfoy; o almeno non se ne ricordava. «Avvicinarmi a te significa andare contro il Marchio. Lui...» Gli occhi del ragazzo si ricolmarono di lacrime. «Lui lo sente. E mi punisce.»

Harry fece appena in tempo a identificare le macchie di sangue nella manica della camicia di Malfoy. Un improvviso spavento lo percosse. «Tu...» L'immenso impeto di rabbia gli provocò un dolore fisico. «Tu hai _finto_?» disse, adesso anche lui sul punto di piangere.

«Il contrario» rispose Malfoy scuotendo la testa, «è questo il punto. Non credo che farebbe così male se avessi la reale intenzione di aggredirti... Non è normale che perda sangue». Harry ritrasse la mano, rompendo il contatto con Malfoy. Vide le gocce di sangue ritirarsi magicamente e ne fu lievemente disgustato.

«Quindi è così che funziona» osservò. «Se non ti tocco, ti faccio sentire meglio. È questo il motivo per cui eri così rigido con me. Non volevi lasciarti andare, e io credevo...» Una lacrima gli cadde dall'occhio sinistro. «Io credevo solo che avessi bisogno di tempo.»

«Ho imparato a controllarlo» rispose Malfoy. «Adesso si è abituato ad averti intorno e non è mai troppo doloroso, se non ci spingiamo troppo oltre. Riesco a sopportarlo.»

«Non mi convincerà a rimanere con te, Malfoy» sputò Harry in un impulso di protezione nei suoi confronti. Si allontanò da lui in modo da annullare completamente il contatto tra i due. Le mani di Malfoy scivolarono sul pavimento. Il Marchio dei Mangiamorte scintillava sotto la luce del suo padrone, mentre la cicatrice di Harry gli provocava un dolore sempre più intenso.

Harry non si era preso del tempo per notare che delle pesanti lacrime stavano solcando il viso di Malfoy. La stessa mano che lo aveva sfiorato e fatto sentire amato adesso stava cercando di asciugare il dolore dal suo volto, anche se invano. I singhiozzi echeggiavano rumorosi nella stanza, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a dire niente. Il cuore di Harry cadde in un baratro, deluso, spaventato e privo di ogni speranza. Draco era un Mangiamorte.

«Perché me lo dici adesso?» domandò Harry, tirando su col naso.

«Piton e Silente» replicò Malfoy, «ciò che è successo oggi non è possibile. Non era mai successo. Mi ha fatto sentire sospetto agli occhi di tutti, anche se tu sei l'unico a saperlo».

Ci fu una lunga pausa, bloccata da Harry dopo qualche istante. «Per tutte queste settimane, per tutto questo tempo eri sotto giuramento» realizzò, «ma io non mi sono accorto di niente. Come ho potuto...». Esitò, in quanto la sua voce era troppo rotta per permettergli di parlare. «Tu sei _un Mangiamorte_ » disse infine con orrore.

Malfoy scuoteva la testa. «No, io non posso farlo» pianse, il volto sfigurato dalle lacrime. «Potter, credimi, non posso.»

Harry tornò a mantenere una distanza nei confronti del ragazzo che era sicuro di avere eliminato nelle settimane appena precedenti. «Che cosa non puoi fare?» chiese.

Fu la prima volta che Malfoy lo guardò veramente. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere dai suoi occhi quasi trasparenti. Sembrò avere l'intenzione di dire qualcosa, ma scosse la testa, convinto di non riuscire a rivelare la sua missione.

«Malfoy, ti prego, devi dirmelo.» Harry gli toccò il braccio come di riflesso, ma lo ritrasse immediatamente quando Draco sibilò per il dolore. La sua stessa cicatrice sembrò fargli esplodere improvvisamente la testa.

Malfoy non faceva altro che singhiozzare. Guardò Harry portarsi la testa tra le mani e gemere sofferente finché il dolore non si placò quasi completamente. Voldemort non poteva essere così vicino. Non era possibile. Ma era sicuramente arrabbiato.

«Draco, per favore» lo incoraggiò Harry mentre la sua gola bruciava a causa delle lacrime e del dolore. «Guarda cosa mi sta facendo. Guarda cosa sta facendo _a te_. Non si fermerà se non me ne parli.»

«S-Silente» balbettò Malfoy dopo diversi istanti di angoscioso silenzio. Harry sgranò gli occhi, sfinito dallo sconvolgimento. «Silente, in cambio di sicurezza e riconoscimenti per la mia famiglia» continuò.

«Non puoi» sussurrò Harry spaventato. Altre lacrime bollenti rigarono il suo volto.

«Lo so!» urlò Malfoy. La sua paura si manifestava in un modo più attivo rispetto a quella di Harry. Le due parole rimasero nella stanza sotto forma di eco per vari istanti. «Ma se lui vive, noi tre cadremo in disgrazia. E poi verremo uccisi. Lui mi ucciderà. Non c'è alternativa.»

Harry non era del tutto sorpreso. Si chiese se avesse fatto la stessa cosa per la sua famiglia. D'altra parte, non avrebbe mai alzato un dito verso Albus Silente. Era il mago più potente della sua epoca, alla pari di Voldemort, ed era la chiave per proteggere gli oppositori del Signore Oscuro. Silente non poteva morire, né per mano di Voldemort né per quella di Draco. Era l'anima della guerra, il leader dell'Esercito, il modello dell'Ordine della Fenice. Harry non lo avrebbe sopportato. Il mondo magico sarebbe crollato e centinaia di maghi sarebbero morti. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggerli tutti.

Il pianto disperato di Malfoy fluttuava ancora per la Stanza delle Necessità, luogo che Harry non aveva mai odiato così tanto in vita sua. Si era fidato ciecamente di quel ragazzo. Aveva lasciato che oltrepassasse ogni limite e, facendolo, lo stava già tradendo. Non importava più se i loro sentimenti fossero reali, o quanto l'uno avesse bisogno dell'altro. Non gli avrebbe più permesso di avvicinarsi, o l'incolumità di entrambi sarebbe stata in pericolo. Non poteva avvicinarsi a un Mangiamorte.

«Non voglio più ferirti, Malfoy. Questo significa che dobbiamo stare lontani» decise di dire. I singhiozzi del biondo cessarono per un momento. «Ma non lascerò che Silente muoia. Non adesso. Abbiamo bisogno di lui.»

«E io ho bisogno della mia famiglia!» urlò Malfoy. Harry avrebbe pensato che fosse completamente fuori di testa, ma quel velo di paura nei suoi occhi era più sano che mai. «Ho bisogno che Madre sia al sicuro e che smetta di preoccuparsi per il suo bambino! Ho bisogno di vedere Padre fuori da Azkaban! Ho bisogno che nessuno rida pensando a quanto velocemente abbiamo perso tutto!»

Harry si fermò a riflettere per evitare di innervosirlo con le sue frasi impulsive. «Forse non dovete perdere tutto» mormorò, pensando istintivamente al passato da Mangiamorte del professor Piton. «L'Ordine può proteggere te e tua madre fino alla fine della guerra. Posso occuparmene, mi ascolteranno. Possiamo parlarne con Silente stesso, lui comprenderebbe.»

Draco sollevò lo sguardo verso l'intensa luce verde e inspirò, calmandosi a fatica. «Io e Madre non rischieremo così tanto. Non con zia Bella così vicina al Signore Oscuro.»

Harry lasciò scappare un sospiro stanco. «Draco, non può succedere. Te lo impedirò» lo avvertì, non curandosi di non sembrare troppo minaccioso.

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Tu non puoi far parte di questa situazione. Non puoi fare niente per me. Puoi solo cercare di salvare la tua parte della guerra, puoi combattere per te stesso» elencò velocemente, ricordando a Harry ciò che gli aveva detto sulla Torre di Astronomia. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava. «Combatterai dalla tua parte e io dalla mia, come abbiamo sempre dovuto fare.»

«Dimmi che non lo farai» lo esortò Harry. «Promettimi che ce la metterai tutta per evitare di ucciderlo.»

«Devo scambiare la mia vita, quella di Padre e Madre per quella di Silente» gli ricordò Malfoy. Harry si sentì disgustato al solo sentire comparare Silente, un uomo talmente saggio e onorabile, con il viscido Lucius Malfoy. «So che si tratta di prendere una vita, Potter, e questo non ho mai voluto farlo. Ma sono stato chiamato. Non posso morire avendoli sulla coscienza, non posso.»

«Draco, permettimi di aiutarti. Ti prego.» Deglutì a fatica, mandando giù l'orgoglio prima di pronunciare le parole successive. «Silente saprebbe come muoversi, siamo ancora in tempo per dirglielo. Sei spaventato, e dovresti esserlo, ma c'è chi mostrerebbe pietà. Nessuno dalla nostra parte ha intenzione di farti del male, mentre Voldemort lo sta già facendo.»

Sapeva di non stare mentendo. La frequenza con cui Voldemort ricorreva alla violenza, anche verso i suoi stessi seguaci, era sempre stata preoccupante. L'Ordine e l'Esercito di Silente, invece, si guardavano bene dall'attaccare crudelmente.

«Non voglio che Silente lo venga a sapere» disse, scandendo bene le parole. «Ho scelto di fidarmi di te affinché tu non glielo dica.» Guardò in basso, strofinandosi il braccio. «Sapendo ciò che abbiamo, mi aspetto che tu non glielo dica» mormorò, quasi come se non volesse essere udito.

«Allora lascia che trovi un'altra soluzione. Non gli dirò niente, ma solo se mi permetti di aiutarti.»

Un'altra lacrima cadde dagli stanchi occhi di ghiaccio. Anche in quel momento erano talmente belli da calmare la tempesta che si susseguiva nella mente di Harry. «Posso provarci» mormorò, la voce rotta. «Ma non voglio che mi abbandoni.»

Harry sentì che avrebbe potuto piangere per ore. Malfoy gli sfiorò la spalla, ma non ebbe la forza di contrastarlo. Il biondo unì i loro corpi in un abbraccio straziante. Un lieve gemito di dolore segnò il momento, e Harry si allontanò subito, chiedendogli scusa per non essersi allontanato.

Fu colpito dalla triste realizzazione di non essere stato abbastanza bravo a gestire la situazione. Non lo aveva capito da sé, non aveva agito prima che Malfoy crollasse e lo aveva lasciato precipitare in un pozzo buio e senza fondo. E non lo aveva fatto solo in quelle settimane: lo faceva da anni. Lo faceva tutte le volte in cui non era andato oltre i pregiudizi, tutte le volte in cui aveva creduto che fosse la stessa orribile creatura che era suo padre. Malfoy era da sempre stato privato di una scelta, perché non aveva mai visto un'alternativa alla vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento.

Harry pensò a come sarebbero state le cose adesso, se non si fossero fatti del male a vicenda per tutto quel tempo. La prima cosa che Malfoy aveva cercato in lui era una semplice stretta di mano, sia da bambini che a marzo. E per una volta, Harry non gliel'aveva negata. Non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

«Vedrò di fare del mio meglio» accordò, sistemandosi gli occhiali appannati e bagnati di lacrime. «Non ti abbandonerò.»

*

Harry pianse per ore dopo il suo ultimo incontro con Malfoy nella Stanza delle Necessità, proprio come aveva desiderato di fare. Si diede malato per il resto delle lezioni per permettersi di sfogarsi, di metabolizzare l'accaduto e di pensare.

La situazione era a dir poco scioccante. Era piuttosto sicuro di provare dei sentimenti difficilmente trascurabili per l'erede di una delle principali famiglie nemiche dell'Esercito di Silente. Silente che, tra l'altro, era letteralmente in pericolo di morte in quell'esatto istante e lo era stato per mesi. Avrebbe potuto morire in un normalissimo giorno di novembre, se Malfoy avesse deciso di porre fine alla sua vita.

Non lo aveva mai visto così distrutto. L'idea di portare con sé una vita non gli piaceva, glielo aveva detto chiaramente. Non gli aveva neanche chiesto come avesse intenzione di agire, perché Draco non aveva ancora la reale intenzione di farlo. Il Draco che Harry conosceva non era uno sporco Mangiamorte.

Nel frattempo, il Marchio gli ricordava il suo terribile dovere e non smetteva di sanguinare, a meno che Harry non stesse lontano dal ragazzo. Harry lo aveva inconsapevolmente ferito, specialmente durante i loro primi timidi momenti insieme. Lo aveva costretto ad abituarsi al dolore, piuttosto che stargli lontano. I sensi di colpa lo assalivano con una velocità soffocante.

Secondo Malfoy, Harry doveva solo rassegnarsi a perdere il suo preside e prepararsi a una lunga e terribile battaglia. Tuttavia, lui stesso sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto. Harry aveva promesso di aiutarlo o, almeno, di provarci. Tutto succedeva a causa sua: un numero infinito di persone aveva perso la vita, stava per perderla o era stato usato come pedina contro la propria volontà; e lui non sarebbe rimasto a guardare da una teca di vetro.

L'impulso di parlarne direttamente con Silente, bersaglio del complotto, era ancora molto forte. Harry conosceva Silente in modo diverso da come lo conoscevano gli altri studenti. Sapeva che avrebbe preso dei provvedimenti. Non avrebbe lasciato che un ragazzino lo uccidesse, neanche se si fosse trattato dell'erede di Lucius Malfoy.

Un ragazzino, dopotutto, sarebbe stato capace di uccidere un mago così potente? Draco aveva ricevuto lezioni speciali? Era sicuramente un mago dal talento fuori dal comune. Sempre il primo della classe, alla pari o in competizione con Hermione. Le sue abilità non erano da sottovalutare. Ma di fronte ad Albus Silente...

Desiderò avere Sirius al suo fianco, l'unico che non aveva mai fallito nel dargli i consigli migliori. Harry gli raccontava tutto e aveva contato su di lui fino al momento in cui lo aveva visto attraversare il Velo.

Escluse la possibilità di informare Ron e Hermione senza che uno dei due — o, ammise, tutti e due — esplodessero in un crollo nervoso. Non erano a conoscenza degli sviluppi della relazione tra Draco e Harry, e quest'ultimo non contava sulla loro comprensione.

_Per favore, Harry Potter_ , pensò Harry, esortando se stesso affinché giungesse a una risposta. Tutti non facevano che elogiare le sue imprese. "Hai fatto grandi cose, Harry"; "Sei nei libri di storia della magia dal tuo primo anno di vita, Harry". Il suo nome bastava per infondere sorpresa, ammirazione e speranza in chi lo pronunciava o lo sentiva. Ma lui aveva trovato speranza negli occhi della persona sbagliata, li aveva resi propri, e adesso non sapeva come curarli dagli orrori che era costretto ad affrontare.

Udì dei passi salire le scale del dormitorio e si asciugò le lacrime dal volto, nascondendosi poi dietro il primo libro che prese dalla pila sul comodino. Si stupì quando sentì la voce di Hermione.

«Harry, stai bene?» domandò la ragazza non appena si accorse della presenza del suo amico.

Harry fu costretto a rivelare il suo volto ancora arrossato e a guardarla avvicinarsi. «Sì, non è niente» finse. «Che ci fai qui?»

«Niente Divinazione, ricordi?» Al contrario di Ron, Hermione aveva rinunciato al corso di Divinazione al terzo anno per dare la priorità a materie che riteneva più serie e a professori con cui andava meglio d'accordo. Harry non sarebbe stato capace di sopportare le seccanti profezie della sua professoressa, neanche in compagnia di Ron.

«Ah, già» farfugliò. Cercava a tutti i costi di non guardarla negli occhi, ma fu difficile quando lei si sedette sul suo letto.

«Sei andato da Madame Pomfrey?»

«No» rispose Harry, «non vale la pena disturbarla per uno stupido mal di stomaco».

«Ron mi ha detto che avevi mal di testa, in realtà.»

Harry non trovò neanche la forza di inventare un'altra scusa. _Grandioso_ , pensò, sospirando spazientito. _Non sei neanche capace di gestire le tue fandonie che inventi, Prescelto_.

Hermione lo guardò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. «Non stai male, o mi sbaglio?»

Harry scosse la testa imbarazzato. «No, avevo solo bisogno di qualche ora per conto mio» ammise.

«Ti sei incontrato con Malfoy, poco fa» disse Hermione dopo una pausa, guardandolo audace.

Sentire quel cognome dava a Harry la stessa sensazione di paura e dolore che aveva sentito poche ore prima, oltre a una pesante fitta allo stomaco. «C-Cosa?» balbettò, accorgendosi di essere stato smascherato.

«Il codice Morse» osservò lei, «lo conosco. Sono stata cresciuta da Babbani, Harry, è _così ovvio_ che io lo conosca». Riconobbe l'avvilimento negli occhi vispi della sua amica. «Ti ha scritto "SOS, pranzo". E tu hai saltato il pranzo per vederti con lui. Non provare a negarlo.»

«Hermione, non è come-»

«Cosa ti ha fatto, Harry? Lo uccido, giuro, lo uccido!» cominciò lei, i capelli ondeggianti selvaggiamente nell'aria. «Ti ha lanciato un Imperius? Ti ha fatto del male?» La ragazza si avvicinò ulteriormente e indagò con lo sguardo il corpo di Harry, probabilmente in cerca di segni per incastrare Malfoy.

«No, Hermione, per favore, calmati!» sbraitò Harry in un modo che Hermione sicuramente non si aspettava. Lei si zittì in un attimo e spalancò gli occhi quando notò che Harry aveva ricominciato a piangere. «Lui non ha fatto niente» disse poi debolmente e togliendosi gli occhiali per strofinarsi gli occhi distrutti. Non piangeva così tante volte al giorno da metà giugno, dopo la morte di Sirius.

«Cielo, Harry, cos'è successo?» chiese lei, ammorbidendosi e preoccupandosi.

Harry le raccontò tutto. Della chiacchierata dopo il ballo, delle lucciole a Hogsmeade, dei loro furtivi contatti fino ad arrivare al loro primo bacio e alle vacanze. Viaggiò nei suoi ricordi recenti, anche se ora sembravano tremendamente lontani. Rivelò a Hermione di avere insegnato a Draco il codice Morse fino ad arrivare a quel pomeriggio, quando scoprì che aveva ricevuto il Marchio Nero, cercando di farsi capire tra le lacrime. Non avrebbe sopportato di ripeterlo ad alta voce.

«Malfoy è un Mangiamorte?» chiese conferma Hermione passando un fazzoletto di carta a Harry, che annuì. «L'ho sempre visto come un idiota apocalittico, ma _questo_... A una così giovane età, poi...» Harry fu contento di vederla concentrarsi su quell'ultima rivelazione, più che sulla loro breve e inaspettata storia.

«Deve occuparsi della sua famiglia perché Lucius Malfoy è rinchiuso ad Azkaban» spiegò Harry. «È l'unico capace di riconquistare la dignità dei Malfoy, a detta di Voldemort.»

Harry aveva deciso di non parlare a Hermione dell'attentato alla vita di Silente. La ragazza era corsa a denunciare fatti molto meno gravi alla professoressa McGonagall, e Harry voleva che nessun altro ne fosse al corrente. La voce non doveva diffondersi: a Hogwarts tutto arrivava fino all'ufficio di Silente nel giro di poche ore.

«Hai rotto con lui?» domandò Hermione.

«Non siamo mai stati insieme» puntualizzò Harry, scrollando le spalle. «Ma se prima c'era l'utopia di guardare al futuro, adesso è totalmente scomparsa.»

Hermione era contrariata. Sapere che il suo migliore amico era stato con una persona come Malfoy doveva essere tremendamente fastidioso. Non disse però nulla a riguardo. «Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?» chiese invece.

«Non dire niente a Ron» mormorò Harry. Non era necessario specificare di mantenere il segreto con chiunque altro, ne era sicuro. Ron, tuttavia, era sempre al corrente di tutti i segreti di Hermione e Harry, ed era esattamente ciò che Harry voleva evitare in quel momento. Lo faceva soffrire tenergli nascosta un'informazione così importante, ma non avrebbe retto un possibile litigio con il suo migliore amico.

Hermione si ritrasse e inscenò uno dei suoi tipici rimproveri. «Harry, prima o poi dovrà saperlo.»

Harry annuì. «Lo so, ma non adesso. Ti prego. Sembra già surreale raccontarlo a te» la esortò.

«Non glielo dirò» cedette l'amica, «ma lo farai tu, prima della fine di quest'anno». Harry dimostrò un arreso assenso, ma pensò che non se ne sarebbe occupato immediatamente.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, concluso ancora una volta dalla voce di Hermione. «Allora, Malfoy, eh? Tutta quell'ostilità doveva dare i suoi frutti, ma non avrei mai previsto _questo_.»

Harry abbozzò invano un sorriso. «Suppongo di sì. È un problema per te?»

Lei posò una mano su quella di Harry e gli dedicò uno sguardo ingannevolmente comprensivo. «Merlino, non mi ci abituerò mai» cedette imprecando.

I due si concessero una risata. «Almeno ne vale la pena?» chiese la ragazza quando tornarono seri.

La mente di Harry proiettò gli occhi grigio chiaro del ragazzo che aveva intenzione di proteggere, consapevole che solo lui era stato capace di interpretare la nota positiva nascosta dietro le sue iridi di ghiaccio. «Io... Io credo proprio di sì.»


	12. Capitolo 10

**N** el corso dei giorni, Hermione aveva cordialmente aiutato Harry a tenere Ron lontano da lui e Malfoy. Era brava a distrarlo, ma in fondo Harry non poteva aspettarsi altro dall'intelligente fidanzata del suo migliore amico.

Non passava giorno in cui Harry non pensava a Draco e a come avrebbe fatto a dargli una mano. Pensava tanto anche a Silente, alla paura che aveva di perdere la sua guida prima di quanto si aspettasse. Si ritrovava in quella pesante situazione da solo e non aveva la minima idea su come iniziare.

La sua attenzione in classe diminuiva vertiginosamente, come se non bastasse, nel periodo più importante dell'anno. Passava notti insonni a fare compagnia a Draco nella Stanza delle Necessità fino ad addormentarsi insieme, sgattaiolava nel suo dormitorio nelle prime ore del mattino, si svegliava sempre in ritardo, di rado riusciva a fare colazione e poi si precipitava direttamente in classe, dove sonnecchiava pigramente sul banco sperando che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Hermione se ne accorgeva, però, e gli dava delle gomitate non sempre lievi per riportarlo alla realtà. Anche Piton se ne accorgeva, e la casa di Grifondoro non faceva che perdere punti a causa sua.

Harry non riusciva più a guardare Silente allo stesso modo, le poche volte che si incrociavano in Sala Grande. A volte avrebbe scommesso che il vecchio preside vedesse il panico nei suoi occhi, quando essi lo scrutavano durante i pasti. Tuttavia non avrebbe detto una parola, come aveva promesso a Malfoy; non prima di avere pensato a un piano.

Una sera lo aveva incontrato nei corridoi, mentre alle sei del mattino tornava alla Torre di Grifondoro per un'ultima inutile ora di sonno. L'uomo si stava incamminando per i corridoi senza un motivo apparente, indossando la sua vestaglia, e teneva lo sguardo concentrato sul sole che sorgeva. «Mattiniero, Harry?» gli aveva chiesto.

Harry aveva cercato con tutte le sue forze di trattenere un ampio sbadiglio. «Sì, signore» aveva mormorato, fingendo di dirigersi verso la biblioteca ma poi sviando e riprendendo silenziosamente la strada per la sua sala comune.

Sapeva benissimo che Silente non gli aveva creduto. Sperava soltanto che non avesse capito dei suoi incontri con Malfoy, della sua discutibile lealtà e del pericolo di vita in cui si trovava. O forse voleva che Silente capisse, soltanto per togliersi quell'enorme fardello dalle spalle. Lui avrebbe saputo come risolvere tutto, ne era sicuro. Silente aveva sempre un piano, sapeva sempre cosa fare; dopotutto, era il mago più potente del suo tempo.

Harry sospirò sonoramente mentre l'orologio suonava la fine delle lezioni per la giornata. Non si era addormentato, ma aveva lasciato che la sua mente viaggiasse troppo ancora una volta. Infilò i libri nella sua borsa e, alzandosi, camminò fino alla Sala Grande per la cena.

Sgranocchiò del pane caldo e ingoiò quasi un piatto intero di zuppa, ma non pronunciò neanche una parola mentre Ron raccontava qualcosa su uno dei suoi fratelli. Harry non aveva neanche capito a quale dei sei ragazzi Weasley si stesse riferendo, troppo impegnato a tenere gli occhi fissi sul tavolo dei Serpeverde.

Lì sedeva quella che Hermione notò essere una figura terribilmente simile a Harry. Draco non stava mangiando molto, ma fissava un punto del tavolo senza concentrarsi troppo su di esso, mentre il resto della sua compagnia parlava e ridacchiava allegramente. A nessuno importava richiamare la sua attenzione. Tuttavia, lo sguardo del ragazzo si mosse da solo nella sua direzione proprio mentre Harry stava pensando di incontrarlo.

Malfoy gli sorrise debolmente. Stava cercando di sembrare stabile e tranquillo il più possibile, ma Harry sapeva che non era niente di tutto ciò. Non lo era da mesi. Ricambiò il suo sorriso e mantenne il rassicurante contatto visivo per qualche attimo, mordendosi l'interno della sua guancia.

Harry si assicurò che Draco vedesse le sue dita picchiettare sul tavolo e abbozzò un messaggio per lui in codice Morse. Hermione se ne accorse e, per evitare che Ron lo vedesse, lo baciò frettolosamente. Ron sembrò accettare senza troppe storie, sotto gli occhi di alcuni studenti divertiti. D-O-P-O, scrisse Harry. F-U-O-R-I. Draco annuì, e solo dopo avere ricevuto quel cenno Harry si concesse di tornare a pensare ai suoi amici e a conversare con loro.

Dopo cena, Harry avvisò che sarebbe andato a trovare Hagrid, ma in realtà aspettò Malfoy all'ingresso del castello. Quando si incontrarono, il ragazzo gli sfiorò la mano e lo invitò a seguirlo sotto l'opaco cielo.

Si distesero sul prato vicino al Lago Nero, nel retro della scuola, mentre il sole tramontava e assumeva toni rosati. Il suo riflesso era chiaro nella superficie del lago e l'aria si stava rinfrescando. Era la prima sera, dopo la Torre di Astronomia, che Harry passava all'aria aperta con Draco; tuttavia la Stanza delle Necessità non gli era mai sembrata soffocante. Pensò che dovesse essere uno dei poteri della Stanza: essa dà sempre ciò che un mago desidera. Non poteva non essere accogliente e confortante. Eppure, quando Malfoy gli aveva rivelato il suo segreto, era diventata la stanza più scomoda e raccapricciante che Harry avesse mai visto.

Harry prestò la sua borsa al ragazzo, che la utilizzò come cuscino. Si ritrovò a sperare, per un secondo, che alcuni dei suoi capelli biondo chiaro rimanessero su di essa e che fossero impossibili da rimuovere, in mondo da mantenere per sempre il suo ricordo. Aveva un aspetto sublime mentre rilassava i muscoli del viso e socchiudeva gli occhi.

Harry pensò che fosse un miracolo: trovarsi lì, mentre il resto della scuola tornava dentro, sotto gli occhi di nessun altro. Harry si convinse che Draco stesso fosse un miracolo, dimenticandosi per un secondo di tutto quello che era accaduto prima. Lui, averlo incontrato, averlo contrastato e respinto fino ad arrivare ad apprezzarlo. Tutto ciò sembrava un miracolo.

Draco cercò la sua mano e la strinse, intrecciando le loro dita. Harry si irrigidì, poco convinto. «Sei sicuro che non ti faccia male?»

Il biondo scosse la testa. «Ormai fa quasi più male non toccarti» ammise. Harry strinse infine la sua mano, seppur inizialmente con esitazione.

«Com'è stata la tua giornata?» Non era mai stato troppo bravo nello scambiarsi convenevoli.

Malfoy arricciò il naso in un modo che Harry trovò adorabile ed accennò un sorriso. «Ho fatto vincere cinquanta punti a Serpeverde grazie a un progetto di Aritmanzia, oggi» raccontò. Harry ne fu sollevato. Vedere che era ancora capace di studiare brillantemente e di guadagnare punti alla sua casata era un ottimo segno. Stava ancora vagamente bene. Non aveva perso la testa. Forse, studiare era addirittura l'unica cosa a mantenerlo con i piedi per terra. «La tua?»

_Sono incredibilmente esausto_ , Harry desiderò di poter dire, ma non aveva intenzione di trasmettergli alcun tipo di negatività. Sapeva che Malfoy ne sopportava già abbastanza. «Come al solito» si limitò a rispondere, scrollando le spalle.

Il pollice di Draco gli accarezzò la mano, come era solito fare. A entrambi piacevano questi piccoli gesti. «Forse oggi dovremmo andare a dormire nei nostri dormitori, invece di vederci nella Stanza» suggerì.

Infatti, non c'era nemmeno bisogno di mettersi d'accordo, ormai: l'appuntamento era fisso, alle dieci e mezza al settimo piano. Malfoy inventava una scusa per uscire dalla sua sala comune, di cui Harry non sapeva niente. A sua volta, Harry diceva spesso che sarebbe andato a dormire presto e chiudeva le tende intorno al suo letto. Assicurandosi che nessuno fosse intorno, indossava il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e sgattaiolava fuori con attenzione, spesso evitando gli occhi ignari dei suoi amici e compagni che erano ancora in piedi. Ogni tanto, per essere sicuro, fingeva di dover terminare dei compiti nella quiete della biblioteca e diceva che sarebbe tornato tardi. Hermione, invece, si occupava talvolta di tenere Ron talmente impegnato con i doveri da Prefetti che il rosso non aveva tempo di pensare a Harry.

Oltre ad essere contro le regole, questi incontri stavano nuocendo sulla quotidianità e sulla salute di Harry. Le serate passate nella sala comune di Grifondoro, tra chiacchiere e compiti, avevano fatto parte della sua routine sin dal primo giorno. Adesso era costretto a svolgere i compiti tra una lezione e l'altra o quando non riusciva a tornare a letto la mattina, e quasi sempre in anticipo; si sentiva una versione maschile di Hermione — e non era affatto una bella sensazione.

Si era convinto di stare semplicemente costruendo una nuova quotidianità e di stare sacrificando parte del suo benestare per favorire quello di Malfoy. _In fondo, è questo che si fa per le persone a cui si tiene_ , si diceva.

«Non hai più incubi?» domandò Harry. Per intere notti lo aveva tranquillizzato mentre si dimenava, sudava e urlava nel sonno fino a svegliarsi spaventato. Sapeva, e ne era soddisfatto, che nessuno dei suoi compagni Serpeverde avrebbe avuto lo stesso tatto né la stessa comprensione.

«Posso cavarmela per qualche notte.» La freddezza nel tono di Malfoy fece insospettire Harry, che però decise di non investigare ulteriormente.

Si girò per reggersi sui gomiti e avvicinarsi al ragazzo, che aspettava da ore di essere sfiorato con le labbra di Harry. Alla fine fu proprio Draco a baciarlo e, quando un Harry preoccupato fece per tirarsi indietro, il biondo gli mostrò che era sicuro: lo trattenne con una mano dietro la sua nuca e approfondì il loro bacio. Harry imprecò mentalmente in lingue che neanche pensava di conoscere. Forse era davvero un miracolo.

Draco sorrise sulle sue labbra prima di staccarsi, ma lo tenne ancora vicino a sé e giocò con i suoi capelli neri. Lo aveva sempre divertito metterli ulteriormente in disordine. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi mentre Harry respirava e lasciava piccoli baci esitanti sul suo collo.

Un gemito del ragazzo risvegliò la memoria di Harry e lo riportò contro la parete della Torre di Astronomia. Quella era stata l'unica occasione in cui aveva rischiato di fare il passo più lungo della gamba, ma una delle tante occasioni in cui Draco si era stretto nelle spalle e si era mostrato rigido. Harry non conosceva il reale motivo della sua riluttanza; non sapeva di stargli facendo del male e non aveva idea del dolore che gli aveva provocato sotto il Marchio Nero.

Tutti i ragazzi della sua età spettegolavano o si davano arie sull'importanza di fare esperienza con il proprio corpo, e spesso Harry si era interrogato su quando e se dovesse arrivare il momento di farlo con Draco. Adesso, però, quest'idea non sembrava affatto una tipica priorità adolescenziale. Si erano ripromessi di andarci piano, ma in verità Harry temeva che Draco avrebbe sofferto troppo e che non sarebbe mai successo.

«Stai pensando. Lo fai troppo spesso» osservò Malfoy, allontanando il viso e riposando la testa sulla borsa.

«Non ti dispiacerebbe così tanto, se sapessi a cosa stavo pensando.» Harry si pentì quasi immediatamente di averglielo confidato; una parte di sé poteva ancora essere facilmente intimidita da una possibile ed aspra frecciatina firmata Draco Lucius Malfoy. In onore dei vecchi tempi.

Malfoy, tuttavia, sorrise compiaciuto. «È evidente che ti turba, però, quindi ho ragione io.»

Harry era sconcertato. «Mi turba solo perché non so se ti aspetti qualcosa, adesso» disse, spostando una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio di Malfoy mentre la sera calava. «Non so neanche se sarà possibile, con questo stupido Marchio.»

«Vorrei aspettarmi qualcosa» rispose il ragazzo con leggera franchezza. «Non costringiamoci ad affrettare niente per il momento, Potter. Stanno succedendo troppe cose, e questa non ha bisogno di particolari riflessioni. Quando e se ci capiterà, ci comporteremo di conseguenza.» Draco lo vide alzare le sopracciglia, ma prima che potesse proferire, aggiunse: «E ci assicureremo di non essere disturbati dal mio braccio maledetto».

Harry annuì. Ne sapeva talmente poco di rapporti tra due uomini da essere completamente terrorizzato, e questo Malfoy lo aveva capito molto tempo prima. Malgrado la mancanza di informazioni ed esperienza, non poteva fermare il crescente desiderio del ragazzo. Esso aumentava in modo cauto e latente, ma aumentava.

I lineamenti del viso pallido di Draco si fecero più morbidi del normale. «Dovresti dormire un po'» osservò. Harry si maledì per non essere stato capace di nascondere la sua stanchezza. «Vuoi tornare dentro?»

Lui, invece, riposò per un attimo sul suo petto. «Ancora cinque minuti» farfugliò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Cinque minuti diventarono però trenta, e Harry si appisolò, finché Draco non lo svegliò lentamente mentre le stelle prendevano posto nel cielo scuro. Si stava facendo tardi, e non volevano rischiare di farsi vedere insieme. In più, erano d'accordo sul passare la notte da soli. Furono dunque presto costretti a dividersi.

Dalla Torre di Grifondoro Harry riuscì a scorgere l'esile sagoma di Malfoy qualche piano più in basso. Nel buio, il biondo aveva preso la sua bacchetta e stava lanciando l'Incanto della Luce a intermittenza. E-R-I fu la prima parola che gli comunicò in codice Morse. B-E-L-L-I-S-S-I-M-O, aggiunse poi. La scintilla proveniente dalla bacchetta illuminava il suo viso timido ma sorridente.

Harry si sentì arrossire quando, a sua volta, utilizzò il sistema che aveva insegnato a Draco per comunicare con lui. « _Lumos_ » sussurrò, e la sua bacchetta rilasciò una luce bianca. La fece brillare fino a comporre la parola B-U-O-N-A-N-O-T-T-E, scorse gli occhi umidi di Malfoy e, con un ampio sorriso sul volto, sparì in direzione del dormitorio.

*

I sogni di Harry furono perseguitati da creature malvagie, Marchi Neri su braccia magre e pallide, baci freddi e lunghe bacchette spezzate. Non poteva affatto dire che dormire senza Draco lo rilassava, ormai.

«Harry!» ripeteva Ron, che aveva attraversato la sua tenda e che, già vestito e pronto ad uscire, lo stava scuotendo dalle spalle. «Harry, non ti sei svegliato in tempo per colazione. Alzati, o perderai la prima ora.»

Harry si strofinò gli occhi e, irritato, li aprì. Ringraziò Ron per averlo avvisato e gli disse di andare a lezione, e che avrebbe raggiunto la classe di corsa. Desiderò con forza che fosse sabato, ma nessun incantesimo gli avrebbe mai permesso di saltare un'intera giornata.

Per prima cosa si sciacquò la faccia, cosa che non ridusse la sua stanchezza. Poi si spazzolò i denti mentre alcuni dei suoi compagni ritardatari afferravano le loro borse e si fiondavano fuori dalla sala comune. La professoressa McGonagall sarebbe stata paziente, sperò Harry infilandosi con calma la veste di Hogwarts. Recuperò i libri che gli servivano per la mattinata, li gettò con nonchalance dentro la sua tracolla e scese le scale dal dormitorio alla sala comune vuota.

Quando attraversò la stanza, tuttavia, si accorse che uno strano calore riempiva l'aria e un rumore spezzava il tipico silenzio. Si guardò intorno finché i suoi occhi non ricaddero sul camino che bruciava lentamente. Lì era apparsa la testa di una donna che Harry riconobbe essere Narcissa Malfoy, la madre di Draco. Harry notò solo in quel momento quanto madre e figlio si somigliassero.

«Signora Malfoy» disse, sorpreso, ancora in piedi al centro della sala comune. Si avvicinò al camino, incerto se doversi sedere e apprestarsi ad improvvisare una conversazione vera e propria.

«Finalmente ti trovo da solo. Sono ore che aspetto. Non ho molto tempo, Potter, ma ti prego di ascoltarmi» rispose lei frettolosamente. Aveva delle occhiaie violacee scavate sul volto, insieme alle prime rughe che segnavano la sua età, e i suoi capelli erano leggermente fuori posto. Harry trovò estremamente ironico che un membro della casata dei Malfoy non si prendesse cura di se stesso. Draco teneva sempre al suo aspetto, anche quando si sentiva distrutto. Tuttavia non disse niente e, annuendo, prese posto sul divano. «Ho bisogno di incontrarti il prima possibile. Avrai l'autorizzazione per uscire a Hogsmeade, immagino. Se non ce l'hai, posso procurartela.»

Il cuore di Harry ricevette una fitta pensando al suo padrino e a quando aveva firmato la sua autorizzazione per Hogsmeade. «Ce l'ho già, grazie» rispose secco.

«Bene» disse la signora Malfoy in un sospiro di sollievo. «Incontriamoci ai Tre Manici Di Scopa, domani a mezzogiorno. Vieni da solo, e per favore: non farne parola con Draco.»

Per qualche motivo, Harry fu profondamente sorpreso. Non si era aspettato di doverci andare con Draco, ma avrebbe scommesso che ci fosse il suo zampino nell'intera storia. Invece, adesso sembrava che Narcissa stesse agendo di sua spontanea volontà, se non addirittura alle spalle di suo figlio. Le rivolse uno sguardo calcolatore. «Va bene» concluse poi. Non aveva molte altre opzioni, a parte accettare.

La signira Malfoy annuì, il respiro ancora affannoso e una vaga preoccupazione nei suoi occhi scuri. «Buona giornata» disse mentre spariva. Merlino soltanto poteva sapere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.

Harry si recò in classe subito dopo, perseguitato dall'orologio, ma non prestò molta attenzione a nessuna delle lezioni della mattinata. Aveva dormito troppo poco e aveva troppi punti interrogativi nella mente.

Inoltre, quel giorno non aveva ancora visto Malfoy, e lui era una delle sue fonti di calma più efficaci. Il che era profondamente ambiguo, perché Draco era anche il motivo della sua insonnia, delle sue preoccupazioni, della sua perdita di attenzione e della sua confusione. In un mare di agonia e insicurezze, Harry riusciva comunque a trovare un appiglio in quegli occhi ghiacciati. Riusciva a far risaltare della serenità nella cieca paura del ragazzo che aveva accanto. Era come se tutti gli aspetti positivi di Draco influissero sul comportamento di Harry, che a sua volta si impegnava a ricambiare lo stesso amore e a trasmettergli dell'energia positiva.

«È l'unico modo che abbiamo per dimostrare la vicinanza l'uno all'altro» spiegò Harry a Hermione, mentre quest'ultima studiava distrattamente dall'ennesimo manuale di Antiche Rune. La biblioteca era quasi vuota, ma mantenevano comunque un tono di voce basso.

«Non posso crederci» disse, «essere un Mangiamorte non è affatto un intralcio nella carriera scolastica di quel Malfoy. Non riesce a darmi pace, nemmeno adesso, nemmeno in una materia complicata come Rune!». Hermione aveva scelto di frequentare il corso come materia extra a partire dal terzo anno, al contrario di Ron e Harry, che avevano ammesso di non essere abbastanza pazienti per una materia del genere. Sorprendentemente, Draco aveva molte più lezioni in comune con Hermione che con Harry. _I vantaggi di avere un cervello gigantesco_ , pensò quest'ultimo, tra il divertimento e l'accennata invidia.

«Non chiamarlo Mangiamorte» borbottò Harry a bassa voce.

«Lui mi chiama Sanguemarcio da _sei anni_ , Harry.» Il tono di Hermione era saggio e aveva una punta di insolenza.

Harry sospirò. Non poteva non darle ragione, ma era troppo orgoglioso per concederle questa soddisfazione. Decise perciò di cambiare argomento. «Convinci Ron a cancellare l'allenamento di Quidditch, stasera.»

«Cosa? Si insospettirà! Non è mai troppo impegnato per cancellare il Quidditch, lo sai. È una priorità assoluta.»

«Be', oggi lo sarà» sbottò Harry. «Prova ad invaghirlo come hai dimostrato di saper fare ieri sera» osò con un sorriso ammiccante e pungente, «magari va' anche un po' avanti».

Hermione stava scorrendo il dito sulle righe del suo libro, ma si fermò infastidita e incontrò lo sguardo di Harry. «Forse il tuo caro ragazzino non ti ha insegnato che il sesso non è sempre un'efficace distrazione» lo punzecchiò con la sua solita aria saccente.

Harry non si permise di arrossire. Dato che la sua amica non poteva sapere cosa avesse o non avesse fatto con Draco, decise di approfittarsene. «Forse è perché non lo fai bene» ribatté. Hermione si ammutolì e spalancò melodrammaticamente la bocca.


	13. Capitolo 11

**I** l venerdì pomeriggio, Harry e Draco si incontrarono nella Stanza delle Necessità, che era tornata al suo iniziale aspetto di un comodo salotto. Il camino riscaldava la stanza e la penombra creava un'atmosfera accogliente.

Il respiro di Draco si regolarizzò mentre Harry si sollevava e tornava a sedere al suo fianco. La sua mente si era completamente spenta nel momento in cui aveva sfiorato il suo collo con le labbra, e non riusciva a spiegare a parole cosa aveva provato successivamente. Era solo consapevole che in quei brevi e timidi istanti entrambi avevano lasciato da parte la realtà, allo stesso modo in cui Draco aveva tolto gli occhiali di Harry e li aveva abbandonati sul tavolino di fronte a loro.

«Aspetta, ti serve una mano con-» aveva cercato di dire Harry, sfiorando il colletto della camicia di Draco, che era piegato in maniera scoordinata.

«No, sono a posto» si congedò subito lui, ritraendosi schivo e sistemandosi il colletto da solo.

Una leggera fitta attraversò il petto di Harry, che non parlò immediatamente. «È per il Marchio?» Sperava che fosse l'unico motivo per questa freddezza improvvisa. Non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso, ma aveva spesso paura di sbagliare con Draco. Dopotutto non lo conosceva ancora completamente: questa era solo un'altra sfaccettatura dell'assurdità a cui andavano incontro. Ogni tocco, ogni bacio, ogni parola di troppo era un rischio. Serviva solo la giusta dose di tatto nel rischiare.

Draco annuì e confermò le sue speranze. «Non sono ancora riuscito a comprendere la fattura utilizzata per contrastarti. Ho monitorato il mio contatto con te gradualmente, ho provato a farlo rassegnare all'idea di averti accanto. Normalmente funziona, però a volte il dolore si fa sentire più del solito» ammise, arrotolando le maniche della sua camicia semi abbottonata e scoprendo il simbolo lievemente sanguinante. Doveva essere una conseguenza della sua connessione con Lord Voldemort, e Harry non poteva sopportare di vederla influenzare anche qualcuno di esterno. «Ma è sopportabile, o ti direi di allontanarti.»

«Ci conto» ammiccò Harry lanciandogli uno sguardo intimidatorio, anche se non provocò l'effetto che sperava. Poi i suoi occhi tornarono sul Marchio. Da quando aveva scoperto cosa fosse e a chi appartenesse, Harry non ne aveva mai realmente avuto paura. Era stato convinto che unirsi a Voldemort era una scelta, ma Draco era la prova vivente del fatto che non sempre si sceglie di trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata. Adesso, guardando la figura del teschio e del serpente, Harry cominciava a temere il potere incontrollabile di quel simbolo. «Ha fatto male, quando l'hai ricevuto?» domandò.

Draco annuì nuovamente, ma senza guardarlo. «L'ho visto prendere forma sotto i miei occhi, bruciava terribilmente» raccontò. «Alcuni perdono i sensi, ma io non l'ho fatto. È uno dei motivi per cui sono stato definito abbastanza forte per portare a termine una missione di questo... calibro.»

Harry immaginò quel momento, ma non riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla paura o al dolore che Draco aveva sicuramente sentito. Sopportare quell'agonia e sentirsi dire che era il suo dovere e peggio, il suo destino, non sembrava reale. Non era scritto da nessuna parte che un ragazzino di sedici anni fosse la persona giusta per abbattere un mago storico e dare il via alla guerra vera e propria. Harry glielo leggeva sul volto e lo capiva dal modo in cui lo raccontava: Draco poteva essere il progetto di una forza superiore, ma dentro di sé non era mai stato un assassino.

Senza dire niente, prese la bacchetta e lo aiutò a curare delicatamente i corti tagli sanguinanti che aveva causato il Marchio. Il suo braccio era liscio e talmente pallido da rendere le vene visibili. Harry lo accarezzò esitante, mentre uno strano istinto di baciare il suo braccio lo attraversava. Si domandò cosa avrebbe provato Draco, se Harry avesse anche solo avvicinato il volto al Marchio Nero: probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso. Baciare il ragazzo sulle labbra, però, non lo feriva: così Harry lo fece e si costrinse a non pensarci più.

«Vuoi vedere una cosa fantastica?» chiese il biondo dopo essersi staccato. Harry annuì e Draco si alzò per prendere una chitarra che fino a quel momento non aveva mai notato. Giaceva accanto al camino, poggiata sugli scuri mattoni. Ancora una volta, la Stanza l'aveva materializzata per lui.

«È tua?» domandò Harry.

«Non ufficialmente. Non la porto mai a casa.» Harry si ricordò dell'equinozio a Hogsmeade, quando un Draco dagli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate gli aveva raccontato delle malsane regole imposte da suo padre. Sembrava che fosse accaduto un secolo prima, quando in realtà non era passato più di un mese.

Si sistemo gli occhiali e si sedette più comodo sul divano, riposando la testa in cima allo schienale. Draco non fu capace di trattenere un ghigno dolce alla sua vista e cominciò a passare le dita sullo strumento, per poi strimpellare le prime note.

Harry socchiuse pigramente gli occhi sotto una lenta melodia che non aveva mai ascoltato prima. La voce di Draco si unì ad essa dopo qualche istante, e fu come se desse maggiore senso alla musica. Non lo aveva mai sentito cantare, ma quella voce delicata e graffiante allo stesso tempo era l'unica sconosciuta di cui Harry aveva scelto di fidarsi senza pensarci due volte. Quando aprì gli occhi, Lord Voldemort e la guerra erano spariti: davanti a sé non c'era altro che un bellissimo ragazzo, con i capelli in disordine e i vestiti spiegazzati, che cantava davanti al fuoco. Riuscì a ignorare perfino il Marchio per qualche istante. Adesso erano da soli, rinchiusi nell'intimità che avevano imparato a condividere, e Draco Malfoy stava cantando per Harry Potter; nient'altro.

*

Alle undici e mezza del sabato mattina, Harry stava ancora fissando il suo armadio e si chiedeva cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto indossare per fare bella figura davanti a una donna imponente come Narcissa Malfoy. Quasi tutti i suoi vestiti erano di seconda mano e valevano meno di niente. Draco ignorava per scelta la sua mancanza di gusto nel vestirsi, ma in fondo lo divertiva. In sua madre, però, non c'era proprio nulla di divertente.

Spazientito, optò per un paio di jeans, una maglietta bordeaux e una giacca della tuta, in quanto maggio non era mai troppo caldo in Scozia. Si fiondò appena in tempo fuori dalle mura di Hogwarts, evitando le occhiate curiose di Ron e Hermione. Aveva accennato ad entrambi che sarebbe andato a un appuntamento: Hermione non gli aveva creduto, mentre Ron non si era mostrato troppo interessato. Forse una ragazza tutta sua era quello che bastava per non fargli fare troppe domande.

Quando arrivò ai Tre Manici di Scopa, il locale era affollato come ogni normalissimo sabato a pranzo. Harry era sollevato: si sarebbe mimetizzato nella clientela. L'atmosfera grigiastra era piuttosto consueta e si udiva un vociare di abitanti di Hogsmeade intenti a gustare il loro pranzo. Harry si guardò intorno, ma non vide Narcissa Malfoy da nessuna parte e, non sapendo se prendere un tavolo o aspettare fuori, si sedette davanti al bancone. Salutò con un cenno Madama Rosmerta, che con aria gentile stava servendo della Burrobirra a un vecchio mago seduto alla sinistra di Harry.

«Harry, sei tutto solo?» cantilenò imbronciata, ma mostrando un sincero interesse verso il ragazzo.

«No, Madama Rosmerta, sto solo aspettando qualcuno» rispose Harry, sperando di non ricevere altre domande a riguardo.

Ed effettivamente Madama Rosmerta non riuscì a chiedere altro, perché un basso elfo domestico che Harry non aveva mai visto era sbucato dalle cucine e aveva preso a fissarlo con i suoi grandi occhi marroni. «Cicatrice!» esclamò, indicando la fronte di Harry. «Lei deve essere Harry Potter.»

Harry sgranò gli occhi all'indesiderata considerazione che aveva appena ottenuto. Come sempre, la sua fama lo precedeva. «Sì, sono io» rispose.

«Lei viene con me» fece l'elfo, e una volta che Harry fu in piedi lo guidò saltellando fino al retro del locale.

Si trattava di una piccola stanza privata, con mobili decisamente più antichi, ma non meno curata. Dalle finestre proveniva una luce poco nitida, abbinata da un vecchio lampadario, e al centro della stanza una donna sedeva regalmente davanti a uno scuro tavolo rotondo. Di fronte a lei vi erano due sedie vuote.

Harry pensò che fosse una mossa naturalmente strategica. Si insultò mentalnente per avere solo pensato di potersi fare vedere in pubblico con la moglie del braccio destro di Voldemort, a mangiare allegramente una bistecca e ridere davanti a un bicchiere di gazzosa.

Narcissa Malfoy tese la mano, accennando alla sedia di fronte a lei. «Potter» fece con un cenno del capo. Un sorriso falsamente gentile le incorniciava il viso.

Harry obbedì e si sedette, scrutando in silenzio la donna. La sua apparenza era quasi l'opposto di come l'aveva vista attraverso il camino della sala comune. Adesso il suo sguardo era calmo e sicuro, i suoi capelli colorati acconciati a dovere e il trucco pulito sul volto perfetto, nonostante le prime rughe dell'età. Harry non ne sapeva molto di cosmetici, ma grazie a Hermione aveva imparato a capire quando il mascara era fuori posto o sbavava sotto gli occhi.

«Grazie per esserti presentato» disse poi. Sembrava che stesse indugiando, ma Harry non capì il motivo. La terza sedia tra di loro, tuttavia, non prometteva bene.

«Perché ha voluto incontrarmi, signora Malfoy?» domandò.

Lo stesso elfo che aveva riconosciuto Harry al locale ricomparve dentro la stanza con un pesante vassoio d'argento, contenente una teiera, due tazzine decorate e una grossa manciata di biscotti alla vaniglia.

«È presto per il tè» Narcissa si rivolse all'elfo. «Dov'è il nostro pranzo?»

«La padrona non lascia portare nient'altro a Voodey, signora» si giustificò l'elfo con un filo di paura negli occhi. «La padrona dice che il pranzo al locale richiede già troppo lavoro. Voodey è spiacente.» Harry si aspettava che l'elfo fosse proprietà dei Malfoy, e rimase per un attimo sbigottito quando realizzò che ai Tre Manici Di Scopa lavorava probabilmente un mucchio di elfi domestici, esclusivamente subordinati a Madame Rosmerta. Hermione non ne sarebbe stata felice e avrebbe probabilmente smesso di frequentare il ristorante.

«Sparisci» fu la secca e arrogante risposta della donna, che non smise neanche per un attimo di fulminare l'elfo con lo sguardo. Quando Voodey l'elfo corse fuori dalla stanza, lo sguardo di Narcissa si spostò a Harry e si ammorbidì. «Veniamo a noi» annunciò. Qualcosa nella sua espressione non quadrava.

Ma Harry non era capace di mantenere una conversazione, avendo ormai bloccato il contatto visivo con la donna. A partire dalla forma degli occhi fino alle labbra piene e curve, non faceva che vedere Draco. L'elegante freddezza faceva chiaramente parte dei Malfoy: ognuno di loro racchiudeva in sé una peculiare grazia. Ma la grazia di Narcissa non lo sorprese affatto: era tremendamente simile a quella di suo figlio, a cui Harry era ormai abituato. Rabbrividì, arrivando alla conclusione che Draco aveva sicuramente ereditato il carattere tormentato di Lucius e la severa bellezza di Narcissa.

Quest'ultima sembrò ignorare lo sguardo invadente di Harry e proseguì con il suo discorso mentre si versava del tè caldo. «Mio figlio mi parla sempre a lungo di te.» _Intelligente_ , pensò Harry. Non erano mai stati amici, né alleati. Harry non aveva neanche mai parlato a Narcissa: non aveva senso sprecare tempo a scambiarsi convenevoli.

«Solo cose negative, immagino» scherzò Harry.

La donna continuò indisturbata. «Mi è giunta la notizia del vostro avvicinamento, nell'ultimo periodo» disse con tranquillità. Harry sentì una fitta al petto insieme a una sensazione di disorientamento generale. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma rimase comunque spiazzato. «Non preoccuparti, ragazzo. Non sei il primo segreto che ho mantenuto per Draco» aggiunse Narcissa, forse cercando di calmarlo.

Non si poteva però dire che Harry fosse meno allarmato. Aveva forse sottovalutato il rapporto di Draco con sua madre, nonostante avessero brevemente parlato di lei in precedenza. Non era difficile giungere a conclusioni affrettate, conoscendo Lucius Malfoy e il clima gelido in cui viveva la sua famiglia. Harry aveva escluso l'idea che, oltre a Draco, anche Narcissa potesse indossare una maschera, e non solo: che potesse condividerla con suo figlio.

«Sei però il segreto più grave» continuò lei fissandolo con fermezza, «e capirai che di questi tempi la mia priorità è proteggere mio figlio, esattamente come la sua è proteggere me». Fece roteare sonoramente un cucchiaino d'argento nella sua tazzina di tè. Harry deglutì, pronto a sentirsi dire che non avrebbe più dovuto avvicinarsi a Draco. «C'è però da dire che tu, Harry Potter» disse invece lei tranquilla, «tu hai sempre saputo proteggere chiunque ne avesse bisogno. Mi sbaglio?».

_Si sbaglia di grosso_ , volle rispondere Harry, mentre rivedeva nella sua mente tutte le persone che non aveva saputo strappare dalla morte. «Ci ho sempre provato» convenne infine a bassa voce.

Narcissa annuì, confermando la sua stessa teoria. Sorseggiò lentamente il suo tè fumante. Harry la guardò deglutire silenziosamente e riporre la tazza sul tavolo. «Quindi lascia che ti faccia notare alcune cose, Harry.»

«Ma, signora Malfoy, non ce n'è bisogno» disse subito Harry con improvvisa audacia, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso della donna di fronte a lui. «Io lo vedo. Vedo che Draco non mangia quasi più. Vedo le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi e vedo che la sua pelle non è affatto diversa a quella di un cadavere. Io _lo so_ » sottolineò, alludendo al Marchio Nero e alla missione che Voldemort aveva imposto a Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy alzò un sopracciglio bruno e sottile. «Sei un ragazzo perspicace, Harry» notò, ma Harry non seppe dire se fosse sarcastica. «Avrai quindi visto con i tuoi stessi occhi che il mio Draco, adesso, ha bisogno di essere al sicuro. Più di chiunque altro.»

Harry fece due più due in pochissimi secondi. «Signora» cominciò, ma fu immediatamente interrotto da una voce decisamente più bassa, proveniente dalla porta alle sue spalle.

«Ne hai fatte di stupidaggini, Potter» disse la voce, «ma questa le supera tutte di gran lunga». Harry riconobbe immediatamente il professor Piton, che adesso avanzava verso il tavolo con la sua solita aria disgustata. Un moto d'odio e di rabbia lo pervase mentre lo guardò prendere posto sulla fatidica terza sedia.

Guardò la signora Malfoy con gli occhi sbarrati, in cerca di spiegazioni. «Che cosa ci fa lui qui?» domandò. «Pensavo che questo riguardasse me e Draco.»

«Ed è così, Harry» ribatté la donna. «Il professor Piton è tanto responsabile per la sicurezza di Draco quanto me. E, se lo vorrai, anche quanto te.»

Harry non riuscì a togliersi uno sguardo contrariato dal volto. Aveva l'impressione di sapere cosa sarebbe successo, ma una parte di lui non voleva averne conferma. Desiderò che fosse tutto un sogno, di potersi svegliare nel suo dormitorio e di non avere mai parlato con la signora Malfoy.

«Cielo, Narcissa, dobbiamo farlo seriamente?» disse Piton, infastidito solo dall'espressione che Harry aveva sul viso.

Narcissa lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Ci serve tutto l'aiuto che possiamo ottenere» rispose scandendo le parole, come ripetendo qualcosa che aveva già detto più di una volta. «Harry è l'unica reale speranza per Draco. E tu eri d'accordo con me.»

Harry riuscì finalmente a parlare. «Io non posso fare niente. Ne ho parlato anche con Draco, io non posso fare questo a Silente. Non c'è modo di salvare entrambi allo stesso tempo.»

«Hai ragione, Potter» lo assecondò Piton, «ma quando scoppia una guerra, non possono mai sopravvivere entrambe le parti. E ognuno è chiamato a scegliere quali vite salvaguardare».

Gli occhi di Harry si riempirono di lacrime. «Voi due volete che aiuti Draco ad ucciderlo?» chiese secco, ma pensava di conoscere la risposta.

«No. Sappiamo che non lo faresti mai» rispose Piton, sottolineando l'ovvietà. «Ma adesso ti sei guadagnato uno dei posti più difficili in questa situazione, grazie al tuo... coinvolgimento... con il giovane Malfoy.»

«Draco si fida ciecamente di te, Harry» chiarì Narcissa, «lo ha sempre specificato. Da quando eravate bambini, non ti ha mai reputato una persona cattiva». Harry sbuffò: di certo non poteva dire lo stesso di se stesso nei confronti di Malfoy, e si sentiva vagamente in colpa. «E di recente ho capito che per lui vali più di quanto tu possa credere. Te lo dico in confidenza.»

Quelle parole avevano un significato troppo grande per Harry; un significato troppo difficile da spiegare, ma che gli provocava un'imprevedibile gioia. «Il sentimento è reciproco, signora» si preoccupò di annunciare sotto lo sguardo freddamente disgustato di Piton.

«Come immaginavo» rispose Narcissa, rivolgendogli ancora quel sorriso ingannevole. «Per questo sono sicura che gli farai del bene. Non ti sto chiedendo di schierarti più di quanto tu non abbia già fatto, Harry, ma solo di capire la verità. E di confidare in Severus se qualcosa si mette male» aggiunse con un cenno della mano verso Piton.

Harry rivolse un'occhiata riluttante in direzione del professore. «Perché lui?» domandò. Sapeva perfettamente che era stato un Mangiamorte, nel periodo iniziale dell'ascesa di Voldemort, e che aveva misteriosamente cambiato idea, alleandosi con Silente. Harry non si era mai fidato realmente di Piton.

Mentre l'uomo abbassava la testa silenzioso, Narcissa sospirò e diede a Harry un'informazione a dir poco sconvolgente. «Perché Severus ha giurato di proteggerlo. Un Voto Infrangibile mi lega a lui, ed esso non si scioglierà prima della fine di questa situazione. E non prima che Draco ne esca completamente illeso.» Sembrava lievemente minacciosa mentre il suo sguardo volava da Piton a Harry. Quando si parlava di Draco, Narcissa pareva dimenticare completamente di essere una nobile gentildonna e i suoi occhi diventavano minacciosi come quelli di una vipera.

Harry si concesse qualche istante per digerire la notizia. Draco era sotto la protezione di Piton, ma questo non faceva di Piton un Mangiamorte. Non necessariamente. Era una posizione scomoda, per un uomo dal passato oscuro che adesso si dichiarava dalla parte di Silente. Piton conosceva la terribile missione di Draco, ne era in parte responsabile e sarebbe stato considerato suo complice davanti al Ministero. Era un rischio enorme che l'uomo doveva avere considerato: non era affatto imprudente. L'immagine di un possibile processo successivo alla morte di Silente attraversò per un attimo la mente di Harry, ma lui si sforzò di cacciarla via.

Scosse la testa, guadagnando coscienza della sua posizione. Era troppo per lui. «Questo supera decisamente ogni limite» disse, mettendosi lentamente in piedi. «Signora Malfoy, l'unica cosa che posso garantirle è che terrò d'occhio suo figlio. Ma non prenderò parte a questo assassinio. Non posso.» Così facendo le diede le spalle e si diresse verso la porta.

«Harry!» tuonò la donna facendolo voltare. Delle lacrime stavano coprendo le sue iridi scure e il suo corpo esile tremava. Draco aveva ereditato da sua madre perfino il suo pianto dimesso e orgoglioso. «Per favore, pensaci. È solo un ragazzino. Proprio come te.»

Piton non disse una parola, né si mosse. Rimase seduto fissando il tavolo, a circa un metro da Harry, le mani unite sul ventre e un'espressione insensibile sul volto corrugato. Non aveva neanche il coraggio di guardarlo.

Harry deglutì. «Non come me» dovette dissentire. «Io ho dovuto imparare a non essere più un ragazzino tanto tempo fa.» Le diede le spalle, stavolta definitivamente, e si diresse verso la sala principale del locale.

Il pianto materno di Narcissa riempì dolorosamente lo spazio dietro di lui, smorzato solo da una frase aspra del professor Piton: «Non demordere, Narcissa. Il ragazzo non ha ancora compreso ciò che ci aspetta».


	14. Capitolo 12

**L** 'incontro con Narcissa Malfoy aveva decisamente scosso Harry, che si aspettava tutto fuorché un'offerta implicita di unirsi al lato oscuro e di fidarsi di un uomo vile come Severus Piton. Lo stomaco gli si contorceva al solo pensiero di allearsi con il professore, e Harry si chiedeva che cosa avrebbero pensato Sirius o suo padre se avessero assistito a quella bizzarra chiacchierata ai Tre Manici di Scopa.

In realtà, gli era capitato frequentemente di pensare ai suoi genitori e al suo padrino nell'ultimo periodo. Che cosa avrebbero fatto, al suo posto, le figure adulte un tempo incaricate di proteggerlo e che avevano perso la vita per portare a termine tale compito? Che cosa avrebbero pensato di lui e del suo rapporto con Malfoy, appartenente a una famiglia nemica da generazioni? Harry non riusciva a trovare una risposta a quelle domande e la sua stessa mente si torturava a furia di cercarne una.

Malfoy rappresentava per Harry ciò che Piton rappresentava per James Potter, ma quest'ultimo non si era mai disturbato neanche di avere una conversazione civile con il giovane Severus. Harry, invece, era andato ben oltre le conversazioni con Draco. Più il tempo passava, più era convinto di non somigliare affatto a suo padre. James non sembrava disposto a dare il beneficio del dubbio alle persone che non sopportava. Harry, al contrario, si era sforzato di dare una possibilità al ragazzo più improbabile che esistesse, e ora cominciava a chiedersi se avesse fatto la scelta giusta.

Non si sentì di certo meglio quando Ron cominciò a notare i suoi sbalzi d'umore e tutte le sere in cui, silenziosamente, sgattaiolava fuori dal loro dormitorio. Per qualche motivo, affrontare un discorso così delicato con Ron lo metteva più in agitazione che parlarne con Hermione, forse perché quest'ultima era meno impulsiva e più propensa a comprenderlo. Harry aveva sempre evitato strategicamente di nominare Malfoy in presenza di Ron, in modo da non dare inizio a dialoghi imbarazzanti.

Una mattina, tuttavia, lo stesso Ron si occupò di comunicargli delle voci che aveva apparentemente sentito in giro. «Ehi, Harry» cominciò, dandogli una piccola gomitata e facendogli saltellare il succo di zucca nel bicchiere che aveva in mano, «senti questa. Ho origliato la conversazione di alcuni Serpeverde a Pozioni, l'altro giorno, e dicevano che Draco Malfoy ha messo gli occhi su un ragazzo».

Harry dovette trattenersi dal soffocare nella sua stessa colazione. Hermione lo fissò, seria e attenta, cercando di infondergli sicurezza. «E allora?» mormorò, la voce appena tremolante.

« _E allora_?» ripeté Ron incredulo. «È uno scoop, Harry! Immagina una notizia del genere nella _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , farebbe esplodere tutta Hogwarts! "Il giovane Malfoy è incapace di produrre un erede per la sua famiglia. Il motivo? Gli piace-"»

Hermione lo interruppe prima che il suo speculare diventasse troppo drammatico. « _Ron_ » lo richiamò severa, «cosa piace o non piace a Malfoy non sono affari nostri. Credo che tu stia esagerando».

Ron alzò le spalle. «Volevo solo farmi due risate» si giustificò, «non mi aspettavo certo che lo difendeste».

«Non che ci sia qualcosa di divertente» mugugnò Harry con la bocca piena. Parte di sé sperava che non lo sentisse, ma un'altra parte di sé voleva fargli sapere che era stato scortese. Un'improvvisa paura lo assalì quando si immaginò la sua reazione se avesse scoperto che, in realtà, il ragazzo su cui Malfoy aveva messo gli occhi era proprio Harry.

Ron, però, non disse niente, forse responsabilizzandosi a seguito del rimprovero dei suoi amici. Sotto gli occhi spazientiti di Hermione afferrò un'altra fetta di pane tostato, la imburrò e la addentò goffamente.

«Ma la smetti mai di mangiare?» commentò la ragazza, accennando una smorfia di disgusto.

Il rosso scosse la testa. «Se non volete che parli, almeno lasciatemi mangiare.»

Dall'altra parte della Sala Grande, Malfoy stava sorseggiando il suo tè caldo. A Harry ricordò sua madre, la sua eleganza e la sua calma. Il fatto che a pochi centimetri da quelle mani delicate, sotto la veste scura, fosse marchiato a fuoco il reale motivo per cui aveva scelto di stargli lontano lo feriva ancora. Non era stato capace di digerire la notizia e si chiedeva se lo sarebbe mai stato. In fin dei conti, scoprire che il tuo amante è un Mangiamorte non rientrava certamente nelle notizie superabili.

Harry era stato imperdonabilmente freddo con Draco, dopo il suo incontro con la signora Malfoy. Era cosciente del suo comportamento sbagliato, ma non riusciva a fare altrimenti. La sua mente lo riportava ai Tre Manici di Scopa ogni volta che guardava Draco e rivedeva il volto terrorizzato di sua madre. Di qualcosa era convinto: non voleva essere coinvolto nelle losche avventure di Draco e Narcissa, né desiderava pianificare con loro il prossimo complotto. Il semplice fatto di essere a conoscenza di un piano talmente malvagio lo aveva reso complice: nessuno gli vietava di andare da Silente in quel preciso istante e metterlo in guardia su tutto ciò che poteva succedergli.

Il solo pensiero che il Draco profondamente umano che aveva conosciuto potesse compiere un atto così malvagio lo mandava in completa paranoia. Harry lo aveva fatto capace di usare la violenza diverso tempo prima, quando non perdeva occasione per comportarsi da bullo con chiunque non gli andasse a genio. Ma uccidere era tutta un'altra storia, e lui stesso aveva ammesso di non essere pronto a farlo. Non poteva essere lui, la persona adatta a finire Silente. Non era lui. Non il Draco a cui si era così pericolosamente affezionato.

Le lezioni, inoltre, gli provocavano un'immensa insofferenza. Harry era presente solo perché sapeva che stare a rimuginare sul suo letto non avrebbe migliorato la situazione, ma la scuola sembrava essere l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni. Prestava ancora meno attenzione del solito, non si sentiva affatto motivato a studiare né a svolgere i compiti e cominciava ad infischiarsene dell'arrivo degli esami finali.

«Devi darti una regolata, Harry» lo aveva rimproverato Hermione qualche sera prima, quando tutti nella sala comune avevano discusso delle proprie medie. Harry aveva deciso di ignorarla: forse era più facile negare a se stesso di essersi ridotto a una nullità.

Più tardi, quella mattina, Harry stava guardando fuori dalle vetrate della serra di Erbologia, mentre la professoressa Sprout dava istruzioni. L'unico interessato sembrava Neville, in quanto era il suo punto forte. Mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da alcune mandragole ribelli scorse i capelli chiarissimi di Draco che, con l'aria spaesata, vagava per il cortile come se avesse completamente perso il senso dell'orientamento o se fosse appena arrivato a Hogwarts. Finse di avere bisogno di ingredienti aggiuntivi e si avvicinò furtivamente ai vasi coperti di terriccio accanto al vetro. Il professor Piton, a qualche metro di distanza, aveva appena finito di dire qualcosa a Draco e si allontanava ora con aspetto austero.

Harry sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito quando il ragazzo biondo sollevò lo sguardo e lo riconobbe. Un lieve sorriso imbarazzato curvò le sue labbra, ma Harry non lo ricambiò. Cercò anzi di sembrare convincente e di afferrare la prima soluzione fertilizzante che gli capitasse per mano, ma vide qualcosa luccicare con la coda dell'occhio e distrarlo definitivamente.

Era la bacchetta di Draco. Si illuminava a intermittenza, come aveva fatto anche diverse sere prima, e comunicava con lui in codice Morse. P-A-R-L-I-A-M-O, chiedeva. Harry, che non poteva usare la sua bacchetta senza destare sospetti, si limitò a scuotere la testa deciso. P-E-R — insistette Draco — F-A-V-O-R-E.

Harry sospirò mentre il suo sguardo si ammorbidiva. Non era mai stato facile dirgli di no. Non quando i suoi occhi ghiacciati lanciavano silenziose grida d'aiuto. Tuttavia non mostrò assenso né dissenso, ancora indeciso su come agire nei confronti del ragazzo.

S-O-S, concluse Draco sommesso, e si diresse verso il castello con aria rassegnata.

Harry aspettò un paio di minuti prima di chiedere alla professoressa Sprout il permesso di andare in bagno. La donna, gentile e comprensiva com'era sempre stata, gli concesse di allontanarsi, così Harry si incamminò con passo veloce e attento verso il settimo piano del castello, percorrendo i corridoi vuoti. Per fortuna, tutti i professori si trovavano in classe, quindi non rischiava di farsi scoprire.

Seduto con le spalle contro l'arazzo, Draco lo aspettava come sempre di fronte alla Stanza delle Necessità. Harry esitò: non si trovava così vicino a lui da giorni. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto il ragazzo fosse dimagrito: le sue dita erano scheletriche al punto da far sembrare largo il suo anello, le sue tempie erano pronunciate e le sue occhiaie scure creavano contrasto sul suo viso pallido.

Cadde il silenzio: entrambi parevano incapaci di pronunciare anche la più banale delle frasi. Quell'aria del castello non era frequentemente visitata, così i due rimasero a guardarsi indisturbati per diversi istanti. Nello sguardo che Draco gli rivolgeva, Harry vide il sollievo di chi aveva finalmente ridato un senso alle sue giornate. Rannicchiato lì, fragile e solo come l'ultima foglia autunnale in bilico su un ramo sottile, tratteneva il respiro. Harry si sentì improvvisamente un mostro per averlo ignorato ed evitato.

«N-Non hai lezione, adesso?» domandò balbettando.

Draco distolse lo sguardo e scosse la testa. «Piton mi ha congedato da tutte le lezioni, per oggi» spiegò. Prima che Harry potesse chiedergli il motivo, propose in fretta: «Entriamo?».

Harry annuì e tese la mano verso di lui per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Entrambi sussultarono al contatto: Draco a causa del Marchio, Harry perché fu come toccare il ghiaccio. «Sei gelido» notò, gli angoli della bocca all'ingiù.

Draco scosse le spalle come il gelo e la negatività che scorrevano nelle sue vene non fossero un grande problema. «Lo sono sempre, o sbaglio?»

Harry non rispose. Mantenne salda la stretta e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro con lui. Per la prima volta, il suo desiderio sulla Stanza delle Necessità era chiaro: voleva un luogo sicuro, tranquillo e accogliente per entrambi. Qualsiasi luogo andava bene, purché si sentissero completamente a loro agio.

Non fu sicuro che i suoi desideri fossero stati ascoltati. Furono condotti dentro una stanza diversa da quella che si presentava loro di solito, troppo elegante per gli standard di Harry, ma sicuramente perfetta per quelli di Draco. Due poltrone scure ergevano di fronte un imponente camino gotico, la chitarra di Draco riposava sul tappeto insieme a un quaderno e una penna che Harry riconobbe dalla sera dell'equinozio, mentre una luce fioca e grigia proveniva dalle ampie e appuntite finestre incantate dietro di loro. Il biondo liberò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere il grande candelabro nero appeso all'alto soffitto.

Sembrarono sprofondare nuovamente nell'incomunicabilità. Harry si osservava intorno e Draco, seduto sul tappeto, scarabocchiava nervosamente sul suo quaderno, rilassando il collo contro il bracciolo di una poltrona invece di prendere posto comodamente su di essa. Cominciare una conversazione non era mai sembrato così difficile; neanche quando i due ragazzi si divertivano a lanciarsi insulti. In quel periodo, almeno, l'aria si riempiva di offese senza troppi sforzi.

«Potter, mi stai rendendo le cose difficili» mormorò infine Draco dopo un lieve ringhio nervoso, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla sua penna.

«Stai bene?» chiese d'istinto Harry, voltandosi verso di lui. «È successo qualcosa, in questi giorni?»

«Sì, e no» rispose freddo Malfoy. «Permettimi di farti le stesse domande» incalzò dopo qualche secondo.

Harry si sedette sul tappeto di fronte al ragazzo e nella sua stessa posizione, poggiando le spalle alla seconda poltrona. Ebbe la sensazione di riposare su un pavimento di spine quando stabilì che non avrebbe fatto parola del suo incontro con Narcissa. La severa regola del non farne parola con Draco era sicuramente ancora in vigore. «Permettimi di risponderti allo stesso modo» disse a tono.

Malfoy sogghignò, amaro. «Mi stai mentendo?» insinuò. _Maledetta capacità di leggermi così bene_ , pensò Harry.

«No» mentì, sembrando il più convincente possibile. «Sta diventando tutto troppo difficile da sopportare e da nascondere, tutto qui. Tu stesso non vuoi che gli altri ci vedano parlare, e non so tu, ma io ho finito le scuse per sparire improvvisamente e non farmi più vedere dai miei compagni.» Forse la soluzione migliore era mostrare a Malfoy che i loro incontri non erano più convenienti, sperando che lui si convincesse a terminare tutto. Nessuno dei due, però, nel profondo del loro cuore, lo voleva.

Il biondo non poteva biasimarlo. Tuttavia, lo rimproverò: «Non prendermi in giro, Potter. Riesco a capire le occhiate di Granger anche da chilometri. A lei non stai nascondendo un bel niente».

Harry ricordò il pomeriggio in cui Hermione lo aveva trovato in lacrime e si era sfogato con lei. Da quel momento in poi la sua amica era stata cauta, ma non aveva mai smesso di controllare Draco da lontano. In fondo lo avrebbe fatto anche Harry, se fosse venuto a sapere che Ron era un dannato Mangiamorte. Nonostante tutto, si stava dimostrando l'amica fantastica che era sempre stata. «Hermione è troppo intelligente» gli disse, cercando di fargli capire che non era dipeso da lui. «E poi, tienila fuori da questo discorso, non c'entra niente.»

«Ci mancherebbe» rispose Malfoy, un sopracciglio alzato. «E il caro Weasley è ancora vivo, quindi devo presumere che lui non sa» aggiunse. Il silenzio di Harry confermò la sua deduzione. «Sorprendente» commentò, lo spettro di un sorriso compiaciuto sul suo viso pallido.

Harry sbuffò. «Vuoi _smetterla_ di parlare dei miei amici?» Draco non sapeva niente di loro. Non aveva il diritto di mettere bocca su chi non era coinvolto nella loro questione.

L'aria dentro la stanza si faceva sempre più pesante. Harry dovette reprimere l'istinto di uscire per il miscuglio di nervosismo e imbarazzo che sentiva nello stomaco. Il problema persisteva tra Harry e Draco e nessun altro: non aveva senso parlare anche di Ron e Hermione.

Draco lo guardò. «Hai scelto loro?» chiese. «Hai scelto la parte buona?» Le sue parole erano quasi velenose, ma Harry non riuscì a contrastarle, perché percepiva una certa paura nel suo sguardo. Dopotutto, si meritava un trattamento arrogante.

«Ho scelto la parte che non sta organizzando l'uccisione a sangue freddo di un uomo innocente» rispose Harry, piegando le ginocchia e abbracciandole.

«Hai detto che avresti trovato una soluzione» gli ricordò il ragazzo, adesso troppo deluso per guardarlo.

A Harry tornarono in mente le parole della signora Malfoy. «Io sono solo un ragazzino» disse poi, usandole come un'arma, «proprio come te. Forse non posso trovare una soluzione, ci hai mai pensato?».

«Così hai deciso che ha più senso evitarmi.» Draco aveva smesso di scarabocchiare sul suo blocco di appunti. Fissava ora il camino e si torturava impaziente le mani, come in preda a un panico inaspettato.

«Cosa per cui dovresti ringraziarmi. Scommetto che il Marchio non ti ha fatto male per un bel po'.»

Malfoy si rimboccò la manica sinistra della sua divisa di Serpeverde. Rivelò il suo braccio pallido e magro, sul quale il Marchio Nero spiccava ancora trionfante e minaccioso sotto la luce debole del lampadario. Estrasse dalla manica un fazzoletto bagnato e macchiato di sangue, che sembrava averlo coperto fino a quel momento. Harry non sentì solo dolore alla cicatrice, ma anche al cuore, a causa di quella visione straziante. Poteva vederlo centinaia di volte, ma non si sarebbe mai abituato.

La sua voce si ammorbidì. «È stato per via della stretta di mano?» domandò, escludendo per un fugace momento la possibilità di avere ragione.

«Probabilmente anche il fatto di averti cercato. Te l'ho detto, dev'essere stregato. Ma sono piuttosto sicuro che è dovuto più che altro all'averti toccato dopo tutto questo tempo» spiegò lui. Harry, però, non era convinto: Voldemort non poteva essere capace di avvicinarsi al loro legame. Non concretamente. Neanche essendosi personalmente occupato di Draco, avrebbe potuto monitorare i suoi sentimenti o il suo corpo. Avrebbe potuto lanciare la Maledizione Imperius sul ragazzo, ma quest'ultima doveva garantire la sua incolumità. C'era qualcosa nel potere di Voldemort che non riusciva a comprendere, e l'idea lo disturbava.

Harry gli si avvicinò. «Tutto questo è così sbagliato» constatò. «Il tuo coinvolgimento con me, con Voldemort. L'intera situazione è completamente sbagliata, Draco, e sia io che tu siamo stati due sprovveduti. Non puoi negarlo.»

«Perché me lo stai dicendo?» chiese lui, lo sguardo insospettito.

Harry sospirò. «Vorrei avere avuto più tempo per conoscerti, per pensare e prendere una decisione» confessò. «Invece è successo tutto così velocemente, e tutto ci sta sfuggendo di mano.»

«Vai dritto al punto, Potter.» Sapeva cosa avrebbe detto Harry, ma ne aveva indubbiamente paura.

«Non sono sicuro di avere fatto la scelta giusta con te, Draco.» Adesso i ruoli sembravano essersi invertiti: era Harry a comportarsi in modo duro con Draco e a sembrare pentito di tutto ciò che avevano avuto.

Malfoy lasciò che la frase si liberasse in aria per qualche istante, forse metabolizzando il significato delle parole di Harry. «Ma tu...» cercò di dire. Deglutì a fatica, come sforzandosi di estrarre qualcosa di troppo difficile. «All'inizio sembravi d'accordo. Avevi capito come mi sentivo nei tuoi confronti e mi avevi ascoltato e mi avevi accolto. Tu volevi che continuassimo a vederci nonostante le nostre difficoltà.»

«All'inizio non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere un dannatissimo Mangiamorte» disse Harry a voce più alta. «Credevo che tutto fosse così facile, che avremmo superato le nostre differenze. Credevo che un giorno avremmo avuto il coraggio di uscire fuori e che avremmo lasciato il mondo a bocca aperta, ma che ce la saremmo cavata. Questo è completamente diverso, però, ed è troppo per noi.»

«Non è colpa mia» si giustificò Malfoy, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Io non ne sarei così sicuro» ribatté Harry mentre la rabbia lo assaliva. «Tu conoscevi la tua missione e mi hai invitato al ballo, mi hai avvicinato e mi hai coinvolto nel tuo caos.» Gli occhi di Malfoy si spalancarono in seguito a quella frase. «Ti sei piombato su di me senza neanche pensarci e hai stravolto la vita di entrambi, proprio nel momento in cui dovremmo stare in parti opposte della guerra.»

Harry aveva a stento finito di parlare quando la voce di Malfoy esplose, sovrastando la sua. «Scusa se ho scelto di risparmiarmi il più grande rimpianto della mia vita, prima di diventare il giocattolo preferito del Signore Oscuro!» Le lacrime erano pronte a rigargli il viso stravolto. «Non avrei potuto andare avanti per il resto della mia vita senza dirtelo. Non potevo condannarmi a morte tenendomi quel peso sul petto» aggiunse con un tono molto più basso, talmente basso che Harry fece fatica a sentirlo. «Ci ho pensato molto, durante questi mesi, a differenza di quanto credi. Non avevo mai sperato che ricambiassi, ma tu dovevi saperlo. Dovevi sapere che eri l'unica cosa a trattenermi dallo sprofondare nell'irrazionalità.»

«Be', allora avrei preferito non saperlo mai!» ringhiò Harry. «Avrei preferito non arrivare a legarmi a te.»

Draco aveva un'espressione visibilmente ferita, e Harry scoprì un lato nuovo della sua rabbia. Quel nuovo lato lo faceva rimanere immobile, lo sguardo fisso lontano da Harry e la totale fermezza nella sua posizione e, Harry notò poco dopo, nel timbro di voce. «Vattene, Potter.»

«Che cosa?»

«Esci da questa maledetta stanza e lasciami solo.» Ma Harry non si mosse. Lo guardava confuso e pentito, riproducendo nella sua mente il momento in cui Draco lo aveva pregato di non abbandonarlo, il momento in cui si era convinto che non si sarebbe mai staccato da lui. «Ho detto _vai via_ , Potter.»

Harry si alzò debolmente, riconoscendo solo in quel momento di essere stato troppo duro con lui. «Draco, mi-»

«Non chiamarmi in quel modo. Fuori» concluse lui mentre un'ultima lacrima gli rigava la guancia. Sentire le sue parole gli provocava i brividi: erano ancora più fredde della sua pelle.

Harry si diresse verso la porta a passi pesanti, sentendo incalzare un grave mal di testa. Finalmente lo lasciò nella Stanza delle Necessità, chiudendolo nella sua triste e pericolosa gabbia, mentre aumentava la distanza tra i due.

Sentendosi un completo idiota, si diresse verso i dormitori. La rabbia stava cominciando a sfumare via, ma era troppo tardi. Avrebbe desiderato del tempo per preparare il discorso da fare a Malfoy: se avesse pianificato cosa dirgli, non si sarebbero mai scontrati così violentemente.

Sembrava che ognuna delle sue scelte fosse sbagliata. Combattere con o contro Malfoy, ormai, aveva lo stesso valore morale. Si era avvicinato troppo da ritirarsi o tradirlo, e contemporaneamente conosceva troppo per starsene in silenzio ed aspettare. Così tante persone dicevano loro come comportarsi, ma la verità era che nessuno dei due aveva mai desiderato trovarsi in quella posizione. Non era colpa di nessuno dei due, se erano condannati a soffrire a quel modo o a restare separati.

Eppure era _così sbagliato_ , si ripeteva Harry mentre tornava alla Torre di Grifondoro e infine pronunciava distrattamente la parola d'ordine della sala comune, per poi salire fino al dormitorio e crollare sul suo letto, arrendendosi a sopportare altre lezioni. Era così sbagliato che due giovani innocenti fossero parte integrante della guerra più devastante del secolo. Era così sbagliato che uno di loro stesse soffrendo fisicamente perché attratto dalla parte che in realtà disprezzava.

E inoltre, non c'era più ragione di negare l'evidenza: era così sbagliato che Harry si stesse ormai innamorando di lui.


	15. Capitolo 13

**D** raco non aveva voluto sentire ragioni per giorni. Harry aveva cercato disperatamente di ristabilire un qualsiasi contatto con lui, ma non c'era niente da fare. Non rispondeva al codice Morse, anzi: fingeva di non riconoscerlo nemmeno. Lo strattonava ogni volta che Harry cercava di fermarlo in corridoio, dimenandosi e tornando imbronciato dal suo gruppo di amici. Ma soprattutto, Draco non lo sfiorava più con la mano, e Harry pensava di poter impazzire a causa di questa piccola, ma fondamentale mancanza.

Non aveva fatto parola con nessuno del loro litigio, ma era sicuro che Hermione avesse percepito qualcosa. Gli rivolgeva uno sguardo più comprensivo, quasi come se avesse pietà di lui per essere coinvolto con una persona così problematica e diversa da lui, dai suoi amici. Ciò che più innervosiva Harry era che Hermione aveva ragione.

Eppure, Draco Malfoy non gli era mai sembrato così simile e vicino a lui come nell'ultimo periodo. Harry aveva imparato a conoscere il giovane profondamente umano e fragile che si celava dietro le apparenze a lui imposte. Harry era l'unico capace di strappargli dei sorrisi sinceri. Harry aveva accarezzato quelle guance pallide e si era avvicinato anche al lato più oscuro della sua anima. Harry era riuscito ad avvicinarsi al Draco che vedevano in pochi, al ragazzino usato da forze più potenti per quello che sembrava il bene superiore. Proprio come lui.

Quella situazione era dannatamente peggiore della quotidianità che dal primo anno aveva condiviso con Malfoy; ricca, volente o nolente, di battibecchi o di scontri. Avevano ora perfino smesso di scontrarsi, lasciando spazio alla pura e distruttiva indifferenza. Harry si chiedeva spesso come potesse sentirsi Draco, ma leggerlo non era così facile. Non nel momento in cui era tornato a rinchiudersi nel suo guscio e a non fare trasparire alcuna emozione.

Desiderava parlargli. Tutto ciò che gli bastava erano cinque minuti in una stanza privata con lui, in cui avrebbe innanzitutto chiesto scusa per averlo offeso e attaccato durante il loro ultimo incontro. Draco avrebbe potuto accettare le sue scuse, avvolgerlo tra le sue braccia e perdonarlo; o avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi ulteriormente e cancellarlo per sempre dalla sua vita. Importava poco, ormai, tornare a baciarsi o a picchiarsi. Quella stremante indifferenza, tuttavia, era insopportabile, e Harry avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vederla finire.

Il cinque maggio, mentre cenava con i suoi amici in Sala Grande, Harry stava seriamente prendendo in considerazione l'idea di confrontarsi con il professor Piton. L'idea non lo allettava affatto, ma era l'ultima possibilità rimasta di riavvicinarsi a Draco. _Mi riterrà ridicolo_ , realizzò scrutandolo al tavolo dei professori. _Penserà di ritrovarsi in mezzo a uno stupido dramma adolescenziale, e mi tormenterà per il resto dei miei giorni._

«Santo cielo, Hermione, vuoi piantarla?» imprecò Ron, così ad alta voce che alcuni studenti di Corvonero interruppero il loro pasto e si voltarono curiosi verso il tavolo di Grifondoro.

Hermione sbuffò sonoramente, sollevando il suo libro di Aritmanzia dal tavolo e stringendoselo al petto. Aveva cominciato a portare con sé i libri da studiare anche mentre mangiava, convinta di non avere abbastanza tempo per memorizzare tutto in vista degli esami. Ron, naturalmente, ne era terribilmente infastidito; ma Harry sapeva che in fondo stava soltanto nascondendo una genuina preoccupazione verso la sua ragazza.

«Ne ho _bisogno_ » insistette Hermione, «quest'anno Aritmanzia è semplicemente impossibile. Non posso non essere la prima della classe, devo battere-». Si bloccò quando realizzò quale nome stesse per pronunciare, e Harry capì all'istante. «Comunque studierò più tardi nella sala comune, se sei più contento» concluse frettolosa.

Harry sentì Ron acconsentire compiaciuto mentre, lievemente distratto, aveva ricominciato a fissare Piton come in cerca di un segno. Il professore non incontrò il suo sguardo se non qualche minuto dopo, ma non sembrò particolarmente felice di sentirsi osservato.

Controllò che nessuno lo notasse, in particolare lo stesso Draco, e mimò con le labbra: «Possiamo scambiare due parole?». Piton sbarrò gli occhi, forse trovando oltraggiosa l'azione di Harry, ma annuì debolmente e tornò alla sua conversazione con la professoressa Trelawney.

Diversi istanti dopo, il professore si avvicinò al tavolo di Grifondoro con le mani dietro la schiena e quasi fece sussultare Ron quando esordì: «Potter, sei convocato nel mio ufficio immediatamente dopo cena per scontare la tua punizione. Ogni minuto di ritardo è un giorno di punizione in più».

Harry annuì, afferrando il messaggio in codice, e l'uomo si allontanò con calma dopo avergli rivolto un cenno severo.

«Quando ti ha dato una punizione?» chiese Ron subito dopo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Harry scambiò un'occhiata allarmata con Hermione, che prese la parola. «Giovedì scorso, per avergli risposto in modo scortese» mentì. «Dovresti prestare più attenzione, Ron.» Ron scrollò le spalle, poco interessato, e i due si guardarono nuovamente, stavolta sollevati. Harry era in debito con Hermione per tutte le volte in cui era intervenuta e lo aveva tirato fuori da situazioni imbarazzanti con Ron.

«Lo avete sentito, farei meglio a non tardare» annunciò Harry prima di riporre la forchetta sul piatto vuoto ed alzarsi. Si congedò ai suoi amici e con esitazione camminò fino all'uscita della Sala Grande, ma non uscì prima di rivolgere un'occhiata nostalgica a Draco. Lui sembrò ricambiare per un incosciente istante, ma lo evitò dopo un secondo, tornando alla freddezza che aveva stabilito nell'ultimo periodo.

Nonostante la primavera fosse ormai arrivata, i sotterranei di Hogwarts erano ancora fastidiosamente freddi e umidi. Harry rabbrividì sotto la divisa di Grifondoro mentre bussò alla porta dell'ufficio di Piton, adiacente all'aula di Pozioni.

Il professore aprì e, diffidente, lo fece entrare. «Fa' che sia una conversazione breve, Potter, e il meno ridicola possibile.»

Harry ignorò il suo avvertimento e si addentrò nella stanza in penombra, adornata da strane bocce piene di liquido colorato e inquietanti miscugli sulla scrivania e gli scaffali. Se un anno prima, quando prendeva lezioni di Occlumanzia da Piton, gli avessero detto che sarebbe tornato per discutere della sua relazione con Draco Malfoy, sarebbe sicuramente scoppiato a ridere.

«Riguarda Draco» rivelò senza troppi giri di parole. Piton sembrò seccato, ma onorò il suo giuramento e tese la mano verso una sedia, invitando Harry a sedersi dal lato opposto della sua scrivania e rendendosi disponibile all'ascolto. «Da quando ho incontrato la signora Malfoy, tra me e lui è cambiato qualcosa. Ho cercato di dirgli che per me è complicato gestire questa situazione, ma mi ha respinto e siamo precipitati in un brutto litigio. E adesso non mi rivolge nemmeno la parola» raccontò.

Piton prese posto qualche momento dopo, l'espressione illeggibile e le mani giunte sotto il naso adunco. «Ti aspetti una consulenza di coppia da parte mia, Potter?» insinuò.

«No, io...» Harry scosse la testa, rendendosi conto di avere completamente sbagliato l'approccio con il professore. «Non sono qui per quello. Per _noi_.»

«E allora perché sei qui, Potter?»

«Perché voglio comunque proteggerlo» sospirò Harry a bassa voce, sfinito dai suoi stessi pensieri che negli ultimi mesi sfrecciavano incontrollabili verso il nulla, come un treno dopo avere deragliato. «E lei è l'unica persona capace di aiutarmi a farlo.»

Piton lo fissò per quella che sembrò un'eternità, un velo di compassione nei suoi occhi neri che Harry non aveva mai notato, né si sarebbe mai aspettato. Poi sembrò tornare in sé e, recuperando il suo tono apatico, parlò: «Il ragazzo ha paura. Non lo ammetterà mai, ma è terrorizzato».

«L'ha ammesso» lo corresse Harry, «con me».

Gli occhi di Piton diventarono due fessure. «Questo è certamente interessante» commentò sarcastico.

Harry cambiò discorso, concentrandosi sul vero motivo per cui si trovava in quell'ufficio: «Non c'è un modo per ingannarlo? Per evitare che sia Draco a farlo? In fondo, lei ha giurato di prendere il timone del piano». Sembrò arrendersi per un attimo all'idea che Silente fosse destinato a morire.

«Ingannarlo?» Piton lo schernì con un ghigno rauco. «Merlino, non hai ereditato proprio nulla del carattere di _lei_.»

«Signore?» fece Harry, incapace di comprendere e sorpreso che Piton potesse conoscere sua madre al punto di ricordarsi di com'era o non era il suo carattere.

Piton schivò l'argomento con un'occhiata torva. «Non è possibile ingannare il Signore Oscuro, né fargli cambiare idea. Ho dovuto specificarlo anche con Narcissa Malfoy» chiarì. «Io sono autorizzato ad intervenire solo ed esclusivamente nel caso in cui il ragazzo fallisca nel suo compito. Ho giurato di proteggerlo con la mia vita, ma ciò non lo solleva dalla sua responsabilità.»

«Ma deve esserci un modo» insistette Harry, riflettendo e scuotendo la testa, poco convinto. Il mondo magico era pieno di risorse e molto spesso era andato oltre la morte: Harry stesso ne era un esempio. La soluzione esisteva, ma per qualche motivo non riusciva a trovarla.

«Non c'è, Potter» lo contraddisse il professore. «Non tutti abbiamo la leggendaria capacità di sfuggire al Signore Oscuro diverse volte nel corso della vita. Molti sono costretti a cedere alla sua volontà, per proteggere se stessi o i propri cari, e sperare di non rimetterci la pelle.» Stava ovviamente parlando di Draco, ma Harry sospettò che alludesse anche a se stesso.

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, sforzando la mente e implorandola anche solo per una buona idea. «Sono stato solo estremamente stupido» concluse, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue ginocchia.

«Non sono mai stato esperto in relazioni di alcun tipo tra adolescenti, Potter, e non ho intenzione di diventarlo adesso» cominciò Piton. La mente di Harry proiettò il triste episodio di cui era venuto a conoscenza l'anno prima, nel Pensatoio, quando aveva scoperto che Sirius e suo padre non erano mai stati gentili nei confronti di Piton. «Tuttavia il ragazzo si fidava di te, e tu lo hai abbandonato. Da un punto di vista generale, non posso considerarla un'azione astuta.»

Harry non poté evitare di sentirsi stranito alla considerazione del suo professore. Dopotutto, pensò, la sua vita si stava trasformando in un ironico susseguirsi di fatti imprevedibili. Ciò che lo turbò di più, però, era quanto il vile ed insensibile professor Piton avesse ragione.

«Non c'è molto altro da fare, ormai» disse. «Potter, se non hai il fegato per proteggere e affiancare il ragazzo in prima persona, ti sconsiglio fortemente di rimanere coinvolto in qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con Draco.» Si alzò.

Harry lo imitò, capendo che stava per essere congedato. «Non posso stare a guardare, professore.»

Lo sguardo di Piton si illuminò di una luce debole e triste. «Eccola qui» sussurrò, indagando paralizzato i suoi occhi verdi. Harry esitò, ma il professore non fece ulteriori commenti. «Ti chiedo di contare su chi ha maggiore esperienza del Lato Oscuro, Potter» aggiunse poi, avvicinandosi alla porta del suo ufficio. «Prepara i tuoi alleati e allena mente e corpo. Molti dicono che la guerra è già cominciata, ma è soltanto alle porte. Come ti dicevo ai Tre Manici di Scopa, delle vittime sono essenziali in ogni guerra che si ricordi, e a Silente non rimarrebbe comunque tanto da vivere.»

Harry, che lo aveva seguito, si fermò a guardarlo prima di lasciare la stanza, riflettendo sull'effettiva età di Silente, che non giustificava affatto il complotto dei Mangiamorte. Non sapeva se ringraziarlo, quindi gli rivolse un cenno e gli lasciò libera interpretazione.

«Ora, buonanotte» si affrettò a dire Piton.

«Buonanotte, signore.» Harry uscì e vide la porta chiudersi di fronte a sé, abbandonandolo nei silenziosi sotterranei di Hogwarts. Draco era probabilmente nella sala comune, a pochi metri da lui, irraggiungibile.

*

**I** l sei maggio era una giornata insolitamente nuvolosa. Harry e i suoi amici avevano fatto colazione sotto un tetto grigio in Sala Grande e si erano recati nelle aule smorte per seguire le lezioni conclusive del semestre.

L'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, tuttavia, non aveva mai avuto un aspetto così raccapricciante. Il grande lampadario che pendeva dal soffitto illuminava a stento la stanza, riflettendo una luce minima sui banchi scuri. Ron era quasi pronto per godersi un pisolino pomeridiano, sicuramente indisturbato da qualsiasi cosa stesse per spiegare Piton.

La lezione, in effetti, si riscoprì essere un semplice ripasso precedente agli esami. Harry roteava gli occhi in continuazione: la teoria non gli era mai tornata troppo utile, in Difesa. Molti studenti erano d'accordo sul bisogno di proteggersi dal costante e imminente pericolo di un attacco di Lord Voldemort, e imparare delle nozioni non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per affrontarlo.

«Psst!» Una voce familiare distrasse Harry dai suoi pensieri, unita a una lieve gomitata sull'avambraccio. «Occhio» bisbigliò Hermione, guizzando gli occhi vispi verso destra.

Harry si voltò, cercando di mantenere un basso profilo. Qualche banco dietro di loro, Pansy Parkinson teneva lo sguardo vagamente preoccupato sotto il banco che condivideva con Draco Malfoy. Quest'ultimo sfregava ossessivamente la mano destra contro il braccio sinistro, come per scacciare un prurito o massaggiare una ferita. Era chiaro che volesse evitare di attirare l'attenzione di Pansy e degli altri studenti.

Hermione stava fingendo di scrivere quando Harry tornò a guardarla. «Cosa pensi che stia succedendo?» sussurrò.

«Non ne sono certa» rispose lei mantenendo il tono di voce moderato. «Ma qualunque cosa sia, non dev'essere piacevole.»

«Credi che-»

La frase di Harry fu bloccata da un grido soffocato che fece sussultare tutti i presenti. Perfino il professor Piton fu colto dallo spavento e si voltò verso il ragazzo da cui proveniva: era Draco.

«Draco, ti senti bene?» disse Pansy Parkinson, sfiorandogli la spalla. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e il viso contorto in un'espressione turbata.

Malfoy non rispose. Sembrava ora incapace di pronunciare anche il suono più banale, mentre strizzava gli occhi e si trovava sul punto di crollare con la testa sul suo libro. Trattenne un secondo grido, mugugnando dei suoni indefiniti a denti stretti.

La classe era sconvolta. Ron si era svegliato e si guardava intorno con gli occhi gonfi, mentre Lavanda Brown e Parvati Patil fissavano la scena a bocca aperta. Hermione aveva riposto la sua penna sul banco e guardava ora insospettita Pansy e Draco.

«Malfoy?» fece Piton avvicinandosi al ragazzo. «Ha bisogno di un attimo?»

«P-Posso andare in bagno, signore?» farfugliò Draco. Aprì gli occhi solo quando Piton ebbe acconsentito, e Harry riconobbe immediatamente quello sguardo spaventato. Draco non poteva per nessun motivo andare in giro per Hogwarts da solo.

Le lacrime annebbiarono il volto del ragazzo mentre si avvicinava di fretta alla porta ed uscì, ancora gemendo e tenendosi il braccio. Si udì un veloce rumore di passi sovrastato a un altro secco urlo, che stavolta Draco non aveva soffocato.

Harry guardò Piton, ma il professore non ricambiò. Rimase fermo in piedi al centro della stanza, forse contemplando ciò che era appena accaduto e decidendo come comportarsi a riguardo. _Codardo_ , pensò Harry, _e questo lo chiama proteggere?_

«Hermione» sibilò Harry, «ho bisogno che tu mi copra le spalle».

«Cosa?» La ragazza capì pochi istanti dopo, senza che Harry ripetesse ciò aveva appena detto. «No, Harry, per favore» lo implorò.

Ma Harry non ci vedeva più dalla rabbia e dalla foga. Scattò in piedi sotto gli occhi dei Grifondoro e dei Serpeverde e si gettò fuori dall'aula ancora prima che Piton potesse protestare. Hermione lo aveva richiamato un'ultima volta, ma lei stessa era consapevole di non essere ascoltata. A Harry non importava nient'altro che raggiungere Draco, in quel momento.

In fondo al corridoio del primo piano, Harry vide una veste nera svoltare fuggevolmente a destra. Harry corse il più velocemente possibile, ma quando prese quella direzione non vide nessuno. Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro e di pensare a mente lucida, ma un altro strillo acuto, stavolta femminile, lo interruppe. Una brillante luce verde provenne dal bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta e lampeggiò fuori dalla porta spalancata. Una luce verde che Harry aveva visto fin troppe volte.

La sua cicatrice pulsava e bruciava fino allo stremo. Faceva fatica a mettere a fuoco gli oggetti davanti a sé mentre si avvicinava il più velocemente possibile. La sua testa avrebbe potuto spaccarsi in due da un momento all'altro.

Quando giunse al bagno, le suole delle sue scarpe si bagnarono completamente. Era allagato, e Mirtilla piangeva rumorosamente fluttuando in aria. «Oh, Harry Potter, Harry Potter!» piagnucolò. «Guarda che cosa hanno fatto!»

Harry estrasse la bacchetta dalla sua divisa ed entrò nella stanza, non preoccupandosi del livello dell'acqua né della possibilità che qualcuno lo seguisse. Il pavimento di marmo sotto di lui si stava colorando di fili di un rosso scarlatto. Avanzò, stringendo saldamente la bacchetta tra le dita. Sentì dei gemiti e un pianto ben distinti da quello di Mirtilla, e poi non riuscì più a formulare alcun pensiero di senso compiuto.

Draco era disteso per terra, paralizzato in una pozza di sangue, e singhiozzava con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto.

«Draco!» urlò Harry, mettendo da parte la bacchetta e scivolando in ginocchio accanto al corpo morente del ragazzo. Inconfondibili ferite da taglio gli attraversavano il torace e le braccia. La sua camicia era bagnata di acqua e di sangue. «Draco, che cosa è successo?»

Al tocco di Harry, Draco sussultò ed emise un forte gemito di dolore. I singhiozzi non gli permettevano di respirare regolarmente. Il tentativo di Harry di spostarlo dalla sua posizione, in modo da fargli arrivare più aria ai polmoni, risultò solo nelle urla del ragazzo e in un male accentuato alla cicatrice.

«Draco, ti prego, che cosa...» Dagli occhi di Harry scendevano innumerevoli lacrime. Si sentiva impotente davanti a una situazione così grave. La sua disperazione non gli permetteva di pensare né di riflettere su come aiutarlo.

Draco non riusciva a pronunciare una sola frase. Dalle sue labbra tremanti uscivano suoni indistinti, tra i quali Harry distinse "Lui" e "ora".

La cicatrice parve esplodere nuovamente. Harry serrò i denti e strinse i suoi pantaloni fradici in un pugno, sforzandosi di allontanare il dolore per concentrarsi su quello di Draco. «Dov'è? Draco, era qui? Dov'è andato?» chiedeva insistente.

Ma Draco cessò di rispondere. Le sue palpebre erano ormai chiuse e il suo corpo sembrava rilassarsi. Harry dovette velocemente fare i conti con l'idea della sua morte, la quale non era mai stata concreta come in quel terrificante susseguirsi di attimi.

«Draco, resisti!» gli ripeteva, colpendogli ripetutamente ma con attenzione una guancia. «Aiuto!» urlò una volta voltatosi verso l'uscita del bagno. Mirtilla Malcontenta sfrecciò fuori in lacrime.

La bacchetta non gli serviva più a niente. Le sue capacità e le sue conoscenze non erano abbastanza. Draco aveva ceduto, e non era più una questione di abilità magiche: era opera del caro, vecchio, invincibile e struggente Fato; lo stesso Fato che lo aveva fatto arrivare troppo tardi e che lo stava facendo assistere alla perdita del ragazzo che amava.

Lui aveva riposato la testa sul pavimento di marmo bagnato mentre la pozza di acqua e sangue si diramava intorno a lui e gli impregnava i capelli candidi. Si era arreso, ma non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti. Decine di fendenti gli impedivano di reagire. Harry cercò di concentrarsi su quel volto ingannevolmente sereno e sperò che, almeno in quel momento, Draco avesse smesso di soffrire.

Un rumore di passi e un respiro affannato echeggiarono all'entrata del bagno. Harry era ancora accanto al corpo esanime quando riconobbe il professor Piton correre nella sua direzione. Lo guardò, ancora piangendo in cerca di aiuto, ma non riuscì a dire niente, sicuro che l'uomo avrebbe capito.

«La Maledizione Dissanguante» biascicò Piton, un bagliore di realizzazione nei suoi occhi neri sconvolti. «Ma come diavolo...»

«Che cos'ha?» chiese Harry tra le lacrime. «Può aiutarlo?»

«Spostati, ragazzo» ordinò il professore, agitando una mano nella direzione opposta a Draco.

Harry obbedì, ma solo dopo essersi sforzato di accettare che quella era l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe toccato. Si alzò in piedi e barcollò, la testa che gli vorticava senza pietà.

«Hai visto come gli è successo?» chiese Piton. Aveva la bacchetta tra le mani e la stava agitando sul busto ferito di Draco.

«No, sono arrivato troppo tardi» cercò di dire Harry ripensando ai momenti appena passati. «Professore... È...» Non aveva il coraggio di dire quella parola. Non poteva esserlo.

Piton non rispose. Si chinò sul corpo del ragazzo, bagnandosi il mantello, e si concentrò esclusivamente sulle sue stesse parole. « _Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur..._ » ripeteva. Lentamente, il sangue si ritrasse e le ferite da taglio sul corpo di Draco parvero rimarginarsi.

Altri passi si aggiunsero sulla porta del bagno. Mirtilla Malcontenta era tornata, e dietro di lei accorrevano la professoressa McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey e Hermione. I loro visi esprimevano un'identica preoccupazione nel vedere Draco disteso a terra.

Harry si reggeva in piedi a fatica. Nonostante il dolore alla cicatrice stesse scemando, esso aveva lasciato un'eco dietro di sé che continuava a tormentare la sua testa. Ogni volta che Piton ripeteva l'incantesimo curativo su Draco incombeva la paura che non funzionasse o che fosse solo un modo per rendere più leggera la sua morte.

Sentì delle dita sfiorargli il fianco. Quando si voltò, Hermione lo stava guardando a bocca semiaperta. Tutto ciò che Harry riuscì a fare fu crollare tra le sue braccia in un pianto avvilito.

La vicepreside McGonagall sfiorò la spalla di Hermione. «Portalo in sala comune» consigliò, assumendo un tono più dolce del solito.

Harry si staccò da Hermione per risponderle: «No, voglio stargli vicino». Una volta pronunciate quelle parole, fu troppo tardi per preoccuparsi dell'impressione che avevano dato.

«Madame Pomfrey lo porterà in infermeria, ma non sappiamo quanto ci metterà a riprendersi. Ti farò chiamare da qualcuno quando sarà nelle condizioni adatte per ricevere visite» spiegò la donna, dimostrandosi come sempre capace di gestire la più drammatica delle situazioni. Madame Pomfrey si era adesso avvicinata a Piton e stava cercando di aiutarlo a rianimare Draco, seppur invano.

«Posso aspettare» insistette Harry testardo, «aspetterò per tutto il tempo necessario».

«Potter, per favore» lo esortò la McGonagall.

«Non c'è problema, professoressa McGonagall» si intromise Hermione, afferrando un braccio di Harry. «Mi occupo io di Harry. Lo lascerò andare in infermeria solo quando sarà sicuro farlo.»

La McGonagall annuì con gratitudine e Hermione trascinò Harry fuori dal bagno, mentre i piagnucolii di Mirtilla Malcontenta si facevano sempre più striduli. Diversi studenti erano usciti dall'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e li fissavano interrogativi, alcuni bisbigliando tra di loro dopo aver notato le macchie di sangue sulla veste bagnata di Harry.

Harry era ancora sconvolto e cercò di evitare lo sguardo dei compagni della sua casa e di quella di Draco. Si tolse gli occhiali per strofinarsi le palpebre con il dorso della mano. Stava per scoppiare a piangere di nuovo, lì davanti a tutti.

«Oh, ma insomma!» gridò Hermione severa e furiosa verso il gruppetto che si era formato sull'uscio della classe. «Tutti dentro, subito!»

In un tumulto generale tutti i ragazzi si ritirarono dentro. Pansy Parkinson rivolse una smorfia e uno sguardo poco gentile verso Hermione, che la ignorò. Ron, al contrario, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e si stava avvicinando.

«Harry, stai-» cercò di dire, ma Hermione lo interruppe tendendo un braccio nella sua direzione.

«Ron, non ora, per favore» disse la ragazza, provocando stupore e un filo di rabbia nel rosso. «Ti spiegheremo tutto dopo, ma adesso raggiungi gli altri.» Ron non proferì e, un po' offeso, si allontanò.

Harry si sentì estremamente grato per la sua migliore amica, ma in quel momento non seppe dimostrarglielo. La mano minuta di lei era posata sulla sua schiena e lo incitava a lasciarsi andare, così Harry lo fece. Pianse per minuti, gridò a denti stretti e prese a pugni il muro fino a ferirsi le nocche e sembrare completamente fuori di testa. Ma Hermione non disse niente, perché in quel momento non c'era molto da dire. Lo consolò in silenzio, con massima pazienza, e aspettò che fosse pronto a parlarne.


	16. Capitolo 14

**S** olo dopo quindici minuti, Harry riuscì a calmarsi quasi definitivamente. I professori e Madame Pomfrey avevano probabilmente utilizzato una magica scorciatoia di Hogwarts per portare Draco in infermeria, poiché non li aveva visti passare e nessun rumore proveniva dall'ormai vuoto bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta. Filch, nel frattempo, era accorso per tenere a bada i Serpeverde e i Grifondoro nell'aula vuota di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Aveva adocchiato Harry e Hermione in corridoio, ma per qualche motivo li aveva lasciati in pace.

Avevano camminato in silenzio fino all'ala dove era situata l'infermeria, che per fortuna si trovava nello stesso piano del bagno di Mirtilla. Aspettavano entrambi impazientemente che qualcuno uscisse a dare delle notizie, ma tutto taceva.

Mentre Harry poggiava le spalle al muro e sospirava a braccia incrociate, Hermione riprovò a parlargli assumendo un tono calmo. «Stai meglio?»

Harry scosse la testa. «Sono arrivato troppo tardi. Qualsiasi cosa... Chiunque fosse, Hermione, avrei potuto combatterlo. Draco è troppo fragile, adesso» spiegò confusamente.

Qualcosa si mosse nello sguardo tipicamente sicuro della ragazza. Forse non era abituata a sentire le parole "Draco" e "fragile" nella stessa frase. Non lo era stato neanche Harry, fino a poche settimane prima. «Credi che non sappia difendersi da solo?»

Altre lacrime minacciarono di cadere dagli occhi di Harry. «Ha paura» disse, «e non riesce a pensare ad altro che a quella stessa paura. Ed è anche comprensibile, dato il pericolo a cui è esposto».

«Non spetta a te proteggerlo, Harry. Avrà un intero esercito di Mangiamorte pronto ad accorrere in suo aiuto» presunse lei, nel fallimentare tentativo di esonerarlo.

«Ma non posso non proteggerlo, Hermione!» insistette Harry, adesso guardandola negli occhi nervoso. Portò le mani sulla sua cicatrice, che gli provocava ancora saltuariamente delle fitte.

Hermione gli sfiorò il braccio. «Harry, ti sei sempre preoccupato troppo per tutti.»

Harry non ebbe il tempo di risponderle che erano tutte sciocchezze. Con un rumore leggero la porta dell'infermeria si aprì e la professoressa McGonagall sbucò fuori, ancora visibilmente sconvolta. «Potter» lo chiamò.

Harry provò una reazione simile a quella provocata da una sveglia in pieno sonno. Sussultò e rivolse la sua completa attenzione verso la vicepreside. «Si è svegliato?» domandò.

La McGonagall annuì. «Puoi andare a vederlo, se lo desideri» confermò. Harry disse immediatamente di sì. «Granger...» La professoressa si rivolse a Hermione, non più in modo autoritario ma insolitamente stanco.

«Lo saluto e torno dritta in classe» promise lei, ottenendo uno sguardo di assenso da parte della donna, che si allontanò presumibilmente verso il suo ufficio. Harry sentì di apprezzare entrambe come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Guardò la sua amica timidamente. «Penserò io a Ron» gli assicurò, come leggendolo nella mente.

Le parole di Harry suonarono come se non fossero abbastanza, nonostante tutti gli di dimostrare la sua gratitudine. «Grazie» accennò. «Sarà comunque furioso, quindi gli dovremo delle spiegazioni.»

«Gliele darai» rispose Hermione, e Harry capì cosa intendeva. Avvolse il corpo magro della ragazza in un abbraccio stretto e sincero. Quando si staccarono, Hermione guardava disgustata oltre la porta semiaperta dell'infermeria. «Deve essere arrivata sua madre, sta' attento.»

Harry diede un'occhiata dentro e si accorse che, effettivamente, quella chioma curata di due colori poteva appartenere solo a Narcissa Malfoy. «Va tutto bene. La signora Malfoy sa di me.»

Hermione sembrò lievemente intrigata, ma non disse niente. Rivolse a Harry un sorriso consolatorio e se ne andò, addentrandosi nei corridoi di Hogwarts dai quali erano arrivati pochi minuti prima.

Madame Pomfrey si era appena allontanata dal letto di Draco quando Harry lo raggiunse. La signora Malfoy era in piedi accanto ad esso e indossava un liscissimo vestito nero. Le sue mani, ancora tremanti sul ventre, stringevano un fazzoletto pieghettato. Il professor Piton, alla sua destra, sembrava pietrificato da ciò che era appena successo.

E poi c'era lui, dietro la tenda beige, accasciato sul letto, con un cuscino sotto la schiena e le lenzuola che lo coprivano fino al petto. La sua camicia bianca era stata sostituita da una maglietta nera, i suoi capelli erano ancora bagnati e la sua pelle era pallida come Harry non l'aveva mai vista. Una serie di bende coprivano tratti delle sue braccia, compresa la zona tatuata dal Marchio Nero, forse nascosta intenzionalmente prima che Madame Pomfrey si occupasse del ragazzo. Ma l'aspetto più spaventoso di Draco era il suo volto assente e confuso, segnato da una smorfia di terrore così come i suoi occhi, contornati da occhiaie profonde. Non lo aveva mai visto in condizioni simili.

Tuttavia, quando riconobbe la figura di Harry, Draco sembrò fremere per un incredulo sollievo. Alzò le sopracciglia e il suo sguardo si addolcì. «Potter» sussurrò, cercando di sollevarsi.

«No, Draco» accorse sua madre, preoccupata, tenendogli la spalla sinistra e sentendolo sibilare. La donna si scusò, e poi aggiunse: «Hai sentito Madame Pomfrey, non devi affaticarti troppo».

«Tua madre ha ragione» assecondò Harry avvicinandosi al letto. «Sono qui e non vado da nessuna parte. Non c'è bisogno di sforzarsi.» Draco, però, non disse niente. Socchiuse gli occhi come se tenerli aperti richiedesse troppa fatica, così Harry guardò gli adulti al loro fianco. «Avete novità su quanto è accaduto?»

«Non ci sono altre prove che sia stato il Signore Oscuro in persona, a parte il bruciare del Marchio che l'ha richiamato e la versione raccontata dal ragazzo stesso» replicò Piton riluttante. «L'incantesimo usato per attaccarlo, tuttavia, è di natura oscura e solo pochi abilissimi maghi sono capaci di portarlo a termine.» Un tono altezzoso caratterizzava il suo discorso. Harry poteva scommettere che Piton sapesse lanciare una fattura del genere.

«Severus, non posso semplicemente portarlo a casa per qualche giorno?» lo esortò Narcissa, come se non fosse la prima volta che lo avesse domandato.

Piton aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu bloccato dalla voce di Draco. «No» disse fermo. I suoi occhi erano ancora debolmente socchiusi e non guardavano niente di preciso.

«Poppy ha detto che dovrebbe sentirsi meglio già nel fine settimana» convenne Piton, «non preoccuparti. Sarà costantemente sorvegliato». Ma Narcissa non sembrò affatto tranquillizzarsi.

«Madre, posso parlare con Potter, adesso?» chiese Draco a bassa voce.

Lo sguardo di Narcissa Malfoy esaminò suo figlio, poi Piton e infine Harry. Aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, incapace di nascondere il suo senso di protezione e preoccupazione materna. Annuì diverse volte, quasi convincendo se stessa che era tutto a posto, mormorò: «Certo» e precedette lentamente Piton fuori dall'infermeria.

Quando la porta si richiuse e gli adulti furono fuori, Harry sedette rigidamente sul lato destro del letto e vide Draco riaprire pigramente gli occhi e posarli su di lui. «Come ti senti?» sussurrò.

«Meglio, adesso» disse Draco di rimando. «Potter, io-»

Ma Harry lo bloccò. «No. Lascia parlare me.» Draco annuì senza fare troppe storie. «Mi dispiace. Non dovevo urlarti contro nella Stanza delle Necessità, non dovevo dirti tutte quelle cose orribili. Non dovevo lasciarti solo quando mi avevi espressamente chiesto di non farlo. Non dovevo comportarmi così da egoista. Mi dispiace, Draco...» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi spenti che aveva a lungo disprezzato e per i quali ora avrebbe preso un proiettile al petto. «E mi dispiace non essere arrivato in tempo per aiutarti» concluse.

Draco non rispose subito, ma la sua espressione, come sempre, comunicava l'inesprimibile. «Io non riuscivo a spiegarmi perché mi spingessi via» spiegò, «e ho pensato di avere sbagliato qualcosa». Harry scosse convinto la testa. «Non sono bravo in questo tipo di rapporti. Non sapevo cosa fare, quindi mi sono chiuso ulteriormente in me stesso.»

«Non è stata colpa tua» disse Harry. Draco sembrava confuso. Non poteva nasconderglielo ancora a lungo. Così si leccò le labbra, si sedette più comodo e finalmente parlò: «Tua madre ha chiesto di vedermi a Hogsmeade, non molto tempo fa. C'era anche Piton. Le loro parole mi hanno confuso, e io... Non sapevo cosa fare, Draco. Era tutto così complicato, e non potevo scegliere di stare dalla parte di un-».

«Dalla parte di un Mangiamorte» completò Draco, capendo che Harry non aveva il coraggio di affibbiargli quel nome. Sospirò sonoramente e distolse lo sguardo. «Madre è troppo sensibile, non vuole accettare la mia condanna. Spesso si comporta in modo impulsivo.»

«Vuole solo proteggerti, come ogni madre» lo rassicurò Harry, sicuro che anche la stessa Lily avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di salvare il suo bambino. Lily _lo aveva fatto_ , dopotutto. Era il motivo per cui Harry era ancora lì, vivo e vegeto, e stava parlando con un ragazzo tormentato quanto lui.

«Comunque sia non devi ascoltarla, se non vuoi farlo» concluse Draco indispettito. «Ho troppe persone fra i piedi, quando in realtà non ho bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno.»

Harry gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico e amaro. «Sei in un letto d'ospedale, Malfoy. Con decine di ferite su tutto il tuo corpo» gli fece notare.

Draco si mosse dalla sua posizione originaria, raddrizzando la schiena. «Vorrei solo potermi togliere queste dannate bende» imprecò, sollevandosi la maglietta. Diversi strati di stoffa gli coprivano il dorso, ma solo poche tracce di sangue le macchiavano.

«Piton non ha rimarginato le ferite?»

«Non completamente, l'incantesimo era potente.» Draco rivisse chiaramente uno dei momenti più traumatici della sua vita. «Non riesco a credere di averlo avuto davanti e di non essere riuscito a difendermi» confessò.

«Sei sicuro che fosse Voldemort?» chiese Harry, realizzando solo troppo tardi di stare facendo troppe domande.

«È piuttosto difficile da non riconoscere» replicò Draco rabbrividendo.

«Vuoi parlarne?» sussurrò Harry, ma avrebbe capito perfettamente se non avesse voluto.

Il ragazzo, invece, sembrò avere aspettato per ore di parlare con qualcuno della sua stessa età e con le sue stesse paure. «È stato orribile» iniziò. «Il Marchio ha cominciato a bruciare, era più doloroso di quando mi è stato impresso sulla pelle. Sapevo cosa significava, ma non poteva essere vero. Il Signore Oscuro non poteva trovarsi a Hogwarts.»

Harry rifletté. Voldemort non aveva mai osato fare una mossa così imprudente, né l'avrebbe fatto, con Silente ancora vivo e vegeto. Inoltre, le protezioni resistentissime di Hogwarts erano state rafforzate ulteriormente proprio l'estate prima. Voldemort non avrebbe potuto materializzarsi né entrare senza essere intercettato dalla miriade di controlli che coprivano la scuola.

«Però io l'ho visto» proseguì Draco, lo sguardo vuoto verso i suoi piedi. «Sono andato in bagno per sciacquarmi la faccia e riprendermi, e l'ho visto nell'acqua. Non sembrava una visione... Lui era _lì dentro_. Teneva la bacchetta stretta in una mano e mi ripeteva di agire in fretta, o non avrebbe avuto pietà per me né la mia famiglia. Mi diceva che sto perdendo troppo tempo, che sto sbagliando tutto e che lo sto deludendo. Cercavo di rispondere, ma non ha lasciato che lo facessi. Ha urlato qualcosa, e ho sentito tantissime spade trafiggermi mentre le tubature scoppiavano. Il dolore mi ha catapultato contro il muro. Poi ho toccato terra. L'ultima cosa che ricordo è il suono della tua voce.»

Il cuore di Harry si strinse. Non sarebbe mai riuscito neanche ad immaginare quello che aveva passato Draco. Oltre alla compassione verso il ragazzo, però, si radicò una profonda rabbia. Voldemort non aveva nessun diritto di torturarlo a quel modo, ma ne aveva il potere e lo sfruttava malvagiamente ogni volta che poteva. Draco sfiorava ripetutamente la morte e poi veniva strattonato via da essa, sempre più danneggiato e ferito. Si sentiva in colpa, consapevole di essere l'obiettivo finale di Voldemort: Draco stava soffrendo affinché Voldemort arrivasse a Harry; Silente doveva morire affinché Voldemort entrasse a Hogwarts e desse il via al massacro del secolo.

Non tutti avevano la possibilità né la capacità di proteggersi. Draco era un ottimo mago, non lo si poteva mettere in dubbio. La sua mente, tuttavia, non era abbastanza stabile da sopportare una responsabilità talmente grande. Da lui dipendeva il futuro della guerra magica, ma lui non aveva mai scelto di esserne parte. Voldemort non gli avrebbe dato la protezione a lui promessa; non prima che avesse ucciso Silente. Nel frattempo la salute di Draco era corrosa ogni secondo di più, e rischiava di farlo crollare per la paura.

Harry vide il quadro generale, immedesimandosi in un punto di vista che fino a quel momento aveva scelto di ignorare, per paura o codardia. « _Arriveranno tempi in cui ognuno di noi sarà chiamato a scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile_ » aveva detto lo stesso Silente alla fine del quarto anno. Niente, nella situazione di Harry, era in realtà facile; nonostante per tutti lo fosse. Era il Prescelto, era logicamente destinato a stare dalla parte di Silente e a combattere contro Voldemort. Tutti la pensavano così e si aspettavano che Harry salvasse il mondo magico ancora una volta. Il peso del suo ruolo non era mai stato facile da reggere, ma era diventato ulteriormente opprimente dopo essersi innamorato di quello che doveva essere uno dei suoi nemici.

Ma cos'era giusto? La domanda risuonava nella sua testa in attesa di una risposta ragionevole. Era giusto che un mago così potente, utile e saggio perdesse la vita? Oppure era giusto che un giovane incompreso e corrotto si sporcasse le mani di sangue e soffrisse le conseguenze della sua immoralità per il resto della sua vita? Come sarebbe stato, inoltre, il resto della vita di Draco, dopo avere ucciso Silente? Se Harry e i suoi alleati avessero vinto, sarebbe stato tra i primi criminali arrestati e mandati ad Azkaban. Avrebbe passato i suoi giorni nella cella accanto a suo padre, forse; avrebbe perso la testa, la sua anima sarebbe stata spietatamente succhiata via da un Dissennatore. L'anima di Draco, alla quale Harry si era affezionato oltre ogni definizione. L'anima di Draco, che in fondo era estremamente pura e degna di amore. L'anima di Draco che aveva toccato quella di Harry, e a cui Harry non avrebbe mai permesso di sparire nel vuoto.

Harry pensò al suo incontro con Piton, poco tempo prima. Gli aveva detto che a Silente non restava molto da vivere, ma non era sicuro di aver capito cosa intendesse. «Forse dovresti farlo» mormorò dopo una lunga pausa. Entrambi sollevarono la testa e si guardarono. «Forse dovresti davvero uccidere Silente.»

«Potter, sei fuori di testa?» rispose Draco, probabilmente sospettando che Harry fosse posseduto da una forza oscura.

«No, io... Io credo che sia l'unico modo. Voldemort non ti lascerebbe in pace, altrimenti. Ma se l'Ordine e l'ES riescono a prepararsi a una tale perdita e alla guerra che incombe, possiamo opporre resistenza. Siamo tutti destinati a combattere, prima o poi» spiegò Harry.

«Che fine ha fatto il tuo bisogno di tenere Silente al sicuro?»

«È ancora lì» assicurò Harry, «di questo stanne certo. Ma non voglio che tu ti faccia ancora del male».

«E io non voglio uccidere un uomo» ammise Draco.

«Forse non devi farlo da solo.»

«Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» chiese Draco in un lampo di spavento. «Vuoi ucciderlo insieme a me?»

Una morsa trattenne lo stomaco di Harry, che non aveva mai neanche considerato di poter fare una cosa del genere. «No» disse immediatamente, «non lo farei mai. Ma qualcuno ti copre le spalle, e quel qualcuno è Piton. E poi, i tuoi genitori avranno le loro conoscenze. Possiamo lavorarci, pensare a un piano».

Draco scuoteva la testa, ancora metabolizzando il suggerimento di Harry. «Ma nessuno può materializzarsi né smaterializzarsi sul terreno di Hogwarts» mormorò. Harry aveva sentito Hermione pronunciare quelle parole così tante volte che si stupì di averle sentite da qualcuno di diverso.

«E questo non ha fermato molti alleati di Voldemort» gli ricordò. «Possiamo trovare un modo, Draco. Non devi farlo da solo. Non sei solo.»

Draco non sembrò convinto, ma annuì. «Suppongo di poter pensare a qualcosa e di potertelo riferire.» Forse era un argomento troppo delicato e decisamente inadatto alla situazione. Aveva appena passato una giornata lunga e dolorosa e parlare della sua missione non lo avrebbe consolato.

«Va bene.» La mano destra di Draco raggiunse quella di Harry e la sfiorò delicatamente. Harry lo guardò: non aveva sussultato. «Non senti dolore?» sussurrò.

Draco scosse la testa e intrecciò con cautela le sue dita e quelle di Harry. «L'unico dolore che sento è provocato dalla tua mancanza. Proprio come ai primi tempi» aggiunse dolcemente.

Harry faceva ancora fatica ad immaginare Draco che, al loro terzo o quarto anno, si chiedeva disperato cosa avesse sbagliato per non avere ottenuto la sua attenzione; o che restava sveglio nel cuore della notte a pensare a lui. Durante tutto quel tempo, lui non aveva sospettato niente. Quel ragazzo non era stato altro che la sua nemesi, una persona viscida dalla quale stare il più lontano possibile. Adesso era tutto improvvisamente così diverso.

Le sue dita sfiorarono l'interno dell'avambraccio pallido di Draco. L'avambraccio in cui non era impresso nessun Marchio Nero, l'avambraccio che lo faceva sembrare soltanto un ragazzo a cui voleva un bene inspiegabile. Percorse lentamente tutto il suo braccio e superò uno strato ruvido di benda fino a raggiungere l'orlo della maglietta, percependo la sua pelle liscia e fragile. Desiderò di non doverlo accarezzare dietro a una tenda dell'infermeria, ma di farlo invece nella calma e nell'intimità che avevano trovato nella Stanza delle Necessità. Desiderò che fosse un giorno come tutti gli altri, ma non lo era. Probabilmente, per loro non ci sarebbero stati più delle giornate simili.

Per evitare che Draco si facesse male spingendosi in avanti, Harry si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò. Avrebbe voluto stringere più forte, mantenere un contatto saldo, che gli permettesse di rivelare a Draco quanto era disposto a sopportare pur di vederlo stare bene. Invece, si accontentò di un contatto minimo, dolce e indolore, e lottò con le sue palpebre per non ricominciare a piangere.

«Ho avuto una paura tremenda.» Draco sembrò togliergli le parole di bocca.

«Lo so» disse Harry staccandosi, «anch'io. Ma adesso è tutto finito. Starai bene, staremo bene».

*

Qualche ora dopo Harry aprì gli occhi, sentendo delle dita soffici picchiettargli la schiena. Draco sonnecchiava indisturbato al suo fianco. Narcissa Malfoy era in piedi dietro di lui e lo stava chiamando.

Desiderò sotterrarsi nel punto più basso delle fondamenta di Hogwarts per l'imbarazzo. Ricordò solo in quel momento che, dopo avere preso l'ennesima pozione curativa di Madame Pomfrey, Draco gli aveva fatto spazio accanto a lui e che, sfiniti, erano crollati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Sollevò il suo corpo e si mise a sedere, cercando di non svegliare il biondo. Si accorse, guardando fuori dalla finestra, che era quasi buio. «Che ore sono?» chiese a bassa voce.

«Le sei e mezza» rispose la signora Malfoy. «Non vorrai perderti la cena.»

«Grazie.» Harry apprezzò sinceramente il pensiero della donna, sebbene non fosse abituato alla sua cordialità. Con un timido sbadiglio si alzò e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con lei. Il suo sguardo si era decisamente ammorbidito dalle ultime due volte che si erano incontrati. «Piton?» indagò.

«Farà il turno di notte» gli comunicò lei. «Io starò qui fino alle dieci, ma tornerò domattina. Severus mi permetterà di vegliare su Draco finché non verrà dimesso.»

Harry annuì. Ancora sonnolento, si sistemò gli occhiali e cercò di mettere in ordine i capelli. Non era sicuro su cosa dirle per congedarsi.

«Avete chiarito?» domandò la donna sottovoce.

«Sì» replicò Harry. «Sa del nostro incontro. Non sono riuscito a nasconderglielo.»

Narcissa non proferì. Paziente, materializzò una poltrona accanto al letto del figlio addormentato e si sedette, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani.

Harry rimase fermo, ancora in piedi vicino a Draco, e lo guardò mentre dormiva tranquillo. Era una visione eterea, pensò. Trasmetteva serenità, anche se dentro di lui tutto si muoveva in modo incontrollabile. Sentì il suo cuore tremare: stavolta non avrebbe sbagliato; non lo avrebbe abbandonato, a costo di perdere le sue alleanze o di essere definito un traditore.

Con lo sguardo appannato dalle lacrime, rivolse un cenno a Narcissa e si diresse verso la porta. Poi, come sentendo il bisogno di spiegarsi, smise di camminare. «Signora» la chiamò, guardandola solo con la coda dell'occhio. Era sicuro di essere ascoltato, così proseguì: «Lo proteggeremo insieme».

Non aspettò che Narcissa rispondesse. Uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e liberando un sospiro avvilito. Adesso doveva solo accettare di stare dalla parte giusta _e_ dalla parte sbagliata allo stesso tempo. Lo stava facendo per amore; perché di questo si trattava, e negarlo non sarebbe servito a nessuno.

Nei corridoi poco illuminati di Hogwarts non c'era un'anima. Si sentivano soltanto i passi di Harry mentre percorreva la scalinata di marmo della Torre di Grifondoro. Finalmente stava tornando a casa.

Rivelò stanco la parola d'ordine al ritratto della Signora Grassa e, una volta dentro, fu sorpreso nel trovare Ron e Hermione da soli nella sala comune vuota. Hermione era seduta in posizione fetale sul divano e si mangiava nervosamente le unghie.

Ron, invece, camminava avanti e indietro, forse doppiamente scosso e nervoso della ragazza. Quando vide Harry sospirò e prese a scuotere la testa lentamente, incredulo. Gli occhi confusi di Harry incrociarono quelli colpevoli di Hermione: non ci fu bisogno di raccontare nient'altro. Ron sapeva. «Miseriaccia, Harry.»  
  



	17. Capitolo 15

**R** on sbatté la porta dei dormitori una volta che anche Harry fu entrato. Non aveva permesso a Hermione di unirsi a loro, ma Harry sapeva che era rimasta seduta sulla scala a chioccola e stava ascoltando con aria pentita. Faceva bene a pentirsene, pensò Harry in un momento di rabbia. Non l'aveva mai autorizzata a dire tutto al posto suo.

Tutti gli altri compagni di dormitorio erano a cena, ma Ron e Harry l'avrebbero probabilmente saltata. Harry non toccava cibo da quella mattina e il suo corpo cominciava a sentirne le conseguenze. Tuttavia non poteva più fuggire dalla situazione, quindi avrebbe aspettato di risolvere le cose con il suo migliore amico e si sarebbe riempito lo stomaco delle poche caramelle che gli restavano nel baule.

«Adesso dobbiamo parlarne» esordì Ron. Harry si limitò ad annuire, ad alzare le spalle e ad incrociare le braccia. Il volto di Ron assunse quell'espressione per metà incredula e per metà spaventata che Harry si era abituato a vedere negli ultimi sei anni. « _Malfoy_?!» esclamò allargando le braccia, in un tono decisamente meno calmo di quando si erano chiusi nei dormitori.

Harry sospirò, ma non sapeva cosa dire. Era sicuro che avrebbe saputo rispondergli, se gli fosse stato dato del tempo per pianificare quella conversazione. Così ripeté soltanto: «Malfoy», confermando ciò che Ron aveva appena detto.

« _Com'è possibile_?» chiese Ron, cominciando a camminare nervosamente per tutta la stanza. «Voglio dire, giravano voci su di lui, ultimamente. Ma _tu_? Non mi hai mai parlato di un solo ragazzo un vita tua, Harry, neanche uno!»

«Stiamo parlando di un ragazzo, adesso, ed ecco la tua reazione» gli fece notare Harry gesticolando.

Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Harry non poteva biasimarlo del tutto. «Da quanto va avanti questa storia?» chiese.

«Da Pasqua.»

«Da Pasqua» ripeté Ron, portandosi una mano alla fronte e contando mentalmente le settimane. «Da un mese e mezzo, Harry.» Harry annuì nuovamente. «E Hermione? Da quanto lo sa?»

La mente di Harry tornò al terribile giorno in cui Draco gli aveva rivelato di essere un Mangiamorte, il giorno che né lui né il biondo avrebbero mai voluto rivivere. «Non lo so, dagli inizi di aprile» mentì con tono vago, spingendo via il dolore e la delusione che aveva provato.

«Dagli inizi... Ma siete tutti e due fuori di testa?» fece Ron con una domanda palesemente retorica. «O forse dovrei dire tutti e tre, considerando anche il tuo ragazzo, lì...»

«Non è il mio ragazzo» specificò subito Harry.

«Oh, certo che non lo è!» ribatté Ron sarcastico. Ci fu una breve pausa, e il rosso lo guardò negli occhi cercando in Harry tutta l'onestà che non aveva avuto nelle ultime settimane. «Sei innamorato di lui?»

Harry alzò gli occhi, stanco e spazientito. Non c'era momento peggiore per affrontare quel discorso. «Non lo so, Ron» ammise, forse ancora mentendo a se stesso, «semplicemente tengo a lui».

«Quindi non è solo divertimento, come si capiva dalle voci di corridoio.»

«Non c'è esattamente stata una grande possibilità di divertirsi» rispose Harry, ripensando al doversi nascondere costantemente e all'incapacità di prendere sottogamba la missione di Draco.

«Già» ricordò Ron, «perché la parte peggiore di questa situazione è in realtà il fatto che è uno stupido _Mangiamorte_ ». Tacque per un lungo attimo, durante il quale si sedette sul suo letto e cominciò a picchiettare il pavimento con un piede. «Un Mangiamorte» ripeteva, più a se stesso che a Harry, come se lo aiutasse a metabolizzare quanto aveva appreso. «Il mio migliore amico, che è nato per combattere i Mangiamorte, si è messo con uno di loro.»

«Ron, adesso non è veramente...» Harry si bloccò. Non poteva schivarlo, avrebbe solo peggiorato il loro conflitto. Sospirò. «Ascolta, mi dispiace» disse avvicinandosi al suo amico. «All'inizio era troppo imbarazzante da ammettere, poi è diventato anche difficile. Hermione lo ha scoperto per puro caso, ma non ti ha detto niente perché gliel'ho vietato io. Avevo paura della tua reazione.»

«E facevi bene!» esclamò Ron. «Non mi aspettavo certo di discutere anche con lei.»

«Non devi. Hai tutto il diritto di prendertela con me, ma lei non c'entra niente.»

Ron evitava di guardarlo, il tic alla gamba più veloce che mai. Non parlarono a lungo, e Harry pregava di sapere che cosa stesse passando per la testa del suo migliore amico. Quest'ultimo poi parlò: «Siete felici?».

Harry percepì che Ron aveva una grande paura della risposta. Gli disse la verità, non tanto per compiacerlo quanto perché aveva mentito troppo. «Non lo siamo, date le circostanze. Forse non lo saremo mai» confessò. «Ma lui mi rende felice, se è questo che intendi. E io penso di fargli del bene.»

Ron si convinse ora a guardarlo. Lo sguardo di Harry lo ricambiò, esitante e per un attimo impaurito del suo giudizio. «Ascolta, amico, se ti piacciono i ragazzi o le ragazze non sono affari miei» constatò, «ma stiamo parlando di Malfoy. Non mi sono mai fidato di quell'idiota, e non comincerò a farlo adesso che vi divertite insieme».

Harry lo capiva. Dopotutto neanche lui si era fidato ciecamente di Malfoy, all'inizio. Sapeva che neanche Hermione aveva un'opinione positiva su Draco, ma era giusto così. Quale persona con un minimo di buon senso avrebbe confidato in un Mangiamorte? Solo Harry sembrava essere stato così folle da lasciarsi trasportare.

«Non vi chiedo di fidarvi di lui» mise in chiaro Harry. «Vi chiedo di fidarvi di _me_. Sono consapevole di ciò che ho fatto e di ciò che ho intenzione di fare. Non dovete immischiarvi in questo casino, ve lo garantisco. Ho la completa responsabilità delle mie azioni.»

Sentirono un pacato bussare alla porta. «Ma siamo tuoi amici, Harry» diceva una voce rotta e ovattata dietro di essa. Hermione continuò a bussare finché Harry non aprì e la trovò con le guance bagnate dalle lacrime. «Ci immischieremo sempre, in un modo o nell'altro. La tua battaglia è anche la nostra, da sempre.»

Ron scuoteva la testa, in parte avvilito dall'impicciarsi della loro amica e in parte sollevato che ci fosse anche lei. Harry lo guardò gonfiare il petto e liberare una quantità pesante di aria. «La ragazza ha ragione, come sempre.»

Harry sentì il peso di tutta la stanchezza che stava cercando di ignorare da ore. Il suo respiro si fece più debole e le lacrime tornarono a pizzicare i suoi occhi. La sua mente ripercorreva i ricordi di Draco nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta e poi sul letto in infermeria, il volto sconvolto di Piton e quello preoccupato di Narcissa. Guardò Hermione piangere silenziosamente e Ron allontanarsi tradito. «Mi dispiace» sussurrò, «mi dispiace davvero. Ho sbagliato tutto, come sempre».

«Non dire sciocchezze» lo rincuorò Hermione con un mezzo sorriso. «Riusciamo a supportarti anche se ti vedi con l'essere più spregevole del nostro anno. Non è vero, Ron?» Si voltò nella sua direzione.

Ron, invece, sembrava estremamente riluttante. Non parlava ed evitava lo sguardo di entrambi, ma camminava ancora avanti e indietro per il dormitorio.

« _Ron_ » insistette Hermione, prendendo la mano di Harry e stringendola forte.

Il rosso scosse la testa. «È Malfoy» disse per l'ennesima volta. «Harry, hai scelto la persona peggiore nel momento peggiore.»

«Tu hai scelto come e quando innamorarti di lei?» chiese Harry, inclinando la testa verso Hermione.

«È diverso.» I suoi occhi erano pieni di un'emozione totalmente nuova, che Ron non gli aveva mai rivolto seriamente: il disprezzo. Harry non riusciva a decidere se fosse nei suoi confronti o nei confronti di Malfoy; ma non ebbe il tempo di fare niente, perché il suo amico era proprio sulla soglia della porta. «Io vado a cena» concluse, per poi percorrere velocemente la scalinata a chiocciola.

Harry e Hermione rimasero in silenzio fino a sentire la sala comune svuotarsi completamente. La mano della ragazza stringeva ancora la sua e sostituiva una serie di parole che sarebbero state inutili.

«Ha solo bisogno di tempo» disse lei. «Ha sempre avuto difficoltà nell'accettare Malfoy e la sua famiglia, lo sappiamo.»

«Lo so» confermò Harry, mollando la presa della sua mano e sedendosi sul letto. «Avrei solo voluto che non accadesse così.»

«Scusami, Harry» rispose Hermione. «Quando sono tornata in sala comune ha voluto sapere tutto. Era difficile mentirgli su una situazione così complicata, o anche nasconderne una parte.» Harry non rispose, mostrando tutta la sua delusione. «Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Spettava a te dirglielo e io ti ho tolto quest'opportunità.»

Gli angoli della bocca di Harry si piegarono all'ingiù. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e si sbottonò la veste, accorgendosi di non essersi neanche cambiato e che il sangue e l'acqua delle tubature si erano ormai completamente incrostati nella stoffa. «Non importa più» disse semplicemente. Si avvicinò alle tende, con l'intenzione di chiuderle e lasciare Hermione fuori.

«Vado anch'io a cena» lo avvisò lei. «Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?»

Harry moriva di fame, ma il bisogno di stare da solo era più forte. «No.» Chiuse le tende con uno scatto brusco.

«A domani, Harry» la sentì congedarsi qualche secondo dopo, ma lui non rispose. Sentì la porta del dormitorio chiudersi.

Quella sera, in ogni caso, Harry non riuscì ad addormentarsi. I suoi pensieri viaggiavano contrastanti e si mescolavano insieme all'ansia e alla paura, dovuti a tutto quello che era stato costretto a sopportare. Era talmente stanco da non riuscire nemmeno a riposare. _Ironico_ , pensò, _ma me lo merito._

Più tardi, dopo che Seamus, Dean e Neville ebbero fatto ritorno, Harry udì dei sospiri calarsi nel letto accanto al suo. Sapeva che anche Ron si era sdraiato. Sapeva che, probabilmente, neanche lui aveva toccato cibo. E sapeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe dormito.

Ma non disse niente. Si girò dalla parte opposta, dando le spalle alle tende che dividevano il suo letto da quello del suo migliore amico e chiedendosi se gli fosse ancora rimasto, un migliore amico.

*

Il giorno seguente, Harry si offrì di vegliare su Draco nel pomeriggio, dopo avere speso gran parte del suo tempo tra lezioni e ricerche in biblioteca. Il ragazzo era tranquillo e sul viso aveva stampato un sorriso dolce, mentre guardava Harry leggere attentamente dal vecchio libro che teneva sulle ginocchia.

«Non vuoi proprio guardarmi oggi, vero?» insinuò senza un reale tono accusatorio.

«Scusa.» Harry sollevò la testa ed incontrò i suoi occhi. «Voglio soltanto trovare una soluzione il prima possibile» si giustificò, per poi sfiorargli la mano.

Draco gli accarezzò delicatamente il polso con i suoi polpastrelli lisci. «A me sembra che tu stia solo scappando dai tuoi problemi.»

Harry alzò le sopracciglia. Raccontargli di Ron era evidentemente stato un errore. «Non ti lascerò darmi lezioni di amicizia su Ron, Malfoy» lo avvertì.

Il biondo scrollò le spalle. «Che sia su Weasley o su chiunque altro, pensavo ti potesse tornare utile l'opinione di chi ha già vissuto la tua stessa situazione» spiegò. Stava alludendo sicuramente ai suoi amici e a sua madre, a cui, come gli aveva raccontato mesi prima, Draco aveva confessato che gli piacevano i ragazzi.

Harry, tuttavia, non si vedeva nella posizione di dichiarare nient'altro a Ron o a nessuno dei suoi amici. In più, voleva davvero occuparsi esclusivamente di Draco e uscirne in modo veloce e indolore. Si avvicinò al giovane e gli lasciò un sottile e segreto bacio sulla guancia. «A Ron serve solo del tempo» gli disse, ripetendo ciò che gli aveva detto Hermione. «Noi, invece, di tempo ne abbiamo davvero poco.»

Draco roteò gli occhi, ma annuì. Era meno pallido del solito, ma la sua collezione di magliette scure che cambiava ogni giorno lo facevano sembrare ancora cadaverico. Harry intravide una benda sotto il lembo della sua T-shirt verde e ringraziò il cielo che non fosse diventato sul serio un cadavere.

«Hai pensato a ciò che ti ho detto sui Mangiamorte?» chiese, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

«Sì» rispose Draco annuendo. «Ho pensato a qualcosa che mi ha detto Montague.» A Harry non piaceva che si parlasse dell'ennesimo rivale in Quidditch che aveva avuto, ma rimase pazientemente in ascolto. «I gemelli Weasley... Loro lo hanno rinchiuso in una sorta di armadio, lo scorso anno. Mi ha raccontato di aver sentito delle voci provenire da Hogwarts e altre da un luogo diverso, credeva fosse un negozio.»

Harry si trattenne dal sorridere al ricordo di uno dei migliori scherzi di Fred e George, nonché un modo molto divertente per evitare che fossero sottratti dei punti a Grifondoro senza un motivo valido. Montague aveva cercato di smaterializzarsi, ma non ne aveva le capacità. Si era ritrovato in un gabinetto ed aveva passato settimane in infermeria a riprendersi. Era uno dei pochi ricordi esilaranti che aveva del quinto anno.

«Penso che Hogwarts e questo negozio siano collegati in qualche modo» continuò Draco.

«Montague non ti ha detto nient'altro su dove potrebbe trovarsi il negozio?» incalzò Harry, adesso curioso di scoprire la magia dietro questa insolita connessione.

«Sì» fece Draco, «ha detto di avere sentito il signor Borgin servire dei clienti, ogni volta. Il negozio dev'essere Borgin & Burke.»

Harry rabbrividì: Nocturne Alley non aveva mai avuto un bell'aspetto, ma Borgin & Burke era forse il negozio peggiore in cui mettere piede. Lui stesso, a dodici anni, aveva accidentalmente origliato una conversazione tra Lucius Malfoy e Borgin, il proprietario dell'attività, che stava per comprare dei veleni dal primo. Draco era lì, quel giorno, ma Harry si era nascosto...

«Draco» disse Harry di colpo e spalancando gli occhi, «so per certo che è Borgin & Burke». Draco lo guardava ancora con aria interrogativa, così aggiunse: «Io stesso sono entrato in un armadio identico».

Il biondo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa? Quando?»

«Non è importante» sviò Harry, certamente non intenzionato a rivelare il suo incidente con la Metropolvere al secondo anno. «Ma devi credermi. L'armadio avrà un corrispondente qui a Hogwarts.»

Draco si concesse alcuni secondi per rimuginare sulla teoria di Harry. Infine alzò il capo e gli rivolse un sorriso obliquo e soddisfatto. «È un ottimo inizio, Potter» commentò. «Forse posso davvero chiamare dei complici, o dei testimoni, come mi hai suggerito tu.»

«Non affrettiamo le cose» moderò Harry, lievemente intimidito. «Abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno vada a Nocturne Alley e verifichi se è sicuro.» Non gli sarebbe importato se un Mangiamorte fosse finito in un altro gabinetto, ma sapeva che il piano non poteva andare a rotoli per nessun motivo.

«Piton» propose Draco, ritrovandosi però davanti un Harry riluttante. «Ha giurato di proteggermi, o sbaglio? Questo contribuirebbe alla mia protezione» si giustificò scrollando le spalle.

«Non mi fido ancora di lui. Mi ha detto di starne fuori e di lasciare fare a chi ha esperienza» raccontò Harry di rimando.

«Be', riesci a pensare a qualcun altro?»

Harry si fermò a riflettere, ma poi disse convinto: «Io».

«Sei fuori di testa?» sibilò Draco.

«Non lo so. Però rifletti» spiegò Harry, «nessuno sa né deve sapere di questo piano, quindi i miei amici o i tuoi sono fuori discussione. Non sappiamo se fidarci di Piton. Non penso tu voglia che tua madre sia coinvolta o che si faccia del male, proprio come io non voglio che tu rischi nuovamente. Dunque, l'ultima opzione è mandare me».

Draco parlò dopo diversi istanti: «E come pensi di riuscirci?».

«Entrando io stesso nell'armadio della nostra scuola. Se tutto va secondo i piani, dovrebbe condurmi direttamente da Borgin & Burke.»

«Perché io non sono autorizzato a rischiare, ma tu sì?» Gli occhi del ragazzo si strinsero in due opache fessure.

Harry non era affatto pronto a dare una risposta onesta a una domanda del genere. «Perché il nostro obiettivo è proteggere _te_ , non me» convenne. Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, finalmente li capì: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Silente; perfino Piton e i signori Weasley. Comprese cosa significava mettersi in gioco per proteggere qualcuno che non sapeva farlo autonomamente, tuffarsi con gli occhi tappati verso un pericolo costante. A consolarlo c'era il fatto che per Draco, almeno, ne valeva la pena; non era sicuro di poter dire lo stesso di sé.

«Detesto quando tiri fuori il tuo coraggio da Grifondoro» commentò Draco non del tutto sarcastico, cedendo all'idea di Harry ed ammettendo che, alla fine, era la più ragionevole.

Harry sorrise fiero e strizzò un occhio nella sua direzione. Il biondo distolse lo sguardo, solo apparentemente infastidito, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di un rosa pallido. Aveva appena fatto arrossire Draco Malfoy, ed era una sensazione indescrivibile.

*

Draco fu dimesso dall'infermeria quel sabato mattina. Harry non volle aspettare neanche un giorno per portare avanti il piano: appena dopo pranzo, i due si precipitarono nella Stanza delle Necessità dove l'Armadio Svanitore li stava aspettando, proprio come avevano desiderato prima di entrare.

Aveva un aspetto inquietante e spigoloso. Doveva essere alto un paio di metri e si divideva in due scure ante, che si univano a formare una punta. Ogni anta era decorata da bassorilievi gotici e forme metalliche. Era esattamente il tipo di armadio nel quale nessuno avrebbe voluto infilarsi, neppure per questione di vita o di morte.

«È questo?» chiese Draco, spostando lo sguardo insicuro dal mobile al ragazzo accanto a lui.

Harry lo riconobbe. «Credo proprio di sì.» Draco annuì, incitandolo a fare la prima mossa.

Così Harry fece un passo in avanti, afferrò le maniglie di legno e separò le ante in un turbinio di polvere e odore di vecchia vernice. Non riuscì a contenere qualche colpo di tosse e dovette coprirsi gli occhi con l'avambraccio, ma quando guardò dentro l'armadio si sorprese. L'interno era quello di un normalissimo armadio abbandonato.

«Cosa c'è, ti aspettavi che il Signore Oscuro in persona sbucasse fuori ridacchiando?» chiese in modo sarcastico Draco. Harry si sentì sollevato: non aveva perso il suo pungente e fastidioso senso dell'umorismo, quindi non era ancora del tutto fuori di sé.

Finse una risata e si avvicinò ulteriormente, ma si bloccò a guardare il ragazzo. «Mi aspetterai qui da solo?» domandò.

Draco si voltò mentre un tavolino da tè e una poltrona si materializzavano a pochi metri. La stanza aveva risposto al suo ennesimo desiderio. «Suppongo di sì.»

Harry annuì. Prima di entrare nell'armadio accarezzò la guancia del ragazzo e vide le sue cupe iridi riempirsi di un bagliore positivo. Non poté resistere e stampò un bacio sulle sue labbra, realizzando che non lo faceva da troppo tempo. «Se tutto andrà secondo i piani, mi ritrasporterò qui immediatamente. Ci vediamo tra poco.»

«A dopo» rispose Draco, il suo respiro ancora su quello di Harry.

Harry gli sfiorò la mano finché non fu costretto a lasciarla e a chiudere le ante di fronte a sé. «Sei ancora lì?» disse. La sua voce rimbombava nell'ambiente stretto.

«Sì» rispose Draco, suonando cauto e attutito.

Harry estrasse la bacchetta da una manica della sua camicia. «Bene. Al tre, insieme.» Draco non disse nient'altro, quindi iniziò a contare. «Uno... due...»

Non restava che lanciare l'incantesimo che aveva scoperto qualche giorno prima, dopo avere svolto varie ricerche sugli Armadi Svanitori. « _Harmonia Nectere Passus_ » pronunciarono entrambi all'unisono con prudente esitazione.

Harry tenne gli occhi serrati mentre si sentì sprofondare nel vuoto. Udì un vortice di voci talmente confuse da fargli girare la testa, e poi tutto si fermò. Solo in quel momento aprì gli occhi. Era ancora al buio, ma qualcosa era andato storto.

La sua schiena riposava su un letto di freddi mattoni e sopra di sé vedeva un lungo rettangolo di assi di legno, attraverso le quali filtravano strisce di luce pallida e apparentemente naturale. Non si trovava certo a Borgin & Burke, né nella buia Nocturne Alley.

Una mano scheletrica e bianca, dalle lunghe unghie marce, sollevò la botola che lo copriva, rivelando un sorriso serpentino e un volto fin troppo familiare. Harry riconobbe immediatamente a chi apparteneva quella terrificante voce acuta. «Bene, bene, bene. Chi si rivede! Harry Potter.»


	18. Capitolo 16

« **P** otter!»

La testa di Harry girava vorticosamente e uno strano sapore gli pervase la bocca. Tentò invano di riaprire gli occhi mentre le mani di Draco gli tastavano il petto.

«Potter! Stai bene? Che è successo?» ripeteva.

Insieme al sapore acido e insolito, Harry cominciò a sentire l'effetto della polvere che non aveva smesso di levarsi nell'aria. Non doveva essere passato troppo tempo, ma la sua mente si era oscurata per qualche momento e doveva avere perso i sensi.

«Non lo so» disse tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. Riuscì ad aprire le palpebre e mise a fuoco la figura di Draco: era visibilmente allarmato e non smetteva di toccarlo. Credeva probabilmente che Harry fosse ferito, ma in realtà fisicamente era del tutto illeso.

«Ho sentito un tonfo e ho aperto subito l'armadio, eri praticamente crollato» raccontò il biondo. «Qualcosa non va.»

«Forse non è l'armadio» lo interruppe Harry. «Lì dentro... Mi ha portato da Voldemort.»

Draco sbarrò gli occhi e Harry non seppe dire se fosse per quel nome o per tutto ciò che era successo. «Cosa? Com'è possibile?»

«Ero come dentro una botola, e Voldemort l'ha aperta. Mi ha riconosciuto. Non ricordo nient'altro.»

Il ragazzo lo fece sedere sulla poltrona di fronte al camino ancora acceso. Si chinò e poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Harry, cercando il suo sguardo, ma Harry era troppo confuso per fissarsi su qualsiasi cosa. Guardava da una parte all'altra, incapace di mettere a fuoco oggetti o persone, e la cicatrice gli provocava fitte di dolore accecante.

«Potter, guardami» diceva Draco, il tono fermo. Harry non era abituato a sentirlo così sicuro: lo faceva solo quando erano insieme. «Ehi! Guardami.»

Harry si portò una mano alla fronte e obbedì, la visione del biondo ancora sfocata. «Scusami, io... Credo di essere confuso, o... stanco» biascicò.

Draco gli strinse la mano libera, facendo intrecciare le loro dita e contrastando il suo tocco deciso a quello tremante e spaventato di Harry. «Va tutto bene. Forse devi soltanto rilassarti. Fa' come me.» E così cominciò a prendere dei respiri profondi, ancora stringendogli la mano e mantenendo il contatto visivo.

Harry lo imitò fino a sentire il suo battito cardiaco regolarizzarsi e a vederci nitidamente. Solo in quel momento si accorse della preoccupazione che velava gli occhi del ragazzo. Si sentì incredibilmente in colpa nel vedere che i ruoli si stavano invertendo. Non poteva permetterlo. Era Draco ad avere bisogno di protezione da parte di Harry, non il contrario.

«Che cosa ti trasmettono le visioni del Signore Oscuro? Tutto questo... È normale?» chiese Draco, ormai anche lui consapevole del pericoloso legame diretto tra il Prescelto e Lord Voldemort.

«Non lo è. Di solito sento le sue stesse emozioni, come l'odio e la rabbia o anche l'euforia. Ma questa volta è stato diverso, era come se mi trovassi al suo cospetto. Come se mi avesse catturato.» Harry si chiese se anche Draco avesse percepito Voldemort così vicino, nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, ma ebbe paura di chiederglielo.

Draco sospirò, guardando riflessivo le loro mani. «Non voglio che riproviamo, se neanche tu sei al sicuro.»

Harry sentì il suo petto contrarsi debolmente a causa di quelle parole. Accennò un sorriso e sollevò il capo di Draco dal mento, per poi sfiorare i suoi capelli argentei. «Era solo il nostro primo tentativo. Possiamo provare qualcos'altro o informarci meglio sugli Armadi Svanitori» lo rassicurò.

Un altro sospiro fuoriuscì dalle labbra umide di Draco. «Madre non ne sarà contenta, ma dovrò mettermi in contatto con zia Bella e i suoi alleati. È l'unica soluzione rimasta, se voglio che questo piano funzioni» rifletté.

Harry non aveva nessun'altra opzione da proporre, quindi non proferì. Annuì semplicemente, continuando a scorrere le dita tra quei lisci capelli chiari, mentre lasciava che tutto il caos nella sua mente si minimizzasse a quell'istante di tranquillità. Il viso di Draco si posò delicatamente sul palmo della mano di Harry, che a contatto con la sua pelle vellutata aveva quasi timore di rovinarlo. Il modo in cui chiuse gli occhi, concedendosi un istante di calma, lo indusse a pensare.

Forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungere Borgin & Burke senza sentirsi male, ma l'intervento di figure esterne a Hogwarts era necessario per portare a termine l'incarico di Draco. I Mangiamorte erano assassini allenati e avrebbero saputo appoggiarlo. Harry sapeva di essere disposto ad affrontare nuovamente Lord Voldemort in persona, pur di non permettere che Draco si sentisse solo. Si era già rivelata un'impresa più ardua del previsto, ma la speranza non voleva abbandonarlo. La speranza risiedeva ancora dietro le iridi ghiacciate del ragazzo che amava, che era la sua priorità. Ciò che pensavano gli altri, in fondo, non poteva che scivolargli addosso.

Nel corso della settimana successiva, Draco prendeva ancora diverse pozioni per sanare definitivamente le sue ferite, e Harry gli ricordava di prendersene cura. Con lo sgomento di Madame Pince avevano messo sottosopra gran parte della biblioteca di Hogwarts, in cerca di nuove informazioni sugli Armadi Svanitori, ma con scarsi risultati. Harry pensava che fossero degli oggetti comuni nel mondo magico, ma in realtà pochi intellettuali li conoscevano abbastanza da scriverne sui libri.

Il mercoledì, durante la lezione di Pozioni, Draco bloccò Harry sull'uscio della porta, separandolo momentaneamente dalla paziente Hermione e dall'infastidito Ron. «Incontrerò zia Bella alla Testa di Porco, venerdì sera» bisbigliò. «Le darò istruzioni per ispezionare Borgin & Burke e per aiutarmi da lontano.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre più volte, incredulo, ma cercò di fingersi tranquillo. «Hai bisogno di compagnia?» sussurrò di rimando, guardandosi intorno nella speranza che nessuno si fosse accorto della loro interazione.

Draco sogghignò. «Sono _suo nipote_ , Potter. Chiunque conosca bene Madre non oserebbe alzare la bacchetta contro di me, a meno che non voglia fare una brutta fine.»

Harry scrollò le spalle, ma internamente stava ringraziando il cielo per l'esistenza di Narcissa Malfoy, per poi sorprendersi del suo stesso pensiero. Fu distratto da Lumacorno, che si schiarì la voce per richiamare l'attenzione degli studenti, e scrutò Draco un'ultima volta. «Tienimi aggiornato» mormorò, addentrandosi nell'aula solo quando lui ebbe annuito.

«Potter» lo richiamò un'ultima volta, e Harry si voltò. Draco non disse però nient'altro, ma sembrò gustarsi un'ultima occhiata da parte del ragazzo. Strinse i libri che portava al petto e il suo volto si ammorbidì in un sorriso. Harry ricambiò, convinto che fosse la cosa più bella che vedeva dopo settimane.

*

La settimana proseguì in maniera piuttosto tranquilla, solo perché in mezzo a Ron e Harry si stagliava sempre Hermione, rigida come una torre di mattoni e pronta a fermare ogni possibile battibecco tra i due. Ron era ancora scettico nel trattare Harry, che a sua volta non si avvicinava mai troppo, provando un certo disagio del tutto nuovo nei confronti del suo migliore amico. Perfino nelle lezioni e nei momenti che passavano senza Hermione, i due si ignoravano sistematicamente, sotto gli occhi curiosi e sconvolti dei loro compagni; ma per fortuna Ron non aveva dato spiegazioni a nessuno.

Arrivò così il venerdì sera, e Harry era estremamente irrequieto. Camminava senza sosta per tutta la sala comune, avanti e indietro, rimuginando su quello che stava accadendo mentre lui era bloccato a Hogwarts e valutando l'opzione di seguire Draco di nascosto. Si ripeteva di doversi fidare, perché in fondo il ragazzo aveva ragione: Bellatrix aveva una natura tremendamente malvagia, ma non avrebbe potuto ferire il suo stesso nipote. Doveva convincersi che era giusto così, che non poteva controllare ossessivamente ogni minuto della vita di Draco, neanche se la preoccupazione arrivava alle stelle. Tuttavia non riusciva a calmarsi, e troppe persone nella sala comune stavano cominciando a notarlo.

Hermione smise di scrivere e colpì la scrivania con un braccio, la penna sporca di inchiostro ancora nella sua mano destra. «Oh, insomma, Harry! Che cosa succede?» sibilò, attirando l'attenzione di Ron che, seduto accanto a lei, aveva alzato lo sguardo dai suoi compiti di Trasfigurazione e si era furtivamente messo in ascolto.

«Niente» fece Harry, fermandosi e guardando fuori dalla finestra, con la speranza di vedere un ragazzo biondo dirigersi verso i cancelli. Ma il sole era tramontato, quindi Draco doveva essere già alla Testa di Porco. _Merlino_ , pensò Harry, _tra tutti i locali di Hogsmeade, dovevano proprio vedersi in quella gabbia di matti..._

Hermione si schiarì la voce, facendolo voltare. «Non hai impegni, oggi?» chiese in tono falsamente interessato. Tutti e tre sapevano benissimo a quale tipo di impegni si riferiva.

«No» rispose Harry con una punta di sarcasmo, sedendosi nervosamente di fronte a lei e abbassando la voce. Cominciò a giocherellare con le maniche della sua camicia, scorrendosele velocemente fra le dita. «Tutto il contrario. Sono liberissimo.»

Ron emise un ghigno a metà tra la sorpresa e la derisione, e Harry alzò le sopracciglia in sua direzione con uno sguardo accusatorio. Si chiese che diavolo avesse da ridere, ma poi l'improvvisa rabbia cessò. In fin dei conti Ron non aveva idea di ciò che Harry o Draco stavano passando, né mai l'avrebbe avuta.

Hermione diede contemporaneamente una manata a Harry e una gomitata a Ron, colpendoli entrambi nell'avambraccio e facendoli sussultare con un lamento. Poi si rivolse a Harry: «Non puoi andare avanti così. Che sta succedendo?».

Harry e Ron si scambiarono un altro sguardo. «Non posso dirvelo» rispose il primo, cercando di tenere il rosso fuori dalla questione.

«Lo vedi, Hermione?» si intromise Ron, indicando Harry. «Adesso ci nasconde le cose. Una volta sapevamo tutto l'uno degli altri, facevamo tutto insieme.»

Hermione bloccò con pazienza Harry prima che potesse alzarsi ed andare via come una furia. «Va bene, ne ho abbastanza» annunciò, tuffando la penna nel calamaio e chiudendo il suo libro di Antiche Rune con un tonfo. «Harry non stava comunque studiando, quindi non gli cambierà molto. Ron, arrotola quella pergamena e mettila via. Stasera serve a tutti una distrazione per sbollentare» ordinò.

Ron sbuffò, ma obbedì senza dire nient'altro. In pochi secondi misero da parte libri e quaderni e aspettarono che Hermione esordisse con un'idea coinvolgente.

La ragazza li guardava con aria esitante. «Allora, scacchi magici?» propose, ma Harry e Ron si guardarono e scossero la testa, evidentemente poco disposti a battersi. Scacchi magici era il tipo di gioco che si rivelava realmente piacevole solo in amicizia e, tra l'altro, non prevedeva tre giocatori. «Gobbiglie in cortile» disse allora Hermione, ma Ron sbuffò. «Se non vi piacciono le mie idee, potete proporne delle vostre!» terminò lei, stufa, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Che cosa state organizzando?» Una voce femminile e meno squillante di quella di Hermione interruppe i tre amici. Ginny era in piedi accanto a suo fratello e regalava occhiate curiose a Harry.

«Abbiamo bisogno di distrarre Harry, ma non riusciamo a metterci d'accordo sul da farsi» spiegò Hermione.

«Perché non convochiamo un allenamento di Quidditch?» suggerì Ginny.

Ron aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Così, all'improvviso?»

Sua sorella scrollò le spalle. «Il Quidditch tiene tutti molto impegnati, e un allenamento in più non ci farebbe male.» Il suo sguardo si rivolse a Hermione, l'unica che non aveva mai giocato né sembrava interessata a farlo. «Tu potresti fare pratica da arbitro.»

«Suppongo che non sia un'idea poi così folle» concesse Hermione, ricevendo occhiate sbalordite da Ron e Harry, che finalmente si trovarono d'accordo su una cosa quella settimana: ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.

La grinta di Ginny radunò in pochi minuti il resto della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, che sembrava necessitare di un allenamento più del previsto. Harry, troppo preso da Draco e dalla sua missione, non si era accorto che si trovavano troppo in basso in classifica, e aveva svolto gli allenamenti settimanali in modo superficiale.

Ron aiutò Hermione a salire su una scopa che aveva preso in prestito dallo sgabuzzino e a stabilizzarsi mentre prendevano quota. Lei aveva ancora paura di volare, ma sembrava determinata a farcela per il bene di Harry e prese dimestichezza con la scopa dopo almeno mezz'ora.

Tuttavia una Pluffa la colpì sulla spalla, rischiando di farla ribaltare. «Hermione, tutto bene?» chiese Ron allarmato.

«Certo, sto bene» rispose lei, come se non avesse cacciato un secco urlo pochi secondi prima. Si allontanò i capelli dagli occhi e riprese a concentrarsi sul gioco, ripetendo nella sua mente alcune delle regole fondamentali.

Harry, ancora capitano della squadra, doveva decidere gli esercizi da fare durante l'allenamento, ma Ginny sembrava svolgere meglio il suo lavoro. Mentre Harry volava senza una reale meta tra una parte e l'altra del campo, voltandosi occasionalmente per scrutare il lontano paesaggio di Hogsmeade, Ginny dava ordini ai compagni di squadra e li riprendeva quando commettevano dei possibili falli o quando si muovevano in modo errato.

«Va bene» annunciò a gran voce dopo qualche minuto, «riunitevi qui, un attimo». Tutti le obbedirono, facendo nascere un sorriso raggiante sul suo bel volto. Harry le sorrise di rimando, incitandola ad andare avanti. «Proporrei di simulare una partita, adesso. Un Battitore per squadra, nessun Boccino in campo. Vincono i primi ad accumulare cinquanta punti. Dean può fare da Cacciatore insieme a me, mentre Katie e Demelza vanno nella squadra di Ron. Cormac non si è presentato. Harry, puoi farci da Portiere, solo per questa volta?»

«Farò del mio meglio» garantì Harry.

«L'avete sentito. Ai vostri posti» indicò la ragazza, annuendo.

Coote e Peakes, Battitori di Grifondoro, sfrecciarono in due direzioni diverse, e la squadra si distribuì ai due lati del campo con una saccente Hermione in mezzo, che fremeva segretamente all'idea di arbitrare una partita quasi vera. Harry si posizionò di fronte alle tre porte della parte destra del campo. Non aveva mai cambiato il suo ruolo da Cercatore, ma aveva osservato Oliver Wood e Ron a lungo negli anni ed era convinto che provare qualcosa di nuovo potesse distrarlo adeguatamente.

La chioma fiammeggiante di Ginny gli si avvicinò. «Ti prego, fa' vincere Ron» lo esortò sottovoce, «ha bisogno di essere motivato per la prossima amichevole».

Harry sogghignò. Ron era un ottimo Portiere, quando si dimostrava sicuro delle sue capacità. «Be', non è l'unico a cui servirebbe una spinta» osservò, rivolgendo per un attimo lo sguardo verso il prato a quindici metri sotto di loro.

Ginny si fermò, come riflettendo, e poi assunse un'espressione che Harry riconobbe in quanto identica a quella di suo fratello. «Da cosa dovevi distrarti, Harry?» domandò insospettita.

Lo stomaco di Harry subì una violenta fitta, l'immagine di Draco tra le grinfie di Bellatrix Lestrange che lo tormentava. «Solo gli esami» mentì poi, tagliando corto. Ginny annuì con un sorriso ingenuo e diede il via alla partita.

Più di venti minuti dopo, la squadra di Ron vinse cinquanta a trenta. Ginny e Harry finsero di essere delusi ma si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, atterrando accanto ad un esultante Ron.

Hermione toccò terra un secondo dopo, scrollandosi di dosso il manico di scopa come se fosse l'oggetto più fastidioso del mondo. «Non mi ero accorta di trovarmi così tanto in alto» ammise sbiancando. «Da _non_ rifare in un futuro prossimo.»

«Consolati, Hermione: almeno ha funzionato» le disse Harry, guadagnandosi un ampio sorriso soddisfatto da parte della sua amica.

Ed era vero: per quasi un'ora intera di allenamento, Harry era riuscito a concentrarsi sul suo amato Quidditch, ritornando con la mente a Draco solo un paio di volte.

Erano ormai passate le dieci e nei corridoi di Hogwarts non c'era un'anima, se non i giocatori che tornavano silenziosamente alla Torre di Grifondoro. Harry allungò il collo nella Sala d'Ingresso, sperando di vedere Draco tornare e scendere ai sotterranei; ma del ragazzo non c'era traccia.

Una volta giunti alla sala comune, Katie Bell e Demelza Robins furono le prime a salire nei dormitori, ancora esaltate per l'esito della partita. Seguì Hermione, che non aveva intenzione di togliersi un'espressione schifata dal viso e che si agitava la maglietta sudata sul petto. «Ho bisogno di una doccia» si lamentò, per poi salire i primi gradini della scala a chioccola con Ginny alle sue spalle.

«Ragazze» le chiamò Harry. Loro si fermarono e lo guardarono, mentre Ron, nascondendo la curiosità, stava già aprendo la porta del dormitorio dei ragazzi. «Grazie. Davvero.»

Hermione gli offrì uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a metà tra il " _Te l'avevo detto_ " e la sincera comprensione. «Buonanotte» concluse. Si scambiò un ultimo sguardo dolce con Ron e salì.

«Harry.» Ginny lo chiamò un'ultima volta, proprio mentre stava per scomparire nei dormitori. Era ancora ai piedi della breve scalinata e lo guardava con i suoi occhioni azzurri. «Buonanotte» mormorò lei, contraendo i bellissimi lineamenti in un sorriso timido.

Harry si sentì in colpa, incapace di ricambiare la tenerezza che gli era stata rivolta. Si sforzò di sorriderle di rimando, dicendo a sua volta: «Buonanotte» e guardandola salire.

Fissò nostalgico la sala comune vuota e liberò un sospiro, dedicando un momento esclusivamente a se stesso. Sentiva la mancanza di Draco come se non lo vedesse da giorni, e quella mancanza era accentuata dalla preoccupazione. Lui era l'unico reale pensiero in grado di occupare la sua mente per tutto quel tempo, in grado di competere con il Quidditch, in grado di tenere Harry sulle spine per un'intera serata.

Dopo avere sospirato sonoramente ed essersi trascinato al piano di sopra e dentro la doccia, Harry si lavò e lasciò che lo scorrere dell'acqua accompagnasse i suoi turbamenti. Desiderava che gli percorressero il corpo, per poi abbandonarlo e sparire per sempre, insieme alle sue responsabilità.

Per una volta voleva che non rimanesse altro, oltre all'amore che sentiva per Draco. Meritavano di viversi a vicenda in piena serenità, come Ron e Hermione o addirittura Seamus e Dean. Ma entrambi erano troppo importanti per il mondo magico: non sarebbero mai riusciti a permettersi quel tipo di libertà, e Harry poteva soltanto rassegnarsi a quella dolorosa verità.

Uscì dalla cabina doccia con una tovaglia avvolta alla vita e si ritrovò in compagnia di un Ron imbronciato e in pigiama, che si spazzolava i denti davanti a uno dei lavandini posti in fila. I due ricaddero in un altro dei loro snervanti silenzi.

«Ti serve qualcosa?» mugugnò Ron sullo spazzolino, facendosi capire a stento.

Harry si accorse che lo fissava da troppi secondi e scosse la testa, tornando in sé. «In realtà, avevo messo la maglietta lì accanto» rispose indicando un angolo del lavandino oltre Ron. Il rosso afferrò la maglia bianca di Harry, piena di pieghe disordinate, e gliela lanciò con noncuranza. «Grazie» fece Harry, infilandosela e voltandosi verso il dormitorio, dove un Dean sfinito aveva già indossato il pigiama e chiuso le tende.

«Ehi, Harry.» Il tono di Ron gli ricordò quello di Ginny pochi minuti prima. Harry rimase sull'uscio del bagno per ascoltarlo. «Ho sbagliato a pensare male di te e Malfoy. Se tu sei felice e responsabile, io sono contento per te.»

Harry sorrise, consapevole che quelle brevi frasi erano frutto di un acceso confronto con Hermione. Tuttavia sapeva benissimo che Ron era sincero, e che aveva probabilmente utilizzato gran parte del suo tempo a pensare a un modo per risolvere il loro litigio. «Grazie, Ron» gli disse dopo avere annuito.

«Figurati.» Ron rimise a posto spazzolino e dentifricio e indugiò davanti allo specchio. «Però è sorprendente, sapervi come due piccioncini» confessò divertito.

Harry lo mandò a quel paese con un gesto poco gentile. «Mai quanto immaginarsi te ed Hermione» ribatté dispettoso.

«Oh, io ed Hermione siamo la coppia dei vostri sogni» rise Ron.

Harry riteneva ancora che i suoi migliori amici non avrebbero mai potuto battere lui e Draco, ma non replicò e si limitò a ridacchiare. Rivolse un'altra occhiata a Ron, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo gli trasmise un sincero affetto fraterno. Ron gli fece un occhiolino amichevole, come per dirgli che erano a posto, e Harry per quella notte si rincuorò.

Avere avuto il supporto incondizionato dei suoi amici per una serata gli ricordò degli ultimi sei anni passati in loro compagnia. Se loro erano ancora lì e gli mostravano il loro affetto, si disse, poteva superare ogni difficoltà.


	19. Capitolo 17

**L** e settimane successive filarono talmente liscio da destare dei sospetti in Harry, che ormai si aggirava per i corridoi della scuola con la stessa inquietante e attenta diffidenza di Filch.

Draco gli aveva raccontato vagamente del suo incontro con Bellatrix Lestrange, forse omettendo i disgustosi dettagli del loro rapporto familiare. Harry, infatti, aveva ammesso a se stesso di volerne sapere il meno possibile, immaginandosi commensale di una simpatica cena a tema Mangiamorte nella nobile Villa Malfoy.

A quanto pareva un lupo mannaro alleato di Lord Voldemort, chiamato Fenrir Greyback, avrebbe ricevuto l'incarico di tenere d'occhio il signor Borgin e la copia dell'Armadio Svanitore nel suo negozio, a Nocturne Alley. Il licantropo si teneva in contatto con Draco sotto gli occhi investigativi di Harry, che non smetteva di condurre maggiori ricerche sul mobile stregato.

L'idea di rivolgersi a Arthur Weasley fu sorprendentemente dello stesso Malfoy, quando in una conversazione casualmente fortunata Harry si era fatto scappare che il padre di Ron era stato promosso a Direttore dell'Ufficio Intercettazioni e Confisca di Incantesimi Difensivi e Oggetti Protettivi Contraffatti. Più praticamente, un Armadio Svanitore rientrava perfettamente nella sua area di specializzazione.

Harry e Draco ci avevano messo una settimana intera a trovare un modo per consultare il signor Weasley senza farsi scoprire e senza coinvolgere Ron; poi un'altra settimana per ottenere una manciata di polvere per il Fuoco Parlante e per mandare tutti a una presunta festa di fine anno a Hogsmeade. E adesso si trovavano nella sala comune di Grifondoro, soli e impazienti, cercando di decidere cosa dire esattamente ad Arthur Weasley.

«Ti conviene nasconderti bene e non cominciare a ridere come hai fatto con Ron e Hermione» lo minacciò Harry senza troppa serietà, ma tenendo drammaticamente un dito all'insù.

«Mi nasconderò quando lo chiamerai. Peccato che, prima che accada, devi capire come ricevere informazioni su un oggetto oscuro senza rivelare che stai aiutando un Mangiamorte» ribatté Draco con una tranquillità fastidiosamente aristocratica.

Harry roteò gli occhi e liberò un gemito di frustrazione. «Di solito sei tu quello intelligente tra i due» disse.

Lo sguardo di Draco dimostrava che era chiaramente d'accordo, ma lui non rispose, sicuramente per fargli una gentilezza e non disturbarlo con le sue saccenti provocazioni. Harry, comunque, ne era ormai abituato.

Prima che potesse ricominciare a parlare, dei tocchi ovattati sulla finestra li fecero voltare. Un gufo bruno era appena atterrato sul davanzale dell'ampia finestra, con un rotolo di pergamena giallognola legato alla zampa. Harry si affrettò a raggiungere l'animale, che non usciva ad identificare, slegò il messaggio e ne lesse il breve, ma strano contenuto.

_Il vostro caro armadio è rotto, non c'è bisogno di consultare nessun altro._   
_Giovani dilettanti._

Harry non conosceva quella calligrafia, scritta in un leggibile stampatello maiuscolo con un inchiostro nero. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, mostrò il biglietto a Draco.

«No, nemmeno io so a chi appartiene» rispose il biondo scrutando la pergamena.

«Be', chiunque sia, non sembra molto gentile. _Giovani dilettanti_ » borbottò Harry. Guardò il gufo tubare cupo mentre sospirava, perplesso. Solo dopo aver riflettuto su quanto avevano appena ricevuto, alzò lo sguardo e disse: «Draco, non sarà stata-».

«Una soffiata» lo interruppe lui, rubandogli le parole di bocca. La confusione era tuttavia ben visibile sul suo volto. «Ma nessuno sapeva ciò che stavamo per fare. Com'è possibile?»

Harry era a sua volta spaesato. Non riusciva a pensare a nessuno che volesse aiutarlo o che avesse saputo del suo piano con Draco. Fissò il gufo sconosciuto rosicchiare i biscotti gufici che Harry lasciava solitamente sul davanzale per Edvige, e gli venne un'idea.

«Rimandiamolo indietro» propose, avvicinandosi alla scrivania per impregnare una penna di inchiostro e buttare giù due parole nel retro del biglietto.

_Ti ringraziamo, ma non sappiamo se è opportuno fidarci di uno sconosciuto. Rivelati._   
_Harry Potter_

Draco sghignazzò, una volta avvicinatosi a Harry e avendo letto ciò che aveva scritto. «Pensi che voglia dircelo? Non si è neanche firmato» gli fece notare.

«Hai un'idea migliore?» replicò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, alzando le spalle. Legò nuovamente il piccolo rotolo di pergamena alla zampa del gufo. «Torna dal tuo padrone» ordinò. L'animale obbedì e con un balzo volò fuori dalla finestra, allontanandosi di più ad ogni battito delle ali e lasciandoli da soli.

Quando si voltò, Harry trovò Draco a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. «Astuto, Potter» commentò, un sorriso obliquo stampato sul volto.

Lui ridacchiò di rimando, cercando di reggere la vicinanza. «Divertente» fece, picchiettando delicatamente le nocche sulla sua spalla e decidendo che la tensione era troppo imbarazzante da sopportare. Si scostò quindi con una mezza risata, ricevendo un'imprecazione poco carina da parte del biondo.

«E adesso cosa facciamo?» chiese.

Harry si concesse di guardarlo e di notare come Draco somigliasse a un pesce fuor d'acqua nell'accogliente sala comune di Grifondoro, grazie al suo abbigliamento e alle sue movenze. Soltanto in poche occasioni l'aveva visto così a disagio.

«Se è davvero rotto, lo aggiustiamo» risolse convinto e speranzoso. «Magari chiunque abbia mandato la soffiata ci risponderà con altri consigli, o ci manderà degli indizi sulla sua identità.»

Draco annuì, partendo in quarta verso il buco nel ritratto. «Informo zia Bella e Greyback, allora.»

Ma Harry lo afferrò per un polso, prestando attenzione a non fargli troppo male. Era ancora debole a causa delle cicatrici. «Frena» disse a voce più alta, ascoltandosi rimbombare nella sala vuota. «Abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio libero, potremmo prenderci una pausa» propose.

La verità era che si sentiva in colpa per averlo evitato poco prima, ma soprattutto che passare del tempo con Draco gli era mancato tanto da farlo quasi impazzire. Entrambi avevano bisogno di staccare la spina da tutta quell'attività segreta e dai loro sentimenti contrastanti, e Harry quel pomeriggio si sentiva una fonte inesauribile di idee.

«Che cos'hai in mente?» chiese Draco scrutandolo.

Harry gli strinse la mano e lo trascinò con sé fuori dalla sala comune, proprio come il biondo aveva fatto con lui sulla Torre di Astronomia qualche mese prima, quando tutto andava ancora straordinariamente a gonfie vele. «Seguimi.»

Qualche minuto dopo Lord Voldemort, Albus Silente e gli Armadi Svanitori diventarono solo un ricordo, e Harry e Draco raggiunsero la statua di Boris il Basito al quarto piano. Guardandosi con aria complice inserirono all'unisono la parola d'ordine di quell'anno ed entrarono, trovando un Bagno dei Prefetti totalmente disabitato.

Il bagno non era certamente sconosciuto a Draco, prefetto di Serpeverde già dall'anno precedente, né a Harry, che lo aveva provato grazie a Cedric Diggory due anni prima. Essendo diventato capitano della sua squadra di Quidditch al sesto anno, si era anche guadagnato il diritto di utilizzarlo, ma non aveva mai avuto occasione di farlo fino a quel momento.

« _Colloportus_ » formulò Harry con attenzione, rivolgendo la bacchetta verso la porta e vedendola chiudersi. Erano d'accordo sul fatto che non si poteva rischiare di essere visti insieme, nonostante avessero entrambi i titoli adatti per trovarsi in quel luogo.

La luce arancione del tramonto filtrava nel bagno attraverso le lunghe finestre verticali e si rifletteva sul marmo bianco del pavimento, della vasca e dei muri. Perfino la pelle di Draco sembrava illuminarsi del piacevole colore caldo. Harry aprì alcuni dei numerosissimi rubinetti, vedendo l'acqua scorrere e lasciando al biondo la scelta del bagnoschiuma.

«Voltati» fece lui capriccioso con le mani sui fianchi quando fu il momento di spogliarsi.

Harry, che aveva già tolto i pantaloni e sbottonato la camicia, aggrottò le sopracciglia e rispose attonito: «Fai sul serio?».

Decise comunque di obbedire a Draco e, una volta rimasto in boxer, si addentrò nella vasca colma di acqua calda. La schiuma candida si innalzava fino alla superficie e Harry riconobbe immediatamente il dolce profumo del gelsomino. _Interessante_ , pensò, annotandosi la scelta del ragazzo e iniziando ad immaginarlo immerso in un campo di piccoli fiori bianchi.

La visione su cui aveva fantasticato Harry si mostrò ai suoi occhi quasi identica, solo qualche istante dopo: un Draco pallido e serio, del quale l'unico elemento di contrasto era l'intimo nero, si stava facendo spazio in un mare di schiuma chiara. I suoi capelli argentei erano della stessa sfumatura delle bolle di sapone che lo circondavano, incorniciandolo perfettamente in un quadro affascinante. Quello della sirena dormiente alle sue spalle sembrava essersi eclissato, aveva perso valore paragonato alla sua bellezza.

Il suo dorso era segnato da decine di cicatrici, negli stessi punti che lo avevano colpito con la Maledizione Dissanguante poco tempo prima. Harry realizzò solo in quel momento che sarebbero rimaste per sempre sul suo corpo e una fitta dolorosa gli attraversò il cuore. Ciò che lui aveva in fronte non poteva competere con il petto, la schiena e le braccia di Draco.

«Guardandomi allo specchio mi sono chiesto se avessi più l'aspetto di un mostro o di uno Spezzaincantesimi» disse avvicinandosi a Harry, che lo guardava a bocca semiaperta. Mascherava l'immensa tristezza della sua frase con un sorriso amaro. «Magari adesso puoi dirmelo tu, Potter.»

«Io vedo solo un superstite» cercò di consolarlo, guardandolo appoggiarsi sulla parete della vasca alla sua sinistra.

Draco rise. «Detto dal Bambino-Che-È-Sopravvissuto in persona, sembra una cosa grossa» ironizzò.

Harry ricambiò la risata e lo ammirò con la coda dell'occhio. L'acqua li copriva fino a metà petto, lasciando in vista le loro spalle. Quella destra di Draco, tuttavia, presentava una cicatrice più profonda che non sembrava provenire da un'arma da taglio, bensì da un oggetto che doveva essere affondato nella sua pelle.

«Che cos'hai lì?» domandò Harry, indicandola.

Draco sospirò. «Oh, questo... Diciamo che Padre non ci è mai andato troppo piano con il bastone» mormorò, a voce così bassa e così rapidamente che Harry si chiese se avesse sentito bene.

Il tratto distintivo di Lucius Malfoy era il suo bastone da passeggio, che nascondeva la sua bacchetta nera, decorato in cima con un serpente a zanne affilate. Chiunque lo vedesse in giro sapeva che stava ostentando il suo potere e il suo status sociale attraverso quell'elegante adornamento. Harry lo aveva visto ricorrere a pochi cenni del bastone contro Draco, ma non aveva certo previsto che l'uomo ne abusasse fino a provocargli segni permanenti. Dopotutto, era il suo stesso figlio. Harry era sicuro che James non lo avrebbe mai fatto nei suoi confronti.

«Mi dispiace tanto» fu l'unica frase che gli sembrò pertinente in quel momento. I suoi pensieri tornarono al volto bagnato dalle lacrime di Narcissa Malfoy, facendo nascere una domanda insistente nella mente di Harry. «Ma tua madre...» accennò.

Harry avrebbe concluso la domanda in modo forse inopportuno, perciò fu sollevato quando Draco rispose. «Madre non era sempre lì per fermarlo. Le poche volte in cui ci provava, le veniva ordinato di starne fuori. Una volta l'ho ascoltato mentre le diceva che mi stava soltanto formando come uomo, ma lei non era d'accordo» raccontò.

«Solo un pazzo sarebbe d'accordo» sussurrò Harry, pensando alla violenza di zio Vernon. Lui e Lucius appartenevano esattamente a quella categoria di pazzi.

Draco era ancora istintivamente irritato dal sentire delle critiche verso l'uomo che lo aveva cresciuto e che aveva idolatrato da sempre. Non proferì, forse incapace di ammettere i difetti del signor Malfoy.

In fin dei conti, che razza di padre doveva essere un uomo capace di lasciare il suo unico figlio tra le grinfie di Lord Voldemort? Dispotico e malvagio, Lucius Malfoy teneva alla conservazione del suo celebre nome più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sembrava surreale che non avesse considerato di tenere il suo prezioso erede al sicuro, prima di deludere il Signore Oscuro e di abbandonare la famiglia nelle mani di un ragazzino inesperto.

«È assurdo» fece il biondo, guardando oltre le tende e verso la luna che cominciava a farsi spazio nel cielo. «I miei genitori si amano oltre ogni limite, di questo sono sicuro. Però Madre ha spesso l'aria di chi sopporta troppi orrori da troppo tempo.»

«Forse sopporta questi orrori proprio perché ama te e tuo padre» dedusse Harry. «Con i miei zii e mio cugino ho imparato che di solito si fa così, in famiglia. Ovviamente non me l'hanno insegnato in modo diretto, ma li ho osservati a lungo. A volte si ignorano atteggiamenti spregevoli pur di evitare catastrofi.»

«Sarà.» Draco estrasse le braccia dall'acqua tiepida e poggiò i gomiti sul bordo della vasca, spingendosi lievemente all'indietro con un gemito aspro. «Non che io abbia avuto un termine di paragone, comunque.»

«Hai passato l'infanzia da solo?»

Il biondo annuì. «Per lo più, sì. Chiedevo ai miei genitori quando mi avrebbero "regalato una sorellina"» e con un gesto fece due virgolette con le dita, «ma le loro risposte erano sempre vaghe, finché non diventai troppo grande. Mi sarebbe piaciuta, una piccola peste come compagna di giochi.» Lasciò andare una risatina timida. «So che l'altra sorella di Madre ha avuto una bambina, ma è nata da un matrimonio con un Sanguemar-» Lo sguardo di Harry lo fulminò, e allora si corresse: «Con un Nato Babbano. Per questo, prima di sposarsi, mia zia è stata bandita dalla famiglia».

Harry non glielo rivelò mai, ma sapeva perfettamente di chi parlava Draco. Un anno prima, il suo padrino gli aveva raccontato la stessa storia: Andromeda Black, la sua cugina preferita, era stata considerata traditrice del suo sangue per essersi innamorata di Ted Tonks. Si era allontanata dall'antica casata purosangue e aveva costruito una famiglia con l'uomo, dando alla luce a Nymphadora Tonks negli anni a seguire. Tonks era entrata nell'Ordine della Fenice ed era un'amica fidata di Harry, il quale fino a quel momento non aveva realizzato che lei e Draco erano cugini di primo grado.

E durante tutti quegli anni, Tonks e Draco non si erano mai conosciuti. Harry pensò a se stesso, a Dudley e a tutte le volte in cui, detestandolo, aveva desiderato di non averlo mai incontrato. Il meccanismo era simile a quello dei Malfoy e dei Black contro i traditori del sangue, ma da un punto di vista esterno la situazione appariva tremendamente triste. I due bambini non avevano colpe: probabilmente sarebbero andati d'amore e d'accordo, se il pregiudizio e l'odio non li avessero condannati a due infanzie separate.

«Non posso dire di non capirti» borbottò Harry alla fine. «I miei parenti sono matti da legare. Mi hanno condannato in un sottoscala per undici anni, e hanno coperto la mia partenza per Hogwarts dicendo che andavo in una scuola per giovani criminali.»

«Davvero? Pensavo che i Babbani fossero dei tipi simpatici» rispose Draco, più sarcastico che mai.

Harry soffocò una risata. «Ti stupirà, ma esistono sia Babbani simpatici che maghi anticipatici, Draco.»

Draco si sporse verso di lui con un sorriso spensierato, un sorriso che Harry non aveva mai visto abbastanza da abituarcisi. «E poi ci siamo noi, due maghi splendidamente scapestrati.»

Cercò dalle labbra di Harry un bacio colmo di amore e desiderio, mentre il suo stomaco esplodeva di gioia. Si lasciò trasportare dalla delicatezza di quel momento perfetto, tenendolo stretto e lontano da tutto il dolore che avevano sopportato fino a quel pomeriggio.

Sotto il tocco esitante e tremante di Harry spiccavano le spesse e profonde cicatrici rimarginate del ragazzo. Harry voleva poter inventare un incantesimo che le lavasse via insieme all'acqua nella quale erano immersi, come se liberarsi fisicamente di esse e del Marchio lo sciogliesse da ogni vecchia ferita e da ogni promessa forzata. Ma tutto ciò non era possibile. Non gli restava dunque altro che proteggerlo dalle forze superiori che li circondavano, pregando di scrivere un finale degno delle esperienze brevi ma memorabili che avevano condiviso.

Diversi istanti dopo, fu il sospiro sonnambulo della sirena nel ritratto a riportare i due ragazzi alla realtà. Harry ritrovò le sue dita incastrate tra i capelli bagnati di Draco, mentre le mani scheletriche di quest'ultimo gli cingevano la nuca. Incastrò il suo sguardo in quello dei suoi occhi grigi, sui quali si riflettevano i lenti movimenti dell'acqua ormai priva di schiuma.

Proprio i suoi occhi, quel pomeriggio, non avevano gridato aiuto nemmeno per un secondo. Era davvero bastato così poco a distrarsi, a sollevare Draco dalla sua stessa angoscia e dalle sue paure. Harry si convinse per un attimo di poter fare più di quanto credeva, come se fosse stato rapito dall'effetto della fortuna liquida. In effetti, si sentiva fortunato e soddisfatto all'idea di averlo reso felice, come se si fossero liberati in aria e stessero volando tranquilli sotto un cielo sereno.

«Meglio andare» mugugnò Draco prima di baciarlo un'ultima volta.

I due si asciugarono utilizzando le tovaglie che dava a disposizione il Bagno dei Prefetti e con calma si rivestirono. Harry aiutò Draco con la sua cravatta e le scarpe, prendendosi cura di lui quando alcune azioni richiedevano troppi sforzi. La sua guarigione era agli ultimi stadi ed era capace di fare quasi tutto autonomamente, ma a Harry faceva un gran piacere aiutarlo.

« _Alohomora_ » disse infine, puntando la bacchetta verso la serratura, che si sbloccò. Harry e Draco uscirono dal bagno, richiudendo la porta senza fare troppo rumore e accertandosi che né Filch né Mrs Norris fossero nei paraggi.

Una volta sicuri di essere soli, si strinsero la mano fino alla fine del corridoio, dove si congedarono. Entrambi cercarono disperatamente di nascondere il rossore sulle loro guance, ma erano consapevoli di fallire miseramente.

L'orologio di Hogwarts rintoccò nove volte. Harry aveva saltato la cena, ma decise che avrebbe sgranocchiato qualcosa in sala comune, dov'era diretto. Un vociare improvviso lo distrasse tuttavia nella strada verso la scalinata di marmo, e il ragazzo si voltò per incontrare un gruppo di ragazzi di ogni casa rientrare da Hogsmeade.

I capelli rossi di Ron torreggiavano su un gruppo di Grifondoro del terzo e del quarto anno, mentre Hermione chiudeva la fila e li richiamava furiosa. I ragazzini non la ascoltavano, anzi: sembravano infischiarsene degli ordini dei loro Prefetti.

«Oh, me ne lavo le mani!» esclamò Ron. «Vi abbiamo riportato a Hogwarts sani e salvi, adesso sono affari vostri!»

Harry si avvicinò proprio mentre Hermione minacciava i più piccoli di sottrarre centinaia di punti a Grifondoro. «E non mi importa se è anche la mia casa!» strillava esasperata, la chioma riccia e spettinata che ondeggiava intorno al suo viso.

«Cos'è successo? La festa è andata male?» domandò Harry.

Ron gli fece un cenno con la mano come per incitarlo a lasciar perdere, ma poi rispose: «Ci siamo allontanati _due secondi_ da questi nanetti, e loro hanno bevuto bicchieri interi di Whiskey Incendiario, come se fosse acqua. Brutta serata per noi Prefetti, Harry».

«Maledetta Pansy Parkinson» imprecò Hermione, dividendo un ragazzo e una ragazza del quarto anno da un abbraccio troppo audace. «Mi sono accertata che avessero preso tutti della Burrobirra, ma lei l'avrà scambiata con quella robaccia. L'ho vista, rideva sotto i baffi quando i primi Grifondoro hanno cominciato a dare i numeri. Schifosi Serpeverde! Li farei ridere io, sul serio però...»

Ron si schiarì la voce, mettendo a freno quella della sua ragazza, che si scusò sottovoce con Harry. Harry, in cuor suo, non poteva darle tutti i torti, ma apprezzò il gesto del suo amico.

«Vi do una mano» si offrì, radunando alcuni ragazzi del terzo anno e convincendoli a disporsi in fila per due. Ginny si unì a lui in un baleno, e ancora una volta le sue doti da leader tornarono utili a tutti i Grifondoro.

Dall'altra parte del corridoio, i Prefetti di Corvonero erano già partiti verso il lato ovest della scuola, dove si trovava la loro torre. «Harry, amico, guarda là» gli disse Ron, stuzzicandolo con una gomitata in un momento di tranquillità tra i ragazzi più piccoli.

Harry alzò lo sguardo e individuò Luna Lovegood, i suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi e gli occhi sognanti rivolti verso Hermione e Ginny. Agitava le dita di una mano in saluto verso le sue amiche, sorridendo vagamente come di suo solito. L'unica cosa che Harry non aveva mai visto prima con Luna era, però, la ragazza dalla pelle scura che le stringeva l'altra mano.

«Ce l'ha detto stasera» sussurrò Ron al suo orecchio, «Neville ci è rimasto un po' male. Ma è grandioso, non credi?».

Harry le guardò mentre si sorridevano sicure e si avviavano verso la loro sala comune. Era inevitabile pensare a se stesso e a Draco solo pochi minuti prima, a come avevano dovuto controllare di non essere visti per sfiorarsi le mani durante pochi secondi. Poi la sua mente tornò a Dean e Seamus, che adesso stavano percorrendo la scalinata di marmo, il primo col braccio sulle spalle del secondo.

Il suo cuore si riempì di una felicità mai provata prima, realizzando che lui e Draco non erano stati gli unici a camminare mano nella mano per i corridoi di Hogwarts. A lungo si era chiesto che cosa significasse tenere a Draco, se qualcuno l'avesse mai realmente accolto e se fosse sbagliato per un giovane mago amare un mago e non una strega.

Quella sera, eppure, non c'era niente di anormale. Aleggiava solo una sensazione di appartenenza e uguaglianza, mescolate a una forza semplice ma interessante che univa maghi e Babbani, e che Harry conosceva molto bene: l'amore.


	20. Capitolo 18

**D** raco diventò maggiorenne il cinque giugno, tra un esame e l'altro, in una giornata insolita per essere fine primavera. Il sole era alto in cielo, ma era coperto da un banco di nubi che lo rendevano fastidiosamente candido. Harry decise che, in fondo, il clima rispecchiava perfettamente il festeggiato.

Draco avrebbe svolto il suo esame di Aritmanzia quel giorno. Aveva ironizzato a lungo su come questo esame potesse essere considerato un regalo, in quanto era la sua materia preferita e non avrebbe dovuto ripassare troppo. Harry approfittò della sua ora buca dopo colazione per aspettare di fronte all'aula nel corridoio semivuoto e trascinò Ron con sé.

«Hermione è la tua ragazza, vorrai supportarla» si giustificò mentre aspettavano.

Ron non si bevve la banalissima scusa dell'amico. «Certo» rispose aspro, incrociando le braccia e poggiandosi al muro con la spalla destra, faccia a faccia con Harry.

Prima che Harry potesse ribattere, la campanella suonò e decine di studenti si riversarono fuori dalla classe. Gli effetti di Aritmanzia erano chiari nei loro volti: alcuni erano silenziosi e confusi, altri non smettevano di parlare dei problemi nell'esame e un paio di studentesse erano uscite confortando una terza in lacrime.

Hermione, dal canto suo, teneva delle pergamene strette al petto e aveva uno sguardo sereno. I suoi capelli lasciavano tuttavia trasparire un messaggio opposto: le ciocche brune erano sparate in ogni direzione. Harry dedusse che non era stata una prova facile per lei.

«Wow» fece Ron, spalancando gli occhi alla vista della ragazza, «hai dato una bella lezione alla Vector, voglio sperare».

Lei sorrise fiera. «Già. Ho portato con me la brutta copia per revisionare ciò che ho scritto e accertarmi che sia tutto corretto, ma non dovrebbero esserci errori» constatò. Abbracciò teneramente Ron per qualche secondo, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e cominciare a sospettare della sua presenza e di quella di Harry. «Aspettate...»

La risposta alla prevedibile domanda di Hermione arrivò proprio in quel momento, quando Draco uscì dalla classe e incastrò i suoi occhi con quelli di Harry. Lo riconobbe immediatamente e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso incredulo, ma compiaciuto. L'intero mondo intorno a Harry sembrò rallentarsi e ammutolirsi, il suo stomaco contorcersi.

«È il suo compleanno» Harry sentì Ron spiegare a Hermione.

Harry rivolse a Draco un cenno verso la sua sinistra, dove il corridoio terminava e c'era spazio solo per un'aula mai utilizzata. Il ragazzo afferrò all'istante e si guardò intorno, per poi sgattaiolare furtivamente dentro di essa.

«Non ci posso credere» sospirò Hermione, mentre Harry aspettava strategicamente che passasse un minuto. Poi sorrise ai suoi amici, e sotto i loro sguardi attoniti si allontanò.

Una volta raggiunta la classe vuota, lanciò un incantesimo per chiudere a chiave la porta. Il biondo lo aspettava nella penombra e si voltò verso di lui, un connubio di capelli lisci e stoffa nera e verde. Harry si rese conto che, nonostante sei lunghi anni di ostilità verso i Serpeverde, non aveva mai odiato così tanto la loro divisa come in quel momento.

Entrambi scattarono l'uno verso l'altro dopo un secondo di apnea, incontrandosi in un bacio da troppo tempo desiderato. Si esplorarono con una passione che somigliava più alla fame, in un garbuglio di mani e respiri affannati. La schiena di Draco era poggiata contro la parete e Harry sapeva, in cuor suo, di averlo in pugno.

«Buon compleanno, Malfoy» sussurrò al suo orecchio una volta staccatosi. Percepì i capelli del ragazzo rizzarsi sulla sua nuca.

Draco emise una risata accennata, per poi arrendersi nuovamente ad incastrare il suo respiro con quello di Harry.

«Com'è andato l'esame?» domandò Harry, prendendo maggiore distanza dalle sue labbra.

«Ho fatto del mio meglio» rispose lui con superiore modestia, come se Aritmanzia fosse la materia più facile del mondo. In quel momento era spaventosamente simile a Hermione; Harry spinse via quel pensiero.

«Quindi più tardi sei libero» incalzò con un sorrisetto.

«Potrei» fece lui ricambiandolo, «perché?».

Harry scrollò le spalle, fingendosi per un momento capace di recitare. «Niente di che» cantilenò, «pensavo soltanto di cenare insieme».

«Nella Stanza?»

«O fare un picnic nei giardini di Hogwarts. Sai, come si faceva un tempo.»

Harry ebbe la conferma che anche Draco stava rivivendo il loro primo bacio. «Potter, non siamo in vacanza. Il castello è doppiamente controllato. Che cos'hai in mente?»

Harry si portò un dito sulle labbra ed aprì la tracolla, rivelando il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, spiegazzato disordinatamente come era solito portarlo. Draco sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, non avendone mai usato né, forse, visto uno.

«Verrò a prenderti in sala comune alle otto. Fidati di me» mormorò.

Draco liberò un ghigno che suonò più come un sospiro, per poi stampare un bacio dolce sulle labbra di Harry. «Lo sai che mi fido di te.»

Come promesso, quella sera Harry si recò nei sotterranei con il mantello indosso e la Mappa del Malandrino in mano, che provvedevano sempre a coprire le sue avventure e disavventure a Hogwarts.

Draco attendeva di fronte all'alta porta scura della sala comune di Serpeverde, nel completo nero che era solito indossare in alternativa alla divisa. I capelli argentei erano pettinati ordinatamente e spostati da un lato, dandogli un'aria adulta ed elegante.

Harry si scoprì prima di raggiungerlo, in modo da non spaventarlo, e scostò il mantello per fargli spazio. «Sei pronto?» gli sussurrò, sentendo la sua voce echeggiare debolmente nel corridoio vuoto.

Il viso di Draco era opaco e insicuro sotto la stoffa del mantello, ma a disagio annuì.

Harry lo guidò attraverso i corridoi fino alla Sala d'Ingresso, fuori dal portone che Filch non aveva ancora chiuso per la notte e nella zona limitrofa al piatto Lago Nero. Il prato era deserto sotto la fioca luce delle stelle, eccetto il piccolo banchetto che Harry aveva preparato con cura.

Un Draco sorpreso e a bocca semiaperta si scostò dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si avvicinò alla tovaglia a quadri distesa sull'erba. Rivolse a Harry un sorriso che il moro non aveva mai visto. «Hai organizzato tutto da solo?» chiese.

Harry ripose il mantello accanto a sé mentre si sedeva ed invitava Draco a prendere posto di fronte a lui. «Non è stato poi così difficile.»

Il biondo si lasciò scappare una risata nervosa e sedette a gambe incrociate, di fronte al cibo che diversi elfi domestici erano stati incaricati di preparare. Sembrò storcere lievemente il naso, ma non disse altro.

Harry pensò che fosse il caso di specificare. «Non ho preparato una grande cena perché pensavo potesse metterti a disagio. Non sei obbligato a mangiare tutto, se non ti va.»

«Assaggerò qualcosa» rispose Draco, annuendo con tranquillità.

«Mi parlerai mai anche di questo?» Le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Harry ancora prima che potesse controllarle. A lungo si era preoccupato dell'alimentazione di Draco, ma aveva avuto paura di affrontare l'argomento.

«Non lo capisco bene neanch'io» confessò lui. «Non ho mai amato mangiare troppo, ma Madre sostiene che adesso stia peggiorando. Spesso evito di mangiare perché mi sento troppo giù per farlo, il mio stomaco si chiude completamente».

Trovare le parole giuste da dire in tale circostanza non era affatto facile. Harry non aveva mai avuto questo tipo di problema, né conosceva qualcuno che si trovasse in quella situazione. Tuttavia, ancora una volta, vide che mostrarsi presente era la soluzione migliore. Tese una mano verso la sua, coprendone il dorso, e gli sorrise. «Non voglio che tu ti senta forzato con me.»

Rimasero in silenzio per gran parte del pasto. Draco sgranocchiò un paio di salsicce, ma sembrò apprezzare particolarmente la torta alle mele di Winky. Sembrava in colpa per non avere mangiato tutto, ma Harry si occupò degli avanzi e lo rassicurò, ripetendogli occasionalmente che andava tutto bene. Adesso capiva e si sarebbe comportato di conseguenza, e questo era l'importante.

«Oh, quasi dimenticavo» esclamò poi, sussultando appena ed estraendo un pacchetto dalla tasca dei pantaloni. «Per te.» Porse a Draco la sfera incartata di verde, e il ragazzo la rigirò tra le mani prima di rivelarne il contenuto.

«Una Ricordella» osservò, sfiorando il vetro trasparente con i polpastrelli. Rimase a fissarla per qualche istante con le sopracciglia aggrottate, fin quando il suo pensiero non raggiunse quello di Harry. «Come al primo-»

«Al primo anno» confermò Harry, interrompendolo con un sorriso sincero. «Tu hai rubato quella di Neville e sei volato via, e io sono salito sulla mia scopa e ti ho inseguito per riprenderla. È il ricordo più felice che conservo.»

«Dici davvero?» fece Draco, sbarrando gli occhi. Qualcosa dentro di lui era forse ancora incredula, ma era tutto vero: Harry, adesso, ricambiava i sentimenti che il biondo aveva provato per anni.

Harry annuì, contagiandolo con il suo sorriso autentico. Lo guardò con piacere mentre giocava con il suo regalo di compleanno, scrutando la Ricordella come se celasse una magia imprevedibile.

Presero a guardarsi, cercando l'uno dagli occhi dell'altro una risposta a tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi. La vita si era mossa con imprudente velocità, li aveva coinvolti in un tornado violento e li aveva uniti nel momento in cui dovevano stare il più lontani possibile. E adesso erano lì, su quel prato, a scambiarsi sguardi colmi dell'amore che non avevano mai ricevuto da altri.

Il bisogno di baciarlo stava cominciando a sormontare la prudenza, e Harry sapeva che Draco si sentiva allo stesso modo. Non c'era più spazio per l'orgoglio, né per la paura. Si alzò, afferrando il mantello con una mano e tendendo quella libera verso il biondo. «Vieni con me.»

Draco non disse niente, ma strinse la sua mano e si lasciò condurre di fretta dentro il castello. Per la prima volta, mentre camminavano tre volte davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità, Harry sapeva che il suo desiderio coincideva esattamente con quello di Draco. _Mi basta un letto, solo un letto; non importa del resto_ , pensava mentre una porta si materializzava di fronte ai due ragazzi.

Quando furono dentro, non ci fu ulteriore bisogno di parlare. Le dita di Draco si incastrarono tra i capelli neri e arruffati di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo indietreggiava e conduceva entrambi al centro della stanza. Le pause tra un bacio e l'altro erano riempite da occhiate piene di gioia e brama; anche di un filo di paura, ma Harry si sentiva finalmente pronto.

Ripresero fiato, ancora avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, e osservarono il modo in cui la Stanza delle Necessità si era trasformata per loro. L'originale salotto confortevole, con il camino e le poltrone, c'era ancora. L'Armadio Svanitore era abbandonato in un angolo, come incitandoli ad ignorarlo per una sera.

L'ambiente era molto più ampio dietro di loro, dove si era materializzato un possente letto a baldacchino che li aspettava. Ai lati vi erano due comodini privi di affetti personali, ma che rendevano il luogo molto più casalingo ed accogliente.

Harry fece sedere Draco ai piedi del letto, mentre con mano tremante gli sbottonava la giacca e la camicia. Il biondo se li tolse, rivelando timido le sue cicatrici, ed arretrò fino a distendersi tra i morbidi cuscini. Harry lo raggiunse lentamente, e ansimava ancora quando incontrò le sue labbra umide.

Esse si incastrarono come due pezzi adiacenti dello stesso puzzle, e improvvisamente Harry trovò la risposta a numerose domande che si era fatto nel corso delle settimane. Adesso lui e Draco funzionavano, e tutto sembrava al suo posto.

*

Le due settimane successive furono una boccata d'aria fresca, nonostante la pressione causata dalla fine degli esami e dal processo di riparazione dell'Armadio Svanitore.

Harry si sentiva genuinamente ottimista. Draco era al suo fianco ogni giorno; non avrebbe potuto chiedere nient'altro. Anche di fronte a una fine terrificante come quella che attendeva Hogwarts, riusciva a rassicurarsi e a sperare che qualcuno – o qualcosa – avrebbe miracolosamente salvato la situazione. Proprio come Draco aveva salvato lui e gli aveva dato speranza.

Realizzò di pensare come il bambino più ingenuo dell'universo, quando aveva invece tutto il peso del mondo magico sulle sue spalle. L'amore lo stava rendendo debole, allo stesso modo in cui rendeva Draco più forte e sicuro di sé.

Il biondo, infatti, non era mai apparso così pieno di forze e aspettative come in quel giugno. La luce del sole lo rifletteva e sembrava salutarlo ogni mattina, colpendolo con i suoi raggi luminosi e colmandolo di una bellezza a cui Harry non trovava il modo di resistere. Si era spesso ritrovato sdraiato al suo fianco, scorrendo i polpastrelli sulle sue clavicole delicate, e aveva desiderato che mantenesse quell'aspetto nuovo e interessante del suo essere.

Draco Malfoy era stata la scoperta più grande che Harry aveva fatto. Fino a poco meno di sette anni prima gli sembrava assurdo che i gufi potessero consegnare lettere, che si potesse attraversare fisicamente un pilastro semplicemente correndogli incontro, che potesse esistere una scuola che istruiva giovani maghi e che il più malvagio dei maghi progettasse di uccidere proprio lui. Tuttavia, la straordinarietà della realtà magica si annullava davanti a quanto aveva imparato e scoperto con Draco.

Era riuscito a scavare nel profondo della sua anima, a conoscerla, a innamorarsene. Mai nella sua vita avrebbe pensato di invaghirsi così repentinamente di una persona; ancora meno di un ragazzo. Le possibilità di amare qualcuno dal carattere opposto al suo erano pressoché nulle. Uno come Draco era semplicemente fuori dalla dimensione di Harry: era come se durante parte della sua adolescenza avesse indossato i paraocchi e si fosse convinto di avere insignificanti cotte per ragazze comode, abbinamenti facili. Cho e Ginny non sarebbero riuscite ad eguagliare il modo in cui Draco gli faceva tremare il cuore.

Aveva sbagliato fin dall'inizio, non rendendosi conto che la fiamma si sarebbe accesa soltanto in presenza di un carburante potente, quel tipo di dinamica destinato a grandi cose. Aveva sempre guardato di fronte a sé in cerca dell'inutile, quando Draco era nascosto proprio dentro di lui. Erano due facce della stessa medaglia, e avevano vissuto dandosi le spalle per troppo tempo. Finché uno di loro non si era voltato, rivelandosi all'altro per ciò che era realmente e lasciandosi amare ed aiutare.

Harry lo percepiva nei piccoli gesti: il modo in cui Draco gli sistemava la cravatta prima di uscire dalla Stanza delle Necessità, il suo sguardo premuroso che lo cercava in giro per il castello, l'interesse genuino con cui valutava le sue idee e l'affetto che gli dedicava quando nessuno li guardava.

Lo percepiva in quel momento, mentre entrava nel loro posto segreto e lo trovava in piedi di fronte all'Armadio Svanitore chiuso, la bacchetta prontamente tesa tra le dita della mano destra.

Harry posò una mano sulla sua spalla, sentendolo irrigidirsi per la sorpresa e poi rilassarsi una volta averlo riconosciuto. Il suo respiro era mozzato, come se rimanere qualche minuto da solo con quel magico attrezzo avesse richiesto troppo coraggio.

«È pronto?» domandò, guardando le sue labbra attraverso gli occhiali.

Draco rabbrividì. «Stiamo per scoprirlo.» Si avvicinò all'armadio con un lungo e silenzioso passo, preparandosi a separarne le ante. Quando finalmente lo fece, non fuoriuscì nulla se non il solito scricchiolio che si erano abituati a sentire nell'ultimo mese.

Infilò una mano all'interno. Ne emerse dopo qualche secondo, tenendo stretta tra i polpastrelli una mela verde che era stata morsa. Harry gli si avvicinò, notando che un corto pezzo di pergamena era rimasto incustodito e apparentemente ignorato. Lo afferrò, leggendone il contenuto e riconoscendo calligrafia di Draco.

_Se ricevete questa mela, modificatela in qualche modo. Inviatemene conferma._   
_D.L.M._

Una freccia era stata disegnata di fianco alle iniziali di Draco, indicando la facciata opposta del biglietto. Harry lo girò e identificò una calligrafia diversa, decisamente meno elegante e scritta in un verde scuro.

_Ricevuto. Poco scaltro, firmarti._   
_Hai ancora molto da imparare, ragazzo._   
_Sei pregato di inviare indicazioni su quando e come agire il prima possibile._   
_Il Signore Oscuro sta aspettando._

Il tono del messaggio lo fece pensare all'informatore segreto, autore della soffiata sull'armadio, di cui però Harry e Draco non avevano più avuto notizie. Che fosse stato un Mangiamorte? Dopotutto nessuno dei due si era firmato, e quella era la prova schiacciante che sapeva dell'Armadio Svanitore.

Si obbligò a tornare alla realtà. La grafia era troppo diversa perché si trattasse della stessa persona. Dall'altro capo dell'Armadio Svanitore, inoltre, potevano trovarsi esclusivamente pochi Mangiamorte; e questi erano stati aggiornati da Draco prima di unirsi alla missione. Dovevano essere molto abili nel fingere o, più probabilmente, nessuno di loro aveva inviato la soffiata.

Harry accartocciò il biglietto e se lo strinse al petto, pentendosi di avere riconsegnato l'informazione al suo proprietario. Un ragazzo più intelligente l'avrebbe tenuta ed esaminata, invece di cominciare ad investigare impulsivamente sulla sua provenienza. Immaginò cosa avrebbe detto Hermione e si lasciò scappare un sorriso, definendosi a dir poco patetico.

Draco era ancora in piedi accanto a lui, la mano tremante di fronte ai suoi occhi inquieti. L'armadio era pronto, e il biondo si stava forse prendendo un attimo per riflettere sulle conseguenze. Il prossimo passo era far accedere i Mangiamorte a Hogwarts e lasciare che la conquistassero, passando per prima cosa sul cadavere del preside.

«Non sono pronto per questo» confessò Draco a voce spezzata, ancora evitando lo sguardo di Harry.

Quest'ultimo sospirò e riposò la mano su quella del biondo, coprendola insieme alla mela. «Solo un uomo spregevole lo sarebbe. Ma noi non lo siamo.» Più che un modo di confortarlo, Harry stava cercando come giustificare le loro prossime azioni. Era terrorizzato di perdere il suo senso morale, proprio mentre si impegnava a preservare quello di un altro.

Draco si gettò fra le sue braccia, quasi facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Cinse i suoi fianchi in uno stretto abbraccio, sentendo il respiro del biondo indebolirsi. Harry pensò che in quel momento avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in cenere e crollare sul pavimento, aggiungendosi alla polvere accanto all'armadio. Si costrinse a mostrarsi forte. Non c'era spazio, in quel momento, per un secondo ragazzo fragile.

Lui si scostò, tenendo le mani fredde sulle tempie di Harry, un paio di lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso. Harry distinse la paura ritornare ad impadronirsi di quel bellissimo volto perlato. Sentì che era quella l'ingiustizia più grande di tutte: vedere Draco in quel terribile stato, pietrificato dal terrore.

«Che cosa ci succederà, quando tutto questo sarà fatto?» chiese il ragazzo tra le lacrime, alludendo a ciò che avrebbe seguito l'attacco dei Mangiamorte nella scuola.

Harry gli asciugò il viso con le dita. «Mi assicurerò di tenerti al sicuro. Il resto verrà dopo» sussurrò.

Draco prese a scuotere la testa con convinzione. «Non sopporterei l'idea di starti lontano. Non adesso, Potter. Non dopo...» Incapace di completare la frase, scoppiò a piangere una seconda volta, crollando sulla spalla di Harry.

«Andrà tutto bene. Potrai unirti a noi, se lo vorrai. Starai bene» ripeté Harry, accarezzandogli la nuca. _Questo era l'importante_ , pensò. Che lui stesse bene, che la sua anima non si frantumasse.

«Lo sai che non posso allearmi con l'Ordine» replicò Draco a voce smorzata.

Harry era consapevole di stargli dicendo delle bugie bianche, ma non poteva non rassicurarlo. Aveva promesso di aiutarlo fino all'ultimo momento, e così avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe scelto le misure più drastiche; qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggerlo. Avrebbe parlato di nuovo con Piton, se fosse servito a garantire maggiore aiuto. Avrebbe cercato nuovi alleati, avrebbe infiltrato qualcuno tra i Mangiamorte. Qualcuno di estremamente leale, qualcuno che li aveva conosciuti in prima persona...

«Dobby.» Il nome fu pronunciato da Harry inconsciamente, mentre spalancava gli occhi.

Con un _crac_ , il piccolo elfo domestico si materializzò proprio accanto alla coppia, spezzando il loro abbraccio. Draco lo guardò, sorpreso e confuso, e Dobby trasalì riconoscendolo. «Dobby non vuole vedere il suo vecchio padrone!» squittì intimorito.

Harry agitò le mani con calma. «È tutto a posto, Dobby. Ti ho chiamato io» disse con leggero imbarazzo. Non era successo volontariamente, dopotutto. «Potresti tornarmi utile per una cosa.»

Le pupille di Dobby si dilatarono. «Dobby è felice di rendersi utile, Harry Potter, signore!»

«Lo immaginavo.» Harry rivolse un sorriso sghembo a Draco, che continuava a non capire. Si inginocchiò per equiparare l'altezza dell'elfo, poi continuò: «Vedi, io e Draco abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ma non puoi parlarne con nessun altro, solo me e Draco. Non una parola a un altro elfo, né tantomeno a un professore. Intesi?».

Dobby annuì obbediente. Harry non dubitò nemmeno per un istante della sua fedeltà, essendo legato all'elfo da quando aveva solo dodici anni. Era entusiasta di servirlo e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice, ma Harry non aveva mai osato abusare del suo potere.

«Da oggi in poi, voglio che tu risponda a Draco, oltre che a me. Ti presenterai a lui ogni volta che pronuncerà il tuo nome, ovunque lui si trovi, e farai ciò che ti dice» ordinò Harry serio, mentre Dobby continuava ad annuire. «So che hai avuto un passato... infelice... con Draco» continuò, guardando il ragazzo in piedi accanto a lui, «ma puoi fidarti di lui adesso. Non ti maltratterà in nessun modo, ma se accadrà mi occuperò personalmente di farlo smettere».

«Non ho intenzione di farlo» chiarì Draco. Il suo sguardo, ora più tranquillo, balzava da Dobby a Harry.

«Dobby ubbidirà, Harry Potter, signore. Ogni amico di Harry Potter è amico di Dobby, perfino il giovane Malfoy» disse l'elfo contento.

Harry gli sorrise soddisfatto. «Sei una risorsa preziosa, Dobby. Adesso torna pure alle tue mansioni» concluse.

L'elfo domestico gli rivolse un accennato inchino prima di smaterializzarsi nelle cucine del castello, dove lavorava insieme ai suoi compagni.

Harry si alzò, rivolgendosi a Draco. «Potremo restare in contatto attraverso Dobby. Mi assicurerò che non lo intercettino.» Lui annuì senza proferire, così Harry tese una mano nella sua direzione. «Insieme» mormorò, ribadendo con una sola parola tutto quello che si erano promessi nell'ultimo periodo.

Draco tirò su col naso e, allontanandosi dall'Armadio Svanitore, prese la mano di Harry. La strinse, stabilendo un contatto di cui entrambi avrebbero sentito per sempre la mancanza. «Insieme.»


	21. Capitolo 19

**D** raco si era accordato con i suoi alleati dopo essersi consultato con Harry, decidendo infine che i Mangiamorte avrebbero attaccato la sera precedente alla fine dell'anno scolastico. In questo modo il maggior numero di studenti sarebbe stato al sicuro, i due ragazzi avevano del tempo per prepararsi e nessuno sarebbe stato capace di prevedere quanto sarebbe successo.

L'agitazione avanzava smisuratamente, ma erano stati capaci di cacciarla via una notte alla volta, anche solo per poche ore, nella Stanza delle Necessità. Draco crollava addormentato tra le braccia di Harry la maggior parte delle volte. Harry era disposto a rassicurarlo anche le volte in cui non dormiva, ma ricominciava a chiedergli come fosse possibile affrontare un fardello così pesante.

Harry interveniva, ripetendo che avevano studiato e ripassato il piano diverse volte, che lo avrebbe protetto a costo della sua vita e che tutto sarebbe andato come avevano progettato. Le sue parole suonavano lontane mentre cercava di tranquillizzare Draco, ma tentava sempre di convincere se stesso oltre che il biondo.

Quella sera i due furono interrotti da uno scricchiolio tragicamente familiare. Lo sguardo di Harry guizzò fino all'Armadio Svanitore situato di fronte al letto a baldacchino. Cercò di scostarsi dal corpo dormiente di Draco, scivolando fuori dalle lenzuola, indossando gli occhiali e avvicinandosi con esitazione al mobile.

Qualcosa non andava. Le maniglie ricurve si stavano lentamente abbassando e la stanza si stava riempiendo di aria gelida. Il rumore echeggiava minacciosamente nell'ambiente silenzioso, e il cuore di Harry cominciò a pulsare forte contro la gabbia toracica.

Si affrettò ad prendere i pantaloni ai piedi del letto, per poi indossarli. Chiamò il nome di Draco diverse volte scuotendogli le spalle, attento a non colpirlo troppo violentemente.

«Cosa succede?» farfugliò il biondo ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, cercando di cancellare il sonno dalla sua espressione.

Harry aveva indossato anche la maglietta quando Draco aprì gli occhi. «Vestiti. L'armadio si sta aprendo.»

«Cosa?» La voce del ragazzo era adesso molto più squillante, i suoi occhi spalancati mentre si metteva a sedere. «Non può essere... Manca ancora una settimana...»

«Lo so bene» rispose Harry, ricordando che era soltanto il trenta giugno. Deglutì a fatica mentre Draco abbottonava la sua camicia nera e Smaterializzò il letto per evitare rischi.

Le ante dell'Armadio Svanitore si separarono, liberando un vento freddo e una nebbia fitta di fronte ai ragazzi. Draco lanciò a Harry il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità e lui lo indossò in silenzio, nascondendosi in un angolo della stanza.

La nebbia svanì in pochi secondi e quattro figure ne emersero. Harry conosceva la prima: Bellatrix Lestrange, il suo volto scavato dalle occhiaie ma il sorriso folle e sfacciato di chi non aveva niente da perdere. Dietro di lei erano in piedi tre uomini, uno di loro dai lineamenti animaleschi e vestito di stracci. Harry lo collegò immediatamente a Fenrir Greyback, il lupo mannaro più fedele a Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix si avvicinò a suo nipote, dando un colpetto falsamente dolce con la bacchetta sul naso del ragazzo e ridacchiando. «Mio caro Draco» lo salutò, cantilenando con voce acuta.

Harry poteva percepire il respiro mozzato di Draco e immaginò con quanta prepotenza stava battendo il suo cuore. Lo vide sbattere le palpebre, negativamente sorpreso. «Che cosa ci fate qui?» sibilò il ragazzo. «Siete fortunati ad avermi trovato.»

Bellatrix si fece scappare un altro risolino. I due Mangiamorte dietro di lei si guardarono, un ghigno forzato sui loro volti. «Ma non capisci, Draco? È arrivato il momento» esclamò la donna, visibilmente elettrizzata di dare inizio a una strage.

La sua spregevole effervescenza fece risvegliare una certa rabbia in Harry. Bellatrix si era sentita allo stesso modo, poco prima di lanciare un Anatema Che Uccide contro Sirius? Strinse i pugni e cercò di mantenere la calma.

«Avevamo un accordo» replicò Draco, «non colpiremo prima della fine dell'anno. Non ho tempo di ultimare i preparativi affinché accada stasera».

«Il Signore Oscuro pensa che tu abbia già avuto parecchio tempo, giovane Malfoy» sputò Greyback con tono trascinato. «E posso dire di trovarmi d'accordo con Lui.»

Con uno scatto Bellatrix tornò seria e sollevò una mano. Zittì il lupo mannaro, come rendendolo vittima di una fattura. Le sue labbra screpolate si piegarono nuovamente in un sorriso mentre guardava Draco. «Anticipare di qualche giorno non recherà un grande disagio, non è vero, caro?» insistette, decisa a non accettare scuse.

Draco sospirò, insicuro. Harry avrebbe voluto incontrare il suo sguardo. «Cosa avete intenzione di fare? Non potete semplicemente entrare nell'ufficio del vecchio e aspettare che lo maledica a sangue freddo» ragionò con tono amaro. Stava nascondendo tutta la sua paura.

«A questo ci penseremo noi» risolse Bellatrix, scambiandosi un'occhiata divertita con i suoi compagni. «Ribalteremo questo posto ancora prima di alzare un dito sul preside» sibilò, seguita dalle risate dei Mangiamorte e Greyback. Il sangue di Harry ribolliva nelle sue vene.

«Suggerirei di pensarci due volte, prima di sfidare le protezioni di Hogwarts» mediò Draco.

«Abbiamo già _superato_ le protezioni di Hogwarts» lo derise Greyback.

«E tutto grazie a te» concluse Bellatrix, rivolgendosi a suo nipote. Fece scorrere delicatamente un'unghia sulla sua guancia, rendendo lo sguardo di Draco più terrorizzato di prima. Harry si sentì fremere per la rabbia, impotente davanti a quella farsa. «Sulla torre più alta, tra non più di quindici minuti» gli diede appuntamento la donna, scattando poi verso la porta della Stanza delle Necessità. I tre uomini la seguirono, ammaliati e assetati di sangue, scomparendo nella notte.

Harry si tolse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità con uno strattone e corse verso Draco, che teneva le mani sulla testa e respirava affannosamente. Gli sfiorò gli avambracci, mormorandogli di fare respiri profondi.

«Potter, non stasera, non adesso» ripeteva lui tra gli ansimi. «Mi sta scivolando di mano, questo doveva essere il mio compito.»

Non gli restava altro: doveva affrontare l'emergenza, e doveva farlo con Draco. Coprì le mani del biondo con le sue e bloccò il suo sguardo, individuando l'ombra di panico che lo caratterizzava. «Ascoltami bene. Ci siamo, è il momento. Non doveva succedere adesso, ma non possiamo più fermarli. Sta per succedere, Draco» disse.

Draco era sconvolto. Cominciò a tremare, ma annuiva. Harry rimise in ordine i suoi capelli argentei, respirando insieme a lui.

«Fa' come ti ha detto Bellatrix» gli ordinò, «ti raggiungo sulla Torre di Astronomia il prima possibile».

«Dove stai andando?» tuonò il biondo, trattenendolo.

«In sala comune» rispose Harry, «devo assicurarmi che nessuno si aggiri per il castello, per nessun motivo. Con cinque Mangiamorte a piede libero per i corridoi, ci sono troppe vite in gioco».

Draco non sembrava convinto. Tremava ancora, ma il suo respiro sembrò lievemente più stabile. Harry posò una mano sul suo cuore, sentendolo lottare per sfuggire al suo corpo e agire d'impulso.

Lo baciò con determinazione e noncuranza, tenendo l'altra mano salda dietro la sua nuca. Quando si staccarono lo guardò dritto negli occhi, nonostante la vicinanza delle loro fronti che si toccavano. «Puoi farcela. Ci vediamo tra un attimo» terminò. Afferrò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si precipitò fuori dalla Stanza delle Necessità.

I corridoi di Hogwarts erano più bui e tenebrosi del solito, come se la sola presenza dei Mangiamorte avesse stabilito una sorta di oscurità nell'anima della scuola. Il silenzio che dominava il castello non era più pacifico e rassicurante, ma sembrava profetizzare una tragedia. Harry sapeva troppo, ma doveva usare le informazioni che aveva a suo favore.

Guardandosi le spalle e cercando i Mangiamorte con lo sguardo, prese la strada per la Torre di Grifondoro. Decise di non seguirli per non sconvolgere il piano, ma soprattutto per evitare di mettere a repentaglio la vita di Draco e di tutti gli altri studenti. Una battaglia improvvisa era l'ultima cosa di cui Hogwarts aveva bisogno.

Harry rivelò la parola d'ordine a una Signora Grassa infastidita e sonnacchiosa, entrando nella sua sala comune. Sbucò dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità e sentì una ragazza trasalire. Ginny era ancora sveglia, leggeva un libro sul divano.

«Harry, che diavolo-» cominciò, ma lui non aveva tempo di spiegarle.

«Mi serve che svegli Hermione e la porti qui. Io penserò a Ron. Adesso» ordinò. La rossa annuì e, senza proferire, accorse al dormitorio delle ragazze.

Harry fece di corsa le scale verso il suo dormitorio e scostò le tende di Ron. Lo destò e lo invitò a scendere in sala comune il prima possibile. Lui inizialmente protestò, ma si ammutolì allo sguardo allarmato del suo migliore amico.

I quattro ragazzi furono riuniti nella quieta sala comune, e Harry si preoccupò di lanciare un incantesimo silenziante contro il resto della casa prima di cominciare a parlare. «La scuola non è al sicuro» esordì, «qualcosa di terribile potrebbe succedere stanotte». Vide Ron e Hermione capirsi con uno sguardo, in contrasto all'espressione confusa di Ginny. «Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.»

«Qualsiasi cosa, Harry» garantì Ginny, coraggiosa e pronta come sempre.

Harry sospirò, raccogliendo i pensieri prima di ricominciare ad elencare i compiti di ognuno dei suoi amici. «Ron e Hermione, sfruttate il vostro ruolo di Prefetti. Preparate un posto sicuro per ospitare studenti di tutte le case entro un'ora. Vi do il via libera alla Stanza delle Necessità.» I suoi migliori amici annuirono, recependo il messaggio. «Ginny, dovrai tenere d'occhio Filch e Mrs Norris e assicurarti che non rechino disturbi. Cerca di tenere lontani anche gli insegnanti. Procurati il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e tutti gli scherzi di Fred e George che ti servono.»

Ron tentò di opporsi all'idea della sua sorella minore in giro per il castello di notte, ma Harry sapeva ciò che stava facendo e confidava nella rossa. «Ho solo bisogno che vi fidiate di me» disse.

Ginny acconsentì convinta, mentre Hermione stringeva la mano di Ron e lo calmava. «Va bene. Ma tu dove andrai?»

Harry estrasse la Mappa del Malandrino, che aveva recuperato poco prima dal suo baule. «A quanto pare, nel bel mezzo dell'azione.»

Non ebbe altro tempo per confrontarsi con Ron o Hermione, che avevano intuito sicuramente più di Ginny quello che stava per accadere. Corse di nuovo fuori dalla sala comune e si recò verso la Torre di Astronomia, la più alta di Hogwarts, come aveva indicato Bellatrix. I suoi pensieri raggiunsero il professor Piton, e Harry si chiese se sapesse che l'attacco era stato anticipato e che Draco era stato colto impreparato.

La mappa non mostrava anomalie, a parte la presenza di Bellatrix, Greyback, Dolohov e Rowle. Draco si stava muovendo per raggiungerli sulla torre. Harry camminò il più velocemente possibile, tenendo lo sguardo sulla pergamena ma guardandosi le spalle ogni volta che girava un angolo.

Mentre percorreva il cortile, si rese conto di essere illuminato da un'insolita luce verdastra. Alzò il capo per scoprire una visione macabra: il teschio di Voldemort brillava nella notte nebbiosa, un lungo e spesso serpente ondeggiava ancora fuori dalla bocca priva di pelle. Harry rabbrividì al chiaro annuncio di morte, sperò che nessuno a parte lui lo avesse notato e attraversò il castello con maggiore velocità, sgattaiolando su per le scale della torre e cercando di ignorare la ventata gelida che si dava spazio nell'aria quella sera.

Una volta giunto nella parte più alta della Torre di Astronomia, Harry era ancora intento a fare luce sulla Mappa del Malandrino con la bacchetta e a controllare che nessuno, oltre a Ginny, Ron e Hermione, si muovesse dalla propria posizione. I nomi dei Mangiamorte erano fermi nella sua stessa zona, ma non riusciva a vederli intorno a lui. Si erano nascosti, aspettavano il momento giusto. Una fitta gli attraversò lo stomaco e temette di essere stato visto.

«Oh, Harry!» esclamò una voce serena alle sue spalle. Harry si voltò guardingo, la bacchetta pronta a reagire, quando distinse la figura di Silente. L'uomo era in veste da notte, e non sembrava essere arrivato da molto più tempo di Harry.

«Professore» mormorò, non del tutto sorpreso ma decisamente sconcertato. _È finita_ , pensò. Fece scivolare la Mappa del Malandrino nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.

«Hai visto anche tu?» fece il preside, puntando il dito verso il cielo e alludendo al Marchio Nero. Harry comprese solo in quell'istante che si era trattato di una trappola per attirare Silente sulla torre, e il suo cuore si strinse. L'uomo, tuttavia, non cancellava mai l'accenno di sorriso che segnava il suo volto corrugato, come se avesse tutto costantemente sotto controllo. «Curioso, devo dire. Ma ha senso.»

«Professore-» ripeté Harry, ma dei passi gli impedirono di completare la frase.

Silente alzò la sua lunga bacchetta sottile e la puntò verso il Prescelto. « _Petrificus-_ »

« _Expelliarmus_!» ringhiò una voce che Harry conosceva troppo bene. Proprio mentre veniva scaraventato contro il muro, sotto l'ombra di una trave, vide Draco comparire dall'aula sottostante, primeggiando dalle tenebre come se ne facesse parte. La bacchetta di Silente cadde al suolo, e il preside agitò la mano dolorante e annerita.

Gli occhi di Draco comunicavano una sensazione di panico difficile da descrivere. Avanzava verso Silente con finta sfacciataggine, il braccio teso e la bacchetta tremante puntata sul cuore dell'anziano. Si guardò intorno, cercando Harry, e i suoi occhi si posarono infine sulla sua figura.

Harry cercò di rivolgergli un cenno, ma gli era impossibile fare il minimo movimento. Non era sicuro che Draco l'avesse visto.

«Buonasera, Draco» lo accolse Silente in un sussurro. «Davvero peculiare, questa serata» commentò, come se stesse unendo i puntini nella sua mente.

Draco ansimava e tremava come Harry non lo aveva mai visto, ma teneva la bacchetta aggressivamente volta verso Silente.

«Ti sei posto delle domande, Draco?» continuò Silente. Non sembrava affatto sorpreso dalla scena che gli si presentava davanti. «Ti ho visto in ogni tipo di ruolo, negli ultimi sei anni. Studente, Cercatore, Prefetto. Ma mai nelle vesti di un assassino. Sono dell'opinione che questo ruolo non ti starebbe bene addosso, comunque.»

«Cosa pensa di saperne, lei?» rispose il ragazzo, arrogante. «Dopotutto, ci sarà un motivo per cui Lui ha scelto _me_ per questo.» Il suo tono lo sfidava apertamente, e per la prima volta sembrava vantarsi del suo compito. Harry pensò che fosse solo un modo per apparire forte; sapeva cosa provava realmente Draco in quel momento. Ed era l'esatto opposto di ogni tipo di forza o vanità. Il biondo tirò su velocemente la manica del suo completo nero, rivelando il Marchio tatuato sul pallido braccio sinistro. Harry sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito come la prima volta che l'aveva scoperto.

Silente scuoteva la testa lentamente. «Tanti anni fa, Draco, conobbi un ragazzo che fece solo scelte sbagliate. Non seguire le sue orme.»

«Io non ce l'ho neanche, la possibilità di fare delle scelte!» ribatté Draco, le lacrime che combattevano per uscire dai suoi occhi. «L'unica alternativa è la morte, per me e per la mia famiglia.»

«Lascia che ti aiuti» propose Silente, confermando il primissimo pensiero di Harry quando Draco gli aveva rivelato di essere un Mangiamorte. Silente lo avrebbe aiutato; in fin dei conti, era un suo studente. Eppure, la situazione non aveva ancora senso. «Posso garantirti protezione, sicurezza. Draco, non sei un assassino.»

Nonostante le parole rassicuranti di Silente, Draco urlò: «Non lo voglio, il suo aiuto!». Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere, contrariamente a come aveva pianificato per mesi. Harry comprese che lo guardo straziante di Draco lo avrebbe tormentato tutte le notti, per il resto della sua vita. «Non lo capisce? Devo farlo, devo ucciderla... O Lui ucciderà me.»

«Bene, bene, bene.» La voce stridula di Bellatrix irruppe nella torre come una serie di unghie che graffiano una lavagna. Il gruppo di Mangiamorte esordì, sorridendo radiosi. «Silente, finalmente.»

«Non sei da solo.» Per la prima volta, Silente parve sorpreso. «Non pensavo che saresti riuscito a riparare l'Armadio Svanitore, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.»

Il cuore di Harry volò fino alla sua gola quando si rese conto delle parole del preside. Lo sguardo di Draco scattò nella sua direzione, incredulo. Era stato proprio Silente, a mandare la soffiata ai due ragazzi. Ma perché lo aveva fatto, quando significava letteralmente scavarsi la tomba? Non aveva alcun senso.

«Be', lo hai sottovalutato» cantilenò Bellatrix con una smorfia, comparendo alle spalle di suo nipote. «Ben fatto, Draco, sei stato bravissimo» sussurrò al suo orecchio, scoccando un bacio fugace all'aria vicino a lui. Esitò sul suo collo, guardando Silente dall'alto al basso e lasciando che la sua aura da spietata guerriera si diffondesse intorno a lei.

«Molto intelligente» commentò Silente calmo, «un'astuzia degna di ogni Serpeverde».

«Non perdiamo altro tempo. Avanti, tesoro» disse Bellatrix a Draco, incitandolo con un gesto della mano.

Ma Draco non fece nulla, bloccato dall'informazione che aveva appena ricevuto e dall'assurdità di fronte ai suoi occhi. Riusciva soltanto a tremare in modo incontrollabile, guardando un punto dietro la spalla di Silente, dove Harry era ancora inchiodato al muro e cercava invano di dimenarsi.

«È un codardo. Proprio come suo padre» sputò Greyback, seguito dai ghigni di Dolohov e Rowle.

«Ma deve essere lui, come ha detto il Signore Oscuro in persona» ricordò Bellatrix eccitata. «Su, Draco. _Fallo_.» La sua impazienza cancellava perfino l'amore già falso che provava nei confronti di suo nipote.

Harry respirava a fatica, vittima di un incantesimo che stava durando troppo. Era sicuro che i Mangiamorte non lo avessero visto, ma Draco e Silente sapevano della sua presenza. Quest'ultimo aveva ogni capacità di contrattaccare; a mancare, in quel momento, era l'intenzione di farlo. Harry era troppo confuso per registrare qualsiasi giudizio. Voleva che tutto finisse il prima possibile, ma voleva anche delle risposte.

Gli occhi neri di Bellatrix lampeggiavano di cattiveria. «Andiamo, mio caro» spronava Draco, stavolta a denti stretti. «È solo e disarmato, non vorrai perdere quest'occasione.»

Draco, invece, guardò Harry come per cercare un appiglio. Harry sperò che il contatto visivo bastasse a ricordargli di rimanere forte, ma dentro di sé ogni speranza si sgretolava. Il biondo abbassò lievemente la bacchetta, come arrendendosi ad un destino fatale.

I Mangiamorte non ebbero il tempo di commentare, in quanto una nuova voce attirò l'attenzione dei presenti sulla torre. «No» ordinò, e Draco abbassò definitivamente la bacchetta per voltarsi. Piton, come giurato, irrompeva per intervenire nella missione. Camminò con il suo solito passo tranquillo e la sua espressione seria, indugiando alla destra di Draco.

«Severus» mormorò Silente, sembrando quasi sollevato dalla presenza del professore, l'unico uomo di cui si fidava ciecamente in un gruppo di folli servi del Signore Oscuro. «Ti prego.»

Piton lo fissò per un istante che per Harry durò troppo poco. Estrasse la bacchetta dalle maniche della veste e la puntò verso il suo collega. « _Avada Kedavra_ » pronunciò. Era la prima volta che Harry vedeva qualcuno lanciare quella Maledizione non attraverso un urlo malvagio, ma con una nota di sincero dolore.

Un lampo di luce verde smeraldo attraversò l'ambiente fino a colpire Silente, che allargò le braccia. Balzò all'indietro e oltre la merlatura, cominciando la sua caduta mortale. Harry assistette a una scena che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Un mago così potente precipitava sconfitto sul prato di Hogwarts, quando pochi secondi prima si trovava a una limitata distanza dal cielo. Adesso, non era che destinato sottoterra.

I Mangiamorte sghignazzavano come se tutto ciò fosse uno scherzo infantile. Eccetto Bellatrix, si guardavano tra di loro soddisfatti, come se lo sconvolgimento dei loro piani non avesse significato granché. Fu in quel momento che Harry capì che, per Voldemort, Silente doveva semplicemente morire; non gli importava chi desse il colpo di grazia. Aveva avuto prova della crudeltà di Voldemort quando era un neonato, ma sapere che Draco era stato usato lo rendeva un mostro sotto ogni punto di vista.

«Raggiungete i cancelli e Smaterializzatevi. Nessuno deve vedervi» ordinò improvvisamente Piton, riassumendo un aspetto serio. Il gruppo di Mangiamorte si gettò sulle scale, percorrendole di corsa e rumorosamente, come presagendo il prossimo massacro.

Il professore rimase con Draco, che si era accasciato debolmente in un angolo. Avanzò nella direzione di Harry, riconoscendolo, e mormorò: « _Finite Incantatem_ ». Harry si liberò e dovette trattenere la voglia di lanciare ogni tipo di maledizione contro Piton. «Draco dovrà venire con me» spiegò l'uomo, scandendo bene le parole. «Avete un minuto per scambiarvi gli ultimi saluti. Un solo minuto.»

Harry era furioso, spaesato e distrutto, ma non aspettò un secondo in più per raggiungere Draco e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui. Gli accarezzò le guance con le mani, asciugandogli le lacrime che continuavano a scendere sul viso lacerato dai sensi di colpa. «Sei stato in gamba. Piton ti ha coperto. Sei a posto, Draco» gli ripeteva, sperando che quelle parole lo sollevassero.

Draco non aveva mai desiderato prendere una vita, e grazie a Piton non lo aveva fatto. Era forse estremamente egoista pensarla in quel modo, perché lo stesso Piton era addolorato a causa di ciò che aveva fatto. Ma Harry pensò allo strano rapporto che aveva con entrambi e risolse che doveva essere giusto così.

Il biondo si alzò, trascinando Harry in piedi con sé. Non smetteva di singhiozzare e gemere. Dalle sue labbra sembrava uscire tutta l'agonia che aveva trattenuto per un anno, da quando era stato marchiato.

«Stammi a sentire. Segui Piton, raggiungi casa tua il prima possibile. Mettiti in contatto con me attraverso Dobby ogni volta che puoi. E ti prego, Draco, ti scongiuro: resta vivo» mormorò Harry di fretta, cercando di imprimere nella sua mente un'ultima immagine di quegli occhi di ghiaccio.

«Ragazzo» chiamò Piton con insistenza. Era arrivato il momento di separarsi.

«Scappa. Scappa, adesso» disse Harry, preparandosi a congedarlo.

Ma Draco afferrò la sua maglietta, come trovando un appiglio, non volendosi staccare. «Potter» fece tra le lacrime. Il suo sguardo si spostò diverse volte, dalle labbra di Harry ai suoi occhi verdi. «Io... Ti amo, Harry.»

Harry sospirò, le palpebre che gli bruciavano. Stampò un ultimo, sofferente bacio sulla fronte di Draco e lo lasciò finalmente andare.

Piton fece passare avanti il ragazzo, poi si rivolse a Harry. «Dovrò parlare con te per conto di Silente. Mi farò vivo» lo avvisò. «Intanto, il preside ha richiesto che questo diventasse di tua proprietà.» Una mano pallida uscì dal mantello. Piton teneva in mano un quaderno, che consegnò subito a Harry. Il ragazzo lo riconobbe: era il diario di Tom Riddle che aveva distrutto quattro anni prima. Senza aspettare risposta, Piton sistemò il mantello sulle sue spalle e in un turbinio di stoffa nera sparì.

Harry crollò a sedere sul pavimento di mattoni, riponendo gli occhiali sul diario rovinato e strofinandosi gli occhi. A Pasqua aveva desiderato di poter tornare sulla Torre di Astronomia con Draco, ma mai avrebbe immaginato di farlo in quelle circostanze. E adesso era rimasto solo, con la guerra alle porte e il suo miglior nemico che lo chiamava per nome. Per la prima volta, per l'ultima volta.

E Silente, oltretutto, se n'era andato per sempre. La figura più vicina a un mentore che Harry avesse mai avuto, lo stesso uomo che doveva ancora insegnargli come combattere Voldemort e come sconfiggerlo; era morto, e con lui ogni speranza di avere la meglio in quell'infinita battaglia. Silente aveva cercato la morte, l'aveva incitata a raggiungerlo e poi l'aveva aspettata pazientemente. Era rimasto inflessibile fino al suo ultimo respiro. Aveva dato la sua vita per Harry, e Harry ne era responsabile. Harry sapeva, e non l'aveva impedito. Harry lo aveva ucciso; in modo diverso rispetto a Piton, ma lo aveva ucciso. E il pensiero gli ardeva le viscere, lo faceva sentire un traditore e un codardo.

La riapparizione del diario di Tom Riddle non sembrava connettersi a niente, e la testa gli faceva troppo male per indurlo ad arrivare a qualsiasi tipo di deduzione. Era soltanto la prova che Silente si era preparato alla sua morte, a lasciare degli averi tra le mani di Harry.

Piton era a conoscenza di quegli averi e, pensò Harry, del loro potere o del loro scopo. Ciò non lo consolava affatto, unito alla lealtà del professore ai Mangiamorte e alla fiducia che Harry da sempre stentava a dargli. Anche dopo averlo visto rischiare tutto per proteggere Draco, Harry considerava Piton un uomo fortemente discutibile, non certamente degno di fiducia.

Non seppe dire quanti minuti passarono prima che lui stesso raccogliesse da terra gli occhiali, nascondesse il diario nella giacca e scendesse le scale, fino a tornare tra i corridoi del castello. Si ritrovò presto fuori dalla Sala d'Ingresso, dove il portone principale di Hogwarts era stato spalancato, e riconobbe una chioma di fuoco correre allarmata nella sua direzione.

Ginny aveva un'aria sconfitta ed esausta. Teneva il Mantello dell'Invisibilità nella mano sinistra e la bacchetta nella mano destra, ma Harry lesse nel suo sguardo che non aveva più intenzione di usare nessuno dei due. Lo guardava ansimando, in cerca di spiegazioni.

Harry, tuttavia, non disse nulla. La sola idea di trovarsi di fronte a un volto familiare bastò a farlo scoppiare in un pianto sfinito. Crollò tra le braccia di Ginny e si svuotò di tutta l'amarezza che aveva in corpo, da quando aveva stretto la mano di Draco a marzo. Lei lo stringeva forte, determinata a non lasciarlo andare.

Non riusciva a fare altro che piangere, ma tra le lacrime guardò in direzione della tana di Hagrid. Era completamente in fiamme. Evidentemente, ai Mangiamorte non importava non farsi sentire o vedere, diversamente da come aveva lasciato intendere Piton. Infine, una voce che aveva desiderato di non ascoltare mai più lo distrasse, e ancora tra le braccia di Ginny alzò il capo.

« _Morsmordre_ » strillò Bellatrix Lestrange sporgendo il petto in fuori, continuando ad urlare trionfante e agitando le braccia nella notte. La sua bacchetta storta, puntata in aria, rilasciò una potente scia di luce. Un secondo e più pronunciato Marchio Nero sbucò dalle nuvole, causando la risata folle della donna. Un fulmine squarciò il cielo scuro.

Era tutto finito, ma tutto stava per cominciare.


	22. Intermezzo: Narcissa

**V** illa Malfoy aveva l'aspetto di una casa abbandonata, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva mai ospitato così tante persone.

Era una disgrazia vederla così cupa, vecchia e malridotta. Nessuno aveva smesso di svolgere il proprio lavoro per mantenerla in buono stato, ma sembrava che le pulizie non facessero più effetto sui lussuosi muri e pavimenti sporchi di immoralità.

D'altronde, l'intera famiglia che abitava la villa era diventata lo zimbello dell'alta società del mondo magico. A Lucius Malfoy, padrone di casa, era stata concessa l'opportunità di evadere dalla prigione di Azkaban, alla sola e unica condizione di essere fedele al Signore Oscuro e di offrire la sua dimora come punto di ritrovo per i Mangiamorte. Il giovane Draco, erede dei Malfoy, aveva intrapreso il percorso del padre, ma non aveva la sua stessa abilità e si divideva adesso tra casa e scuola, dove aveva iniziato l'ultimo anno.

All'appello mancava Narcissa, fedele moglie di Lucius e amorevole madre di Draco, che non aveva mai ricevuto il Marchio Nero ma che prendeva attivamente parte nei raduni dei servi di Voldemort. L'occhio della donna rimaneva costantemente attento e cercava di rilevare ogni informazione utile a liberare la sua famiglia da quel terribile onere.

Ospitare un branco di folli assassini guidati da una figura doppiamente folle non sarebbe stato facile per nessuno. Il Signore Oscuro, tuttavia, aveva scelto Villa Malfoy per ripicca. Attirare Draco tra le sue grinfie, evidentemente, non gli era bastato per punire i fallimenti di Lucius.

Narcissa ne era sicura: glielo aveva rivelato Severus Piton successivamente alla morte del preside di Hogwarts, Albus Silente. La fedeltà di Severus verso una parte o l'altra della guerra era sempre stata oggetto di discussione, ma l'uomo non le aveva mai mentito. Aveva giurato di proteggere Draco e aveva onorato la parola data, intervenendo in prima persona e stroncando la vita di Silente quando il giovane non si era rivelato capace di farlo. Diversi giorni dopo l'attentato, Severus le aveva garantito che il Signore Oscuro non aveva mai pensato che Draco fosse capace di uccidere, e che tramite il ragazzo stava mettendo in atto un'aspra vendetta verso Lucius Malfoy.

Parte di lei era vagamente offesa e stufa di vedere quanto sottovalutassero le incredibili capacità del suo bambino, che non la deludeva mai. Draco era sempre stato il piccolo capolavoro di Lucius; ma dietro le quinte Narcissa conosceva la vera natura del ragazzo. Oltre ad essere uno studente eccellente, abile in materie non di poco conto a scuola, Draco aveva sviluppato un talento innato per l'Occlumanzia e una maestria soddisfacente delle Arti Oscure. Aveva certamente le doti magiche adatte a smantellare il regime di Silente anche senza l'ausilio di Severus; ciò che gli mancava era la sicurezza.

Un grande rimpianto di Narcissa era il fatto di essere stata una madre esemplare, ma di avere sempre amato la sua creatura dietro le quinte. Se n'era accorta negli ultimi anni dell'adolescenza di Draco, in cui lui si era ritrovato completamente solo. Gli insulsi amici che aveva a scuola lo lodavano esclusivamente per il suo spessore sociale. Non avevano interesse di scavare più a fondo e di conoscere la sua vera personalità. Il Quidditch e la scuola erano diventati dei doveri che il ragazzo non svolgeva più con entusiasmo. Perfino l'idea di rendere fiero suo padre non gli procurava più alcuna gioia.

La segretezza del ragazzo aveva culminato fino a non troppo tempo prima, quando si era mostrato terrorizzato all'idea di aprirsi con la sua stessa madre. Narcissa aveva desiderato di tornare indietro nel tempo e rimediare a tutti i suoi errori. Il suo orgoglio per diversi anni aveva fatto sì che Draco non si sentisse a suo agio nel parlare con lei, e ciò l'aveva ferita. Quando il ragazzo le aveva rivelato di non provare interesse verso le sue coetanee quanto i suoi coetanei, lei lo aveva rassicurato e gli aveva garantito che poteva contare sulla sua mamma.

Non era la prima volta che lei si trovasse in quella situazione. Sembrava che fossero passati pochi anni da quando la sua famiglia aveva rifiutato Sirius. Le differenze di suo cugino dalla casata di provenienza erano sempre state troppo evidenti, ma una volta compiuti i sedici anni era scappato di casa, fedele esclusivamente a James Potter. Andromeda, la cugina più simile a Sirius, ne fu addolorata. Bellatrix, devota ai suoi ideali, sembrava già pregustare il momento in cui l'avrebbe assassinato, venti anni dopo.

A Narcissa, invece, dispiacque profondamente, ma si curava di non darlo a vedere. Si era ritrovata con le spalle al muro quando aveva collaborato con Kreacher, costretta a sacrificare una vita per preservare le apparenze. Pensava ancora a suo cugino e pregava che, dovunque fosse finito, fosse riuscito a perdonarla; perché lei non avrebbe sicuramente mai perdonato se stessa.

Aveva sperato che Draco fosse più simile a Sirius, forse per darsi la possibilità di aiutare almeno uno dei due. Ma la verità era che suo figlio aveva bisogno di un appoggio ancora più stabile. Mentre Sirius aveva sempre vissuto lontano dai suoi antenati e dalle loro ideologie, queste ultime erano radicate nell'intera personalità del giovane Draco. Lucius aveva un progetto ben chiaro per il suo erede, al quale Narcissa, accecata dall'amore e dalla consapevolezza del suo ruolo di moglie, non si era mai ribellata. E non era sorprendente che Draco fosse cresciuto a immagine di suo padre: fin da piccolo si era dimostrato un successo.

La situazione era completamente sfuggita di mano a Narcissa nell'attimo in cui il Ministero aveva arrestato Lucius, lasciandola sola e con l'erede maschio a carico della casata dei Malfoy. Madre e figlio avevano discusso a lungo, durante l'estate, sul da farsi e su come affrontare la nuova missione di Draco.

Fin dall'inizio Draco aveva avuto paura, si era considerato un uomo morto. Ma non sarebbe morto senza togliersi un segreto che pesava sulle sue spalle da molto tempo. Si trattava di un sentimento verso la persona sbagliata, del quale Narcissa aveva sospettato tempo prima che suo figlio glielo rivelasse, ma che aveva sperato sfumasse via con gli anni per il bene suo e di molte altre persone. Eppure non era successo: fino a pochi giorni prima di partire per il sesto anno a Hogwarts, Draco si dichiarava ancora innamorato di Harry Potter. Non era intenzionato ad abbandonare la scuola e unirsi ai Mangiamorte senza prima averglielo riferito; era pronto a rischiare una rivoluzione o una delusione, piuttosto che vivere con quel fardello.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi a Potter nei primi mesi, ma da marzo in poi qualcosa sembrava essersi risvegliato in lui, come in seguito a un lungo letargo. Con l'arrivo della bella stagione Draco portava finalmente notizie positive, e Narcissa vedeva il suo tono ammorbidirsi quando lo sentiva parlare di come il Prescelto ricambiava il suo amore.

Tuttavia sembrava ancora surreale che Draco volesse mostrare a Potter il Marchio Nero, e Narcissa non era stata particolarmente felice quando, inevitabilmente, ciò era accaduto. Era sicura che Potter, da esemplare beniamino di Silente quale era, avrebbe raccontato tutto al preside; invece, curiosamente, non l'aveva fatto.

Fu solo in quel momento che Narcissa riconobbe di dover giocare al meglio tutte le sue carte per aiutare suo figlio. Severus era ancora una figura a lui troppo distante. Potter, d'altro canto, era sempre stato un ragazzo genuino; questo era da riconoscere, a prescindere da ogni alleanza. Narcissa ne aveva avuto la conferma quando lo aveva incontrato ai Tre Manici di Scopa: dinanzi a lei c'era un giovane sicuramente schietto e intrepido, ma anche e soprattutto concretamente affezionato a Draco. Narcissa distingueva nei suoi occhi verde smeraldo la stessa scintilla che aveva individuato per anni negli occhi di suo figlio.

Era rimasta scossa quando Potter si era inizialmente tirato indietro, facendo crollare parte delle sue speranze. Ma, ancora una volta, Severus aveva ragione: il ragazzo necessitava del tempo. E così, nel giro di pochi mesi, il piano era andato in porto, Silente era stato assassinato, Piton aveva ottenuto il ruolo di preside di Hogwarts e Potter si era rifugiato chissà dove, con i Mangiamorte e i Ghermidori alle calcagna.

Draco era tornato a casa, e Narcissa non l'aveva mai visto così sconvolto. Si rifiutava di parlare di quanto era accaduto sulla Torre di Astronomia, e trascorse gran parte dell'estate nelle sue stanze. Si nascondeva dall'attività dei Mangiamorte come se non volesse più esserne coinvolto, ma nessuno di loro, oltre Lucius, sembrava notare la sua assenza.

Narcissa ne era segretamente sollevata e desiderava tenere il figlio il più lontano possibile dalle minacce del Signore Oscuro. Draco era troppo giovane, troppo insicuro e troppo coinvolto con la parte opposta. Doveva essere protetto, ora più che mai.

Hogwarts era diventata terrificante; per questo Narcissa lo obbligò a tornare per le vacanze di Natale. Aveva la fortuna di trovarsi nella casa in cui era nato e cresciuto; una casa in rovina, popolata da mostri e cadaveri animati, ma che non aveva ancora totalmente strappato via il legame affettivo stabilito durante gli anni.

Camminando accanto a quei freddi muri, la donna si recò nella stanza di suo figlio. Erano passate poche ore dal pranzo, ma Draco lo aveva saltato e aveva preferito provare a dormire. Narcissa era profondamente addolorata, ma decise che non avrebbe forzato nulla sul giovane.

Lo trovò disteso sul letto. La sua figura spiccava da una superficie di lenzuola di seta verde scuro, un colore che gli era sempre piaciuto. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava, ponendo una maschera serena sul suo animo afflitto.

Narcissa sospirò amorevolmente, ricordandosi di Lucius nel periodo dell'adolescenza. Draco aveva i capelli più corti, ma era identico a suo padre. La donna aveva sempre faticato a trovare aspetti di sé nei lineamenti di Draco: anche sotto un punto di vista fisico, il ragazzo sembrava essere stato progettato per diventare un nuovo Lucius Malfoy.

Tra le mani scheletriche del figlio, sulle coperte, Narcissa notò una pergamena scura e stropicciata. La fece scivolare lentamente fino a rimuoverla, curandosi di non svegliare Draco, e approfittò della nuvolosa luce proveniente dalle finestre per leggerne il contenuto. L'inchiostro era a malapena asciutto, nero, e mostrava una calligrafia svelta, appena comprensibile.

_Draco,_   
_buon Natale e felice anno nuovo. Mi_ _dispiace non averti scritto prima. Le cose si mettono male,_ _devo restare nascosto_ _._   
_Non posso tenere Dobby troppo lontano da Hogwarts, da quando Piton è stato nominato preside._ _Era più facile mandarlo nel tuo dormitorio, ma il rischio è aumentato adesso che sei tornato a casa._   
_Piton, a proposito. Sai del discorso che mi ha fatto sugli Horcrux, subito dopo la morte di Silente. Li stiamo cercando senza sosta ed è davvero estenuante. Piton mi ha detto di fidarmi di lui, ma a volte è uno sforzo troppo grande. Non riesco a comprenderlo_ _, mi dà sui nervi._   
_Sono tornato nella casa in cui hanno ucciso i miei genitori, a Natale. Ho visitato la loro tomba. È passato un po' di tempo, ma la rabbia e la tristezza che ho provato nel leggere i loro nomi incisi sulla pietra non sono ancora andati via._   
_Questa guerra mi sta distruggendo, insieme alla lontananza da te. Mi addormento ogni notte con il tuo nome sulle labbra,_ _sperando_ _che tu stia bene._   
_Ti prego, resta al sicuro. Conto di venirti a prendere quando tutto questo sarà finito, proprio come mi dicevi nella tua ultima lettera. Tieni duro, amore mio._   
_Spero di poterti scrivere presto. Ricordati di bruciare questo messaggio come tutti gli altri, per evitare scompiglio. Se succede qualcosa, chiama immediatamente Dobby_ _, ma per precauzione tienilo il più lontano possibile dagli altri Malfoy._   
_Mi manchi._   
_Sempre tuo,_   
_Harry_

Narcissa aveva le lacrime agli occhi, una volta finito di leggere la lettera. Non sapeva che suo figlio fosse rimasto in contatto con Harry Potter anche durante la guerra. Era un rischio di dimensioni indescrivibili, soprattutto perché includeva Dobby, l'elfo domestico in precedenza appartenuto ai Malfoy. Si accorse di avere sottovalutato l'amore che legava i due giovani, chiedendosi poi se lei fosse mai arrivata a un sentimento così profondo e ostinato.

«Madre.» La voce flebile di Draco la chiamava, e Narcissa si rese conto solo in quel momento che si era svegliato. La guardava sentendo la paura accrescere, adesso reggendosi sui gomiti e realizzando cosa lei aveva appena scoperto.

Narcissa ripiegò la lettera e sedette sul letto. Premette la pergamena sul cuore di Draco, sfiorando il suo fine pigiama nero. «Bruciala» sussurrò lei, incastrando il suo sguardo materno a quello scosso e vitreo del ragazzo. «Poi vestiti e raggiungici in sala. Ci sarà una riunione, e tuo padre richiede la tua presenza» disse poi, comunicandogli il motivo per cui era venuta a svegliarlo fin dall'inizio.

Mentre Draco annuiva, la donna si alzò raddrizzando il suo abito nero e si recò nelle stanze che ospitavano il resto dei Mangiamorte e dei Ghermidori. L'incontro era cominciato senza di lei, e Narcissa si sentì sollevata nel notare che il Signore Oscuro non era presente. In sua assenza, Lucius era stato lasciato a presiedere e a dare indicazioni ai suoi alleati.

«Potter è ancora lì fuori, accompagnato presumibilmente dal ragazzo più giovane dei Weasley e da una Sanguemarcio» diceva con calma mentre Narcissa prendeva posto al suo fianco, poggiando i gomiti sul lungo tavolo con delicatezza. «Voglio sapervi in azione giorno e notte. Tappezzate ogni angolo limitrofo a Godric's Hollow e Grimmauld Place, continuate a cercare di intercettare le radio e i gufi.»

«Perché dovremmo stare a sentire _te_ , Lucius?» irruppe il licantropo Fenrir Greyback, arrogante come di suo solito. «Fino a pochi mesi fa eri dietro le sbarre. Il Signore Oscuro non voleva saperne niente di te.»

Lucius lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma riacquistò una certa fermezza quando venne il momento di rispondere. «Si dà il caso che il Signore Oscuro sia troppo occupato in una ricerca, al momento. E si dà anche il caso che abbia scelto la mia dimora come punto d'incontro per ognuno di voi. Dovreste esserne grati, invece di manifestare maleducazione nei confronti miei e di mia moglie.»

Greyback si ammutolì, ritrovandosi nel torto, mentre Bellatrix al fianco di Narcissa sorrideva soddisfatta. La follia aveva preso possesso del suo viso. Narcissa non riusciva più a riconoscerla. Cominciava a sentirsi in colpa perché la chiamava ancora sua sorella, ma poi pensava a tutti gli anni della gioventù passati al suo fianco e non riusciva ad ignorare quel lontano e felice ricordo.

«Per ordine del nostro Signore, Potter deve essere catturato vivo e consegnato direttamente a Lui. Si occuperà personalmente di disfarsi del ragazzo, esattamente come merita» proseguì Lucius.

I Mangiamorte e i Ghermidori si guardarono, annuirono e si permisero di scoppiare in risate maligne. Narcissa rimase seria e sgomenta di fronte a tanta crudeltà. Harry Potter non era che un ragazzino, ma pianificavano di massacrarlo come un qualsiasi animale da macello. Il pensiero di vedere il suo Draco al posto del Prescelto la fece rabbrividire.

Un sibilo esterno alla stanza interruppe le risate, facendole scemare. «Ho detto non adesso, dannazione!» Narcissa sentì una violenta fitta allo stomaco quando riconobbe la voce rotta del figlio.

«Draco?» fece Lucius, gli occhi puntati sulla porta della sala.

Con un sospiro sconfitto, Draco venne avanti. Mostrava tutti i segni di essere rimasto ad origliare e le sue guance brillavano, perlate a causa delle lacrime. Lucius si alzò di scatto, seguito da Narcissa, e ordinò con un cenno che tutti i suoi scagnozzi uscissero. Bellatrix indugiò nella speranza di restare, ma suo cognato mise in chiaro che anche lei doveva sparire; lei obbedì svogliatamente.

Una piccola testa dotata di orecchie appuntite sbucava dall'uscio della porta scura. Dobby, l'elfo libero, si nascondeva dai suoi vecchi padroni e cercava di assistere a ciò che accadeva. I suoi occhi si fecero più grandi del normale quando incontrarono quelli di Narcissa, e in un attimo si ritirò terrorizzato nell'ombra del corridoio.

Una volta che la stanza fu svuotata degli estranei, Lucius avanzò verso un Draco tremante, che cercava di calmare quello che era stato un pianto smorzato. Narcissa rimase all'erta accanto al marito.

«C'è qualcosa che non va, Draco?» domandò l'uomo, ignaro di tutto quello che il ragazzo stava passando ma falsamente interessato ai suoi sentimenti.

Draco scosse la testa velocemente e tirò su col naso, tentando di asciugarsi gli occhi e passandosi una mano prima su una guancia e poi sull'altra.

Lucius fece un altro passo avanti, e Narcissa lo seguì senza farsi notare, rimanendo qualche centimetro più indietro. «Con chi stavi parlando lì dietro, Draco?» incalzò. C'era qualcosa di disgustoso nel modo in cui ripeteva il nome del figlio.

«Con nessuno» rispose Draco intimidito, e forse consapevole che la sua giustificazione non reggeva.

L'uomo si rivolse adesso a sua moglie. Privo di bastone da passeggio, indicò direttamente Draco con un dito. «Mi sono perso qualcosa, qui?» chiese, ancora una volta con falsa curiosità e aria superiore.

Narcissa sviò la domanda. «È ancora troppo giovane, Lucius» provò. «Sono pur sempre i suoi compagni di scuola, quelli a rischio. Sarebbe grave non vederlo sconvolto.»

Il tentativo di difendere Draco però fallì quando Lucius fece un ulteriore passo avanti e sogghignò. «I suoi compagni di scuola» fece eco alla moglie, ma deridendo entrambi. «Come se avesse detto una sola parola in loro favore durante tutti questi anni.»

Draco tremava a causa della vicinanza con suo padre e fissava gli occhi al pavimento. Narcissa esitò ancora, immobile sotto l'ombra del marito, non volendo intervenire subito e peggiorare qualcosa che stava già andando male.

«Hai forse delle informazioni riguardo a Harry Potter che potrebbero tornarmi utili, Draco?» continuò Lucius, freddo e irremovibile. Il ragazzo non rispose, ma alzò lo sguardo dubbioso verso la madre. L'intero mondo di Narcissa parve crollare nel vedere che il suo bambino era ancora vittima di un qualcosa più grande di lui. «Guarda _me_ , Draco. Tua madre non ti sarà di alcun aiuto» riprese l'uomo con tono severo.

Stavolta Draco obbedì e Lucius ottenne il contatto visivo che aveva richiesto. Fece un respiro profondo, ma le sue labbra vacillavano.

«Sai qualcosa su Potter che favorirebbe il Signore Oscuro?» ripeté Lucius. «Che favorirebbe _noi_?»

Draco scosse la testa, ma Lucius non gli credette. Aveva cresciuto quel ragazzo con le sue forze; sapeva riconoscere quando gli mentiva.

«Ti conviene parlare, Draco» incalzò. «Potter non ti coprirebbe, se la situazione fosse invertita.»

Narcissa percepì a malincuore che quella frase, per suo figlio, era stata la goccia a fare traboccare il vaso. Era troppo tardi per fermarlo: in un'altra esplosione di lacrime, Draco aveva ribattuto.

«Ti sbagli!» esclamò. «Lui farebbe lo stesso e di più, perché Harry è anche migliore di me.»

La testa di Lucius si inclinò in una posizione curiosa. « _Harry_?» fece eco a Draco.

Una morsa imprigionò lo stomaco di Narcissa, e fu certa che anche suo figlio avesse sentito germogliare la stessa paura. Draco non aveva mai pronunciato il nome di battesimo di Potter.

Tradito dalle sue stesse emozioni, il giovane tentò di indietreggiare, ma Lucius gli afferrò il braccio e in esso affondò le dita. Draco gemette di dolore; Narcissa fece un ulteriore attento passo in avanti verso i suoi familiari.

«È per caso l'ennesimo dei tuoi piccoli e sporchi segreti, Draco? Avevi finito i modi di tormentarci e hai scelto _l'Indesiderabile Numero Uno_ » lo accusò l'uomo, sputando velocemente il suo disgusto. Si voltò, ancora stringendolo, ma guardando Narcissa; i suoi occhi azzurri erano investiti da una rabbia improvvisa e malsana. «E tu l'hai protetto ancora una volta.»

Narcissa rivolse un'occhiata fugace a suo figlio che, immobilizzato dall'agonia, non parlava.

Prima che potesse pensare a una scusa per proteggere il figlio, un ghigno lasciò la bocca di Lucius. «Come immaginavo, ciò di cui abbiamo parlato prima che finissi ad Azkaban non vi ha insegnato niente» confermò, alludendo al giorno in cui Lucius aveva scoperto il segreto del suo erede. La presa sul braccio di Draco si allentò; il ragazzo si liberò strattonandosi, un atto di ribellione fin troppo raro nei confronti di suo padre.

Tuttavia, sia Draco che Narcissa trasalirono quando un rapido movimento permise a Lucius di estrarre la bacchetta dalla manica. L'uomo la puntava con decisione contro Draco, e Narcissa non voleva credere ai suoi occhi. Contro Draco, contro il suo stesso sangue, contro il giovane uomo che avevano creato insieme.

«Lucius!» La parola uscì soffocata dalle labbra della donna, che estese un braccio verso il marito con l'intento di fermarlo.

Ma Lucius non dovette neanche sforzarsi di spingerla via. «Stanne fuori, Narcissa» ordinò. Lei riconobbe la frase e il tono con cui era pronunciata: stava per abusare della sua autorità, ancora una volta.

«Padre, ti prego» supplicò Draco, la voce rotta dalle lacrime. Durante diciassette tristi anni, Lucius non aveva mai usato la magia contro di lui; soltanto il suo freddo e appuntito bastone.

Lucius sogghignò. «Dimmi, Draco, da quanto tempo sei affezionato al nostro caro Potter?» chiese schernendolo, colmo d'odio.

Narcissa, tenace, raggiunse nuovamente Lucius. «Lucius, basta, per favore» insistette. Frugò nel suo vestito in cerca della bacchetta, ma era stata troppo lenta.

« _Stupeficium_ » formulò Lucius tranquillo, non curandosi della conseguenza delle sue azioni.

Il corpo di Narcissa, leggermente segnato dall'età, fu catapultato sul pavimento di marmo nero. Si sentì debole, incapace di fare il più semplice dei movimenti e maltrattata; ma Draco era il suo pensiero fisso, l'obiettivo che la tenne cosciente. Sollevò la testa a fatica e strinse gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco la scena.

Suo figlio tremava e mostrava tutta la fragilità che aveva nascosto nell'ultimo anno. Il suo bambino, in pericolo nella stessa casa in cui era stato concepito, in cui era venuto al mondo, in cui era cresciuto.

«Faremo finta che non sia successo niente, va bene, Draco?» propose Lucius con falsa gentilezza. 

Un bagliore effimero di speranza si accese nel cuore di Narcissa, che credette di non dovere più assistere a un tale livore nella sua dimora.

Capì però presto di essersi illusa, di avere frainteso Lucius, quando quest'ultimo sollevò la bacchetta fino a puntarla alla fronte di Draco. «Basterà non sapere che hai tenuto a lui.»

«No, Lucius, lascialo stare» ripeteva Narcissa sottovoce, sforzando le corde vocali. Non riusciva però a urlare, confusa dell'effetto dello Schiantesimo del suo coniuge.

Gli occhi di Lucius furono colpiti da una saettante e malvagia eccitazione. « _Oblivion_.»

Seguì un irragionevole silenzio. Narcissa chiuse gli occhi, terrorizzata. Quando li riaprì, vide le sue mani tremanti sul marmo ghiacciato e l'ombra di Lucius che si allontanava, uscendo fiera dalla stanza.

Draco era rimasto pietrificato nello stesso punto in cui aveva osato affrontare suo padre. Si guardava intorno spaesato, il volto svuotato da ogni espressione. Adocchiò Narcissa ancora accasciata sul pavimento e le si avvicinò, mormorando: «Madre».

La aiutò ad alzarsi, e lei ne approfittò per portare una ciocca di capelli argentei dietro l'orecchio del figlio. Gli accarezzò la guancia, preoccupata. _Il mio prezioso bambino_ , pensò, _non ho potuto fare niente_.

«Madre, perché mi guardi così? Padre era arrabbiato?» chiese lui, ignaro di avere appena subito l'imperdonabile.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Narcissa. Lei cercava una prova che l'incantesimo avesse funzionato. «Tesoro, tuo padre è soltanto turbato... Sai, per via di Harry Potter» insinuò.

Fu una rivelazione straziante. Per la prima volta dopo anni, gli occhi di Draco non si illuminarono nell'udire il nome del Prescelto. Rimasero perfettamente impassibili, come due minuscole ed impenetrabili lastre di vetro. Draco aveva dimenticato di amare Harry.

Davanti a quella consapevolezza, Narcissa sentì perfino la sofferenza che Draco avrebbe dovuto provare, dovuta alla lontananza a Harry che adesso non era più soltanto fisica. La connessione emotiva era svanita; al suo posto si era issato un pesante e alto muro di pietra.

Draco accennò un sorriso innocente, lo stesso sorriso che mostrava quando capiva che poteva rendere fiero suo padre. «Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare, anche a Hogwarts... fatemelo sapere.»

Narcissa annuì distrattamente. L'ultima delle sue intenzioni era fare agire Draco apertamente contro una persona tanto affezionata a lui, che Draco stesso aveva amato. Il suo sguardo materno lo evitava; qualche secondo dopo ricadde dietro la porta della sala, dalla quale sbucava ancora un paio di orecchie da elfo.

«Tesoro, perché non vai a fare una passeggiata fuori? La neve è splendida» consigliò la donna.

Draco acconsentì, anche se poco convinto, e si recò all'ingresso. Quando ebbe indossato il cappotto e lasciato i locali interni della villa, Narcissa sospirò profondamente.

Scattò verso la porta, trovando un Dobby tremante di paura che la fissava con i suoi occhioni umidi. Narcissa si inginocchiò lentamente di fronte a lui, facendolo sussultare. Non si mosse per qualche istante, necessario a comunicare all'elfo di non volerlo ferire.

«Dobby, devi sparire. Devi raccontare a Harry Potter ciò che hai visto qui, oggi. E soprattutto, devi dirgli di non contattare più né Draco né Narcissa Malfoy, per nessun motivo» ordinò. Ricevette un'occhiata scontrosa da parte dell'elfo: non era più un suo servo, si rifiutava di collaborare. «Se non vuoi farlo per me, fallo per il bene di Harry Potter» convenne quindi Narcissa.

Le pupille di Dobby si dilatarono nell'udire il nome del ragazzo che tanto stimava e che mai avrebbe voluto mettere in pericolo. Con un convinto stupore e uno schiocco di dita si congedò, smaterializzandosi verso il misterioso luogo in cui Potter si nascondeva da mesi.

Narcissa, ancora intontita tornò nella sala, e attraverso le alte finestre scorse la figura di suo figlio che si aggirava nel maestoso giardino innevato, tranquillo e pensieroso in uno dei primi giorni dell'anno. Ignorava la perfidia di suo padre, l'incapacità di sua madre e i sentimenti che un ragazzino fin troppo importante gli aveva dedicato.

Si concesse un ulteriore sospiro malinconico, capendo che era arrivato il momento di mettersi al lavoro.


	23. Atto II: Ricordo

_Il sole sorse dietro il viso stanco e sporco di Potter, mettendolo in controluce mentre guardava Draco e firmava la sua condanna. Erano arrivati al capolinea._


	24. Capitolo 20

**E** ra un ragazzo speciale.

Quante volte, crescendo, aveva sentito quella frase? Gliela rivolgevano familiari, conoscenti, amici di famiglia e perfino insegnanti. Questi ultimi, tuttavia, spesso consideravano la sua una peculiarità negativa.

Aveva sempre camminato a testa alta, ovunque si trovasse, a sottolineare la sua superiorità fisica e sociale. Centinaia di beni materiali glielo ricordavano costantemente; alcuni li custodiva in casa, altri li ostentava con convinzione, portandoli con sé ogni giorno. Il materialismo adornava la sua aura superficiale e lo proteggeva, mantenendolo a una certa distanza dal resto delle persone.

Inoltre, chiunque desiderava le sue ricchezze e, di conseguenza, desiderava lui. Durante la sua adolescenza aveva attirato l'attenzione di numerosi coetanei, ragazzi e ragazze, ma aveva fatto in modo che nessuno si avvicinasse troppo. Anche quando non era sicuro del suo posto nel mondo, sapeva di essere terribilmente affascinante e irraggiungibile agli altri. E questo lo compiaceva.

Almeno fino a un anno e mezzo prima.

Chiaramente non aveva smesso di curarsi sotto un punto di vista estetico. Anelli, spille, cravatte e completi lucidi e di lusso. Pelle morbida, più bianca del latte e curata senza troppi sforzi. Capelli perfettamente a posto, neanche una ciocca diversa o distaccata dalle altre. Tuttavia la bellezza esteriore cominciava a provocargli un certo sdegno, come se non fosse meritata o se non gli si addicesse.

Durante tutta la sua vita aveva visto fotografie di criminali famosi nell'intero mondo magico. Ognuno di loro aveva un aspetto trasandato, spaventoso, sporco. Ad Azkaban ogni prigioniero indossava la stessa uniforme a righe, larga e consunta. Per Merlino, lo stesso Signore Oscuro non osava abbellirsi: tutto ciò che portava era una veste vecchia, scura e priva di forma, rigorosamente lontana dal tipico aspetto Babbano. E il suo volto era anche peggio.

Il giovane contemplava il suo riflesso allo specchio ogni mattina, consapevole che non era così che si vestivano gli assassini. Ma, in fondo, lui era un assassino particolare. Portava l'orrore dei suoi atti dentro di sé, non lo estendeva agli abiti o alle acconciature. E soprattutto, lui non era neanche un vero e proprio assassino. Qualcun altro aveva ucciso per lui.

Non cambiava comunque l'evidenza: era stato complice di un reato grave. La missione iniziale era stata affidata a lui, ma non era stato capace di portarla a termine. Alla fine nessuno, neanche il Signor Oscuro, ne aveva fatto un grosso problema. Lui era l'unica persona a sentire centinaia di voci nella sua testa strillare: « _Codardo_!», « _Assassino_!», « _Vergogna della tua stessa famiglia_!». Solo lui. Solo il nome nel quale spesso faceva fatica a riconoscersi. Solo Draco.

Il professor Piton lo aveva coperto più di chiunque altro, a Hogwarts. Aveva tolto una vita al suo posto, l'aveva aiutato a fuggire e a tornare a casa. Aveva rassicurato sua madre quando, una volta Materializzati di fronte a Villa Malfoy, l'avevano trovata: aspettava il suo bambino in ginocchio sui gradini davanti all'atrio, e lo aveva accolto piangendo, stremata dall'isteria e dalla preoccupazione. Ma soprattutto, Piton era diventato preside, e non gli aveva negato la lettera per il settimo anno a Hogwarts. Tutti sapevano che era un assassino, ma i Mangiamorte erano entrati comunque nella scuola e avevano stabilito il terrore. Studenti ed insegnanti evitavano di parlare della morte di Albus Silente. Perfino coloro che gli erano più affezionati, come la vicepreside McGonagall, rimanevano in silenzio, seppur mantenendo un portamento malinconico.

E lui, dietro le quinte ma in guardia, stava ad ascoltare per assicurarsi di essere ancora protetto. Ma nessuno sospettava di lui. Chi avrebbe mai sospettato di un diciassettenne calmo e indifeso, costantemente sotto l'ala del peggior preside che Hogwarts avesse ospitato dopo Dolores Umbridge?

Giravano voci di ogni tipo. A inizio anno si raccontava della Battaglia dei Sette Potter, di come il leggendario Auror Malocchio Moody avesse perso la vita, di come Potter e Weasley fossero spariti e di come a tutti gli studenti Nati Babbani fosse stato negato di tornare a scuola. Si sospettava però che anche Granger fosse partita al fianco dei suoi migliori amici. Inseparabili, quei tre. Uniti insieme sin dal primo giorno, perfino contro Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato.

La scuola era fredda e buia, le classi semivuote e silenziose, gli studenti preoccupati e demotivati. Le lezioni di Arti Oscure erano l'unica piacevole novità; ma lui non aveva mai gradito fare del male ai suoi pari per imparare degli incantesimi. Troppi corpi giovani si contorcevano doloranti alla fine di ogni ora e lui rabbrividiva, si voltava inorridito e cercava di rimuovere quelle macabre immagini dalla sua mente.

Oltre che una terribile tortura di vite umane, era un enorme spreco di potenziale. Draco aveva sempre voluto sapere di più sulle Arti Oscure: era necessario sapere anche gli incantesimi più sconvenienti per conoscere il nemico e per proteggersi. Ciò nonostante, non era costruttivo ferire i propri compagni; non portava a imparare niente, se non a diventare delle bestie. Indirettamente, Hogwarts stava diventando un centro di allenamento per soldati giovani, ciechi e spietati. Il Ministero, ora fedele servo del Signore Oscuro, non sarebbe stato d'accordo.

Le lezioni di Babbanologia erano diventate obbligatorie. Si rimarcava con convinzione come i Babbani fossero una razza inferiore a quella magica, e come ogni goccia di sangue Babbano scorrente nelle vene di un mago fosse portatrice di sporcizia ed immoralità. Insomma, informazioni che Draco era abituato a sentire da quando aveva imparato a distinguere una parola da un'altra e di cui, francamente, cominciava a stufarsi.

Pochi studenti si dimostravano entusiasti a queste lezioni. Lui stesso sonnecchiava, la testa sulla mano e la penna a disegnare figure senza senso, mentre la professoressa Alecto Carrow indottrinava i presenti. Draco la ignorava, esattamente come faceva in casa sua, durante gli incontri con Padre e il resto dei Mangiamorte. Aggirarsi per le aule ed incontrare amici di famiglia era diventata un'abitudine, ormai. Lui manteneva un basso profilo, e loro ricambiavano. Non c'era più nulla da nascondere, ma gli sembrava sbagliato trattarli come dei conoscenti.

Era stato proprio in una di quelle occasioni, appena prima delle vacanze di Natale, che Draco aveva accidentalmente origliato una conversazione tra Neville Longbottom e l'unica figlia femmina dei Weasley, Ginevra.

«Luna pensa che il nascondiglio della scorsa settimana non sia più sicuro. Dobbiamo trovarne un altro» aveva detto Longbottom sottovoce, ignaro di essere ascoltato dal biondo, seduto al banco posteriore.

«Me ne occupo io» aveva risposto la Weasley con lo stesso tono. Draco non sapeva di cosa parlassero, ma per capirne di più avrebbe dovuto lasciarli continuare; rimase pazientemente in silenzio.

«Hai notizie di Ron?» aveva domandato Longbottom.

La rossa aveva scosso la testa. «Niente. Dubito che possa condividere la sua posizione» aveva ribattuto con un velo di tristezza. «Tu non sai nulla di Dean?»

_Dean Thomas_ , aveva risolto Draco. Uno studente di Grifondoro in fuga dal Ministero, in quanto Mezzosangue ma cresciuto come un Babbano. Era uno dei tanti nomi che mancavano all'appello, quell'anno.

Longbottom aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. «Pensavo vi foste lasciati.»

«Siamo in guerra, Neville!» aveva sibilato lei, rimproverandolo. «Non importa se siamo stati insieme, quando la sua vita è a rischio!»

«Va bene, per Merlino» aveva risposto Longbottom, comicamente infastidito. «Non sembrava così quando si trattava di Harry, tutto qui.»

Ginevra si era visibilmente irrigidita e Draco, curioso, aveva teso le orecchie. «Con Harry è diverso» aveva mugugnato piano, «ma non ho speranze. Mi ha raccontato di essersi innamorato di un'altra persona».

_E bravo Potter_ , doveva aver pensato Draco. _Sopravvissuto, Prescelto,_ _beniamino_ _di Silente,_ _salvatore_ _della comunità magica, Indesiderabile Numero Uno, pezzo di merda di fama internazionale e adesso anche protagonista di una storia d'amore strappalacrime_. E chissà chi era la fortunata ad avergli fatto girare la testa, se aveva addirittura rifiutato la sorella del suo migliore amico, che lo idolatrava da anni.

Tuttavia, il periodo precedente alle vacanze di Natale non doveva essere stato piacevole, perché non era più molto vivido nella sua memoria. Draco tendeva a chiudersi in se stesso nei periodi negativi, e ogni giorno era uguale al precedente e al successivo, al punto di non avere più la giusta concezione del tempo. Presumeva che il pensiero gli avesse attraversato la mente perché era abituato a odiare Potter, a fare aspre battute sul suo conto e a prendersi gioco di lui.

La malsana sensazione che Potter potesse essere morto, per quello che ne sapeva, lo colpì. Conosceva le buone maniere: non era di buon gusto ridere di chi aveva perso la pelle, anche se si trattava della propria nemesia. Potter fuggiva per la sua vita e numerose altre; nessuno sapeva per certo come, con chi né dove si trovasse.

Ancora una volta si era smarrito nei suoi confusi percorsi mentali e aveva abbandonato la razionalità, raggiungendo un ragazzino di cui doveva importargli meno di niente.

Chiuse il suo libro di appunti musicali, nascondendolo accuratamente dentro il suo zaino, e guardò fuori dal finestrino. L'Hogwarts Express sfrecciava tra le campagne verdastre da ore e un sole pallido illuminava il paesaggio.

La primavera non gli era mai sembrata granché; eppure, quell'anno, aveva imparato ad apprezzare anche i germogli più semplici e inaspettati. Nell'incalzare di una guerra è insolito fermarsi ad ammirare i fiori, ma quando accade si ammira il loro coraggio di mantenere le proprie radici nel terreno e di prendere vita, inconsapevoli della distruzione provocata dagli uomini.

Con le belle stagioni venivano l'amore, la speranza, la serenità. Allora perché a lui non era mai successo niente di simile? Perché il suo cuore era gelido e disperato, in mezzo a quei campi rinati? Perché, quella primavera, centinaia di famiglie di maghi erano destinate a subire violenza e a perdersi a vicenda?

Sospirò. Non sarebbero state delle vacanze di Pasqua facili, nemmeno per un mago maschio, maggiorenne, ricco e purosangue. Nemmeno per un ragazzo speciale, come tutti lo definivano.

«Volete qualcosa dal carrello, cari?» La tipica frase dell'anziana signora che serviva sul treno si affacciò dalla porta dello scompartimento. Lei sorrideva, tranquilla, ma si individuava una certa paura nel suo sguardo. Temeva probabilmente che degli altri studenti venissero rimossi dai Dissennatori nel bel mezzo del viaggio, come era accaduto a Luna Lovegood prima di Natale.

Draco guardò Blaise, che sedeva di fronte a lui, e scrollò lievemente le spalle; ancora una volta non aveva appetito. Il suo stomaco sembrava essersi rimpicciolito nell'ultimo anno. E lui se ne faceva una colpa, ma non riusciva a rimediare. Come tutto il resto.

Blaise si alzò e si rivolse alla donna, dicendo invece: «Soltanto un paio di Cioccorane, grazie». Si occupò di pagare e tornò al suo posto in silenzio, scartando i dolciumi che aveva comprato. «Sei sicuro di non volerne neanche una?» chiese a bocca piena dopo qualche istante.

Lui fece una smorfia; gli avevano insegnato che non era buona educazione parlare masticando. Forse il padre di Blaise non era altrettanto severo. Tecnicamente, però, Blaise non aveva conosciuto a lungo suo padre. «Non ho fame» rispose.

«Hai novità di Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy?»

«Nessuna. Presumo che i loro genitori abbiano preferito tenerli a Hogwarts, piuttosto che averli tra i piedi mentre partecipano a certe malefatte» osservò a bassa voce. «Dovrei vedere i padri di Crabbe e Goyle nei prossimi giorni, però. Casa mia è molto frequentata.» _E i miei genitori sono molto infastiditi_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, _per non parlare di me_. Però non disse niente, perché la fama di casa sua doveva rimanere un grande vanto.

Blaise continuava a mangiare e Draco lo invidiava. Parlare di certi argomenti gli faceva venire il mal di mare, ma evidentemente non fermava il suo amico. «Rimarrai in contatto con me durante le vacanze?»

«È solo una settimana, Blaise. In più i gufi sono costantemente sotto controllo.»

Sebbene Draco fosse svogliato, Blaise si mostrò certamente più premuroso nei suoi confronti. Ogni due giorni durante le vacanze di Pasqua, Draco riceveva un resoconto delle noiose giornate in casa Zabini, accompagnato da varie caramelle che a volte sgranocchiava e altre volte riponeva nel cassetto del comodino.

Faticava a dimostrare quanto volesse bene a Blaise come a chiunque altro; forse non era mai stato fatto per alcun tipo di affetto. In cuor suo era però consapevole della voglia di festeggiare la Pasqua con lui, lontano dal Signore Oscuro e dai suoi vili servitori, in una famiglia che si era astenuta da una scelta pericolosa e irreversibile. Blaise era un ragazzo fortunato; era almeno cinque volte più fortunato di Draco, ma non se ne rendeva conto.

E Draco era stanco di invidiare i suoi fortunati e disgustosamente attraenti coetanei, quando da sempre era stato convinto di essere migliore di loro.

*

«Ti senti felice, adesso?»

Era sera, forse notte. Sopra di lui si estendeva un soffitto elegante ma accogliente, mai esagerato. La stanza era tiepida a causa del camino ormai spento, ma lui si sentiva accaldato. Delle coperte soffici coprivano il suo corpo che, si rese conto, era nudo. Non riusciva a capire come fosse successo, come fosse arrivato lì. Però una sensazione di sollievo lo pervadeva, e scelse di abbandonarsi ad essa.

«Pianeta Terra chiama Draco Malfoy» ripeté la voce di qualche secondo prima. Si voltò: un ragazzo infinitamente bello, con i capelli neri schiacciati sulla fronte segnata, gli stava parlando. Non c'era nessun paio di occhiali tondi a celare i suoi occhi verde smeraldo, ma Draco lo riconobbe.

«Scusami. Cos'hai detto?» chiese, ma il suo inconscio aveva un miliardo di domande diverse da porgli.

«Ti senti felice, adesso?»

Draco lo fissò, ma per qualche motivo smise di reggere il contatto visivo e spostò lo sguardo sui loro corpi distesi sotto le lenzuola. Potter era a sua volta svestito e lo stava abbracciando, e a lui piaceva. Si sentiva come se avesse desiderato di vivere quel momento per un'eternità.

Un ghigno dolce lasciò le sue labbra. «Come non mai» proferì, ma non riuscì a spiegarsi il senso di quella risposta. «E tu?»

«Pensavo di non dirlo mai in tutta la mia vita, specialmente adesso, ma lo sono anch'io.»

«Suppongo che dovremmo farcelo bastare, non è vero?»

Potter sorrise senza mostrare i denti e confermò ciò che pareva ovvio, cominciando a baciare la pelle sotto l'orecchio di Draco. Il biondo si rilassò e gettò la testa all'indietro, ma nel farlo vide con la coda dell'occhio un comodino alla sua sinistra.

Si voltò con la scusa di lasciargli più spazio da baciare. Sul comodino erano poggiati la sua bacchetta, l'anello dei Malfoy che si era sfilato dal dito, una Ricordella di vetro chiaro e una lampada spenta.

Non vide nient'altro, costretto ad aprire gli occhi. Ancora una volta si trattava di un sogno privo di qualsiasi tipo di spiegazioni, ma stavolta lo lasciò doppiamente turbato. Non pensava che si potessero provare sentimenti così intensi, in sogno.

Che diavolo ci faceva in un letto comodo e sconosciuto, avvinghiato a Harry Potter e dichiarandosi felice di esserlo? Forse era la prova definitiva del fatto che stava completamente perdendo la testa.

Stanco ed annoiato, afferrò la prima maglietta che gli capitò a tiro e si diresse verso il largo ed alto armadio della sua camera da letto. Si guardò allo specchio incastonato tra le ante: anche quel giorno, le maledette cicatrici erano ancora lì. Doveva rassegnarsi all'idea che sarebbero rimaste sul suo corpo per il resto dei suoi giorni; non sarebbero scomparse all'improvviso, neanche con il più esperto degli incantesimi.

Indossò la maglietta nera, che gli copriva il dorso martoriato, e separò le eleganti ante. I vestiti che portava a Hogwarts erano di una quantità ben limitata a ciò che aveva in casa, sebbene si trattasse di indumenti simili tra loro. Il nero dominava il suo guardaroba, essendo da tempo il colore prediletto della famiglia Malfoy. Spesso si lasciava spazio ad un brillante argento o a diverse, ma sobrie e scure tonalità di verde. Il bianco era presente, ma era destinato ad essere nascosto: biancheria intima, calzini, magliette da indossare in casa o, secondo l'opinione di Lucius, soltanto in camera da letto.

Non gli dispiaceva portare colori tendenzialmente scuri e monotoni, in verità. Per tutta la sua vita non aveva fatto altro, e di conseguenza stentava a vedersi bene in rosso, giallo o azzurro. Il suo modo di vestire rispecchiava sicuramente la sua personalità e la sua casa di Hogwarts, ma prima ancora rappresentava la sua famiglia e le sue fiere discendenze.

Diversamente da quanto si potrebbe pensare, Draco aveva provato a distanziarsi dallo stile tipico dei Malfoy. Mentre Padre si trovava ad Azkaban, prima dell'inizio del sesto anno scolastico, Madre lo aveva accompagnato a comprare nuovi vestiti. Era una donna comprensiva, Narcissa: le importava il decoro, ma non quanto il benestare del suo pargolo. Era convinta che rifarsi il guardaroba lo avrebbe tirato su di morale. Draco, comunque, aveva apprezzato il tempo passato con lei più degli acquisti stessi.

Questi ultimi erano risultati in pochi elementi di vestiario, tutti troppo moderni anche per la stravaganza di alcuni maghi: un paio o due di jeans stretti, tre camicie di inusuali fantasie e un'audace giacca di pelle, l'indumento che aveva preferito.

«Ha un'aria Babbana» aveva commentato Madre quando Draco l'aveva adocchiata. Tuttavia, una volta che il ragazzo l'ebbe provata, aveva sorriso teneramente.

Aveva voluto indossarla a lungo, ma non si era mai presentata l'occasione perfetta. Non era coraggioso abbastanza da farsi vedere dall'intera scuola con qualcosa di così diverso, ma un paio di volte l'aveva portata a Hogsmeade. Le facce di Crabbe e Goyle, la prima volta che lo avevano visto, non ebbero prezzo. Blaise, invece, aveva aspramente sottolineato la sua omosessualità, pensando di essere simpatico. L'unica ad averlo apprezzato era stata Pansy.

Draco recuperò la giacca dagli appendiabiti; si mimetizzava dietro numerosi modelli che adornavano i suoi classici completi. Rimase a guardarla con un'espressione nostalgica, pensando a tutto quello che avrebbe potuto essere ma che non era diventata. La sfilò delicatamente dalla gruccia e la indossò sopra la maglietta: gli andava più larga dell'ultima volta.

Fissò il suo riflesso allo specchio, un'immagine insolita ma affascinante. Era questo, il Draco che avrebbe voluto mostrarsi al mondo; farsi conoscere e conoscerlo, senza lasciarsi giudicare da nessuno. Un Draco che Lucius Malfoy non aveva formato, un Draco che invece aveva il coraggio di sfidarlo. Quel Draco sorrideva, e nel suo sorriso la sofferenza si nascondeva fino a sparire. Non riusciva a credere come un indumento materiale, semplice ed insignificante avesse posto le basi per una persona nuova, ma che non riusciva a nascere. Era un fiore disperato di sbocciare ma che non poteva aprirsi, perché era oppresso ed appassito fin dall'inizio.

Sconcertato, spostò nuovamente le ante e si ritrovò di fronte agli abiti che avrebbe dovuto indossare per tradizione. Stava per scrollarsi la giacca di pelle quando, frugando nelle tasche, tastò le lisce curve di un oggetto.

La riconobbe una volta estratta: sferica, trasparente, cinta da uno strato superiore dorato e dalla superficie in raffinato bassorilievo. Era una Ricordella nuova. Se la rigirò tra le mani, percorrendola con i polpastrelli e riflettendo. Un fumo scarlatto cominciò a riempirla, segno che Draco stava dimenticando qualcosa; ma non aveva alcun senso. Non l'aveva mai vista in vita sua, se non in sogno proprio qualche attimo prima.

«Oh, mi starai prendendo per il-»

Un grido squillante lo fece sussultare ancora prima di finire la frase, costringendolo a lanciare immediatamente la Ricordella dentro l'armadio e a togliersi di fretta la giacca, lasciandola affondare tra i numerosi altri vestiti.

Zia Bella suonava elettrizzata. «Chiamate Draco!»


	25. Capitolo 21

**U** n balzo, un passo insicuro e la voce di Bellatrix a perforargli ancora i timpani, Draco indossò l'ennesimo completo nero e raggiunse la sala principale di Villa Malfoy.

Un tempo questa era stata la sua stanza preferita, addirittura migliore della sua camera da letto. Aveva passato l'anno prima di cominciare la sua istruzione a Hogwarts interamente in quel salotto, fissando il camino e fantasticando sui sette anni a venire. Desiderava più di tutto essere capitano della squadra di Quidditch ed avere un gruppo di amici fidati; ma non andata così, e gli faceva male rendersene conto.

Adesso il vano era completamente diverso, trasfigurato non dal tempo quanto dalla distruzione che il Signore Oscuro aveva portato con sé. Nonostante l'essere rovinato, quel giorno sembrava ulteriormente stravolto, come se un folle fosse entrato di colpo e avesse razziato un'intera specie lì dentro.

Si guardò intorno e si accorse che non si sbagliava del tutto: qualcosa di insolito si mostrava davanti ai suoi occhi. Un gruppo di Ghermidori teneva legati insieme due prigionieri che sembravano sforzarsi per apparire calmi. Draco riconobbe i capelli rossi ed arruffati che solo un Weasley poteva avere. Ciò significava che la ragazza accanto a lui era Hermione Granger.

Dall'altra parte della stanza, finalmente, vide zia Bella. Nei suoi occhi brillava un'eccitata malvagità mentre tirava i capelli di un terzo ragazzo, costringendolo così ad alzare il capo. La bacchetta era puntata al suo petto, ma lui rimase immobile e in silenzio.

«Il mio caro nipote!» annunciò Bellatrix quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

Draco udì un rumore di passi scendere le scale e fermarsi alle sue spalle: erano i suoi genitori. Lucius fremeva dall'emozione e Narcissa, qualche centimetro dietro di lui, aveva il fiato sospeso.

«Abbiamo preso qualcuno» cantilenò sua zia, stringendo la mano tra le ciocche brune della sua preda. «Speravamo che potessi aiutarci a riconoscerlo, Draco.»

Una mano grande e tremante raggiunse la sua schiena e lo spinse poco delicatamente in avanti. «Draco, è chi pensiamo che sia?» domandò il padre impaziente.

Draco non ebbe neanche il tempo di fare due calcoli quando, fissando la mandibola del ragazzo e il modo in cui si ricongiungeva col suo collo, seppe la risposta. Lo aveva osservato troppo per non saperla. Era proprio chi pensavano che fosse; avevano catturato Harry Potter. I lineamenti del suo volto parevano modificati, ma non si dimentica facilmente l'immagine del Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto. Per sette anni di scuola aveva imparato a riconoscere persino la posizione dei nei sul suo viso.

Aveva quella situazione in mano. Non smetteva di guardarlo e di pensare alle conseguenze: un " _sì_ " avrebbe cambiato troppi destini allo stesso tempo. «I-Io...» balbettò, insicuro su cosa rispondere. «Io non ne sono certo.»

La mano di Lucius si spostò sulla sua spalla, le labbra vicine al suo orecchio. «Draco, sai cosa significa, non è vero?» sussurrò, ancora tremando. «Se è davvero Potter... Se è lui, lo consegneremo personalmente al Signore Oscuro. Così facendo, tutto sarà perdonato! Ma solo tu puoi confermarcelo. Ti prego di osservare attentamente.»

E Draco lo fece. Si concentrò sul respiro affannoso di Potter, su come sembrava più paffuto in volto ma tremendamente magro nel resto del corpo.

«Spero che, comunque, non vi dimentichiate di chi ha effettivamente portato qui il Prescelto, signor Malfoy» si intromise una voce alle loro spalle. Scabior, il capo dei Ghermidori, non aveva mai imparato a chiudere il becco nei momenti meno opportuni.

«Come ti permetti» cominciò Lucius, «a parlarmi in questo modo _in casa mia_?» tuonò, a voce talmente alta da fare sussultare suo figlio. Adesso anche Draco tremava; la paura lo aveva assalito insieme alle urla del padre, ma non osava guardare nessun altro a parte Potter.

«Lucius» lo riprese Narcissa, afferrandolo per le spalle e trascinandolo gentilmente indietro, staccandolo da Draco.

Bellatrix, a sua volta, mollò il corpo di Potter solo per raggiungere suo nipote. «Non essere timido, tesoro» disse. Il suo tono era dolce, ma la sua presa era raramente stata così violenta: in uno scatto trepidante, lo costrinse ad inginocchiarsi di fronte al Prescelto. «Prima di chiamare Lui, dobbiamo esserne assolutamente sicuri» gli ricordò.

Anche in ginocchio, Draco era più alto di Potter di qualche centimetro, quindi quest'ultimo dovette alzare il capo verso di lui. Non era più attraente come l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto in sogno. Delle rigonfiature raggrinzite gli coprivano il viso, mentre le labbra erano mostruosamente tirate. La cicatrice sulla fronte, a sua volta, era difficilmente individuabile. L'unico elemento immutabile erano i suoi brillanti occhi verdi che, secondo molti, aveva ereditato dalla madre.

«Cosa gli è successo alla faccia?» chiese, mantenendo un pauroso contatto visivo.

«Già, cosa gli è successo alla faccia?» ripeté Bellatrix rivolgendosi ai Ghermidori in tono di rimprovero.

«Dice che è per via di qualcosa che ha preso nella foresta» rispose uno di loro.

Bellatrix scrollò le spalle con aria di superiorità. «A me sembra opera di una fattura. Potremmo controllare l'ultimo incantesimo...»

La voce di sua zia parve sfumare via mentre camminava in direzione dei Ghermidori. Draco era troppo concentrato sullo sguardo del ragazzo di fronte a lui e aggrottava le sopracciglia nella sua direzione, incapace di capire dove si trovasse la falla nel suo sistema e pensando inevitabilmente al sogno che aveva avuto poco prima. Potter non era altro che Potter; indugiava in ginocchio nell'ombra di qualcuno che era stato in una vita alternativa. Draco, però, non riusciva a distinguere la realtà dalla menzogna.

Forse a causa della differenza di altezza tra i due ragazzi, la mente di Draco fu trascinata sette anni addietro, appena prima del loro smistamento. Anche in quel momento, in piedi sulle scale che precedevano la Sala Grande, si era ritrovato ad incontrare dall'alto il suo sguardo spaesato; e anche quella era stata una situazione decisiva per la vita di entrambi. Gli aveva offerto la sua amicizia, ma aveva sbagliato: Potter si era dimostrato più arrogante di lui e aveva rifiutato.

Era stato quel gesto mancato e mai più riparato a generare il rapporto d'odio più aperto che Hogwarts avesse visto dopo decenni. Draco aveva pensato e ripensato ai suoi errori, ma il rancore accresceva e la rivalità tra i due si accentuava. Non poteva permettersi che qualcuno fosse migliore di lui, specialmente Potter; eppure lo era e dimostrava di esserlo ogni giorno.

E adesso lo rivedeva. Capelli più lunghi e spettinati, sguardo color smeraldo e un cipiglio di superiorità. Rivedeva anche la sua piccola mano tesa verso il corpo esile del famosissimo Harry Potter, speranzoso di costruire una buona amicizia più che di procurare un'alleanza conveniente alla sua famiglia. Risentiva l'aspra frase che gli aveva rivolto, che forse si era meritato ma che fece lievemente rimontare la rabbia sul suo petto.

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano fissi sul biondo. «Non farlo» mimò con le labbra, approfittandosi della distrazione dei presenti per un impercettibile secondo, e una lacrima gli rigò il volto sfigurato.

Prima che Draco potesse formulare una risposta, tutti furono interrotti da un furioso grido. «Quella è _mia_!» strillava Bellatrix, lanciando maledizioni a destra e a manca. «Dove l'hai presa?»

Narcissa strattonò Draco, afferrandogli la mano e proteggendolo. Lui si lasciò allontanare, ma tenne gli occhi su Potter per qualche altro secondo.

«Portateli immediatamente nelle segrete» ringhiò la luogotenente del Signore Oscuro, la bacchetta in mano pronta ad attaccare nuovamente. «Tranne la Sanguemarcio.»

I Ghermidori ubbidirono allarmati e in un baleno liberarono la sala da Potter e Weasley, dirigendosi verso i sotterranei di Villa Malfoy. Narcissa teneva ancora la mano stretta a quella del figlio che, sconvolto, lanciò uno sguardo verso il padre impotente e poi assistette a una delle scene più raccapriccianti della sua vita.

Bellatrix si stagliava aggressiva sul corpo esile di Hermione Granger, bacchetta in una mano e pugnale nell'altra, e sibilava premendola contro il pavimento di marmo nero. «Quella spada è di mia proprietà e si trovava in una camera blindata alla Gringott. _Come l'hai presa_?» ripeteva, inondata dalla rabbia.

La Granger si lamentava per il dolore e piagnucolava, ma non rispose. Bellatrix, allora, pensò bene di levare la bacchetta sul suo avambraccio scoperto e mormorare un incantesimo. Dei tagli cominciarono ad aprirsi su di esso e il sangue sgorgò. La ragazza gridava; più si dimenava, più veniva ferita.

Draco sapeva che non era giusto stare a guardare, ma non aveva il coraggio di fare altro. Strinse più forte la mano di sua madre e prese il suo braccio con quella libera. Lei gli cinse la vita e lo avvicinò a sé, accennando un abbraccio e affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, in quanto era leggermente più bassa di lui. Lucius rimase impassibile; stringeva un bicchiere di rum in mano e i capelli sporchi gli ricadevano sulle spalle mentre fingeva di non vedere.

C'erano un miliardo di cose che Draco voleva chiedere a chiunque lo avesse messo in quella posizione. _Perché non posso aiutarla? Perché questi orrori devono avvenire proprio in casa nostra? Perché Padre non muove un dito,_ _ma_ _si vanta tanto di essere il capofamiglia?_

«È un falso» urlò finalmente la ragazza come se non potesse più farcela, «una copia!».

«Ma che coincidenza» disse Bellatrix. Nonostante Draco si rifiutasse ancora di guardare, sapeva che i suoi occhi si erano illuminati di malvagità. «Abbiamo proprio chi fa al caso nostro, per verificare l'autenticità del manufatto. _Draco_!» fece, e il ragazzo sussultò nuovamente. Narcissa mollò la presa e lui si voltò ad incrociare finalmente lo sguardo della torturatrice. «Vai a prendere il folletto.»

Non voleva prendere parte in qualunque cosa avesse in mente zia Bella, ma sua madre lo incitò ad avanzare verso i sotterranei. Evitando il centro della stanza, dove la Nata Babbana si lamentava ed emanava dei respiri affannosi, raggiunse le scale di pietra.

Gli ambienti sotterranei di Villa Malfoy erano stati adibiti per contenere i prigionieri e gli ostaggi del Signore Oscuro. Prima di quell'anno, Draco non aveva mai avuto accesso a quello spazio. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto entrarci, comunque: erano fredde e semi-buie, ma inquietantemente pulite. Sebbene non fosse mai stato tenuto prigioniero, sapeva che le stanze per gli ostaggi non dovevano essere ben mantenute.

Oltre l'arrugginita porta scricchiolante e sotto gli umidi archi sorretti dalle colonne si trovavano i reclusi. Ollivander era stato il primo ad arrivare; nessuno sapeva il motivo per cui il Signore Oscuro lo stesse cercando, ma aveva pregato per la pietà che i Malfoy non gli avevano dato. Durante le vacanze di Natale era stata catturata l'unica figlia di Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna, usata per ricattare l'uomo. I due erano rimasti da soli, serviti del minimo indispensabile, fino a neanche una settimana prima, quando i Ghermidori ebbero rintracciato il folletto Unci-Unci e Dean Thomas, studente Mezzosangue di Grifondoro che era cresciuto nel mondo Babbano. Proprio Thomas era sicuramente un grande amico di Potter e Weasley, gli ultimi ad essere gettati nelle segrete.

Draco, una volta dentro, sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò alle persone di fronte a lui. Weasley tentò immediatamente di scagliarsi contro di lui ma fu fermato da Potter, che adesso era decisamente più riconoscibile ed evitava deliberatamente di scrutarlo.

«Che diavolo le sta facendo? Sentiamo le urla da qua» ringhiò Weasley, dimenandosi come una furia. Draco non lo biasimò. Non pensava di avere mai amato in vita sua, ma il suo inconscio gli suggeriva che avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo. «Per Merlino, Malfoy, facci uscire! È una tua coetanea! Vuoi averla sulla coscienza?»

«Ron» sussurrava Potter al suo orecchio, tenendolo stretto a sé.

«Mi serve il folletto» disse Draco evitandolo, comportandosi come se non gli avesse detto niente. Puntò la bacchetta nella direzione della piccola creatura, che in fondo alla stanza parlava con Thomas.

«Devi dirgli che è un falso, ti preghiamo» diceva il ragazzo, abbassatosi per equiparare l'altezza di Unci-Unci, ma quest'ultimo non rispondeva.

«Il folletto» ripeté Draco fermo, «ora». Cominciò a temere che fosse difficile convincerlo.

Unci-Unci camminò e si unì a Draco, che lo spinse verso le scale e, ancora puntando la bacchetta contro i prigionieri, si affrettò ad indietreggiare.

La mano che stringeva la bacchetta gli ricadde infine lungo i fianchi, ma il polso fu immediatamente cinto da due dita. Potter lo stringeva, impedendogli di andarsene.

«Draco» mormorò il ragazzo con voce tremante.

Aprì la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa, ma sembrò immobilizzarsi quando Draco incatenò i due sguardi. Grigio dentro verde, paura dentro stanchezza, era difficile definire quanto stava accadendo. Draco sentì un vuoto immenso nello stomaco. Gli occhi di Potter si riempivano nuovamente e inspiegabilmente di lacrime, come se la guerra l'avesse reso debole. Come se stesse soffrendo per qualcosa che Draco avrebbe dovuto sapere, ma che non capiva. Come se il Potter del sogno si fosse insidiato nella vita reale.

Decise che non gli avrebbe più permesso di giocare con la sua mente. Strattonò il polso, liberandosi, e inseguì il folletto fino al piano di sopra.

Passarono pochi minuti prima che Bellatrix cominciasse a torturare anche Unci-Unci, convinta che stesse mentendo. Draco sapeva che, effettivamente, Dean Thomas lo aveva convinto a dire che la spada di Grifondoro era una copia, nonché un oggetto privo di alcun valore.

Hermione Granger non aveva la forza di sollevarsi dal pavimento, e con occhi spenti fissava un punto indefinito. Sul suo braccio era incisa la parola "Sanguemarcio", ancora grondante di sangue. Draco rabbrividì nel notarlo, sentendo il peso di generazioni di pregiudizi crollargli addosso. Non aveva mai pensato cosa potesse significare essere una minoranza nel mondo magico, le conseguenze che provocava e la violenza che si scatenava su corpi innocenti. Non era ciò che aveva desiderato e non lo avrebbe augurato nemmeno a lei, nemmeno al suo peggior nemico.

« _Expelliarmus_!» urlò improvvisamente una voce alle loro spalle. Ron Weasley emergeva dalle segrete e Draco si chiese come fosse uscito. La bacchetta piegata di Bellatrix cadde al suolo ancora prima che la strega realizzasse quanto accaduto.

Lucius accorse immediatamente in sua difesa, sfoderando la bacchetta, ma Potter formulò: « _Stupeficium_!» e l'uomo fu scaraventato contro il camino spento.

Narcissa si stagliò davanti a Draco per bloccare un'altra fattura di Weasley, dando inizio ad un doppio duello: lei contro il rosso, Draco contro Potter.

« _Protego_!» ripeteva la donna con convinzione. Avanzava per attaccare ed indietreggiava per difendersi, con movimenti aggraziati ma minacciosi. Non era una guerriera allenata come Bellatrix, eppure si dimostrava una capace combattente.

Potter, adesso, sembrava aver perso le speranze al punto di arrabbiarsi. Contrattaccava le timide fatture di Draco in una disputa che non era affatto alla pari di quella accanto a loro. Narcissa si difendeva con le unghie e i denti, mentre Weasley lottava prepotente. Potter e Draco, invece, inscenavano un duello quasi degno di umiliazione come se fossero stanchi di scontrarsi.

Bellatrix strillò: «Fermatevi!» e qualcosa dovette convincere i due amici a smettere di aggredire. Draco si voltò: la Granger era di nuovo tra le grinfie di sua zia, che aveva recuperato la bacchetta e la puntava adesso al collo della ragazza. «Gettate le bacchette» ordinò. Potter e Weasley si scambiarono un'occhiata, ritrovandosi costretti a fare come diceva pur di non perdere la Nata Babbana. «Prendile tu, Draco» incalzò zia Bella.

Draco si tuffò velocemente ai loro piedi, impugnò le bacchette dei suoi nemici e si ritirò dall'altra parte della sala, dove suo padre stava riprendendo coscienza.

«Avevo proprio ragione, allora! Harry Potter» osservò Bellatrix con una punta di follia. Sorrideva alla vista del viso del giovane, ormai libero da ogni incantesimo trasfigurante. «Il Signore Oscuro sarà deliziato dalla tua presenza. Chiamatelo immediatamente!»

Potter lo guardò ancora una volta, forse aspettandosi che invocasse Lui in prima persona, ma Draco non mosse un muscolo. Il Prescelto non sembrava essere troppo preoccupato dell'imminente pericolo.

Lucius lo sorpassò, alzando la manica del suo giaccone scuro e rivelando il brillante Marchio Nero che portava da anni sull'avambraccio sinistro.

Draco pensò alla prima volta in cui aveva visto il tatuaggio sbiadito sul corpo del genitore. Era accaduto per errore, diversi anni prima della rinascita del Signore Oscuro. «Non è il momento di parlarne, Draco. Farai finta di non averlo visto» aveva risposto lui al figlio innocente che, puntando a non deluderlo, aveva acconsentito.

E adesso osava sospendere il braccio sul Marchio, con un ghigno che apriva la barba incolta, pronto ad invitare la distruzione a entrare nella dimora in cui era cresciuto, in cui si era sentito protetto per tutta la sua infanzia. Si sentiva stupido per averlo ascoltato e idolatrato da sempre, ma non aveva visto delle alternative.

Era sempre stato convinto di sapere ed avere tutto; ma non era che un minuscolo puntino disegnato a mano da quell'uomo, destinato a diventare una linea nella direzione che avrebbe deciso lui. Non c'era possibilità di ribellione né via di fuga. Nessuna giacca nel suo armadio e nessun ragazzo adorabile nei suoi sogni lo avrebbero distaccato da suo padre.

Si udì uno scricchiolio e Narcissa trasalì. Il precipitare dello storico lampadario del salotto distrasse tutti i presenti e mancò Bellatrix di qualche centimetro. Il vetro si frantumò per terra e i maghi corsero in direzioni diverse per mettere i propri amici in salvo. Lucius riprovò ad attaccare, ma fu nuovamente colpito da uno Schiantesimo.

Draco non si era ancora messo completamente al riparo quando si ritrovò corpo a corpo con Potter. Il ragazzo aveva afferrato la sua bacchetta e stava tentando di disarmarlo manualmente. Oppose resistenza, deciso a non cedergli l'unica arma che gli restava.

«Draco» gemette Potter nel fracasso generale, «adesso basta, ti prego». Lo aveva chiamato troppe volte per nome, quando a scuola succedeva raramente. Potter e Malfoy si rivolgevano l'uno all'altro esclusivamente con i loro cognomi: non erano mai stati Harry e Draco.

Lo stupore del biondo si mischiò alla forza del moro, e con un movimento violento Potter gli rubò la sua cara bacchetta di biancospino. Draco ricadde al suolo sconfitto mentre Narcissa, a sua volta priva di armi, accorreva nella sua direzione.

Tra la folla di tutti gli alleati di Potter, gli parve di vedere l'elfo domestico che aveva servito i Malfoy fino ai suoi dodici anni, lo stesso che Potter aveva liberato. Si strofinò gli occhi, ma quando li riaprì vide solo lo sfocato rimasuglio di una Smaterializzazione e, roteando rapido, un pugnale che lo attraversava.

L'urlo agguerrito di zia Bella si tramutò in risata. «Spero che il pugnale abbia colpito il ragazzo» confessò allegra a Narcissa, che replicò con una smorfia. «E spero che quel traditore di nostro cugino abbia guardato tutto dall'alto!»

«Non festeggiare così in fretta, Bellatrix.» La voce di Lucius proveniva dalle spalle di Draco. Il giovane si voltò per guardarlo: il suo tremore non si era fermato, ma era anzi peggiorato.

Narcissa trasalì. «Lo hai chiamato.»

Il marito annuì terrorizzato. «E Lui pensa che abbiamo Potter. Gli dobbiamo delle spiegazioni, e ci converrà essere credibili» li avvertì. Scoccò un'occhiata truce a Draco prima di rivolgere un cenno a Bellatrix. Lei era la serva più leale rimasta al Signore Oscuro, l'unica speranza per i Malfoy di scamparla. «Sta arrivando.»


	26. Capitolo 22

**E** ra la Materializzazione più rumorosa alla quale Draco avesse mai assistito. Con un tonfo, i suoi talloni atterrarono sul pavimento di marmo e Draco sentì il cuore decollare fino alla gola. Il rumore echeggiò per tutta la stanza che, popolata non più dai proprietari ma dalle prossime vittime del Signore Oscuro, si era ammutolita.

Lui dava loro le spalle e teneva la bacchetta nella mano sinistra, mentre il suo enorme serpente gli si ingarbugliava intorno con movimenti lisci e inquietanti. Sembrò imitare Nagini quando, lentamente, fece un passo in avanti e si voltò, affrontando i Malfoy.

Draco, in preda al terrore, strinse la manica della veste di Narcissa. Non era la prima volta che lo guardava da vicino, ma l'effetto non cambiava. La testa calva e tempestata di vene scure, le fessure verticali al posto del naso, gli occhi scarlatti ricolmi di ira e le labbra quasi invisibili. Nessun volto era mai stato più disumano e innaturale, a tal punto da indebolire completamente chiunque gli stesse dinanzi.

Narcissa gli accarezzò la mano, ma non poté dire nulla per rassicurarlo; non avrebbe osato. Il silenzio regnava ancora nella sala mentre Lui si muoveva a passi intimidatori e scrutava minacciosamente i presenti. Non si concentrò tanto sulla timida coppia di madre e figlio accoccolata nell'angolo, quanto sui suoi più fedeli soldati.

Si avvicinò a Lucius, Nagini sulle spalle che sibilava ancora. Lo fissò negli occhi e l'uomo scattò verso il basso in un inchino, come se ciò riparasse tutti i danni che aveva procurato al suo padrone nell'ultimo periodo.

Ma il Signore Oscuro non apprezzava gli adulatori, quanto i suoi reali servi. Si stagliò dunque silenziosamente di fronte a Bellatrix, guardandola con la sua stessa folle malvagità in volto, e finalmente la sua voce fredda e acuta si fece sentire. «Ho ricevuto la vostra chiamata, Bellatrix.»

La donna gli rivolse un inchino meno esagerato di quello del cognato e tornò ad incontrare tenacemente i suoi occhi. «È vero, mio Signore, siamo-»

«Chi di voi mi ha chiamato?» la interruppe Lui.

Ci fu una pausa, ma non si protrasse a lungo, in quanto gli sguardi dei presenti volarono verso Lucius. Il Signore Oscuro li imitò. L'uomo era ancora in ginocchio e sollevò il capo verso il suo capo. «Mio Signore, sono io il responsabile della chiamata.»

«Vi avevo ordinato di chiamarmi solo ed esclusivamente dopo aver catturato Harry Potter, o mi sbaglio?» La domanda non poteva essere più retorica, e Lucius lo sapeva.

«No, mio Signore, Voi siete corretto come sempre» rispose lui.

«Quindi mi sorge spontaneo chiedervi dove si trovi Harry Potter, se non è al mio cospetto in questo momento» incalzò il Signore Oscuro.

Lucius rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi, probabilmente decidendo se mentire e trasformare l'accaduto in un equivoco o se umiliarsi con la verità. «Avevamo catturato Potter e alcuni suoi alleati» convenne infine, «ma sono riusciti a scappare, mio Signore».

Draco stringeva ancora il vestito di sua madre. La sentiva tremare e temere per la vita di suo marito come mai aveva fatto prima. Bellatrix, invece, assisteva alla scena con le mani sui fianchi, come ignara del pericolo in cui si trovavano.

«Alzati, Lucius» pronunciò il Signore Oscuro con falsa benevolenza. Lucius obbedì, e si ritrovò subito a pochi centimetri da quel volto animalesco e sfigurato dalla sete di potere. «Ti credevo migliore di così» disse, «ma forse è colpa mia, poiché continuo a fidarmi di te nonostante tutti i tuoi errori».

«No, Signore» cercò di rispondere Lucius, la voce tremante, «non è affatto colpa vostra. La mia mancanza di efficienza-».

«Hai detto bene» rispose subito Lui, spalancando gli occhi in un'espressione di malvagia eccitazione, «mancanza di efficienza». Sollevò la bacchetta e fece qualche passo indietro, ponendosi alla giusta distanza dal suo servo ormai impotente. « _Crucio_.»

Il corpo di Lucius, già logorato dall'avanzare dell'età e dall'anno trascorso ad Azkaban, prese a contorcersi in modo ripugnante. Draco si chinò leggermente ed affondò la testa tra i capelli di Narcissa, che gridava scandalizzata. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel suono straziante, ma soprattutto avrebbe voluto non udirlo in primo luogo.

«Rifletti bene su questa mancanza di efficienza, Lucius, e su quelle precedenti.» Una pausa, un forte sibilo di un rettile e un grave rumore di passi fu tutto ciò che Draco percepì in quegli attimi, mentre non riusciva a guardare. «E tu, Bellatrix» la chiamò in tono quasi derisorio, «mi deludi ancor più di tuo cognato».

«Ma, mio Signore» piagnucolò lei, «il mio pugnale si è Smaterializzato con loro. E se avesse colpito Potter?».

«Pensi che non lo _saprei_ » tuonò il Signore Oscuro rimproverandola, «se Harry Potter fosse morto?». Draco era ancora terrorizzato e si strinse a sua madre, che respirava affannosamente.

Si sforzò di sollevare la testa e guardare la scena da non troppo vicino: Bellatrix aveva le lacrime agli occhi e fissava un punto oltre il Signore Oscuro. «Mio Signore, chiedo perdono» ripeteva, come un cagnolino disperato in cerca dell'approvazione del suo padrone.

Ma Lui la ignorò: aveva identificato i visi sconvolti di Draco e sua madre. Si incamminò verso l'angolo della stanza da loro occupato. Draco cominciò a tremare.

«Mi chiedo cosa dovrò farne della vostra famiglia, una volta che avrò vinto questa guerra.» Fissava il giovane dai capelli biondi in modo provocatorio, rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita. Draco si concentrò sul legno che si scontrava con la pelle secca; non aveva il coraggio di guardare più in alto. «Il ragazzo è maggiorenne, ormai. Non è vero, Narcissa?» insinuò.

«A malapena» mentì Narcissa, forse nel vano tentativo di provocare pietà in Lui. Draco era diventato maggiorenne quasi un anno prima, e il suo prossimo compleanno sarebbe avvenuto dopo tre mesi. «E ha già dovuto sopportare molto, troppo, per la sua età.»

«Be', questo è tutto da vedere» commentò il Signore Oscuro. Puntò la bacchetta al braccio di Draco e si avvicinò fino a colpirlo, ma senza formulare alcun incantesimo. Draco sussultò per la paura. «Scambiamo qualche parola» sussurrò in modo che solo lui e Narcissa potessero sentire.

Narcissa lo strinse più forte a sé, ma anche la sua presa materna e prepotente non riuscì a resistere quando il Signore Oscuro pronunciò sottovoce una formula e trascinò Draco in avanti. Lui cadde a peso morto sulle ginocchia, come un burattino, terrorizzato sotto l'incantesimo sconosciuto.

Si voltò per scrutare sua madre, che a sua volta fissava la creatura malvagia davanti a loro: nel suo sguardo riconobbe una rabbia aggressiva, ma anche il timore che reagire potesse peggiorare la situazione. Bellatrix la raggiunse e le afferrò il polso, da brava sorella maggiore, come per tenerla fuori da un inevitabile dramma.

Nagini balzò dalle spalle del Signore Oscuro e strisciò sul pavimento, sibilando intorno alla figura del suo padrone. Lui si chinò di qualche centimetro, abbastanza da rimanere superiore ed incontrare gli occhi del ragazzo, che però non ricambiava.

«Saprai, Draco» cominciò con la voce spaventosamente acuta, «della mia connessione con Harry Potter». Il respiro di Draco tremava. Non rispose. «Posso penetrare nei luoghi più oscuri del suo subconscio, scoprire i suoi pensieri, lasciare che mi trasporti nei suoi ricordi.» Si udivano le voci sommesse di Narcissa e Bellatrix, ma non era possibile distinguerne le parole. «E immaginerai, Draco, che ho imparato molte cose dalla mente del Prescelto. Fatti prevedibili, certo, ma altri... inimmaginabili.»

Adesso, Draco riusciva ad ascoltare i "No" provenienti direttamente dal cuore spezzato di sua madre. Tuttavia sembrava essere l'unico a prestare attenzione.

«Quindi mi chiedevo, Draco» continuò il Signore Oscuro. La sua voce sovrastava i singhiozzi strazianti di Narcissa. «In funzione di quello che ho scoperto, se valga ancora la pena riporre la mia fiducia su di te e sulla tua famiglia.»

Il cuore di Draco perse un battito e la sua mente tornò al sogno che aveva avuto poche ore prima. Si sentì come se fosse stato smascherato per avere compiuto delle azioni sporche, immorali ed imperdonabili; quasi come se quel sogno fosse stato reale.

Scosse lievemente la testa, convincendosi di non pensarci. In nessun universo Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy avrebbero potuto coesistere affettuosi ed abbracciati, coperti da lenzuola colorate e con dei sorrisi stampati sul volto. Il Signore Oscuro doveva stare giocando con la sua mente; non c'era altra spiegazione.

«Allora, Draco?» insistette Lui. Il modo in cui ripeteva il suo nome con aria superiore gli ricordò suo padre.

Draco si rese conto che non aveva spiccicato parola da quando aveva visto Potter scomparire. «Non so di cosa parliate, mio Signore» mormorò poi. Quando si rivolgeva a Lui, si curava di imitare il tono e il lessico utilizzati da Lucius e Bellatrix, in modo da apparire sempre fedele e rispettoso. Naturalmente, sarebbe stato oltraggioso trattare il Signore Oscuro da pari.

Lui sembrava innervosito. Il suo sguardo lasciava trasparire che non credeva a una sola parola di quanto avesse detto Draco, e non attese per confermarlo a voce. «Che peccato, ragazzo. Forse potrei rinfrescarti la memoria, però.» Con la stessa elettrizzante cattiveria di quando aveva aggredito Lucius, il Signore Oscuro sollevò la bacchetta e formulò: « _Crucio_ ».

Un dolore lancinante crebbe dal petto di Draco ed esplose in ogni cellula del suo corpo, fino a fargli perdere il controllo di se stesso. Realizzò di stare gridando soltanto qualche minuto dopo, una volta crollato e colpito il pavimento con la tempia. Proprio da quel punto del cranio sentì ripartire l'agonia, e quest'ultima lo attraversò fino alle punte dei piedi, tormentando ogni parte della sua figura esile.

«Vi prego, io non so niente» gemette. Le lacrime che scendevano dai suoi occhi si mescolarono al rivolo di sangue che aveva provocato l'urto della testa.

«Basta» pianse una donna dietro di lui, ormai lontana anni luce.

«Cissy, calmati» la consolò la sorella.

« _Crucio_ » ripeté la voce acuta, il cui proprietario provava chiaramente piacere nel torturare i subordinati.

Una seconda ondata di sofferenza fisica si fece spazio nel corpo di Draco. Non riuscì a focalizzarsi sul mondo intorno a sé, in quanto quest'ultimo continuava ad abbandonarlo. Un accenno di coscienza lo raggiunse e gli fece realizzare che aveva smesso di vederci. Si contorceva adesso in un vuoto nero e doloroso. Il panico lo sopraffece; sentì le ossa della gabbia toracica spezzarsi uno per uno, un dolore tremendo che non lo lasciava in pace.

_È solo fisico_ , si diceva invano, _parte tutto dal tuo corpo. Non lasciare che arrivi alla tua mente._ L'immagine improvvisa del suo corpo trafitto da lame invisibili si fece più nitida. Anche in quella situazione aveva provato a convincersi di separare dolore fisico e mentale, ma non ce l'aveva fatta. Aveva perso i sensi. E ora, di nuovo, stava perdendo i sensi.

«Draco!» lo chiamò una voce echeggiante e spaventata in lontananza. Voleva rispondere, ma non ne aveva la forza. Percepì il tocco di due mani forti e accaldate per la preoccupazione e ne ricavò un effimero, ottuso conforto. «Draco, che cosa è successo?»

Draco non lo vedeva, ma lo sentiva piangere e tremare. Smise di opporre resistenza e, debolmente, si arrese a chiudere gli occhi.

«Draco, ti prego, che cosa...»

Non riusciva a dominare la sua mente, ma un triste e incosciente pensiero lo sfiorò: _Mi dispiace, Potter. Per tutti questi anni non ho desiderato altro che essere stabile. E tu, paradossalmente,_ _eri la stabilità che mi mancava, ma che non posso avere_ _._

*

Le ciglia erano ancora appiccicate tra di loro quando fece il primo tentativo di aprire gli occhi. Si stropicciò le palpebre con una mano e si rese conto che la sua temperatura corporea era terribilmente bassa.

Quando mise a fuoco la vista riconobbe immediatamente la sagoma seduta sul letto e la mano poggiata sulle lenzuola, a qualche centimetro dal suo fianco sinistro. Era segnata da alcune rughe, una fede nunziale arrugginita ornava l'anulare e le unghie erano corte e lucide.

«Ben svegliato» mormorò dolcemente sua madre. Era visibilmente sollevata nel vederlo di nuovo cosciente.

La realtà dei fatti precedenti al suo svenimento lo colpì all'improvviso. Spalancò gli occhi mentre una fitta gli attraversò il petto. «Dov'è?»

«È andato via quando hai smesso di urlare. Non avevamo quello che cercava» spiegò la donna con sguardo triste.

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, faticando a ricordare se il Signore Oscuro gli avesse posto delle specifiche domande, ma dando la colpa al suo mal di testa. Narcissa si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al comodino del ragazzo, sul quale vi era una bacinella piena d'acqua con un fazzoletto poggiato sull'orlo. Bagnò il fazzoletto, fece sgocciolare l'acqua nel contenitore con uno scroscio sommesso e lo ripiegò, per poi inumidire la tempia ferita del figlio. Draco socchiuse nuovamente gli occhi al contatto con la stoffa fresca e per un attimo dimenticò tutto il resto. Non aveva voglia di parlare neanche con sua madre, ovvero l'unica confidente che avesse mai avuto, e ciò lo faceva sentire una persona terribile.

«Tesoro, il Signore Oscuro ci ha fatto una richiesta particolare» annunciò a bassa voce, tamponando sulla tempia urtata.

«Madre, lo giuro su Merlino, non so niente di Potter.» Delle lacrime riempirono i suoi occhi. Era frustrato dalla sua stessa immaginazione, la quale non gli permetteva di pensare con lucidità.

«Lo so» lo interruppe lei. «Credimi, tesoro, lo so. E spero l'abbia capito anche Lui.» Sospirò con le labbra tremanti e deglutì, come per accettare qualcosa di troppo difficile. «Però dobbiamo obbedire e continuare a guardarci le spalle.» L'ultima frase fu pronunciata con un timbro più basso: anche in assenza del Signore Oscuro persisteva la paura che, in qualche modo, Lui ascoltasse ogni conversazione.

Draco distinse il cipiglio sul volto della donna. «Cosa ha richiesto, Madre?» chiese, seppur non fosse sicuro di volere sapere la risposta.

«Il preside Piton si unirà a noi per il pranzo di Pasqua. Prima di domenica, è meglio se tu pensi solo a riposare» rispose. Riluttante, Draco annuì.

_Pasqua_ , pensò, quasi dimenticandosi di trovarsi a Villa Malfoy esclusivamente per trascorrere le vacanze. L'atmosfera festiva era ormai svanita sotto uno strato di torture e minacce, ugualmente alla voglia di celebrare la vita nel bel mezzo di una sanguinosa guerra magica.

Tuttavia il decoro e l'elegante corazza della sua famiglia potente ed aristocratica sarebbero stati ostentati ancora una volta, nonostante i terribili eventi che l'avevano colpita. Permettevano a Lucius di confermare il suo status sociale, a Narcissa di trovare conforto e a Draco di distrarsi, anche se brevemente.

Per questo motivo il ragazzo si mostrò d'accordo al tradizionale pranzo della domenica di Pasqua. Inoltre, l'anno precedente Narcissa aveva dovuto passare la festività da sola: Lucius era rinchiuso ad Azkaban, mentre Draco lavorava al suo piano per uccidere Silente. Una finta riunione non avrebbe guastato a mantenere la giusta facciata.


	27. Capitolo 23

**I** giorni successivi alla fuga di Potter e alla punizione del Signore Oscuro furono interminabili. Proprio come aveva fatto durante le vacanze di Natale, Draco impiegava gran parte del suo tempo passeggiando in giardino, scrivendo versi di nascosto e mantenendosi a distanza da ciò che accadeva tra i Mangiamorte al piano di sotto. Aveva addirittura smesso di sentirsi in colpa per non prendere parte a qualunque malefatta stessero pianificando.

La domenica di Pasqua arrivò in un turbine di nuvole e germogli di rose bianche tra le aiuole. Di prima mattina, Draco accolse il gufo grigio di Blaise mentre atterrava sul davanzale della sua finestra. Esso svolazzò contento mentre veniva liberato dal nastro avvolto alla sua zampa e si appollaiò accanto al ragazzo.

_Buona Pasqua, Draco._   
_Io e mamma siamo venuti a sapere della faccenda di Potter, la scorsa settimana. Dispiace tantissimo a entrambi._   
_Spero tu stia bene. Se hai bisogno di parlare, sai che puoi contattarmi; ma non_ _voglio disturbarti_ _ulteriormente._   
_Passa una buona giornata,_   
_Blaise_

Si lasciò scappare un sorriso nel notare quanto il suo migliore amico — il suo _unico_ amico — sapesse essere premuroso, nei momenti di bisogno. Afferrò una pergamena e abbozzò delle parole per ricambiare gli auguri e assicurarlo che era tutto a posto, per poi incaricare il gufo di consegnargliela e congedarlo.

Aveva passato talmente tanto tempo da solo, chiuso nella sua camera da letto e in silenzio, da perdere completamente la voglia di aprirsi. Sua madre non riusciva a strappargli di bocca nessuna frase più approfondita riguardo al suo stato d'animo; in più avrebbe scommesso che Blaise, per quanto gentile, non fosse abbastanza paziente da ascoltare e comprendere appieno tutti i pensieri che lo tormentavano.

Spremere le meningi riguardo ai fatti della settimana precedente, quando era stato vittima della Maledizione Cruciatus, non sembrava portare a niente di positivo. Gli capitava di sognare la voce del Prescelto, cicatrici a forma di saetta e Marchi Neri, ma nulla pareva avere un senso. I suoi ragionamenti vagavano in cerca di un filo conduttore che non esisteva, finché non si arrendeva chiedendosi: _Perché, tra tutti i maghi in questo mondo, devo esserne coinvolto proprio io?_ Tuttavia, ancora una volta, non trovava alcuna risposta ragionevole.

Si convinse ad indossare dei vestiti e a rendersi presentabile soltanto pochi minuti prima del pranzo: un semplice completo nero, ma stavolta con una camicia bianca abbottonata con cura sotto la giacca. Passò la mano umida sui capelli quasi bianchi per metterli in ordine, compiacendosi quando li ritrovò perfettamente lisci senza troppi sforzi. Si spruzzò dell'acqua di colonia fastidiosamente costosa sul collo e, silenzioso, percorse le scale fino alla sala da pranzo.

Il padre lo aspettava seduto a capotavola, come di consueto; la madre sedeva alla sua destra e zia Bellatrix alla sua sinistra. Di fianco alla donna vi era l'invitato più atteso: Severus Piton, l'uomo di cui il Signore Oscuro si fidava più di chiunque altro, nonché nuovo preside di Hogwarts. Teneva entrambi gli avambracci poggiati sul lungo tavolo semi-deserto e aveva un aspetto teso. Draco prese posto di fronte a lui e accanto a sua madre, per poi rivolgere un cenno di saluto a tutti i commensali.

I pranzi e le cene tradizionali della famiglia Malfoy prevedevano sempre un numero minimo di partecipanti. La segretezza accentuava il loro carattere intimo e intrigante, riservato a pochi eletti. La tavola era apparecchiata con cura e le stoviglie erano talmente lucenti da sembrare finte. Quell'eleganza era quasi rivoltante e, invece di sottolineare quanto la casata fosse prestigiosa, la faceva apparire sterile. Draco non si sarebbe stupito se qualcuno gli avesse rivelato che, in realtà, viveva in una casa per le bambole.

Bellatrix fu la prima a lanciarsi sullo stufato di vitello che era stato servito dagli elfi, forse per rompere il ghiaccio. «Be', buona Pasqua, miei cari» mugugnò frettolosamente, aprendo le danze.

Lucius seguì dopo qualche secondo. Narcissa picchiettò delicatamente il braccio di Draco da sotto il tavolo, incitandolo a servirsi, e li imitò. Una volta che tutti si misero a mangiare, gli unici rumori furono quelli delle posate e del vino che veniva versato nei bicchieri. L'intera durata del pasto fu alquanto imbarazzante, a detta di Draco.

«Bene, Draco» disse finalmente Lucius qualche minuto dopo, «mi sembra ormai inevitabile ignorare il vero motivo per cui abbiamo invitato Severus, quest'oggi».

Draco fu sorpreso del fatto che si fosse rivolto direttamente a lui e, sotto gli occhi di tutti, annuì e lasciò parlare suo padre.

«Il Signore Oscuro ha richiesto un atto di estrema fedeltà da parte nostra. E quando il Signore Oscuro _richiede_ qualcosa, sappiamo che, in realtà, la esige.» Posò il calice mezzo pieno di fronte a lui e si scambiò uno sguardo con sua moglie, che abbassò il capo tristemente. Poi incontrò gli occhi del figlio. «Il confronto finale con l'Esercito di Silente e l'Ordine della Fenice si avvicina. Harry Potter dev'essere sconfitto il prima possibile. La nostra famiglia è attesa a combattere in prima linea, insieme al nostro Signore, quando ciò accadrà. Compreso te, Draco.»

Il cuore del ragazzo perse un paio di battiti. Questo era probabilmente peggio della missione che il Signore Oscuro gli aveva assegnato l'anno precedente. Doveva prendere parte attivamente alla guerra, stroncare molte vite — non più una — con un pretesto poco valido, dichiarare davanti a tutti di essere disposto a morire per il volere del Signore Oscuro. Non voleva tutto questo; non era un combattente. Non era ancora chiaro quale fosse la sua identità, ma sapeva che quello non sarebbe mai stato Draco Malfoy.

«Non avere paura, figliolo» incalzò Lucius. «Sospettavamo che non fossi d'accordo. E non ti nascondo che anch'io voglio evitare di farti correre questo rischio. Sarebbe troppo grave, per la nostra famiglia, perdere l'unico erede.»

«Sarebbe troppo grave perdere _te_ , tesoro» puntualizzò subito Narcissa, nell'ennesimo vano tentativo di farlo sentire speciale.

Lucius si schiarì la voce, ignorando la moglie e riportando l'attenzione su di sé. «Dunque abbiamo ancora una volta chiesto l'ausilio del professor Piton, nella speranza che trovi una soluzione per proteggerti.»

«Se permettete» si intromise Piton, parlando per la prima volta da quando Draco lo aveva visto quel giorno, «ho già protetto questo ragazzo oltre ogni limite. Ho _ucciso_ per questo ragazzo».

«Non sembrava essere stato un grosso peso quando il Signore Oscuro ti ha ricompensato per quell'omicidio, Severus» osservò Bellatrix. Tuttavia, Draco aveva sentito lo strano dolore nella voce di Piton mentre pronunciava l'Anatema Che Uccide contro Silente. Porre fine a quella vita non doveva essere stato facile.

«Stiamo parlando di rischiare la _mia_ pelle, adesso, cara Bellatrix» ribatté il professore, voltandosi verso zia Bella.

«Silenzio!» tuonò Lucius, fulminandoli. Draco e sua madre sussultarono; Piton e Bellatrix si zittirono. Il tono del padrone di casa tornò pacato, ma mantenne la sua solita punta minacciosa. «I Malfoy hanno riposto la loro fiducia su di te diverse volte, Severus. Mi sembra che Draco sia stato un alunno modello, per tutti questi anni. Narcissa te lo ha affidato con il cuore in mano in un momento di necessità; noi chiediamo solo che questo affidamento prosegua. È ormai questione di mesi, prima che tutto finisca.»

Piton si fermò per riflettere e Draco pensò a sua volta. _Un affidamento. Questione di mesi._ Non riusciva ad immaginare un futuro, oltre la Seconda Guerra Magica. Sentiva di stare correndo da anni dentro un tunnel buio e di non individuarne l'uscita. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di considerare la sua carriera lavorativa, l'eredità o una sistemazione dopo il diploma. Era senza dubbio una sensazione anormale, per un ragazzo di quasi diciotto anni, che normalmente doveva essere pronto a nuovi inizi.

Finalmente, il preside parlò e cedette. «Potrei usufruire della mia diplomazia con il Signore Oscuro.» Narcissa esalò un sospiro di sollievo. «Ma ho bisogno di tenere costantemente d'occhio il ragazzo. Deve tornare a scuola non appena saranno concluse le vacanze.»

«No» fece Draco con un singhiozzo che si liberò dal suo petto. «Io non ci torno, a Hogwarts.»

«Che cosa significa?» chiese Bellatrix esterrefatta.

«Draco-» mormorò sua madre, accarezzandogli il palmo della mano.

«Preferisci stare sul campo di battaglia e mettere a repentaglio la tua vita, oltre che la dinastia?» insinuò suo padre a pugni chiusi. Le voci dei tre adulti per poco non si accavallarono.

Piton alzò le mani in un gesto menefreghista. «Non posso aiutare tuo figlio, Lucius, se lui stesso non collabora» disse, aspro.

Il padre sospirò. «Illuminami, Draco» cominciò, quasi sarcastico e con falso interesse. «Perché non vuoi tornare a Hogwarts?»

Draco si strinse nelle spalle mentre Piton lo fissava torvo. Non avrebbe rivelato, davanti allo stesso preside, tutti gli orrori che permetteva da mesi. Non sarebbe apparso debole e suscettibile agli occhi di suo padre, ammettendo che poteva ancora udire le grida dei ragazzini su cui era stata testata la Maledizione Cruciatus. Non avrebbe constatato, di fronte a sua madre, quanto poco ormai gli importasse di terminare gli studi. E, per quanto ne avesse una gran voglia, non avrebbe mai gridato a Bellatrix che il suo padrone non meritava alcun tipo di lealtà.

«Non ci torno» ripeté semplicemente, abbassando lo sguardo.

Lucius era sul punto di perdere il senno, ma Narcissa lo precedette. Posò le sue mani su quelle del figlio e guardò Piton. «Severus, perché non spieghi a Draco il motivo per cui tornare a Hogwarts gli sarebbe d'aiuto?»

«Per prima cosa, ovviamente, non rischierebbe la pelle» replicò lui con arroganza. «Posso contrattare con il Signore Oscuro, essendo uno dei suoi servi più fedeli. Persuaderlo del fatto che il ragazzo mi tornerebbe più utile a scuola, per mantenere l'ordine e ricercare eventuali traditori. È pur sempre un Prefetto: ha un'autorità, all'interno di Hogwarts.»

«Quindi se non pratico la violenza sul campo di battaglia, mi toccherà praticarla nei corridoi della mia stessa scuola» lo interruppe Draco, testardo. Narcissa strinse forte le sue mani.

Piton, spazientito, alzò gli occhi. «Non capisci, ragazzo? Il tuo aiuto non mi serve a un accidente. Basterà fingere di fronte agli altri Mangiamorte una volta o due, poi potrai fare ciò che ti pare. Ma dovremo essere convincenti per il Signore Oscuro.»

Bellatrix scuoteva la testa lentamente e guardava Draco con disprezzo. «Ti credevo più devoto, caro» sputò delusa.

«Narcissa, ricordami perché non dovrei cacciare immediatamente tua sorella» disse Lucius scandendo le parole, gli occhi indignati fissi su sua cognata. Bellatrix rispose con un verso a metà tra il sommesso e il capriccioso.

Draco rifletté. Forse a Hogwarts non andava incontro a morte certa, ma avrebbe di sicuro continuato a soffrire. Nessuno sapeva quando sarebbe cominciata la fase finale della guerra. Fino a quel momento, quindi, doveva solo aspettare. E doveva decidere se aspettare a scuola, dove centinaia di suoi coetanei venivano maltrattati tra una lezione e l'altra, o tra le mura di casa, che era ormai proprietà dei Malfoy soltanto sulla carta.

«Grazie, Severus» concluse Narcissa dopo qualche istante, ancora prima che suo figlio potesse parlare, «siamo immensamente grati di ricevere il tuo aiuto. Draco ne ha bisogno più di quanto crede».

«Non ho mai detto di essere-» provò a dire Draco, ma fu fermato dalla presa improvvisamente forte della madre intorno al suo polso. Non sapeva perché si stesse comportando a quel modo tutto d'un tratto, ma si rese conto che avrebbe potuto beneficiarne. «Va bene. La ringrazio, professor Piton» la assecondò.

L'uomo rivolse il volto sgradevole verso i suoi genitori e aggiunse un cenno cauto. Il pranzo proseguì nel suo inquietante silenzio, ma migliaia di voci urlavano disperate e incerte nella testa di Draco.

*

Il suo baule per Hogwarts non era mai stato così vuoto. Da piccolo gli piaceva riempirlo anche di oggetti futili, ma che gli avrebbero ricordato casa. Adesso, tutto era cambiato: avrebbe preferito ricordare il meno possibile di quella villa decaduta e dei suoi loschi ospiti.

Continuava a fissare il mantello di Serpeverde, che lo aspettava disteso sul letto e che gli elfi domestici erano stati ordinati di stirare con una cura maniacale. Mancavano poco più di dodici ore alla partenza dalla stazione di King's Cross. Avrebbe dovuto indossare quella divisa per altri tre o quattro mesi, per l'ultima volta nella sua vita.

Non aveva mai realmente pensato che quello era il suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts, principalmente perché era stato un periodo da dimenticare. Nessuno, nel futuro, avrebbe guardato indietro al 1998 e lo avrebbe considerato un anno memorabile. Dopotutto, non c'era alcuna certezza sul futuro della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria: era doloroso solo pensarci.

E Serpeverde. Draco non aveva mai sentito di appartenere a un gruppo in modo così profondo come apparteneva alla sua casa. Sin da bambino, il suo sogno era di essere smistato in Serpeverde. Anche crescendo, non era mai riuscito ad immaginarsi altrove. La casa di appartenenza aveva plasmato la sua intera personalità che, debole e insicura com'era, brillava comunque di verde e di argento. Sarebbe rimasta tale anche durante l'età adulta, quando la sua esperienza a scuola non sarebbe stata altro che un ricordo. Avrebbe sempre guardato a Serpeverde con grande rispetto e sarebbe sempre stato orgoglioso di avere studiato in quella sala comune, di avere riposato in quel dormitorio e di avere legato con quelle persone. Forse Hogwarts non era più la stessa, ma Serpeverde era un punto fermo.

«Draco, caro.» La dolce voce di sua madre lo distolse dai suoi pensieri nostalgici e lo costrinse a voltarsi. Dava tutti i segni di avere appena smesso di piangere: gli occhi gonfi, i capelli spettinati e gli angoli della bocca corrugati e all'ingiù. Nonostante la disperazione che portava sulle spalle, era una donna dall'aspetto meraviglioso.

«Madre» accennò lui. Tentò di sorridere, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava.

Narcissa avanzò verso il baule semivuoto posto ai piedi del letto. «Hai preso tutto?» domandò. 

Draco annuì e indicò le divise piegate sul letto. «Devo solo mettere quelle; il resto è tutto pronto.»

La madre non sembrò convinta. Si inginocchiò davanti al baule e cominciò a guardare dentro, accertandosi di fretta che non mancasse niente. «Sei sicuro? Di solito porti più maglioni, più libri. Non c'è quasi niente, qui.»

«Non mi serve molto altro. La mia chitarra è rimasta nel dormitorio» le ricordò. L'aveva portata a casa per l'ultima volta mentre suo padre era rinchiuso ad Azkaban, consapevole che Narcissa non avrebbe fatto problemi. Non sapeva cosa farne quando avrebbe dovuto lasciare Hogwarts, dato che non poteva tenerla a Villa Malfoy in presenza di Lucius. Forse l'avrebbe regalata a Blaise, in quanto non gli dispiaceva strimpellare delle note una volta ogni tanto.

«Portati qualcosa in più» consigliò lei, «solo per essere sicuro».

«Madre, sono a posto. Davvero.»

Draco fu contento di non avere perso la pazienza per così poco solo quando sentì Narcissa singhiozzare, le braccia ancora dentro il baule. La raggiunse in ginocchio e le prese le mani, che tremavano come foglie.

«Madre» sussurrò, sentendola crollare tra le sue braccia e lasciandosi avvolgere.

Narcissa lo stringeva e boccheggiava tra le lacrime. «Mi dispiace» ripeteva.

«È tutto a posto" rispose Draco. «Starò bene.»

Lei si staccò dalle braccia del figlio e sospirò addolorata, per poi strofinarsi gli occhi. «So che non vuoi tornare a scuola» cominciò. «Ma tuo padre ha ragione, è l'unico modo di preservarti. Ogni notte sogno di non vederti più, o peggio...» Inspirò, in preda al panico. «O peggio, di vederti morto, e non riesco a sopportarlo. Non me lo perdonerei mai. Ti ho già privato di troppo, in diciassette anni.»

Ora anche Draco piangeva. Non aveva la minima idea di come fosse morire, né voleva saperlo. Tuttavia morire significava separarsi per sempre dagli altri, e dunque anche da sua madre. E non era pronto a un mondo senza sua madre. Persino quando aveva desiderato di porre fine alle sue sofferenze, lei lo riportava indietro. Non voleva ferirla, non voleva vederla in quello stato. Sarebbero sopravvissuti tutti e due, ad ogni costo.

Narcissa tirò su col naso, sembrò farsi forza e trovò il coraggio di virare l'argomento. «Hai provato le bacchette di riserva di Potter e dei suoi compagni?»

«È stato un disastro. Sono pessime e non vogliono rispondermi» raccontò sincero. Aveva passato diversi pomeriggi nei sotterranei ormai vuoti a lanciare incantesimi e a cercare invano una nuova bacchetta da usare a scuola. Adesso comprendeva perché Potter gli aveva rubato la sua: quella che possedeva da fuggitivo era poco più che una stecca di legno rovinato. Voleva prenderne in prestito una dai suoi antenati, ma era tradizione per i Malfoy di venire sepolti con la propria bacchetta.

Narcissa frugò allora nella tasca del suo vestito ed estrasse la sua elegante bacchetta in legno di Acacia. «Voglio che tu tenga questa» disse porgendola a suo figlio.

Draco era contrariato: il Signore Oscuro aveva preso e distrutto la bacchetta di Lucius, mentre Potter aveva rubato la sua e quella di Bellatrix. L'unica arma rimasta, intatta ed affidabile, era quella di sua madre. «Ma Madre, durante la guerra-»

«Bella è già in contatto con un nuovo fabbricante che prepari delle bacchette nuove per tutti e quattro» lo interruppe lei, scuotendo la testa come per non voler sentire ragioni. «Non saranno pronte prima del tuo ritorno a Hogwarts, quindi dovrai portarti la mia. Te ne serve una buona per le lezioni e per i M.A.G.O.»

Il ragazzo annuì ed afferrò la bacchetta, facendosela scivolare tra le dita. Aveva qualcosa di familiare, anche se non l'avrebbe mai riconosciuta come propria. « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » formulò, puntandola verso i vestiti sul suo letto e guidandoli finché non furono riposti ordinatamente dentro il baule. «Dovevo provarla» spiegò a Narcissa, che aveva assistito alla scena e si era concessa un tenero sorriso.

Il mattino seguente, qualche minuto prima delle undici, un sole raggiante e poco coerente con il suo umore lo accolse al Binario 9¾. Aveva saltato la colazione e adesso sentiva lo stomaco andare in subbuglio. Narcissa era l'unica in sua compagnia, mentre Lucius lo aveva a stento salutato prima di lasciare Villa Malfoy e si era giustificato con un freddo: «Ho del lavoro da svolgere, questa mattina».

Un gruppo di studenti più piccoli era già sul treno e Blaise era passato avanti per occupare uno scompartimento, lasciandolo da solo con sua madre. Lei appariva inevitabilmente serena, eppure Draco riusciva solo a vedere il volto sconsolato della sera precedente.

«Prenditi cura di te, tesoro» raccomandò la donna al suo orecchio, per poi scoccargli un bacio asciutto ma affettuoso sulla guancia.

Draco la abbracciò per qualche ultimo secondo. «Solo se tu farai lo stesso.»

Narcissa annuì e finalmente Draco sollevò il baule, che pesava soltanto qualche chilo, e salì a bordo dell'Hogwarts Express. Si fece spazio tra i ragazzini per raggiungere il suo migliore amico.

Blaise aveva trovato posto accanto a un finestrino che dava sulla parte opposta del binario. Adesso sorrideva sollevato, disinvolto nella sua camicia nera e felice di vederlo. «Questo è il nostro ultimo biglietto d'andata, amico» gli ricordò.

Draco si lasciò scappare un sorriso e sedette di fronte a lui mentre i motori del treno si azionavano. L'ultima volta che viaggiava per Hogwarts. «Cerchiamo di godercela, allora.»

Poi aspettò, mentre l'Espresso sfrecciava tra le campagne dell'Inghilterra e la Scozia, che arrivasse la strega del carrello. Ordinò due calderotti da mangiare in tutta serenità, proprio come aveva fatto a undici anni, la prima volta che era salito su quel treno, quando tutto andava ancora per il verso giusto.


	28. Capitolo 24

**C** 'era una crepa nel muro di pietra, proprio accanto al suo letto, appena sopra il comodino. Lui stesso l'aveva creata al quinto anno, dopo avere scoperto dell'incarcerazione di suo padre: assalito dalla rabbia, aveva spaccato il suo vecchio baule e rovinato il muro. Non l'aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, né aveva provato a ripararla. Spesso, durante le sue innumerevoli notti insonni, gli piaceva ascoltare i canti delle Maridi attraverso essa, immaginarle nuotare nel Lago Nero e desiderare di essere con loro.

E proprio come tutte le volte che era tornato a Hogwarts dall'inizio del sesto anno, quella crepa era ancora lì ad aspettarlo. Passò l'indice sulla superficie scheggiata ed espirò. Forse, in quella sala perfetta di maghi giovani e promettenti, anche lui era soltanto il risultato di un incidente, una fessura di cinque centimetri a cui nessuno faceva caso. Forse lo sarebbe stato per sempre, ma poco gli importava.

«Draco» sentì chiamare da dietro di lui. Quando si voltò, vide Goyle per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo. Gli parve di vederlo per la prima volta nella sua vita, affaticato e appena più alto, mentre si torturava le unghie. «Il professor Piton ti richiede nell'ufficio del preside. Me l'ha appena riferito.»

Draco gli rivolse soltanto un cenno. Abbandonò distrattamente il mantello nel suo appendiabiti e si promise di disfare il baule dopo cena, per poi uscire dall'elegante sala comune e recarsi verso la Torre del Preside. Diversi studenti di ritorno dalle vacanze lo guardarono come se fosse un mostro, ma provò a non prenderla sul personale. Non avevano tutti i torti.

Non ricordava di essere mai stato nell'ufficio di Silente, quando lui era al comando di Hogwarts. Tuttavia, dubitava che avesse avuto un aspetto del genere. Piton lo aveva arredato con diversi tipi di bocce e fiale, tutte contenenti liquidi colorati ma per niente invitanti, a scopo ornamentale o pronte all'uso. Le pareti erano tappezzate di quadri, dentro ai quali centinaia di presidi passati a miglior vita si muovevano, sparivano e tornavano. Silente, però, non c'era: probabilmente non voleva passare del tempo con il suo assassino.

«Ragazzo» lo salutò Piton scandendo le sillabe e tendendo una mano verso la sedia di fronte alla sua, «siediti».

Draco scosse la testa. «Non intendo restare a lungo» rispose, quasi più freddo dello stesso Piton.

Il preside esitò, ma in fin dei conti non sembrò infastidito. «Dobbiamo concordare su un'unica versione dei fatti, nel caso in cui ti facciano domande scomode.»

«Abbiamo concordato tutto a casa mia» disse Draco. «E inoltre, solo alcuni professori sanno della richiesta del Signore Oscuro ai miei genitori.»

«Pensi che quegli ipocriti e approfittatori non verranno a chiederti niente, ragazzo?» insinuò Piton, l'ombra di un ghigno derisorio nei suoi occhi. «Sei più ingenuo di quanto pensassi.»

«Dato che lei è più intelligente di me, professore, che ne dice di occuparsene da solo?» azzardò Draco, avendo perso tutta la pazienza. «Se uno studente o un insegnante farà qualsiasi domanda sul mio conto, mi assicurerò di mandarlo direttamente da lei. Saprà rispondere meglio di me.»

Stava per voltarsi e raggiungere la porta quando Piton batté il palmo della mano sulla scrivania. «Non osare parlarmi in questo modo, ingrato!» esclamò, così ad alta voce che alcuni presidi spaventati si ritirarono dai loro quadri. «Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per te ed il tuo stupido-»

«Io non le devo niente, professore» ribatté. «Uccidere Silente al mio posto l'ha soltanto favorita. Adesso gestisce la scuola più importante del Mondo Magico ed è il braccio destro del mago più temuto dei nostri tempi.» Lo vide deglutire e per un attimo si illuse che le sue parole l'avessero ferito. «L'accordo con i miei genitori è andato a buon fine, ma non ho bisogno della sua protezione. Mi lasci in pace e si goda la sua vittoria, dato che è quello che voleva sin dal primo giorno.»

«Tu non sai niente, ragazzo» disse Piton a voce nettamente più bassa, mascherando una punta di dolore.

«So che posso cavarmela da solo. Mi ha fatto tornare a Hogwarts, il che è abbastanza. Non ho più bisogno di lei.» E stavolta si voltò sul serio, senza aggiungere altro né sentire un'eventuale risposta, intenzionato a tornare in sala comune.

Percorse i corridoi con passo spedito fino ai sotterranei e, una volta pronunciata la parola d'ordine, si ritrovò davanti una folla di studenti Serpeverde intenti a trasportare le scorte di cibo per tutta la sala comune.

«Lanciamo una festa in onore dei due mesi ai M.A.G.O.» lo informò Blaise un attimo dopo, «ma credo che alcuni dei più piccoli cercheranno di infiltrarsi». Una ragazza del quinto anno gli urtò la spalla mentre stringeva al petto un pacchetto maxi di caramelle Tuttigusti+1. Lui glielo rubò con un movimento furbo e la scrutò dall'alto al basso. «Non provarci nemmeno» le disse infastidito.

Draco si diede un'occhiata più attenta intorno. Pansy, che come lui era ancora Prefetto, cercava di mandare i ragazzi del primo, secondo e terzo anno nei rispettivi dormitori. Goyle apparecchiava il lungo tavolo che avevano allestito di fronte al camino e, occasionalmente, picchiava le mani di Crabbe, che era intento a sgranocchiare alcuni dolcetti. Dietro di lui erano appena entrate Millicent e Daphne, entrambe con bottiglie piene di Whiskey Incendiario sotto i mantelli. Non sarebbero passate neanche due ore prima che tutti gli studenti dell'ultimo anno diventassero ubriachi fradici.

Sentì Blaise dargli una lieve gomitata. «Ti unisci a noi? Mi manca fare festa con te» propose.

Ma Draco scosse la testa, pensando che non fosse il momento di festeggiare un bel niente da ormai più di un anno. «No, non sono esattamente dell'umore. Ho anche bisogno di dormire» si giustificò.

Blaise era corrucciato e aveva aperto la bocca per fargli un'altra domanda. Tuttavia Millicent ne approfittò per cingergli un fianco e sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio, mentre sorrideva maliziosamente, perciò lui annuì semplicemente in direzione del suo amico e disse: «Va bene. A domani».

«Buonanotte» rispose Draco. Evitò gli sguardi di tutti i suoi compagni e attraversò la sala comune, per poi salire la scala a chiocciola in ferro battuto ed entrare nei dormitori vuoti.

Una luce verdastra proveniva dalle vetrate che fronteggiavano i letti, dietro alle quali il Lago Nero era immobile. La stanza sembrava terribilmente grande, quando ad abitarla era soltanto una persona. Draco rimase in piedi al centro, fissando i letti rifatti con cura, i tappeti stirati e le cassettiere. Poi raggiunse il suo letto, accanto al quale aveva lasciato il baule aperto. Estrasse l'essenziale, lo richiuse e lo fece scivolare sotto il letto. Si recò in bagno con calma, si lavò i denti e si sciacquò la faccia. Il suo riflesso non era così terrificante, l'ultima volta che si era concentrato su di esso.

Qualche minuto dopo si convinse a chiudere le tende intorno a sé ed infilarsi sotto le coperte, che erano stranamente fresche. Lanciò un Incantesimo Silenziatore sulla sua area e chiuse gli occhi, speranzoso di fare, per una volta, dei sogni gradevoli.

*

Per le settimane che seguirono, Draco aveva rigorosamente rispettato la parola data: ogni volta che Piton lo chiamava nel suo ufficio, si era impegnato a non presentarsi. Nessun professore gli fece alcuna domanda sul suo ruolo di Prefetto, tantomeno gli studenti. Tutti a Hogwarts sembravano badare ai fatti propri, che fosse per paura o perché, in fin dei conti, a nessuno importava realmente del prossimo.

L'assenza dalla scuola, durante le vacanze di Pasqua, non aveva affatto risvegliato il suo entusiasmo riguardo agli studi. Persino le sue materie preferite sembravano insegnamenti inutili e noiosi, passare ore in biblioteca a ripassare non portava risultati e gli animi erano troppo sconsolati per rendere interessanti le lezioni.

Aritmanzia era stata la sua materia preferita per un mucchio di anni. Molti la trovavano impossibile da comprendere, mentre lui aspettava con ansia quelle due ore settimanali in cui avrebbe imparato e si sarebbe messo in gioco. Quella disciplina lo sfidava e lo spronava a fare sempre di più — lo aveva sempre apprezzato. Inoltre eccelleva senza nemmeno troppi sforzi, e doveva ammettere che era gratificante.

La professoressa Vector, però, ultimamente non sembrava in forma. Sedeva alla cattedra e si guardava intorno con fare terrorizzato, come se qualcuno la fissasse continuamente e fosse pronto ad assalirla, e le sue ore erano interminabili. Spesso assegnava degli esercizi dal libro di testo e, qualche minuto prima della fine, chiamava qualcuno per svolgerli e correggerli alla lavagna.

«È questo che fanno i professori scansafatiche, nelle scuole Babbane» Draco aveva sentito mormorare una studentessa alla sua compagna di banco, una volta. «Me lo ha raccontato mio padre.» Si era scoperto che quella ragazza era una Mezzosangue e, dalla lezione successiva, non si era più fatta vedere.

Come ogni settimana, Draco aveva già svolto tutti gli esercizi alla perfezione nella prima parte dell'ora. La sua pergamena si stava riempiendo di disegni privi di una forma vera e propria e note musicali, quando una penna gli affondò nella spalla sinistra e lui si voltò mezzo indolenzito.

«Hai un foglio vuoto in più?» gli chiese sottovoce Daphne, che era seduta dietro di lui.

Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi. «Certo.» Lei stessa sapeva già la risposta: Draco non dimenticava mai di procurarsi altro materiale scolastico, in caso di emergenza; anche se le emergenze accadevano più ai suoi amici che a lui. Era uno studente fin troppo ordinato.

Frugò nella sua borsa, trovando il rotolo di pergamene di ricambio, e afferrò la prima che gli capitasse a tiro. Gliela porse distrattamente e tornò ai suoi scarabocchi, ma pochi istanti dopo sentì la stessa penna punzecchiarlo, stavolta sulla spalla destra.

«Cosa c'è?» domandò voltandosi, irritato.

Il braccio di Daphne era steso verso di lui e stringeva la pergamena che Draco le aveva appena dato. «Ci hai scritto sopra» gli fece notare.

Draco, prestando più attenzione, si accorse delle macchie di inchiostro sul foglio. «Oh» esclamò, per poi rituffare le mani nella borsa e prendere un altro foglio. «Questo è vuoto. Scusa.»

Afferrò la pergamena su cui aveva scritto e fece per girarsi. «Psst» lo richiamò Daphne. Coprì una parte del suo viso con una ciocca di riccioli biondi e, per evitare che le si leggesse il labiale, mise una mano davanti alla bocca. «Quella roba non sembra appartenere al Mondo Magico. Stai attento.»

Draco annuì e, un po' intimorito, finalmente si voltò. Tutti i presenti, compresa la professoressa Vector, tenevano gli occhi sul proprio banco. Con cautela, riaprì la pergamena sopra il foglio con gli esercizi svolti e decise di darle un'occhiata, in quanto non gli era mai capitato di mischiare le riserve con gli appunti già pronti.

Il foglio era intitolato "CODICE MORSE" ed era ormai perfettamente asciutto. Si trattava di uno schema in ordine alfabetico; sotto ogni lettera vi erano diverse linee o punti. Draco quasi si spaventò quando si accorse che era tutto scritto con la sua calligrafia, perché non ricordava di averlo visto in vita sua.

Nonostante ciò, il sistema funzionava alla perfezione nella sua mente. Provò a comporre un paio di brevi parole e, dopo pochi tentativi, si accorse di non stare nemmeno consultando la pergamena: lo conosceva già a memoria. Non sapeva quando, né come o perché, ma a un certo punto della sua vita aveva composto questa guida al Codice Morse e aveva dovuto impararlo e utilizzarlo.

Facendo il punto della situazione, si rese conto che troppe cose non quadravano. Volente o nolente, la sua testa stava cancellando delle informazioni importanti e lo faceva ritrovare in possesso di oggetti che pensava di non avere avuto prima. Ripercorse questi elementi con calma: la Ricordella, il Codice Morse. La Ricordella in casa, il Codice Morse nascosto tra i fogli di ricambio. La Ricordella, fumante di uno scarlatto prepotente. La Ricordella, la stessa delsogno.

E in un baleno, senza neanche accorgersi di averci pensato per tutto il giorno, si ritrovò in guferia a comporre una lettera disperata.

_Mia cara Madre,_   
_non mi sento molto bene, ultimamente. Troppe cose non hanno senso e ho paura di stare perdendo la testa. Non riesco a fidarmi del professor Piton, nonostante me l'abbiate ripetuto continuamente._   
_Ti prego, appena ricevi questa lettera, di andare nelle mie stanze e cercare una Ricordella nel mio armadio. Quando la trovi, mandamela con la posta del mattino. Ho bisogno di darle un'occhiata di persona._   
_Non farti vedere da nessuno. Mi manchi._   
_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Era in procinto di legare il biglietto alla zampa di un gufo quando udì dei passi avvicinarsi di corsa alla stanza. Pansy, con il respiro più affannato che mai, si appoggiò alla porta.

«Non scrivere a casa» lo avvertì. «I tuoi genitori stanno arrivando qui a Hogwarts.»

«Perché?» La domanda sorse spontanea.

Pansy ansimava ancora, probabilmente per aver cercato di radunare tutti gli studenti della sua casa mentre l'altro Prefetto era impegnato a fare tutto, fuorché il suo lavoro. «Dobbiamo recarci immediatamente in Sala Grande» annunciò, una nota di allarmismo che Draco non aveva mai visto in lei.

Draco liberò il gufo dalla pergamena, che appallottolò e rimise in tasca. Si avvicinò a Pansy, che aveva i capelli bruni scompigliati dalla sua solita coda di cavallo. «Ti aiuto. Cosa è successo?»

Pansy incatenò gli occhi verdi in quelli grigi di Draco e quest'ultimo riconobbe una paura a lui del tutto familiare. «Potter è a Hogwarts. Il Signore Oscuro lo affronterà qui, stanotte.»


	29. Capitolo 25

**D** opo un terribile combattimento con la professoressa McGonagall, Piton era letteralmente volato via da Hogwarts. L'urlo della donna era risuonato per tutta la Sala Grande; lo aveva chiamato codardo. Nessuno, comunque, si sarebbe mai sognato di biasimarla.

Poi una voce si era infiltrata nelle orecchie dei presenti, come se il Signore Oscuro avesse sibilato personalmente accanto a ognuno di loro. Avrebbe distrutto la scuola mattone dopo mattone, cadavere dopo cadavere, se non gli avessero consegnato Harry Potter nel giro di un'ora.

Ma il Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto era più tenace e testardo perfino del mago più malvagio del suo tempo. Potter non se ne sarebbe andato senza una battaglia vera e propria. Non poteva dargliela vinta così facilmente; non era nel suo spirito.

Hogwarts, globalmente, aveva deciso di schierarsi al suo fianco. Potter aveva salvato il Mondo Magico, perciò molti di loro probabilmente gli erano debitori. E poi c'erano coloro che, negli anni, lo avevano visto crescere, lo avevano amato e ammirato: i suoi compagni, l'Ordine della Fenice e gli unici e inimitabili Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, che non lo avevano abbandonato neanche mentre era ricercato dal Ministero, diventando a loro volta degli Indesiderabili.

Così, nel giro di pochi minuti, gli studenti minorenni — con qualche eccezione, quale la coraggiosa Ginny Weasley — erano stati mandati al riparo a Hogsmeade. I professori avevano escogitato un piano per guadagnare tempo e ai Serpeverde adulti era stata data la possibilità di scegliere: con il Signore Oscuro o contro di Lui.

Era seguito un silenzio generale che, Draco ne era sicuro, avrebbe disonorato la sua casa per il resto della storia di Hogwarts. Da ormai troppo tempo Serpeverde era considerata la casa simpatizzante del Signore Oscuro per eccellenza, sebbene la definizione non fosse completamente corretta. Aveva conosciuto decine di studenti che avrebbero voluto opporsi o semplicemente restare neutrali, ma per qualche motivo nessuno lo aveva fatto pubblicamente. Sentiva che fosse stupido associare un intero gruppo di giovani innocenti a una massa di folli assassini, solo perché molti dei loro genitori avevano compiuto delle scelte discutibili.

Quanto a lui, invece, aveva seguito solo metà della faccenda. Era ancora troppo sconvolto dal Codice Morse e dalla Ricordella e, per quanto lo facesse sentire in colpa, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Aveva partecipato a quel silenzio ambiguo e, maledicendosi, aveva desiderato di distinguere il volto di Potter tra le facce che era ormai insolito incontrare a Hogwarts.

E adesso si trovava dentro una cella, nelle segrete, insieme a tutti i suoi compagni maggiorenni. Teneva lo sguardo verso il basso e sedeva sul pavimento, poggiato allo scuro muro di pietra, mentre le voci di tutti gli altri creavano un fracasso assordante.

«Maledetto, lasciaci uscire!» sbraitava Pansy qualche metro più avanti, picchiando le mani contro le sbarre e facendole vibrare.

Filch, da fuori, la guardava disinteressato, tenendo il suo gatto in un braccio e una lanterna nell'altro. La vicepreside McGonagall gli aveva ordinato di tenere rinchiusi tutti gli studenti Serpeverde che, pur avendo l'età e le piene facoltà di farlo, si erano opposti a difendere l'Ordine. Aveva probabilmente mormorato qualcosa sull'occuparsi di loro quando la battaglia fosse terminata, ma a Draco non era importato granché.

«Facci uscire, ho detto! Non è giusto!» continuava a gridare Pansy, colpendo il ferro talmente forte che il suo intero corpo fremeva e i capelli le si spettinarono. Draco non l'aveva mai vista così agguerrita e dovette dedurre che avesse davvero voglia di combattere o, più probabilmente, che fosse estremamente claustrofobica.

Blaise accorse immediatamente e le afferrò un braccio. «Non ne vale la pena, Pansy. Basta così» la intimò, per poi trascinarla nell'ombra della cella.

Pansy ignorò tutti i suoi compagni e si diresse immediatamente verso Draco, con una sicurezza minacciosa. «Tu!» Una volta stagliatasi a pochi centimetri dal biondo, si assicurò che la sua scarpa pestasse di proposito le dita che il ragazzo aveva abbandonato sul pavimento.

Draco ritrasse immediatamente la mano e si lamentò per il dolore, ma non disse nient'altro per non alimentare la rabbia di Pansy. In diversi anni aveva imparato che non era furbo farle arrabbiare, né tantomeno ordinarle di calmarsi quando era già fumante.

«Anche tu sei un Prefetto» gli ricordò lei, la spilla identica a quella di Draco che brillava attaccata alla divisa. «Dovresti essere indignato quanto me. Dovresti spalleggiarmi più di tutti, qui dentro. Cosa ti salta in mente?» lo rimproverò.

Blaise era comparso accanto a lei e guardava Draco dall'alto. Era meno adirato, ma forse a sua volta un po' deluso. «Ha ragione» bofonchiò, inclinando la testa verso Pansy.

«So benissimo che ha ragione» sputò Draco amaro.

Cominciò a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse uscito da quel posto, se si fosse lanciato in mezzo alla battaglia e se avesse messo a repentaglio la sua stessa vita. Era proprio ciò che i suoi genitori avevano cercato disperatamente di evitare, addirittura stringendo un altro accordo con un uomo come Piton.

Lì fuori c'erano almeno venti persone che lo volevano morto, e altre venti che volevano morta la sua famiglia. Ma lì fuori c'era anche Potter, insieme alla possibilità di avere, finalmente, delle risposte concrete.

Tese un braccio verso Blaise, che non esitò ad afferrarlo e tirarlo su. Quando fu in piedi guardò Pansy negli occhi, i quali esplodevano di determinazione e tenacia. «Va bene» pronunciò, «ho un piano».

Radunarono tutti gli altri compagni, un gruppo convinto e mediamente potente di ventitré studenti, e ripeterono con calma quanto avevano pianificato. Qualche minuto dopo, erano finalmente pronti ad attaccare.

«Vi ricordo» disse Draco prima di terminare il suo discorso, «che quando usciamo di qui, ognuno sarà libero di schierarsi, nascondersi o fuggire. Come Prefetti, né io né Pansy desideriamo condizionare le vostre decisioni. Ma cercate di non rimetterci la pelle, magari». Alcuni ragazzi annuivano. Draco vide Goyle e Blaise direttamente di fronte a lui. Senza indugiare, si rivolse a loro: «Quando saremo fuori, ho bisogno che mi seguiate. Fidatevi di me».

Goyle stava per dissentire, quando la voce di Blaise lo sovrastò. «Come sempre, Draco» constatò convinto.

«Ottimo.» Draco incontrò lo sguardo di Pansy: si capirono con un solo sguardo, come spesso accadeva, e annuirono l'una all'altro. «Bacchette alla mano. Al tre» sussurrò a tutti.

«Uno» cominciò a contare la ragazza dopo avere estratto la bacchetta dalla veste ed essersi stretta la coda di cavallo.

«Due» continuò Draco a voce moderata.

I due Prefetti si voltarono, mettendosi in testa a una fila di Serpeverde con le bacchette pronte, e si rivolsero un'altra occhiata complice. Un brivido percorse la schiena di Draco quando si rese conto che stava infrangendo le regole.

«Tre!» urlò Pansy, facendo sussultare Filch e il suo gatto dall'altra parte delle sbarre.

« _Bombarda Maxima!_ » ripeterono all'unisono tutte le voci all'interno della cella, provocando un incantesimo dagli effetti sbalorditivi. Draco non aveva mai visto niente del genere provenire da ragazzini come lui. Il ferro che li separava dal resto della scuola esplose, frammentandosi in mille pezzi, e volò nell'aria intorno a loro. Le pareti all'interno diedero i primi segni di cedimento, il pavimento tremò e gli studenti cominciarono a correre verso l'esterno. Filch cadde a terra, ma nessuno venne in suo aiuto; Mrs. Norris ringhiava invano.

Draco cercò immediatamente Goyle e Blaise che, come promesso, fuggirono al suo fianco verso i piani superiori. Tra gli studenti Serpeverde ormai liberi, le file di ragazzi che si dirigevano alle sale comuni per prepararsi e gli insegnanti che mormoravano incantesimi di protezione, i tre riuscirono a sgattaiolare al settimo piano.

«Che posto è questo?» domandò Goyle con voce tremante, guardando il biondo camminare avanti e indietro di fronte al famoso arazzo.

«Merlino, Goyle, hai dormito durante tutto il quinto anno?» lo rimproverò Blaise. A Draco fece segretamente piacere che, nonostante non fosse particolarmente legato a Blaise in quel periodo, lui ricordasse della Squadra di Inquisizione della professoressa Umbridge.

Si concentrò con maggiore impegno la terza volta, pensando a quanto volesse ottenere delle risposte. _Ne ho bisogno_ , esortò la Stanza. Finalmente, come per effetto di un'illusione ottica, una possente porta si materializzò di fronte ai tre ragazzi. Draco li invitò ad entrare.

I dettagli della Stanza delle Necessità nel periodo in cui nascondeva l'Armadio Svanitore gli sfuggivano. Per qualche motivo l'aveva sempre immaginata come un luogo accogliente e pacifico, quasi come una seconda sala comune o una nuova camera da letto. Ora, invece, era ricolma di oggetti smarriti e mai più ritrovati, divisi in pile altissime.

«Sembra il posto perfetto in cui evitare di farsi trovare» osservò Blaise.

«Dividiamoci» propose Draco. «Se trovate Potter, non feritelo né portatelo al Signore Oscuro senza avvisarmi. Consegnare il Prescelto è l'ultima possibilità che ho di salvare la faccia alla mia famiglia».

I suoi amici annuirono e si guardarono intorno. Blaise, sicuro di sé, puntò sulla sua destra. Goyle, invece, si incamminò più incerto verso sinistra. A Draco non restava che proseguire dritto, così si addentrò nel corridoio soffocante. Per minuti non fece altro che stare in guardia e avanzare silenzioso, curandosi di non urtare nessuna pila pericolante di sedie, indumenti, libri o chissà cos'altro.

Alla fine del corridoio, in quello che gli sembrò il centro della Stanza, distinse un antico mobile e una sagoma vagamente familiare in piedi davanti ad esso. Stava fissando un busto altrettanto vecchio, come se aspettasse il momento giusto per rubarlo. Draco si avvicinò paziente e vide che, sul capo del busto, riposava una tiara d'argento. La riconobbe immediatamente: il preziosissimo diadema di Corvonero, una leggenda che non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare a così pochi passi dalle classi in cui l'aveva studiata.

Ancora silenzioso, affiancò il ragazzo che aveva cercato per tutto quel tempo e che, qualche mese prima, si era lasciato scappare. Indossava una vecchia giacca di pelle marrone e i suoi capelli erano più lunghi del solito, ma non sembrava dargli fastidio. Tendeva il braccio in direzione del diadema, quasi come se volesse accarezzarlo. Sul dorso della sua mano era incisa una frase che Draco ebbe finalmente il tempo di leggere: "Non devo dire bugie".

«Che ti è successo alla mano?» osò il biondo a bassa voce, pentendosi immediatamente del suo approccio inusuale con il Prescelto.

Sorprendentemente, Potter non sussultò quando riconobbe Draco accanto a lui. Sembrava quasi che lo avesse aspettato in quel luogo. Lo guardò per un istante, sospendendo la mano cicatrizzata tra di loro, armato di pazienza. «Al quinto anno avevo la lingua un po' lunga, quindi-» cominciò.

Poi un lampo di memoria, simile a un déjà-vu, colpì Draco e lo spinse a interrompere Potter. «Le punizioni» realizzò ad alta voce. Si sentì terribilmente stupido per non averlo ricordato, anche se non aveva visto alcun modo di riuscirci. Non prima che Potter avesse iniziato a spiegarglielo, comunque. «Hai ragione. Scusami.»

Potter gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e Draco lo sentì esplodere direttamente nel suo petto, ancora colmo di adrenalina da ciò che aveva fatto nei sotterranei. «Non fa niente» mormorò.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» Parlare sottovoce gli dava un certo senso di sicurezza, come se nessuno potesse disturbarli.

«Cosa ci fai _tu_ , qui?» ripeté Potter, ancora quello strano sorriso stampato sul volto.

Draco incontrò per la prima volta i suoi occhi che, notò, al chiuso assumevano una sfumatura più scura del suo tipico verde brillante. Gli parve improvvisamente che tutto fosse leggero, superficiale e trascurabile. Gli stava parlando. Nel mezzo di una guerra, un attimo prima che l'uno saltasse alla gola dell'altro, lo aveva trovato e poteva finalmente chiedergli dei chiarimenti.

«Lo hai trovato!» La voce gracchiante e trionfante di Goyle li interruppe, quasi come avesse letto nella mente di Draco.

Udì i passi di Blaise sfrecciare nella loro direzione e, in un attimo, entrambi i ragazzi avevano raggiunto Draco. A causa di un riflesso, Potter indietreggiò di qualche passo. Draco si accorse che Blaise e Goyle impugnavano le bacchette e, con le braccia tese, le puntavano direttamente contro l'Indesiderabile Numero Uno. Decise di imitarli, e in quell'istante capì che avrebbe potuto approfittare della situazione.

«Fa' quello che devi fare, Draco, e poi lo consegneremo direttamente al Signore Oscuro» gli consigliò Goyle, volendo apparire come il malvagio della situazione.

«Già, a proposito: che dovevi fare con lui?» domandò Blaise con tono più calmo.

Draco deglutì e sperò che la sua copertura non fosse scoperta facilmente. «Ha qualcosa che mi appartiene» disse guardando Potter, «vorrei riprendermelo».

«Quella che hai adesso mi sembra sufficiente» replicò Potter, afferrando immediatamente il messaggio e alludendo alla bacchetta che aveva rubato a Draco.

« _Sufficiente_ » gli fece eco a denti stretti, «non è abbastanza. Rivoglio indietro ciò che hai rubato».

Potter sembrò spazientirsi proprio come aveva fatto a Villa Malfoy e scosse la testa ripetutamente. «Questi muri difensivi che ti poni davanti non ti porteranno da nessuna parte, Draco» disse, quasi aspro. «Speravo che avessi accettato la realtà, ma è colpa mia: mi sbagliavo su di te, come sempre.»

Quelle affermazioni fecero breccia sulla mente del ragazzo, che si ritrovò ad abbassare leggermente la bacchetta di sua madre. Potter era un essere spregevole. Non poteva farlo in quel momento, non davanti ai suoi amici. Lo stava umiliando, forse senza neanche realizzare.

«Perché non glielo hai detto subito?» continuò Potter. «A Bellatrix. Sapevi che ero io, ma non hai detto niente. Perché?»

Draco, che non si aspettava una domanda del genere e quindi non aveva idea di come replicare, vide crollare tutte le sue sicurezze. Abbassò ulteriormente la bacchetta ed indugiò, senza staccare gli occhi da Potter. Quest'ultimo aveva qualcosa di indecifrabile nel suo sguardo, ma era chiaro che sapeva di avere fatto centro. Draco lo odiò per quanto lo avesse fatto sentire, in qualche modo, esposto.

«Facciamola finita, Draco. Portiamolo via» incalzò Goyle aggressivo, agitando la bacchetta contro il Prescelto.

«Calma» rispose Draco in modo appena udibile.

Un grido provenne da dietro Potter e li fece sussultare. « _Expelliarmus_!» Hermione Granger emerse dalla miriade di oggetti e si fermò accanto a Potter. Le bacchette dei Serpeverde si staccarono dalle loro mani e volarono via.

Draco stava per cercare la bacchetta di sua madre quando udì: « _Avada Kedavra_!» e dovette correre ai ripari. Blaise e Goyle lo seguirono, a loro volta con Ron Weasley alle calcagna, il quale urlava ogni tipo di minaccia e insulto.

Cercarono di nascondersi tra un mucchio di cappotti e scaraventarono diversi sacchi a pelo nel corridoio per rallentare Weasley, mentre nell'aria si librarono decine di folletti urlanti.

«Si mette male» ringhiò Blaise da sotto la pesante stoffa scura, «ci serve una strategia per seminarli».

Draco stava per rispondere che non riusciva a pensare a niente, quando Goyle irruppe: «Sono stanco di pianificare e fuggire. È ora di attaccarli una volta per tutte». Così dicendo, si mise in piedi e scostò l'ammasso di cappotti che li copriva.

«Goyle, che diavolo-»

Weasley si trovava esattamente di fronte a loro, con gli occhi arrabbiati e spalancati, riprendendo fiato. Goyle gli puntò la bacchetta contro e urlò: « _Ardemonium_!».

Draco e Blaise si guardarono stupiti. Conoscevano quell'incantesimo e non avevano mai provato a lanciarlo, consapevoli di non essere abbastanza potenti. E se loro non erano capaci di domarlo, Goyle avrebbe certamente combinato un disastro.

Quasi immediatamente videro delle scintille fuoriuscire dalla bacchetta di Goyle, mentre Weasley scappava gridando aiuto. Il ragazzo agitò la sua arma, ma le fiamme la inghiottirono e persero il controllo, espandendosi intorno a loro in un serpente infuocato. L'impatto con il legno fu immediato e decisivo, e diede inizio ad un incendio ingestibile.

«Arrampicatevi» sbraitò subito Draco, in preda al panico, e saltò su una scrivania. Afferrò la mano di Blaise per aiutarlo, mentre Goyle tentò di appendersi a uno specchio qualche metro più avanti.

Continuò a salire sulle cassettiere, le sedie e i banchi impilati in ordine casuale. Non era sicuro, ma era certamente migliore che venire raggiunto dal dragone di fuoco che ruggiva tra i corridoi. Era questione di minuti prima che perdessero la vita nel peggiore dei modi.

«Non ce la faccio» mugugnò tra sé e sé, sforzandosi di salire mentre le braccia cominciavano a fargli male.

«Tieniti forte» lo incitò Blaise. Anche lui gemeva per la fatica e cercava di arrampicarsi meglio che poteva. Al contrario di Draco, Blaise non aveva cessato di giocare a Quittich, quindi i suoi muscoli allenati lo agevolavano e riusciva a muoversi con maggiore agilità.

Un grido squarciò improvvisamente il rumore delle fiamme. Draco e Blaise si voltarono di scatto. Non riuscirono a realizzare che Goyle aveva tentato di farsi peso su una sedia poco salda finché non videro il loro amico precipitare verso terra, accompagnato dalla sedia, il suo corpo divorato dall'Ardemonio e poi eternamente disperso. Blaise urlò, mentre Draco rimase paralizzato in un doloroso silenzio e fissò nella direzione di Goyle anche quando il suo amico d'infanzia era ormai andato.

Goyle era la prima vittima della Seconda Guerra Magica che Draco avesse sofferto in prima persona. Sentì una morsa terribile allo stomaco, soprattutto all'idea di doverlo raccontare ai suoi compagni, ai professori e ai familiari. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa dire loro. _Perdonatemi_ , pensò, _sono rimasto a guardare perché dovevo salvarmi la pelle_.

«Draco, non mollare. Continua a salire» lo richiamò Blaise; perciò Draco fece qualche ultimo sforzo. I suoi piedi riposarono sullo scaffale più alto di una vecchia libreria, che sembrava piuttosto salda, e le sue mani afferrarono l'anta di un armadio. Blaise, al suo fianco e ansimando, lo imitò. «Possiamo salirci sopra. Le fiamme si spegneranno prima di arrivare così in alto.»

Draco voleva dirgli che stava andando completamente fuori di testa, ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza accolse il consiglio dell'amico. Mise tutta la forza che aveva nel fare avanzare prima un piede e poi l'altro. Blaise, che era arrivato prima di lui, gli prese la mano e lo tirò su.

Solo quando si trovò in piedi all'interno di una bassa cassettiera si rese conto di quanto effettivamente fossero in alto. In lontananza gli parve di scorgere tre scope volare verso l'uscita. Non riusciva più a vedere il pavimento, che sembrava ora una massa scura di cenere. L'Ardemonio si stava innalzando, parallelamente al panico di Draco, che cominciò a farsi sentire. Una sensazione di smarrimento nacque dallo stomaco, gli giunse al petto e infine arrivò alla sua gola, quasi bloccandogli le vie respiratorie.

Voleva dire qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì. La cassettiera cominciò a tremare e crollò. Bastò un solo scambio di sguardi con Blaise per capire che era quasi finita e che dovevano aggrapparsi a qualunque cosa avessero davanti, pur di non precipitare. Per pura fortuna, o forse istinto, riuscirono a tenersi ad un tavolo, incastrato verticalmente in cima alla pila di oggetti.

Le due scope che avevano visto pochi istanti prima volarono nella loro direzione. Draco riconobbe Potter e Weasley che, attenti, sembravano volersi fermare per salvarli. Si sporse e alzò un braccio nella loro direzione, ma i Grifondoro li mancarono e si allontanarono. Per un pelo riuscì a riaggrapparsi alla superficie del tavolo, anche se il legno lucido cominciava a surriscaldarsi e a diventare scivoloso, data la vicinanza al fuoco.

Videro che i due ragazzi si avvicinavano nuovamente, così entrambi, mantenendo la stretta sul mobile il più salda possibile, allungarono nuovamente un braccio. Stavolta Draco sentì la mano di Potter afferrare la sua, per poi fare leva e sistemarlo dietro di sé, a cavallo della scopa e lontano dalle fiamme. Si voltò, vedendo che Blaise era stato recuperato da Weasley, per poi esalare un sospiro di sollievo e cingere con forza i fianchi di Potter.

Sfrecciarono diversi metri più in alto delle fiamme. Solo in quel momento, Draco pensò che non aveva recuperato la preziosa bacchetta di sua madre, e che probabilmente essa era ormai ridotta in cenere. Il corpo di Goyle, inoltre, non sarebbe più stato ritrovato; il ragazzo non avrebbe mai avuto una sepoltura vera e propria. Delle lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi, ma si sforzò di non lasciarle uscire.

Ringraziò il cielo che Potter fosse un Cercatore tanto abile. Schivava le fiamme e le pile di oggetti alla perfezione, anche se talvolta rischiava di sbandare. Draco lo strinse più forte, accorgendosi che, oltre a Narcissa, quello era il primo accenno di contatto fisico che riceveva da anni.

Hermione Granger, che conduceva la breve fila di scope, aprì un varco tra le fiamme, e tutti e cinque riuscirono ad attraversare un'ultima volta la porta della Stanza delle Necessità. Draco e Potter furono gli ultimi ad atterrare, in modo piuttosto violento, e a rotolare tra la cenere sul pavimento.

Potter era a terra, seduto su un fianco, che riprendeva fiato. Alla sua sinistra vi era la scopa che avevano usato, adesso distrutta, e alla sua destra scintillava il diadema di Corvonero, completamente illeso. Draco non sapeva cosa dire, ma il suo cuore parve esplodere.

«Dopo» ansimò Potter, stanco. «Dopo, Draco-»

«Harry, distruggilo immediatamente!» urlò Weasley, correndo nella direzione del diadema, con Granger alle spalle.

La presenza dei due migliori amici del Prescelto lo intimidì. Qualunque cosa Potter avesse da dirgli, non glielo avrebbe sicuramente detto davanti a loro. Pochi minuti prima si erano scambiati delle parole in solitudine; forse non era stata una casualità.

Si guardò intorno, ma non c'era alcuna traccia di Blaise. Era sicuro che fosse uscito dalla Stanza, sano e salvo, eppure lo aveva perso di vista.

Così, mentre Potter si alzava e per qualche motivo mirava al diadema, Draco si mise in piedi a fatica e strascicò fino alla fine del corridoio. Si voltò verso il ragazzo ormai lontano e, malinconico, pregò che potesse vincere, che potessero tutti tornare a casa e che quell'esperienza diventasse soltanto un terribile incubo.


	30. Capitolo 26

**_D_** _opo,_ _Draco_. Erano le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto il Prescelto. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma riusciva a scrutare delle deboli strisce di luce dalle ante dell'armadio in cui si era nascosto. Chiudersi nell'aula di Trasfigurazione non era abbastanza, quindi si era fatto spazio tra i cadaveri ed era entrato in quel mobile impolverato. Aveva sperato in un segno della fine della guerra, ripetendosi le parole che Harry Potter gli aveva riservato. _Dopo,_ _Draco_.

«Draco Malfoy? C'è un Draco Malfoy?» La voce che udì apparteneva a una ragazza. Alcuni passi la accompagnarono, poi il tonfo di un corpo che si accasciava. Draco temette che fosse stata uccisa, quando lei ripeté: «Qualcuno di voi è ancora vivo e si chiama Draco Malfoy?».

Esitante, Draco spinse un'anta e fece un passo verso l'esterno. Si mosse lentamente e sollevò le mani, per fare capire di essere disarmato e di non avere cattive intenzioni. «Sono Draco» pronunciò con voce rauca.

La ragazza di fronte a lui doveva essere sua coetanea, però Draco non la riconobbe. Portava le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate ai gomiti, la cravatta di Serpeverde girata al contrario e i lunghi capelli cioccolato spettinati sulle spalle. Teneva la bacchetta alla mano e, gioiosa, spalancò gli occhi azzurri. «Finalmente! I tuoi genitori ti stanno cercando. Seguimi.»

Così dicendo gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò fuori dalla classe, ignorando la decina di corpi morti, e mostrandogliene un'altra decina nei corridoi. Draco si sentì come se potesse vomitare da un momento all'altro. «La battaglia è finita?» chiese.

«La battaglia?» ripeté la ragazza, quasi schernendolo. «L'intera guerra è terminata! Harry Potter ha ucciso il Signore... Lord Voldemort. Ha ucciso Lord Voldemort.» Draco si stupì nel vedere che pronunciare quel nome non era più pericoloso. «Non solo: ha fatto il tuo nome. A quanto pare la bacchetta di Silente era tua, o qualcosa del genere. C'era un caos tremendo, era difficile seguire.»

«Avrai capito male» disse immediatamente Draco, scettico, perché non pensava che avrebbe mai potuto avere a che fare con quella situazione.

Si aggirarono tra i corridoi silenziosi fino alla Sala Grande, adesso ricolma di adulti, ragazzini e, ancora, cadaveri. La ragazza gli strinse forte la mano, come per non lasciarselo scappare, e rivolse un grande sorriso verso un angolo della sala.

«Signor Malfoy! Signora Malfoy!» disse ad alta voce. Sollevò la mano cinta a quella di Draco, portando il ragazzo a fare lo stesso. «L'ho trovato!»

I genitori di Draco avevano un aspetto orribile. Sembrava che Lucius non dormisse da una settimana e che non facesse una doccia da ancora più tempo, mentre Narcissa singhiozzava ininterrottamente e aveva il vestito strappato. Draco ebbe quasi paura che fossero rimasti feriti ma, tutto sommato, non sembrava che avessero subito grossi danni fisici.

La donna corse immediatamente verso suo figlio, allargando le braccia e avvolgendolo. «Il mio bambino» pianse, crollando in ginocchio. Draco la imitò, troppo debole per resisterle, e ricambiò l'abbraccio. _La mia mamma_ , pensò, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Lucius rimase in piedi dietro di loro, serio, ma con l'ombra di uno sguardo affettuoso che non gli dedicava da tempo. Draco quasi si arrabbiò nel vederlo freddo anche in una situazione talmente estrema.

«Bene, adesso dovrei andare. Sono felice di essere stata d'aiuto» annunciò la ragazza. Draco si accorse solo in quel momento che lei gli aveva lasciato la mano secondi prima.

«Ti ringraziamo di cuore, ragazza. Dì a tuo padre di non esitare a contattarmi, se ne avrà bisogno, per qualsiasi cosa» le disse Lucius. Evidentemente, la sua maniera di esprimere gratitudine attraverso la ricchezza non era scomparsa.

Narcissa le sorrise e la ragazza fece lo stesso di rimando, per poi voltarsi.

«Aspetta» la fermò Draco, sollevando la testa. «Non mi hai neanche detto il tuo nome.»

«Astoria» rispose lei, gli angoli delle labbra all'insù. «Astoria Greengrass. Ero tornata indietro per cercare Daphne.»

Draco annuì. «Sembravi familiare» le rivelò, incontrando i suoi occhi praticamente identici a quelli della sorella. «Portale i miei saluti.»

Astoria annuì a sua volta e, definitivamente, se ne andò. Draco rivolse un pensiero triste a tutti i suoi compagni e sperò che soltanto Goyle fosse andato incontro a quell'orribile destino.

Narcissa gli accarezzò una guancia e lo riportò alla realtà. «Sapevo che fossi vivo» mormorò, con una lacrima che gli rigava la guancia. «Potter me lo aveva detto, sai? Gli ho salvato la vita.»

Draco era completamente spiazzato. «Potter?» biascicò, chiedendosi se ciò significasse una redenzione ufficiale per i Malfoy. Aveva immaginato tanti possibili finali per la Seconda Guerra Magica, ma mai avrebbe creduto che la sua stessa madre potesse andare controcorrente e salvare il Prescelto. Non sembrava certo entusiasta di seguire il Signore Oscuro; il suo gesto, tuttavia, continuava a non essere chiaro.

La donna annuì, apparendo felice per la prima volta dopo tre anni, e gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio. Poi distolse lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, inducendo Draco a fare lo stesso.

Harry Potter era in piedi, vivo e vegeto. Si appoggiava al cardine della porta della Sala Grande, con le braccia incrociate, come se fosse una persona qualunque. Sorrideva alla vista di Narcissa e Draco, e quest'ultimo pensò di avere le allucinazioni quando notò un velo di lacrime dietro i suoi occhiali. Guardò Draco dritto negli occhi e inclinò la testa verso l'esterno della stanza, per poi allontanarsi e dirigersi verso la porta che conduceva alla Torre di Astronomia. Lo stava invitando a seguirlo.

Narcissa batté delicatamente la mano sulla coscia di suo figlio e lo incitò ad alzarsi. Lucius si schiarì la gola in segno di disapprovazione, ma fu immediatamente ammonito da sua moglie. «Lascialo andare, Lucius. Dopotutto abbiamo un gran da fare, con un corpo da riconoscere e portare a casa.»

«Un corpo?» domandò Draco, sentendo un tuffo al cuore quando si accorse l'unico membro della famiglia mancante all'appello.

«Bellatrix» lo precedette Lucius, con la stessa impassibilità di sempre. «Uccisa da Molly Weasley.»

Draco pensò che non c'era spazio per guerriere fedeli come Bellatrix in uno scenario come quello. Avrebbe vissuto per affiancare un Signore Oscuro vittorioso, o sarebbe morta prima di perdere. Guardò sua madre, la familiare più vicina a Bellatrix, e non osò immaginare il dolore che stava trattenendo. «Stai bene?» le chiese.

Narcissa annuì. «Bella sapeva il rischio che correva, combattendo così apertamente. La seppellirò come ogni essere umano merita di essere sepolto, e cercherò di contattare Dromeda. Mi hanno riferito che anche sua figlia e il suo genero hanno perso la vita, stanotte» raccontò.

Draco non aveva mai conosciuto sua zia Andromeda e dubitò che potesse interessarsi della morte di una sorella spregevole come Bellatrix.

«Adesso va', tesoro» gli ricordò sua madre, sforzandosi di accennare un sorriso.

Il ragazzo promise che sarebbe tornato presto e, con il cuore che palpitava, uscì dalla Sala Grande e si recò verso la cima della Torre di Astronomia.

La luce dell'alba investiva la torre, che in una visione d'insieme non era danneggiata, e Draco vide Potter con le mani sul parapetto. Una volta sentito il biondo salire le scale, si voltò e gli sorrise.

Draco si sentiva confuso come non lo era mai stato prima. Harry Potter, il Prescelto, il ragazzo del sogno era adesso di fronte a lui, con i vestiti sporchi e le ciocche di capelli neri sparati in aria. Sembrava addirittura più giovane dell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto e aveva un'aria spaventosamente serena, come se non avesse appena sconfitto un oscuro pericolosissimo.

«Ciao, Draco» lo salutò. «Credo di doverti delle spiegazioni.»

Con un gesto della mano gli indicò di avvicinarsi. Draco ubbidì, ma mantenne un'insicura distanza. Non aveva paura di lui né era timido, quindi non riusciva a spiegarsi quel comportamento riluttante. Forse era lo sgomento a impedirgli di sciogliersi, mischiato alla presenza di una persona che aveva sperato di raggiungere per settimane.

Potter non smetteva di sorridere. Ritrasse la mano fino alla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans, ormai rovinati dal combattimento, ed estrasse la prima bacchetta di Draco. Il ragazzo sentì un sorprendente sollievo nel vedere che era perfettamente intatta. «Questa appartiene a te» gli disse il Prescelto, porgendogliela.

Draco afferrò delicatamente l'estremità opposta a quella che stava tenendo Potter. Quest'ultimo mollò la presa, lasciando ufficialmente l'arma al legittimo proprietario. Fu come recuperare un arto; Draco si promise che non se ne sarebbe mai più separato. Fissò il legno di biancospino, lucido ed elegante, e un dubbio gli sorse spontaneo. «Lo hai sconfitto con questa?»

«Proprio così» rispose immediatamente Potter. «Con questa e con un po' d'ingegno. È anche merito tuo.» Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, con la bacchetta che gli scivolava ancora tra le dita, e si ricordò delle parole che gli aveva rivolto Astoria Greengrass. Gli concesse di continuare. «Non so cosa ricordi. La verità è che hai usato _Expelliarmus_ contro Silente, la notte in cui è stato assassinato. In quel momento, la sua bacchetta è diventata tua.»

«Ma non l'ho ucciso io» rammentò Draco. «L'assassino di Silente avrebbe dovuto ereditare la sua bacchetta.»

«Voldemort ha pensato la stessa cosa. Per questo non è mai venuto a cercarti. Non sapeva che lo avessi Disarmato, grazie al cielo» spiegò Potter.

La mente di Draco raggiunse subito il vero assassino del professor Silente e rimuginò sulle parole di Potter. «Piton» disse semplicemente, sorprendendosi della sua stessa voce spezzata.

«Esatto» confermò il Prescelto, sedendosi su una trave di legno che sembrava essere crollata da diversi mesi. «Voldemort ha lasciato che fosse il suo serpente a sbranarlo, pensando che liberandosi di Piton avrebbe ottenuto pieni poteri sulla Bacchetta di Sambuco. Ci sono diverse dinamiche della battaglia che devo ancora metabolizzare, specialmente quelle riguardanti Piton. Ma di una cosa sono sicuro: la chiave eri tu, Draco, fin dall'inizio.»

Draco aveva un miliardo di domande che gli brancolavano per la mente. Tuttavia, l'unica reazione che dimostrò fu un sorriso malinconico. Anche se involontariamente, aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella guerra. «È come se avessi sconfitto me, però» rifletté.

«Non proprio» rispose Potter. «Io ho Disarmato te, durante lo scontro a casa tua. In quel momento sono entrato in possesso della bacchetta di Silente.»

«Cioè, possedevi due bacchette?»

«Pare di sì» disse. «La tua non ha mai mostrato troppi problemi nel rispondermi. Era come se combattessi con la mia bacchetta.»

Draco ricordava vagamente cosa aveva detto Ollivander il giorno in cui, undicenne e spensierato, era andato a fare compere in vista dell'inizio della scuola. «La bacchetta sceglie il mago. Dunque la mia, forse involontariamente, ti ha scelto.»

«A me piace credere che l'abbia fatto di proposito.» Potter si rimise in piedi e camminò verso la luce dorata dell'alba, una visione che Draco avrebbe fatto fatica a cancellare dalla memoria. Si avvicinò al biondo, che ora poggiava una mano sul parapetto, e mormorò: «Non mi sorprenderei se l'avesse fatto, comunque».

«Io sì, invece» ribatté Draco, scettico.

La mano di Potter sfiorò quella di Draco, liberando centinaia di invisibili e minuscole scintille. «Ti sorprenderesti perché non ricordi» sussurrò.

Draco schiuse le labbra e, per errore, lasciò cadere la sua bacchetta sul pavimento. Nel momento in cui il legno si scontrò con il mattone, Potter ridusse la distanza tra i loro volti.

Non poteva negare di avere sofferto di vuoti di memoria, né di essersi ritrovato proprietario di alcuni oggetti di troppo. Inoltre, mentre fissava gli zigomi di Potter rivolti verso di lui, notò che era identico a quella volta in cui lo aveva sognato. Sembrava a suo agio al punto di spaventare, tranquillo e attraente, come se stare a quella vicinanza fosse un'abitudine.

Il petto di Draco fu assalito da una stretta che lo fece indietreggiare lievemente. Aveva bramato delle risposte fino a poche ore prima, ma in quel momento, davanti al Prescelto, alla sua vittoria sul Signore Oscuro e al destino incerto della sua famiglia, cominciò a considerare la possibilità di non volere conoscerle sul serio.

«Dev'esserci un errore» constatò, volendo sembrare più sicuro di sé.

«Sono stato io a commettere un errore» fece Potter, la mano bollente che stringeva ancora quella fredda di Draco. «Ti ho esposto a un pericolo più grande di te, quando il mio intento era l'esatto contrario. E accade di continuo, da febbraio dello scorso anno. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi per questo.»

Draco scosse la testa: l'anno precedente non aveva fatto altro che pianificare l'assassinio di Silente, curandosi di stare ben alla larga dal suo studente prediletto. «Ti sbagli. Non puoi avermi messo in pericolo, perché...» Indugiò, temendo che le sue parole potessero ferirlo, ma infine smise di preoccuparsi e le pronunciò. «Perché non siamo legati come vuoi farmi credere.»

Guardò negli occhi verdi di Potter e rabbrividì, giudicandosi mentalmente per quanto lo trovasse bello. Aveva un'espressione triste stampata sul volto stanco, illuminato dall'alba all'esterno della torre. Eppure, Draco non aveva mai posato lo sguardo su qualcuno di più bello.

Immaginò ciò che avrebbe detto suo padre e si sentì improvvisamente colpevole, sporco. La realtà dei fatti piombò su di lui in modo violento e spiacevole. Avrebbe portato il nome dei Malfoy per sempre e, di conseguenza, non poteva permettersi una vicinanza del genere al Ragazzo-Che-È-Sopravvissuto. In realtà, non poteva permettersi una vicinanza a nessun ragazzo, contrariamente a quanto aveva capito di desiderare da tempo.

«Draco, capisco che tu possa essere confuso-»

«Non sono confuso!» Draco alzò la voce, in preda al panico. «Avevo già abbastanza problemi, Potter, prima che tu cominciassi a farmi gli occhi dolci dal nulla.» Ritrasse la mano, facendo sobbalzare il ragazzo e interrompendo la piacevole elettricità tra i due.

«Se solo mi lasciassi spiegare, capiresti che tutto questo è reale. Che noi siamo reali, o almeno lo siamo stati» insistette Potter, adesso evitando di toccarlo.

Draco non riuscì più a sostenere il suo sguardo verdastro e, sebbene il suo istinto gli dicesse di dargli ascolto, si allontanò. «Non esiste nessun noi.» Potter sembrò sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. «Né è mai esistito, né può esistere. Quindi, Potter... Stammi lontano.»

Attraversò l'aula di Astronomia sentendosi il cuore come accartocciato, stretto e piccolo. Recuperò la bacchetta, che era rotolata sul pavimento fino a fermarsi vicino alla scalinata, e si fermò a guardare Harry Potter per un ultimo istante. Ripeteva il suo nome con voce sommessa e spezzata, mentre diverse lacrime gli bagnavano il viso. Parte di sé si sentiva profondamente dispiaciuta, voleva tornare indietro e stringere quel corpo stremato. Il sole sorse dietro il viso stanco e sporco di Potter, mettendolo in controluce mentre guardava Draco e firmava la sua condanna. Erano arrivati al capolinea.

«Draco.» Una voce echeggiò dai piani inferiori, facendosi sentire per tutta l'altezza della torre. «Dobbiamo andare.»

Draco, senza spezzare il contatto visivo con il Prescelto, deglutì e decise di accogliere il tutto come un segno del destino. «Arrivo, Padre» disse, abbastanza forte affinché sia Potter che Lucius potessero udirlo. Ripose la bacchetta in tasca e, con la testa che martellava, scese le scale.

Ai piedi della torre, pronti a lasciare la Sala d'Ingresso, lo aspettavano i suoi genitori. Ricordò la prima estate dopo Hogwarts, la sensazione di felicità che aveva provato nello scendere dal treno e vederli l'uno affianco all'altra, apparentemente felici e pronti a riportarlo a casa. Troppe cose erano cambiate.

Si incamminarono silenziosamente all'esterno del castello. Il giardino era stato sgombrato dai cadaveri umani, ma diverse creature magiche giacevano senza vita, ancora in attesa di essere riconosciute e sepolte.

«Abbiamo scelto di dedicare una funzione privata a Bella» spiegò Narcissa. Lo stesso Draco non era sicuro di volere essere presente al funerale di sua zia, quindi comprese immediatamente la decisione dei suoi unici parenti rimasti e annuì.

Affiancarono la Foresta Proibita, luogo in cui aveva scontato la sua prima punizione. Guardando tra gli alberi, gli parve di distinguere due bambini innocenti che camminavano sotto la luce di una torcia, rivolgendosi delle frasi pungenti e prive di ogni reale disprezzo. Neanche in quel periodo, quando non era altro che un ragazzo spensierato e arrogante, aveva provato interesse nei confronti di Harry Potter. Cominciare a farlo in quel momento, dopo che la guerra gli aveva logorato anima e corpo, sembrava surreale ed inutile.

Da dietro un tronco sbucò la sagoma di una ragazza, la prima amica che Draco avesse mai avuto, nonostante tutto. Pansy teneva le braccia dietro la schiena e i capelli lungo le spalle. Si avvicinò lentamente a Draco che, incredulo, si era fermato. Era molto più tranquilla di quanto non fosse sembrata la sera precedente, quando si era dimostrata disposta a tutto pur di liberare la sua casa dai sotterranei di Hogwarts.

«Sono felice di vederti» sorrise il ragazzo quando lei lo raggiunse.

Pansy ricambiò il sorriso. Delle tracce di trucco sbavato le contornavano gli occhi gonfi. «Anch'io. Spedirti un gufo non sarebbe stato un saluto opportuno.» Portò le mani giunte davanti al petto e le separò, rivelando una rosa ormai appassita. I bordi dei petali erano ingialliti, mentre un bianco spento li colorava ancora al centro. «Volevo restituirtela. In onore dei vecchi tempi e dei nostri tre anni come Prefetti» spiegò.

Draco la colse delicatamente, attento a non romperla. Riuscì a rivederla dentro il taschino del suo completo nero, durante il ballo di San Valentino del loro sesto anno. Come da tradizione, aveva invitato Pansy, aveva passato l'intera serata con lei e infine le aveva regalato la rosa bianca dei Malfoy.

Con la rosa ancora chiusa nel suo pugno debole, avvicinò Pansy da un fianco e la abbracciò. Non era mai stato così contento di vederla, al sicuro e ancora affezionata a lui.

«Grazie» disse lei con voce rotta e ovattata dalla giacca del biondo, «per tutto».

«Non dirlo nemmeno.»

Realizzare che avrebbe detto addio a Pansy e a tutti gli altri compagni lo faceva sentire malinconico, ma non ci aveva mai realmente pensato dall'inizio della Battaglia di Hogwarts. Non avrebbero più studiato insieme, non si sarebbero più raccontati storie nel bel mezzo della notte e non avrebbero più passato i fine settimana davanti alle Burrobirre dei Tre Manici di Scopa. Era tutto finito. Draco si chiese come facessero tutti a festeggiare la fine degli studi, soprattutto in circostanze tragiche. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di godersi appieno il suo ultimo anno da alunno.

«Devo raggiungere Blaise» concluse Pansy staccandosi. «I nostri genitori sono terrorizzati.»

Draco rivolse un'occhiata a sua madre e a suo padre, che si erano fermati qualche metro più indietro. Poté solo immaginare la preoccupazione delle madri di Blaise e Pansy, le quali non avevano partecipato alla guerra ed erano state avvisate troppo tardi, quando i loro bambini erano ormai bloccati in mezzo a un massacro. Annuì. «Dì a Blaise che mi farò sentire» le raccomandò.

Dopo averla salutata, si rivolse finalmente ai suoi genitori e gli disse che potevano tornare a Villa Malfoy.

«Le sorelle Greengrass ci faranno visita per un tè, la prossima settimana» annunciò Lucius, severo ma compiaciuto, «affinché possiamo dimostrare riconoscenza per il loro aiuto e la loro amicizia». Draco seppe leggere tra le righe e rimase in silenzio.

I Malfoy, salvi e uniti come non lo apparivano da anni, uscirono dai cancelli di Hogwarts e si Smaterializzarono insieme, finendo direttamente nel salotto buio che avevano abbandonato prima dell'ultima fase della guerra.

Narcissa si diede all'abbellimento della stanza, adesso libera da quel finto padrone e dai suoi vili servitori. Lucius si versò del Whiskey Incendiario e comunicò che avrebbe riposato per tutto il giorno.

Draco, invece, si precipitò nella sua stanza al primo piano e si liberò di tutto: la Ricordella, il foglio di appunti con il Codice Morse che gli era rimasto in tasca e perfino la sua amata giacca di pelle. Nel suo futuro non c'era spazio per le distrazioni.

Si affacciò all'ampia finestra accanto al suo letto, che dava sull'enorme giardino vuoto della villa. Il sole splendeva ora alto nel cielo azzurro e senza nuvole. Tutti i fiori che non erano sbocciati in presenza del Signore Oscuro cominciarono ad apparire colorati nelle aiuole.

La primavera, seppur in ritardo per quell'anno, poteva avere inizio.


	31. Epilogo

**HARRY** **･ﾟ** ✧

 **G** inny era sempre malinconica, il primo giorno di scuola. Da bambina non vedeva l'ora di salire sull'Hogwarts Express e separarsi dai genitori per qualche mese; ora, con tre bambini a carico, detestava l'idea di una casa vuota. Quell'anno anche la piccola Lily sarebbe partita per Hogwarts, cosa che, sebbene cercasse di nasconderlo, la preoccupava.

Harry ne era consapevole e cercava spesso di farla sentire meglio. Le sue battute la facevano ridere a crepapelle, come se fosse ancora la dolce giovane con una cotta per il ragazzo più famoso della scuola. Ancora prima di innamorarsi di lei, Harry le era stato profondamente affezionato: dopotutto, era la sorella del suo migliore amico. Si erano visti crescere a vicenda, erano maturati e avevano costruito una famiglia stupenda. E lui era soddisfatto. Amava quella donna e quei bambini più della sua stessa vita.

Nel trambusto di bauli e gabbie per gufi, si era recato verso il mobile accanto alla porta d'ingresso, per indossare l'orologio e recuperare le chiavi dell'auto. Imparare a guidare era stato divertente e, come copertura dai Babbani, si era rivelato piuttosto utile. Avvolse al polso l'orologio d'oro che i Weasley gli avevano regalato per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno, prendendosi anche un attimo per guardare lo stendardo delle Holyhead Harpies appeso accanto allo specchio.

Sospirò, nascondendo l'impazienza. Si avvicinava un importante campionato mondiale e, quell'anno, Ginny era stata eletta capitano. Avrebbe girato il mondo, segnato punti e probabilmente vinto una coppa, provando di essere una giocatrice straordinaria. Harry era immensamente fiero di lei, eppure sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato a lungo la lontananza. Con i ragazzi a Hogwarts e la moglie in viaggio, sarebbe tornato da lavoro ogni sera in una casa deserta, e ciò lo demoralizzava.

Ne aveva discusso a lungo con Ginny, e non sempre a buon fine, ma non avevano ancora trovato una soluzione. Gli preoccupava il futuro della sua famiglia, specialmente se il ruolo di Ginny fosse destinato a durare diversi anni. Harry non sentiva di essere un cattivo padre; tuttavia allevare tre figli quasi sempre da solo sarebbe stato difficile per tutti, e non aveva intenzione di affidarli a degli estranei. Spesso li lasciavano alle cure di Molly e Arthur, ma a volte Harry desiderava che anche i suoi genitori o Sirius fossero in vita per conoscere i loro nipoti. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere aspramente.

La vita era stata così ordinaria. Non aveva niente di cui lamentarsi. Il lavoro era perfetto, i suoi figli crescevano belli e forti e le interazioni sociali non erano sparite del tutto. Sapeva di meritarsi la felicità che stava provando, ma al contempo non era abituato a essa. Si era trovato nell'occhio del ciclone, aveva vinto la guerra e perso molti dei suoi cari.

Proprio durante i combattimenti, nel periodo meno adatto della sua vita, si era innamorato in modo repentino e violento. Aveva amato con avventatezza, con un costante brivido a scuotergli il cuore, e infine un colpo di bacchetta aveva cancellato tutto. Quel brivido non percorreva il suo corpo da troppi anni e Harry se ne dava la colpa. Avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi di più, invece di intraprendere la strada meno tortuosa e rifugiarsi tra le braccia di chi non sapeva niente.

Eppure, si era promesso che il nuovo Harry Potter avrebbe amato la comodità. Quella era la vita che gli spettava, il finale che tutto il Mondo Magico aveva predetto per lui. Era giusto così, e pensare a un altro uomo diverse volte al giorno lo faceva sentire un ipocrita, oltre che un ingrato. Si era tenuto informato sulla vita del suo vecchio amante che, in fin dei conti, sembrava avere a sua volta raggiunto una stabilità — anche se poi la sua sposa aveva perso la vita. Non era corretto ficcanasare nei suoi affari attraverso gli archivi del Ministero.

«Sei pronto?» Ginny lo raggiunse davanti al mobile. Aveva raccolto due ciocche di capelli dietro la testa, come faceva spesso da ragazza. Le accentuava il viso squadrato e faceva spiccare i suoi occhi marroni; era davvero bella.

Harry annuì. «È quasi ora di andare.»

Ginny lo ignorò, avvolgendosi invece nel braccio del marito e poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Harry fissò il loro riflesso allo specchio, lo sguardo vagamente turbato di sua moglie e gli angoli delle sue labbra all'ingiù. Quella silenziosa sofferenza gli ricordò qualcun altro, e fu sicuro che non si sarebbe mai più ripreso da tutto ciò che era successo.

Si scosse delicatamente, cercando di apparire inalterato, e deglutì. «Io e James carichiamo i bauli in auto e vi aspettiamo davanti casa» la informò. Ginny, apparentemente tranquilla, acconsentì.

James Sirius Potter, il suo primogenito, non aveva ereditato soltanto i nomi del papà e del padrino di Harry. Era pronto ad affrontare il suo quinto anno, con le tasche piene di prodotti dei Tiri Vispi Weasley. Durante quell'estate si era bucato le orecchie e aveva preso l'abitudine di raccogliere i capelli neri, che altrimenti gli arrivavano alle spalle. Harry aveva visto poche foto di Sirius da ragazzo, ma suo figlio cominciava in qualche modo a ricordargli l'aspetto ribelle e affascinante del suo defunto padrino.

Qualche minuto dopo, Harry e il giovane uomo furono raggiunti da Albus e Lily nell'auto carica e pronta a partire. «Mamma ha detto che arriva tra un attimo» avvisò Albus, richiudendo la portiera alla sua destra.

Harry annuì e le voci dei suoi figli che scherzavano tra di loro nei sedili posteriori sfumò via dalla sua mente, poiché aprì il portaoggetti e si mise a cercare un CD da ascoltare. Frugando tra artisti vecchi e nuovi, che accontentavano più o meno tutta la famiglia, trovò un foglio di pergamena piegato in mezzo a due dischi di Elton John.

Pensò fosse lo scontrino di un acquisto, una lista della spesa o un'annotazione futile, ma quando lo aprì i suoi occhi si colmarono di lacrime. Credeva di averlo perso e si era ormai rassegnato all'idea di non ritrovarlo, mentre invece era sempre stato a pochi centimetri dal suo naso. E da quello di sua moglie.

«Pronti?» La voce squillante di Ginny lo fece sussultare e, istintivamente, Harry infilò il biglietto dentro la tasca della giacca. Ginny, d'altro canto, gli rubò uno dei CD. «È il 2019, Harry» commentò. «Neanche mio padre ascolta _To Be Continued..._ , ormai.»

Harry sapeva che era il suo tipico modo di punzecchiare, eppure si sentì come rimproverato. Decise di lasciar perdere: era il suo senso di colpa a tormentarlo. Ginny scelse della musica più attuale e che accontentasse i bambini, e in pochi secondi sfrecciarono in autostrada.

King's Cross era colma di Babbani, per essere soltanto l'inizio di settembre. Harry e la sua famiglia riuscirono a mimetizzarsi con facilità fino al Binario 9¾, dove l'Hogwarts Express fumava già in vista della partenza. Hermione e Ron, in lontananza, stavano salutando una Rose ormai tredicenne e il piccolo Hugo che, come Lily, stava per cominciare il suo primo anno.

«Fai la brava e fatti valere» raccomandò Ginny a Lily, abbassandosi di fronte a lei. Le sistemò il cardigan sulle spalle e la avvolse tra le sue braccia, mentre la bambina annuiva ancora.

Anche Harry salutò la sua figlia più piccola, baciandole i capelli rossi. «Assicurati che quegli scapestrati dei tuoi fratelli non si mettano nei guai» scherzò, per poi farle l'occhiolino. «E goditi Hogwarts.»

«Ci vediamo a Natale» disse James, frettoloso di occupare uno scompartimento. Abbracciò suo padre e diede un bacio sulla guancia di sua madre e, richiamando Albus, salì sul treno.

Albus, tuttavia, era rimasto pietrificato qualche metro più avanti, lo sguardo devastato e rivolto verso due teste bionde che i Potter conoscevano bene.

Nel momento in cui il ragazzo cominciò a correre nella direzione del suo migliore amico, pronto ad abbracciarlo e consolarlo per una perdita terribile di cui tutti erano ormai venuti a conoscenza, Harry incontrò due occhi che aveva da tempo cercato di evitare. Il suo cuore perse un paio di battiti ma, contemporaneamente, avvertì tutto il calore e il conforto che non sentiva da più di vent'anni.

**DRACO** **･ﾟ** ✧

 **E** ra una dolce giornata di fine estate a Villa Malfoy. Draco girò la chiave per aprire il cancello di quella che era adesso casa sua e non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere. Finalmente, su quella dimora, splendeva il sole.

Era appena cominciato il terzo anno di Scorpius a Hogwarts, e Draco era stato tremendamente felice di averlo accompagnato. Non riusciva ancora a realizzare come il suo bambino fosse diventato così grande, ma si stava godendo ogni attimo con lui, cercando di acchiappare tutti i ricordi prima che scivolassero via dalla sua presa paterna.

Attraversò l'entrata guardando con aria tranquilla il suo giardino, che aveva avuto il piacere di curare personalmente due giorni prima. Il giardinaggio era una delle attività che aveva riscoperto dopo essersi sposato, insieme alla composizione e all'alchimia: lo aiutava a tenere lontani i brutti pensieri, rilassandolo e dandogli qualcosa di cui essere fiero.

Erano stati degli anni difficili e la sofferenza non perdeva occasione di ribussare alla sua porta. Dopo la guerra, Draco si diplomò privatamente, tenendosi lontano da Hogwarts e dalle persone che aveva ferito. Avrebbe voluto viaggiare e giocare a Quidditch, facendo esperienze che sapeva solo un giovane avrebbe potuto apprezzare al cento per cento. Avrebbe voluto conoscere persone nuove e ricrearsi dall'inizio, ma era finito per mantenere l'amicizia con Blaise e Pansy che, alla fine, si erano sposati.

E poi c'era stata lei. Astoria Greengrass, che Draco aveva conosciuto meglio dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts e con la quale, incoraggiato da suo padre, aveva instaurato un rapporto piacevole che era culminato nel matrimonio. Da quel momento in poi, non si erano mai allontanati l'una dall'altro. Lei e i suoi occhi blu avevano portato luce e gioia in una vita segnata da orgoglio e dolore.

Astoria era consapevole del fatto che Draco non avrebbe mai potuto amarla nel modo giusto, nel modo che Lucius aveva imposto, ma era stata estremamente paziente e comprensiva. E Draco, col tempo e con qualche difficoltà, aveva imparato a volerle un gran bene. Il loro legame era raro, e Draco ne era consapevole; ne andava addirittura fiero.

La richiesta di un erede, però, si era fatta sempre meno implicita da parte di Lucius. Quell'uomo era stato una figura negativamente influente per tutta la vita di Draco, che però non aveva mai opposto resistenza fino a quel momento. Avevano discusso per anni ma, come sempre, Lucius aveva avuto la meglio sulla mente di suo figlio. Da un'unica notte di lacrime, disagio e rabbia era nato Scorpius, un bambino splendido e intelligente, che Draco aveva amato fin dal primo momento, nonostante tutto. Si era ripetuto che Scorpius non aveva colpe per essere venuto al mondo, ma soprattutto che, almeno lui, non poteva crescere con un tiranno come padre.

Quell'estate Astoria aveva lasciato Draco e Scorpius, addirittura prima di quanto avessero previsto, e non era stato affatto facile affrontare la situazione. Tuttavia Draco, adesso vedovo, aveva deciso di tenersi forte all'amore che provava per suo figlio, e di educarlo facendo anche le veci della defunta e amata madre. Non aveva idea di come fosse, perdere un genitore a un'età così prematura; ma non avrebbe lasciato che la sua famiglia cadesse in un baratro come ai tempi della guerra. Dopotutto, Draco sapeva che la sua nuova famiglia, anche se ridotta di un terzo, era più sana di quanto non lo fosse mai stata durante la sua gioventù.

Raggiunse il salone, sorpreso di trovare sua madre seduta sulla poltrona di fronte al camino. Dopo la guerra, Narcissa era stata assolta dopo un lungo processo, garantendo lo stesso destino al marito e al figlio. Draco non riuscì mai a spiegarsi di come sua madre potesse avere mentito a Lord Voldemort in persona, ma era contento di averla accanto e di vederla invecchiare con il suo unico nipotino. Quando Scorpius aveva otto anni, Lucius era finalmente passato a miglior vita, portando con sé tutta la negatività che aveva instaurato. Narcissa era stata invitata a vivere a Villa Malfoy, in quanto Draco e Astoria non volevano che passasse il resto dei suoi giorni in solitudine. E adesso sedeva su una poltrona, leggendo un ennesimo classico della letteratura francese, che aveva sempre amato, mentre gli ultimi anni della sua vita scorrevano e la consumavano per via di un'inevitabile malattia al cervello.

«Be', _bonjour_ , mamma» disse scherzosamente Draco, sorridendo alla donna. «Tè?»

Narcissa sollevò gli occhi dal suo libro, ricambiando il sorriso del figlio e accogliendolo calorosamente, come se non lo vedesse da molto più delle tre ore che erano effettivamente passate. «Draco, mio caro» sussurrò. «È andato tutto bene?»

«Alla perfezione» rispose lui con un sorriso amaro, avvicinandosi al servizio da tè sul tavolo e afferrando la teiera. «È un giovane uomo, ormai. Se solo che Astoria potesse vederlo... Il nostro ometto.» Un'ondata di malinconia lo invase, mentre porgeva una tazzina di tè a sua madre.

Narcissa sembrò tranquillizzarlo con solo uno sguardo. «La buona Astoria lo vede meglio di noi due messi insieme, da lassù» osservò con un filo di superstizione.

Draco si lasciò scappare una risatina scettica. Prese posto nella poltrona accanto a quella di sua madre, bevendo dalla tazzina di tè che si era appena preparato. Fissava il fuoco nel caminetto come se potesse scrutarne il viso angelico dell'unica donna che avesse lontanamente amato.

«Draco, bambino mio, va tutto bene?» parlò Narcissa, comprendendo con un semplice sguardo il suo malessere.

Ma Draco decise di allontanare i pensieri cattivi, anche se, in assenza dell'allegria che portava Scorpius, in quel periodo essi sarebbero decisamente aumentati. Narcissa soffriva abbastanza per la vecchiaia e il suo disturbo; non avrebbe osato darle altre preoccupazioni. «Certo, Madre. Sto bene.»

Seguì una lunga, ma non spiacevole pausa, rotta da Narcissa stessa qualche minuto dopo. «Ho ricevuto un gufo, sai» cominciò la donna. «Proprio pochi istanti prima che tu tornassi.»

La notizia sorprese Draco. Narcissa non aveva mai avuto molti amici, né nessuno che le scrivesse frequentemente. Per un attimo, pensò che potessero riaprire il loro caso sulla Seconda Guerra Magica, e sussultò mentre guardava la madre, forse in cerca di protezione. «Il Ministero-»

Narcissa lo interruppe con un dolce ghigno. «Oh, no, caro» lo rassicurò. «Il contrario, in realtà.» Estrasse una lettera dalla tasca della sua vestaglia grigia, porgendola poi al figlio con mano tremante. «Guarda tu stesso.»

Draco afferrò la lettera, scandendo nella sua mente le parole scritte in nero sulla pergamena chiaramente vecchia. Rimase perplesso nel riconoscere la sua stessa calligrafia.

_Spesso ti guardo di nascosto e mi perdo nei tuoi movimenti. Non mentirò: questa cosa va avanti dal primo anno, e ho forse aspettato troppo tempo per dare un'opportunità a te, a me, ad entrambi. Il tempo stringe, io non posso più trattenermi e le mie prospettive non si fermano a una sola serata. Mi concedi l'onore di accompagnarti al ballo di San Valentino del nostro sesto anno insieme, qui a Hogwarts?_  
_Speranzoso,_  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

«È strano» commentò Draco, «pare che l'abbia scritta io». Narcissa annuì, seppur non sorpresa quanto il figlio. «Ma non lo ricordo molto bene. Sono andato a quel ballo con Pansy, e lei non avrebbe motivo di restituirmi l'invito.»

Sua madre emise un gemito di dolore, segno che il suo momento confortevole sulla poltrona doveva concludersi il prima possibile. «Non vuoi conoscere il mittente, mio caro?» chiese, aggrappandosi al bracciolo della poltrona per sollevarsi.

Draco si alzò prima di lei, protendendosi per aiutarla. «Te l'ho detto, può essere soltanto Pansy» spiegò.

Camminarono faticosamente verso la stanza da letto. Draco si occupò di farla sdraiare, riordinando il suo comodino come lei gli suggeriva amorevolmente ogni giorno. Anche la disposizione degli oggetti era fondamentale per agevolare la memoria di Narcissa, che sembrava sfumare via gradualmente. Aveva paura che, un giorno, si dimenticasse del piccolo Scorpius, non vedendolo molto spesso.

«Draco, tesoro» mormorò la donna, mentre il figlio le rimboccava le coperte sulle spalle. Lei, invece, gli porse la mano chiusa a pugno, nella quale era stropicciata una busta per le lettere. Senza dire niente, Draco la stirò e lesse.

_A Draco Lucius Malfoy - Wiltshire, Regno Unito_  
_Da Harry James Potter - Londra, Regno Unito_

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non capisco, Madre. Harry Potter...»

Fece fatica a terminare la frase, ricordandosi di come Potter lo aveva guardato poche ore prima, mentre il suo secondogenito correva ad abbracciare Scorpius e quest'ultimo piangeva. Dava l'impressione di essersi svegliato da un brutto sogno, o di avere realizzato qualcosa di tristemente notevole.

«Harry Potter» mormorò nuovamente, fissando il nome in corsivo nel retro della busta.

Lasciò che la sua mente lo riportasse a certi istanti che si era sforzato di respingere. Harry Potter durante gli anni di scuola, il ragazzo ideale del Mondo Magico. Harry Potter nel sogno che aveva deciso di interpretare come una strana fantasia, accoccolato a lui in un letto sconosciuto. Harry Potter nei sotterranei di quella stessa casa, che gli stringeva il polso e cercava di parlargli. Harry Potter e la sua cicatrice sulla mano nella Stanza delle Necessità. Harry Potter all'entrata della Sala Grande, dopo avere sconfitto Voldemort. Harry Potter a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, sulla Torre di Astronomia, di fronte ad un'alba mozzafiato. Harry Potter in lacrime quando Draco se n'era andato e, infine, Harry Potter nei numerosi sogni che faceva da anni.

La madre lo risvegliò dal suo stato di trance, allungando una mano verso la sua seconda bacchetta che teneva sempre sul comodino. «Figlio mio, vi ho visti attraversare dei momenti terribili» raccontò, «ma avrei fatto di tutto per vederti felice. Per vedere _te_ felice.» La puntò verso suo figlio che, in piedi alla sua sinistra, tremava. «Ho promesso ad Astoria che non avrei fatto niente, non prima della sua morte. Non sarebbe stato corretto. Mi sono impegnata per voi, in tutti questi anni. Ho riflettuto, pianificato e provato tutto solo su me stessa fino a provocarmi questi maledetti vuoti. Ma adesso dovrebbe funzionare.»

Draco indietreggiò, gli occhi spalancati. «Madre, che cosa stai dicendo?» chiese spaventato.

La donna impiegò la mano libera per stringerla a quella di Draco. «Devi soltanto fidarti di me» disse, scandendo le parole. «Dopo, saprai cosa fare.»

Draco non aveva idea di come risponderle, così deglutì e si sforzò di annuire.

Narcissa si mise a sedere, gli occhi socchiusi e la bacchetta puntata sulla tempia del suo unico figlio. L'altra mano lo teneva fermo, forse per paura di vederlo scappare. Infine aprì gli occhi e li incontrò direttamente con quelli del biondo, rivelando una sicurezza che non le si notava in volto da anni. La sua voce era bassa e rilassante mentre formulò un incantesimo che non aveva mai sentito prima, ma che divenne il più importante della vita di Draco. « _Reminiscere_.»


	32. Curiosità e ringraziamenti

_ciao! ho pensato di pubblicare una piccola parte di curiosità sul processo creativo di_ wilted _, su com'è nata e come si è evoluta, sperando di interessarvi maggiormente a questa storia._  
 _buona lettura e grazie per avere letto fino alla fine <3_

**1\. harry potter non mi piaceva**   
_ebbene sì, questa è per chi mi conosce da più tempo: prima di quest'anno ero circondata, in famiglia e tra gli amici, da fan di harry potter; tuttavia non lo avevo mai reputato granché. avevo guardato i film perché questa saga è ormai cultura generale e la curiosità mi aveva spinta a fare vari test su pottermore, ma non riuscivo a farmi entusiasmare da altro che non fossero i riassunti accuratissimi del trono del muori. se anche solo a gennaio 2020 mi aveste detto che nei mesi successivi avrei scritto una fan fiction su harry e draco, probabilmente vi avrei riso in faccia :/_

**2\. quando** ** _wilted_** **è nata, non avevo ancora terminato i libri di harry potter**  
 _proprio così: avevo guardato soltanto i film e non avevo letto oltre i primi due o tre libri. la costruzione di_ wilted _gira intorno a un mare di ricerche di qualsiasi tipo, ovviamente mentre andavo avanti a leggere i libri. ho perfino letto gran parte dei capitoli de_ il principe mezzosangue _ancora prima di leggere i libri precedenti, per esempio. era per me fondamentale azzeccare ogni dettaglio della saga, a parte ciò che volevo cambiare. se pensate che avessi carta bianca a causa della bizzarria del mondo magico, vi sbagliate: è stato estremamente difficile adeguare una storia inventata a un universo già creato. tutte queste ricerche hanno ovviamente rallentato la scrittura di ogni capitolo, che mi impiegava giorni interi ed era comunque destinata a infinite correzioni. insomma, un casino, ma penso che il risultato sia abbastanza azzeccato e coerente._

**3\. il prologo è stato scritto all'ultimo momento**   
_per l'esattezza, la sera prima che pubblicassi la storia, mentre avevo già pronta gran parte dei capitoli successivi. mi serviva qualcosa che catturasse l'attenzione di chi leggeva, e quella piccola introduzione a draco è nata piuttosto di getto._

**4\. blaise zabini e le sue disavventure**   
_sappiate che la prima parte del capitolo 3 era completamente diversa a com'è adesso. infatti, draco doveva inizialmente cercare harry per aiutare blaise a risolvere un diverbio con una sua ex ragazza di grifondoro. harry avrebbe dovuto accompagnare la ragazza a parlare con blaise, senza ron, e sarebbe dovuto rimanere da solo a punzecchiarsi con draco. tuttavia mi sembrava poco utile alla trama principale, quindi è subentrata pansy, la rosa bianca restituita e il capitolo 3 per come lo conoscete._

**5\. inizialmente era lucius, appena fuggito da azkaban, a dover lanciare** **_sectumsepra_ ** **a draco**   
_per esigenza di accuratezza e coerenza con la figura di draco e del signore oscuro, ho poi abbandonato l'idea. una cosa era però sicura: non doveva essere harry a ferire draco, come invece succede nella storia originale, perché non volevo "sporcare" il legame che hanno i nostri due protagonisti._

**6\. la scena di sesso**   
_molti me l'hanno chiesto e hanno aspettato di trovarla fino alla fine, ma la verità è che non mi sentivo molto a mio agio nello scrivere una scena di sesso tra harry e draco, sebbene ammetto di averci provato (e fallito). per un periodo omisi completamente la possibilità che harry e draco lo facessero, ma poi decisi di introdurre soltanto una scena, senza descriverla troppo. forse è deludente per alcuni, ma penso che certe cose stiano bene anche se non ne si descrive ogni dettaglio, if you know what i mean._

**7\. il dilemma di** **_oblivion_ **   
_sapevo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stato uno dei punti fondamentali della trama, e il modo in cui l'ho collocato è cambiato frequentemente. all'inizio, la scena doveva avvenire poco prima del combattimento a villa malfoy, sotto gli occhi di harry e dal suo punto di vista; l'idea è stata cestinata sempre per motivi di accuratezza. avevo poi pensato di trasmettere tutto attraverso un sogno di harry, ma presto abbandonai anche quell'idea. mi serviva qualcuno di esterno alla coppia, che sapesse dei due ma che fosse incapace di intervenire; da qui narcissa, che ricopre un ruolo chiave nell'intera storia (come, a mio parere, nella saga originale)._

**8\. il punto di vista di draco**   
_l'idea di raccontare la seconda parte della storia dal punto di vista di draco mi terrorizzava a morte, ma allo stesso tempo è venuta fuori in modo abbastanza naturale. volevo mantenere la complessità di un personaggio molto affascinante, in modo da coinvolgere chi leggeva e da dare qualcosa in più che nella saga non è mostrato. offrire una visione del mondo dagli occhi di draco, personaggio con cui ho sempre empatizzato moltissimo, è stato comunque meno forzato di scrivere dal punto di vista di harry, anche se potrebbe sembrare impossibile. mi chiedo quale atto vi sia piaciuto di più, quindi magari fatemelo sapere nei commenti!_

**9\. la stanza del capitolo 12 è il salotto di villa malfoy**   
_nel caso qualcuno non fosse riuscito ad unire i puntini, sì: nel capitolo in cui i nostri protagonisti discutono, la stanza delle necessità prende le sembianze di un luogo in cui draco si sente estremamente a suo agio, che è proprio la sua casa prima di venire utilizzata da voldemort e dai mangiamorte._

**10\. l'epilogo era inizialmente il primo capitolo di un'altra drarry che avevo nelle bozze**  
 _la parte dal punto di vista di draco, nell'epilogo, era destinata ad essere il primo capitolo di una drarry ambientata dopo la guerra, chiamata_ icarus _, della quale non avevo però abbastanza idee per continuare. invece di cestinarlo, ho deciso quindi di sistemarlo e di inserirlo nella parte finale di_ wilted _. l'unico cambiamento, ovviamente, consiste nel gesto finale di narcissa._

**11\. sin dall'inizio, non volevo cambiare troppo della storia originale**   
_non è mai stata mia intenzione storpiare troppo la trama originale: per questo trovate moltissime scene ispirate ai libri e ai film, e per questo il finale è molto simile al vero finale della saga di harry potter. quest'idea forse non piace a tutti coloro che leggono fan fiction, ma è stata una sfida interessante abbinare la storia originale al fittizio amore tra harry e draco. e torniamo alle ore passate a riscrivere, rileggere capitoli della rowling, riguardare scene dei film e correggere ossessivamente..._

**12.** **_wilted_ ** **non doveva venire fuori così cupa**   
_a questo punto penso di avere un gusto nascosto per le cose strazianti, altrimenti non me lo spiego. tuttavia, un po' di angst non guasta mai._

*

_okay, amici, è tutto. volevo condividere tutto ciò con voi per rendervi ancora più partecipi di questo progetto chiamato_ wilted _, che è nato sicuramente all'improvviso, ma che è entrato nel mio cuore alla stessa velocità._

_volevo fare qualcosa di carino per me stessa, e ritrovare il coraggio di pubblicare su questa piattaforma è stato emozionante. chi mi conosce sa quanto amo scrivere, ma sa anche quanto sono riluttante a rendere pubblico ciò che scrivo._

_questa storia è stata un nuovo inizio: nuovo fandom, nuova ship, nuovi lettori e nuova pubblicazione dopo anni. per questo motivo mi sento di rendere la cosa ufficiale e dedicare_ wilted _a un'amicizia a sua volta nuova. alessia,_ _[proudofmascolo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/proudofmascolo)_ ** _[,](https://www.wattpad.com/user/proudofmascolo)_** _sei una persona infinitamente speciale e senza di te probabilmente non avrei continuato a scrivere. quindi grazie, dal profondo del mio cuore. <3_

_per concludere, voglio incoraggiarvi: se vi siete messi in testa qualcosa, proprio come io avevo in testa_ wilted _, andate avanti a creare e realizzate tutti i vostri progetti, senza farvi intimidire né sovrastare da nessuno. può sembrare banale, ma mi ha spronata diverse volte._

_ancora, grazie a tutti per avere letto questa storia fino alla fine e per tutte le impressioni su di essa che avete condiviso con me, sia qui che su twitter. vi mando un abbraccio e vi auguro uno splendido autunno! <3_   
_\- marcella_


End file.
